


Why The Fuck Not?

by Akeiji (HolyShitItsSenpai)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eren Is a Little Shit, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Humour, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Pov, No Name Levi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow-ish burn romance, Slow/Medium Build, i love that there's a tag for that, music lyrics, punk Levi, very mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 106,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyShitItsSenpai/pseuds/Akeiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incredibly fluffy, modern Highschool AU that follows a very sassy punk, Levi Ackerman and an adorably lovable dork, Eren Yeager, as they gradually fall for one another.</p><p>Rated M for language and innuendos, however it may be updated for later chapters.</p><p>Kinda shit at summaries, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Gonna Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> Welcome to my first fic. It's basically just fluffy fluff because I got tired of all the angsty bullshit in this fandom. I hope you like my first attempt at a proper full-length story! The song used is "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet. (Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njJ7NZMH70M) for the song, I would suggest opening it in a new tab!)
> 
> All rights to the original characters go to the creator of Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan (Hajime Isayama). I own nothing but this story, it's universe and my own interpretations of the characters.
> 
> edit: Please bear with this story, I have improved a lot since the first couple of chapters! (I hope so, at least) and plan to come back to fix the older chapters eventually :)

Chapter 1

_Deep breath._

_Eyes closed._

_He allowed himself to forget his surroundings, focusing on only the cool metal of the microphone in between his fingertips._

_The musky smell of sweat, the delayed screams from the audience that pierced through the air at various intervals, all suddenly drowned out by the authoritative sound of the violin, penetrating through the hushed voices of the restless crowd, signalling the beginning of the song._

_His hips swayed from side to side as he allowed himself to get immersed in the beat._

_The crash of the drums and the strum of the guitar to his rear reverberated throughout his being as he leant forward. His lips lightly brushed the head of the mic as he prepared himself._

_The lyrics flowed from his lips smoothly yet powerfully, all eyes on him as his raspy voice permeated throughout the room._

**_Death surrounds,_ **

**_My heartbeat's slowing down,_ **

**_I won't take this world's abuse,_ **

**_I won't give up, I refuse!_ **

**_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken,_ **

**_This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen,_ **

**_When everything you love is leaving,_ **

**_You hold on to what you believe in..._ **

_The music softened slightly, the drums letting up as the soft voice from the brunette on the guitar behind him drifted from the speakers._

**_The last thing I heard..._ **

**_Was you whispering goodbye..._ **

**_And then I heard you flat line!_ **

_Her comparatively soft but powerful voice added a new dynamic to the song._

_As the chorus began, they sang simultaneously; the intense voices clashed, but surprisingly complimented one another. The male's hoarse voice overshadowed the feminine voice slightly, but not so much that hers became unnoticeable._

**_No!_ **

**_Not gonna die tonight,_ **

**_We've gotta stand and fight forever!_ **

**_(Don't close your eyes)_ **

**_No!_ **

**_Not gonna die tonight,_ **

**_We've gotta fight for us together,_ **

**_No, we're not gonna die tonight..._ **

_As the song continued on into the second verse, the singer's eyes scanned the crowd. He was met with many hopeful faces, however there were none that caught his attention. Or so he thought, until he was met with the most beautiful set of teal eyes that he had ever seen._

_Their intensity had his knees buckling underneath him. He steadied himself with the microphone stand and forced his voice not to waver and show the current emotions flowing through him._

_All he could see were those eyes...those beautiful, vibrant eyes that he felt he could drown in. His voice raised as the pitch of the song changed, leading into the bridge._

**_Don't you give up on me..._ **

**_You're everything I need..._ **

_As he sung that line, he put all of these new, conflicting emotions into his voice, staring longingly into those eyes, which seemed to glow with an ethereal light, even in the darkness of the club._

_He wanted to look into those eyes forever, get lost in them and never..._

 

* * *

 

**6:28am**

The clock glowed angrily at him from beside the bed as he glared at it.

It continued assaulting his bleary eyes as they adjusted to the brightness of the less than welcoming, overcast Monday morning light filtering in through the slanted blinds.

Again, he was awake before he needed to be. Only by two minutes mind you, but he still believed that to be valuable sleeping time.

His already sharp glare intensified as the number flickered tauntingly from an eight to a nine.

_Maybe if I look at it menacingly enough..._

He never got to finish the thought, his consciousness fading as his eyes slowly slid closed again. He only got far enough back into his dream to see those bright eyes flash before him, stunning him yet again with their intensity.

**_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._ **

His clock decided at that moment to obnoxiously blare out the song of its people just as he'd managed to doze back off.

He reached his left arm out blindly, his clumsy hand fumbling over his bedside table as he attempted to shut the damned thing off. He eventually found the desired object and slammed his hand down—much harder than necessary—and dragged himself into an upright position. 

"Ugh," was all he could manage to groan out, his mind void of anything more coherent in his current drowsy state.

Before he could move fast enough to stop it, his phone alarm began ringing throughout his sparse apartment, echoing off of the plain white walls. He always set this second alarm, for precautionary reasons, although he rarely needed it.

"Fuck off," he growled out, switching the alarm off and shoving his phone back under his pillow as if it had offended his very being.

He moved sluggishly to sit on the edge of his bed, and stayed there for a few moments, trying to bring himself to move. The cold, uninviting air raised goosebumps up his bare legs.

_How the hell do morning people do this shit every day?_ He bitterly thought to himself, absentmindedly rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

His toes recoiled as he pressed them gingerly against the cold wooden floorboards which ran throughout the whole apartment.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth in aggravation.

He hated mornings more than he hated people, which was quite the achievement.

Stumbling into the adjoining bathroom ungracefully (and stubbing his toe in the process), he stared at himself in the mirror.

He was a mess.

Dark hair sticking up in all directions, a red mark on his cheek most likely from where his hand had been resting, and finally, the dark shadows beneath his eyes, blatantly announcing the fact that he'd had a less than peaceful night's sleep.

Restless nights had become the usual this past month. His subconscious was determined to torture him every night with that same dream.

He couldn't fathom how his mind had created such a vivid dream, but was highly unimpressed with it. It forced him to wake up feeling empty and unfulfilled.

He slowly began to undress himself, the first article of clothing that was removed was his plain black t-shirt, shortly followed by his boxers.

He meticulously took the time to fold them and place them carefully into the laundry basket, before stepping into the shower and turning it on.

A shower was compulsory every morning without fail, no exceptions.

After roughly 10 minutes, he turned the near-scalding water off and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist.

Grimacing as he realized how disgusting his mouth tasted, he quickly went about brushing his teeth.

Every day was the same.

He followed a strict routine from which he rarely faltered, and he was so used to the repetitive system that he had perfected over the years, that he did everything without even thinking.

He dried himself off, and then chose clothes from his spotless closet (a pair of black, haphazardly ripped skinny jeans, a dark grey t-shirt which hugged his toned torso in all the right places and showed off his well-defined abdominal muscles, plus a pair of simple black boxers).

He dressed in silence, before moving to the kitchen to get out his favourite coffee mug, and turning on the coffee machine.

As the machine slowly began making his much needed caffeine, he retreated back to the bathroom. He again stared at himself in the mirror. He studied his appearance intently.

"I suppose it could be worse." He mumbled.

Levi Ackerman stood at a rather underwhelming 5"3.

His skin was flawless and deathly pale and his hair was a jet black in colour with a sleek undercut and short bangs that reached his eyes and parted slightly to the side.

He ran his fingers through said undercut as he began painstakingly styling his hair until not a single hair was out of place.

Levi had thin silver eyes; the only part of him that betrayed his true emotions. They gleamed back at him under the radiant lights. His nose was small, dainty almost, and it turned up marginally at the end. His lips were thin, and he occasionally envied those who had been gifted with thicker, plumper lips.

He turned his head from side to side to admire his handiwork, his facial piercings twinkling in the bright bathroom spotlights.

Six piercings in total.

A stud in each ear, as well as a ring in the helix of his right ear, a bar in his right eyebrow, a ring on the left side of his lip, and a small bar at the front of his tongue.

The most commonly asked questions tended to be "Did it hurt?" or "How did you deal with the pain?" Honestly, it wasn't as big of a deal as people made it. Yes, it had hurt, but it wasn't completely unbearable.

He added a final touch, a small line of eyeliner along the waterline of both eyes, and was finally done.

It wasn't until he had sat on one of the two bar stools at the breakfast bar in the middle of his kitchen, nursing his freshly brewed cup of black coffee, that his mobile phone started to go berserk in his room.

He scowled in its general direction, knowing full well who the culprit was.

Levi retrieved the phone and sat back down, his brow furrowing and a short sigh of exasperation passing through his lips as he studied the notifications.

_43 Messages_ the screen shone tauntingly back at him. He reluctantly unlocked his phone, and opened the contact named _Shitty Glasses._

The texts ranged from asking whether he had woken up yet, to random scientific facts, and even to whether he had gotten laid last night.

He replied with his usual "affectionate" and "articulate" responses.

**Levi:** _Shut the fuck up._

The reply came almost immediately, as expected.

**Shitty Glasses:** _Oh ho I guess that's a no then…_

**Shitty Glasses:** _Are you gonna be here soon?_

**Levi:** _No._

**Shitty Glasses:** _Oh really? Wet dream got you sleeping in again?_

**Shitty Glasses:** _Ah the joy of wet dreams_

**Shitty Glasses:** _;)_

Levi made the executive decision to ignore her and instead finish his steaming coffee.

He knew he had plenty of time, he always did.

The mug was immediately washed, dried and put away before he grabbed his backpack, headphones and leather jacket. He stepped into his black combat boots that had been neatly placed by the door, pulled the jacket on and checked his bag for all of his items.

Once he had confirmed that he had all he needed, he left his apartment and locked the door behind him.

The wind outside was icy and cut right through him. Luckily, his apartment wasn't too far from the school.

Sina Highschool.

Aka;

Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought and whether or not you'd like to see more. Thankyou for reading, it means a lot! Constructive criticism and all comments are always welcome!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to message me or send me asks whenever :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	2. Those Fucking Eyebrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Chapter 2 is finally done and I'm super happy with how it turned out, hope you like it too! I'm also going to mention that I am British, so I may often use British terms and phrases in my writing. Sorry about that! Feel free to ask if you have any questions!  
> Enjoy~

Chapter 2

Sina High is exactly what you'd expect from a public high school.

It's shit.

To those of you who may think that the statement is a _little too critical,_ you have yet to witness the crime scene that is the men's toilets. Here's a hint: it seems that even the janitor is afraid to venture inside.

_I pity the freshmen who mistakenly decide to risk it._

_R.I.P to those poor fuckers._

The most fitting word to describe it is unsanitary. Everything just looks dirty and unclean, including a good portion of the students.

It was safe to say that Levi hated it here.

Upon arrival, you're—more often than not—met with the empty, dead-eyed stares of your fellow classmates; which is what Levi was currently experiencing. He was certain that he had the same look in his own.

It was the unanimous look he liked to call: "Monday mornings are fucking shit."

Levi lifted his bag higher on his shoulder and toed open the door to the entrance of the school. Like hell he was touching that bacteria infested handle.

If you thought that the run-down, grungy looking outside was appealing, then just wait until you get inside. That's when the real "fun" begins.

The first thing that hits you is the smell. You know the smell. It's roughly the same in every public place of education. A revolting cocktail of unwashed teenagers, cheap cleaning products and spoilt food. Levi's nose scrunched up minutely in disgust.

The second thing is the noise. Oh god the noise. You wouldn't have expected people to have so much energy so early in the morning...but you'd be so fucking wrong.

This specific hallway—situated directly inside the main entrance—was always, by far, the worst. It was where all of the rowdy kids decided to congregate and talk about their weekends.

_You little shits do realize that there is such a thing as using an inside voice, right?_

He took a deep breath (a big mistake that he immediately regretted), and began the treacherous journey to his first classroom.

 _First lesson is maths_ he reminded himself internally.

Levi navigated around the bags strewn across the floor and the sudden arms that were flung into his path due to some bastard telling an _oh so exciting_ story that required body movement for emphasis.

_Just one more year. One more year. One. More. Fucking. Year._

This had become a sort of mantra for Levi. It helped to keep him calm and collected whenever something irritated him.

For example, currently, there was a certain fuck leaning against the door frame of the classroom that he wanted to get into.

"Get out of my fucking way, shitty glasses." The insult was enforced with a not-so-gentle push on her rear with the sole of his boots.

She stumbled forwards and caught herself on a desk, before immediately twisting around to find the guilty party. Levi gave her an exasperated look as her eyes lit up with recognition.

She ran over and pulled him into a bone-crushing bear hug.

"No," he growled out, untangling himself from her embrace.

She pouted and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, to which he flicked her forehead with his index finger, and moved to sit at his desk.

Hanji Zoe was insane.

There were many instances where Levi questioned her sanity—every day for the last 4 years, to be exact. However, he couldn't deny that he had become used to her antics, and often missed them when she was absent.

Not that he'd ever admit that aloud. He'd rather die.

Said nutcase had shoulder-length brown hair that she always wore pulled up into a messy ponytail, her long fringe framing the sides of her feminine face.

Her shit-brown coloured eyes were, as per usual, obstructed by the massive chunks of glass that she claimed she could see through.

Levi was doubtful.

She hovered around Levi for a few moments, before moving to sit at her desk next to his own. A couple of minutes went by with her talking about anything and everything she could think of (things that he really didn't give a shit about), until she quietened.

That lasted for roughly a millisecond, before she erupted with: "YOU'RE LATE."

The outburst was directed at the stunned blonde who had just entered through the doorway, causing Levi to raise his head.

Levi glanced in his direction, gave him an uninterested look for good measure, then went back to resting his forehead on his arms, which were folded on the desk in front of him.

He listened to their conversation out of lack of anything better to do; not that he had any choice on the matter mind you.

_Her voice sure does fucking echo._

The new arrival was none other than Erwin Smith, or as Levi "fondly" referred to him, Shitty Eyebrows.

Erwin was huge. There was no other way to describe him really. Standing at a whopping 6’2’, his and Levi's height difference was laughable.

This mountain of a man (in Levi's opinion) was probably one of the softest people you will ever meet, despite his intimidating stature. With short blonde hair, which is combed neatly to the side, and light blue eyes, he wasn't exactly the most noticeable person in the world.

However, there was one feature that stood out. If you haven't already guessed it from his nickname, Levi would suggest revaluating your IQ.

_Those motherfucking eyebrows._

_Do they even count as eyebrows anymore? They're like their own entity._

The thought made Levi snort quietly in amusement.

They were quite honestly, the most hideous excuse for eyebrows that Levi had ever come across. Those fuckers looked as if they were going to detach themselves from his face and fly away.

"You're late." Hanji repeated, and Levi imagined that she had that same pout on that she had used earlier.

However, unlike with Levi, that pout always worked on Erwin.

"I'm sorry Hanji, the traffic this morning was awful. I'll leave earlier next time." Erwin glanced at the clock. "Although, I'm technically not late, the bell hasn't even gone yet..."

"I don't care, you two aren't allowed to be later than me like this! Do you know what it's like having to sit here alone in this shithole?!" Her shrill voice had Levi wincing.

He couldn't argue with her logic though, he wouldn’t want to have to suffer in this place alone either.

He'd known Hanji and Erwin since pre-school. Hanji had instantly locked onto him and refused to leave him alone until he agreed to be her friend.

Erwin, however, had been the opposite. He had been, and still was, painfully shy.

Hanji had decided that she wanted him to be their friend, so she had roped him into their friendship also.

Their little "group" had then expanded once they reached primary school, with the additions of Mike, Petra and Farlan. A few others then joined during highschool.

Farlan was the one Levi believed to be his closest friend, mainly because he had known him the longest and he was by far the easiest to tolerate.

He'd also taken a liking to Petra, however that was mostly due to the fact that she was one of the rare few people in this world that was shorter than him. Plus, she only really interjected to mother everyone and look after them, to which Levi was no exception.

"If you actually paid attention for once, you’d realise that I come in at exactly the same time every day, and if you timed your own arrival just right, you wouldn't have to sit alone." Levi added to their conversation, going back to ignoring them straight after.

"Well, if you got laid more often you wouldn't be such a-" Hanji began.

"Everybody sit down and quiet please," Their teacher interrupted, saving Hanji from the beating Levi's glare was promising.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was rather uneventful.

A bird got trapped in the English classroom, but that was about it.

Levi strutted confidently towards his last class.

Music.

It was the only class he felt completely comfortable with. He didn't have to worry about passing, it came naturally to him. He couldn't wait for today's lesson, he was actually excited for class for a change; today they were-

This thought faded out as he approached the classroom; there was a note taped to the small window.

**"No class today. Teacher Absent. Signed, Headmaster Pixis."**

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ He thought angrily, his normally impassive face twisting into a scowl.

_The fuck am I supposed to do now?_

As he contemplated what to do with his free time, he sent a quick text to Hanji and Mike, letting them know that class was cancelled and that he was going to go to the gym.

He figured, since it had been a while since he'd worked out, he may as well use this opportunity to do so.

He left the main building and stuck his hands into his jacket pockets, his breath making little white clouds in the freezing cold late September air. The little courtyard was luckily nice and quiet at this time; the peaceful aura calmed him considerably.

He then sighed in relief as he entered the pleasantly warm sports building.

The heated pool made the whole building feel like a sauna and the burning smell of chlorine—something the teen abhorred—intensified the closer to the pool you got.

Levi veered to the left as he reached the entrance to the pool room and entered into the changing rooms.

The gym was on the other side of the pool to the changing rooms; he'd head there once he changed into his sweatpants, plain black workout tank top (which showcased his biceps) and sneakers.

Levi strolled leisurely through the aisles, directing himself to his locker.

Placing his backpack onto the bench, he began to undress, first removing his leather jacket. Said jacket then decided to slip off of the bench and onto the floor just as he was removing his combat boots.

_You little fuck._

"Hey, I...uh...think you dropped this?" Came a quiet, hesitant voice from beside him.

Levi glanced down to see his traitorous jacket being held out to him, before his eyes slowly moved up the toned arms and torso to the speaker's face.

 _I wonder if that tan's natural,_ Levi thought.

When the raven haired teen's piercing gaze finally flicked up to meet the others, his eyes widened and his mouth parted partially in astonishment.

_Wait..._

He was staring. He knew he was staring but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't bring himself to look away.

_Those eyes..._

They were currently looking at him inquisitively, as if this stranger was worried about Levi's mental health.

_It's him. It's the little shit who's been stopping me from getting a decent night's sleep for the past month._

"Hey...are you alright?"

_Fuck._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the second chapter!  
> I'd love to know what you thought of it, sorry for the slight cliff hanger!  
>  [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to message me or send me asks whenever :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	3. Of Fucking Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> So here it is. Chapter 3 is finally done, I hope you like it! Thankyou so much for all of the nice comments you've been leaving <3  
> 

Chapter 3

_Fuck._

"Of course I'm alright." Levi's voice came out far harsher than he had intended, his tone revealing his aggravation.

Why was he so worked up over someone he didn't even know?

He snatched his jacket back and dropped it down on the bench, ignoring the shocked expression of the kid beside him.

"Well, alrighty then," responded the stunned teen.

Levi immediately regretted how he had acted, but he couldn't exactly take it back now.

They continued to change in uncomfortable silence. Levi did so as quickly as he could, eager to flee the awkwardness.

"Sorry if I offended you earlier, I didn't mean to." That soft voice spoke up again just as he was lacing up his sneakers.

He glanced up at the man _(could this brat even be considered a man yet?)_ and was yet again enamoured by his eyes. They shone brightly, exactly how they had appeared in his dreams.

This time though, he let his eyes wander.

_Not bad._

Levi couldn't deny that he was attractive.

_Really fucking attractive._

He had those exquisite teal eyes, of course. They were large, with long eyelashes, and danced in the light. However, they were only the tip of the iceberg.

Levi brought his gaze up to his dark brown hair. It was short, messy, and parted naturally down the middle. It helped to showcase his round yet slender face, devoid of any imperfections.

His skin was nicely tanned, a golden brown. Levi had finally decided that it was _definitely natural, the lucky fuck._

Not only was his body tan, but it was also fit. He was slim but toned, not overly bulky.

 _Not quite as fit as me,_ thought Levi smugly.

He did however have very alluring hips, and a wonderful ass, which were both currently accentuated by the tight, knee length swimsuit he was wearing.

_Damn, how can I hate someone with an ass like that?_

_Wait...what am I thinking?_

Levi caught himself staring again, but the boy seemed oblivious.

_How can I find his ass attractive? He's a guy. Pull yourself together Levi, goddammit._

"Uh...it's not a problem, I guess I'm just in a bad mood. Not your fault." He shrugged nonchalantly and began folding the clothes he had taken off.

"Oh! I'm Eren by the way, it's nice to meet you...um...?" Eren's smile practically shone and his cheeks were tinged pink.

_Is he blushing?_

Levi raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Levi," he replied bluntly, not willing to let his guard down completely around this kid.

"Levi..." He repeated back to him. "Cool! Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around...Levi."

_Was it really necessary for you to say my name twice?_

Levi may have thought this mentally, but physically, his body betrayed him. The way that Eren said his name was, for lack of a better word, _sexy as fuck._

"Yeager! Get your stupid ass out here, I won't wait all day!" came a harsh voice from the doorway.

"Y-Yes Coach!" Eren stuttered back in reply.

His blue-green orbs held a hint of fear as he stumbled to get his stuff in order. He turned around and gave Levi a shy wave before bolting out of the door, goggles in hand.

Levi shook his head and tried to ignore the disappointment he felt when Eren left.

He put his now neatly folded clothes into his locker, along with his bag and other belongings, before making his way over to the gym.

 

* * *

 

Sina Highschool’s gym wasn't the best, but it was adequate.

Since everyone else was in class, Levi had it all to himself, excluding the attendant who seemed to be having a nap in the corner.

Levi went over to the treadmill and began to wipe it down with a cloth.

 _Yes._ He had a cloth with him to clean it.

 _Yes._ He had a problem.

 _No._ He wasn't going to do anything about it.

_There is nothing wrong with wanting things to be sanitary. People need to learn how to fucking clean things._

Once the treadmill had been cleaned to Levi's satisfaction, he began to alter the settings.

He placed his water bottle into the little cup holder, clipped his iPod to his tank top, then brought his earbuds up, pushing them in until they were comfortably resting in his ears.

As he was about to press play on his music, he caught a glimpse of those beautiful teal eyes from the corner of his eye. He did a double take and realized that he had the perfect view of the pool; the gym had large ceiling to floor windows along one of the dark grey walls.

He tapped play on the small screen and warily climbed onto the running machine, his eyes never leaving Eren's slim physique.

Levi couldn't help but notice, once again, that Eren was gorgeous. He'd never admit something like that aloud, but the thought still invaded his mind.

He jogged languidly in time with his music, in no rush to expend unnecessary amounts of energy.

All of his attention was captivated by the other teen, who was currently stretching by the side of the pool. He recognized a few of the stretches from when he had been forced to swim in PE. He shuddered at the memory.

_Certainly not my finest moment…_

He recalled seeing his reflection in the massive windows afterwards. His normally perfectly styled hair had stuck to his forehead in various places, and his eyeliner had run down his cheeks (reminding him vaguely of a raccoon).

Plus, those times where he had snorted water up his nose, causing Shitty Glasses to break out in a fit of laughter.

_Never again._

Levi enforced the thought with a determined nod.

As he picked up his water bottle and unscrewed the lid, Eren decided to do a certain stretch that had Levi's eyebrowsshooting into his hairline.

His back was to Levi, facing the wall with both of his hands against it. He had one leg placed slightly further back than the other, and his chest was parallel to the floor, giving Levi the perfect view of his posterior.

Levi gasped as he realized too late that he was too focused on what Eren was doing, whereas he should have been paying attention to what he himself was doing. His water bottle escaped his grip and fell to the floor, soaking his front as it went.

"Fuck!" growled Levi eloquently.

He bent down to pick up the bottle, and then suddenly, face met rubber as his sneakers slipped conveniently on the puddle of water. He ended up slamming his forehead so hard onto the treadmill that he saw stars.

Kneeling on the floor and holding his head, he chanted _"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."_ repeatedly, as he waited for the pain to pass.

 

* * *

 

The wall was cold beneath his palms as he stretched himself out, sighing quietly as his back popped.

"Yeager, get in the pool. You’re late enough as it is," Coach Shadis snapped at him.

Eren glanced up at the aforementioned man and nodded, not trusting his voice enough to make a verbal response.

_He's so terrifying with those crazy ass eyes!_

Eren ran at the pool (ignoring the agitated shouting from the coach) and used the balls of his feet to launch himself into it, pushing off of the edge and diving in.

He submerged into the clear water, resurfacing moments later and reaching up to run his fingers through his hair and slick it back out of his face. He peeked towards the windows, curious to see if the short guy from the changing rooms was in there.

_Levi._

Those stormy grey eyes popped up in his mind and he grinned as he committed the name to memory.

His eyes scanned the gym, before finally falling on Levi's lithe frame.

Then Levi fell and face planted the treadmill.

Eren was immediately shocked, followed by an overwhelming feeling of concern, before finally amusement.

He bellowed loudly, and it echoed off of the walls of the pool room. He choked on some of the pool water, it snorting up his nose as he laughed, but it didn't bother him. He was far too bemused to care.

After being thoroughly chastised by the coach (again) he was made to swim lengths. He moved over to the end lane and began a slow breaststroke so that he could keep watching Levi.

Levi stood and studied his wet shirt with a look of distaste.

Eren watched as he muttered something, and then pulled it off, setting it over the handlebar. Eren's eyes gradually widened as he eagerly investigated the newly revealed skin.

_Tattoos? I hadn't even noticed how many he had. Of course he has even more fucking tattoos...holy shit._

Levi's whole body could be considered a piece of art, and half of it actually was.

He had two full sleeves of tattoos decorating his muscled arms, starting at his pecs and ending at his wrists. They were dark colours, but they were still eye-catching against the pale skin; he was the perfect canvas.

Eren noted, as he swam closer, that they were of a traditional Japanese style. The left one depicted a graceful black and gold dragon curling around his bicep.

_They're beautiful..._

He then turned around to pick his water bottle up from the floor and Eren's mouth dropped open. His magnificently toned back was adorned with wings.

One wing had angelic white feathers, the other an elegant black. They began at the top of his shoulder blades, crossed over each other at his hips, and ended below the waistband of his trousers.

_They must finish on his ass..._

Eren felt his cheeks heat up as he fantasized about what his rear looked like.

 _He's a fucking Adonis,_ he commented inwardly, surveying his perfectly structured abs and pecs.

_He even has that sexy indented v-line. Crap._

Eren was fully aware that he was gay.

He'd known for a while now, and had come to terms with it pretty easily. He thought back to a few months ago when he had come out to his parents.

The teen hadn't really known what to expect, but his mother hugging him and telling him that she already knew, wasn't it. His father had looked uncomfortable, and had asked him if he was one hundred percent sure. However, despite this, he'd told Eren that he still loved and accepted him for who he was.

He'd told his younger sister Isabel long ago, knowing that she would accept him no matter what.

There were three things in life that gave Eren a sense of bliss. Swimming, hamburgers and hot guys; two of which he could easily obtain.

What Eren considered hot wasn't exactly conventional, and so, finding a boyfriend seemed to be an impossible task.

Eren considered what it would be like to date Levi, and he felt himself blush.

_That doesn't sound too bad actually..._

 

* * *

 

Levi made his way back to the changing rooms, damp tank top thrown over his shoulder.

Kicking open the door, he grabbed his towel, muttering to himself about how he was going to have _the world’s biggest fucking bruise_ on his forehead tomorrow. He sighed, his nose wrinkling at the feeling of being sweaty and dirty.

_There is no way I am getting dressed back into my clothes like this._

_A shower it is._

Levi hurriedly undressed himself, wrapping the towel around his waist, and grabbed the necessities such as shampoo, body wash and a clean pair of boxers (he always kept spare clothing in his locker just incase).

He slipped into what he liked to call his "shower flip flops"— _I'm not letting my feet touch that fucking floor—_ and got into the shower.

The shower cubicles were shit.

Mainly because you could fucking see into them.

The side panels started at about Levi’s shoulder height (a _normal_ person’s chest height) and ended at ankle height. There were no curtains, so his backside was completely uncovered.

He chose an end compartment facing the wall, hung his boxers and towel up on the hook, and began to shower.

 

* * *

 

Eren's face heated up yet again.

After returning from the pool, most of the swim team had decided to take showers.

There was only one cubicle left.

Right next to Levi.

_Of. Fucking. Course._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Levi, down he goes.  
> Although it was a relatively short fall.  
> *run*
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to message me or send me asks over there :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	4. Smooth As Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower Drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Where will you be when inspiration strikes? In my case, half asleep in bed at 4am apparently. I hope you like it :)

Chapter 4

Eren hadn't really ever thought in his wildest dreams that he'd ever get to experience getting naked with someone before the first date.

Let alone that someone being the fucking sex on legs that was Levi.

But here he was.

_Naked._

_With Levi._

_Well, technically I’m not WITH Levi, but the point still stands._

Eren shifted uncomfortably in the so called "cubicle" (that would imply that there was actually privacy involved, which there is not) and turned the shower on.

The hot water pelted down against his bare chest, easing the soreness from his tired limbs.

He sighed contentedly, and attempted to ignore the overwhelming presence of the male not three feet from him.

"Attempted" being the key word.

He felt Levi’s stern gaze on him, flushing deeply as he imagined what those steely eyes would look like if they were clouded with lust.

He finally gave in, and peeked to the left out of the corner of his eye. The shorter man was smirking at him.

_That bastard is fucking SMIRKING at me._

Eren felt his cheeks burning brightly as he grew embarrassed, his heart beating fast and irregular inside his chest.

_What the hell? Why is he looking at me? Why am I not looking at him? Should I be looking at him? I wonder what his ass looks like. No. Shut up, Eren. It's really not the time for that. Focus. Say something clever and witty._

Eren's inner monologue was a consecutive bombardment of questions directed towards no one in particular. The brunette took a deep breath as he tried to calm down and sort through the muddled mess.

His eyes sparkled as he came up with an idea, turning his head towards Levi and giving him a cheeky grin.

"Hey again! I saw you working out earlier," he began, trying to keep his expression enthusiastic and not at all suspicious.

"Is that so?" came Levi's cold reply, coming across as bored and uninterested.

_Well fuck you too, asshole!_

His thought process hesitated, before slyly adding:

_Actually, yes please, I'd fuck you any day._

"Yup!" Eren paused for supposed "dramatic effect" (really he was just accumulating his courage) and then leaned in towards Levi, eliciting a raised eyebrow in response.

"Did you...have a nice trip?"

 

* * *

 

Levi knew better than to retaliate.

However, that wasn't really his style.

He pursed his lips into a thin line and narrowed his eyes, levelling Eren with a half-hearted glare (if he were to go full-power, the poor shit would be dead).

"If you're not careful, brat, the bacteria infested pool water won't be the only thing that will choke you," he snapped back threateningly.

It took a full minute, and Eren's gradually darkening face, for what he'd just said to fully sink in.

_Wait..._

 

* * *

 

_Did he just imply...?_

Eren was in shock.

He couldn't do much more than stare at Levi as his mind tried to wrap around and comprehend what had just been said. His body, as per usual, was one step ahead of his brain, his face already the shade of a ripe tomato.

"No... wait... that's not... I didn't mean... I meant that I'd choke you... with my hands... to death..." Levi's brow furrowed as he tried to explain himself, but Eren's concentration was already gone.

Instead, his mind had already begun fabricating certain scenarios involving him choking on a particular part of Levi's anatomy.

 

* * *

 

Embarrassed didn't even begin to cover how he felt at that precise moment.

Mortified was more like it.

_I basically just told this little shit to blow me. How the hell do you bring yourself back from that?!_

Levi paused as the start of a plan began to form in the recesses of his mind. He pondered it briefly, but ultimately decided to just go with it.

_It's not as if I can fuck up any more than I already have._

He leant over the separator, much like Eren had, and made sure that he was looking him directly in the eye as he delivered his next line.

"You know, _Eren..._ " he purred sensually, his eyes glinting with mischief.

He observed as those undeniably enchanting eyes enlarged comically, a satisfied smirk hinting at his lips as he garnered the full attention of the younger teen.

"Y-Yes...?" stammered Eren weakly, his voice breaking a little.

"If you're going to fantasize about sucking me off, I'd appreciate it if you'd at least take me for coffee first."

"Oh...okay, sure, when?"

Levi blinked wordlessly at him.

_It appears that I can, in fact, fuck up more than I already had._

 

* * *

 

Awkward.

No other word described Levi's current circumstances quite as accurately as that.

He hadn't provided Eren's question with a retort, instead electing to not even acknowledge it. He alternatively wrapped his towel around his waist and merely left.

_Running away from my problems like a pro._

He dried himself off and dressed back into what he had been previously wearing in record time, managing to fold everything tidily, despite the hurried nature of his actions.

It wasn't that the idea of going on a date with Eren wasn't appealing to him, because it was. It was the fact that he _wasn't_ opposed to it that bothered him.

Levi wasn't gay.

Or at least, he hadn't believed himself to be until recently.

 _Very_ recently.

_Literally two minutes ago._

Now, don't get the wrong idea, Levi had nothing against homosexuality. In fact, he even supported it, having had friends who had come out to him not too long ago.

_*Cough* Mr. Eyebrows-Bigger-Than-His-Dick *Cough*._

He just hadn't ever considered that he himself would be a part of that community.

Up until now, in his rather uneventful life, he'd only ever courted (and slept with) women. Two girlfriends in his eighteen years of being on this planet.

Dating wasn't really something he cared for, and now that he thought about it, maybe a same sex relationship _(preferably with Eren)_ wouldn't be such a horrendous idea. He still felt reluctant on the topic, but it was worth a shot at the very least.

Levi watched as Eren maneuvered his way around the people milling around the room and set about changing back into his clothes. They consisted of a sinfully tight pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black and red plaid flannel, and high-top Converse.

Levi took notice of how dejected the poor boy looked.

His hurt and confusion was displayed clearly in those expressive eyes, and it tugged mercilessly at Levi's heart strings.

_Here it goes. I mean, why the fuck not?_

Levi conformed his own features into his usual passive and emotionless mask.

Exhaling heavily, he strutted confidently—even though he felt anything but confident—up to Eren, who was closing up the last few buttons on his shirt.

He waited patiently for Eren to notice his presence, and turn to look at him with his striking eyes before muttering:

"Give me your phone."

_Blink._

It took Eren roughly seven more speechless blinks before his brain kicked in, and he nodded numbly, a stupefied expression upon his face.

Levi took the offered smartphone from his outstretched hand and created himself a contact, typing in his mobile number, saving it, and handing his device back to him.

"Send me a text and we'll sort out when."

"When?" Eren's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes..." Levi spoke slowly—mockingly—as if he was talking to a clueless child.

"To have coffee...?"

"Oh!" squeaked out the dumbfounded teen.

Once he seemed to properly mull over what Levi had said, his eyes lit up and he aimed a toothy grin in Levi's direction.

"Of course! I'll definitely text you, coffee sounds great!" He bounced on the spot with excitement, causing Levi to smile.

It was only a small smile, but it was still a smile nonetheless.

Levi gave a curt nod and left to get his belongings. He stopped at the door on his way out and glanced over his shoulder.

He called back, "Talk to you later... _Eren._ " and strode out.

The younger male had _definitely_ noticed the suggestive tone Levi had used when calling out his name, judging by the colour of his ears.

_I’m smooth as FUCK._

 

* * *

 

"Oi, emo bitch, where do you think you're going?"

He continued walking as if nothing had happened.

_Don't acknowledge them. Keep going. Don't look. Don't even make a sound. They're like vultures. There's a chance that they'll mistake you for a child. Wait. Did I just shade myself? Fuck you too, Levi._

His effort was all for naught though. This became apparent when a strong hand clamped down onto his shoulder. He spun around and brushed it off with a revolted expression.

_Don't you dare touch me with your disgusting hands, you unclean shithead._

Standing before him were his three "favourite" fellow students from the year below.

Annie Leonhardt _(the tennis playing fucker with a tendency to hit people),_ Reiner Braun _(the burly, conveniently named football prodigy with more brawn than brains),_ and Bertolt Hoover _(the overgrown bastard who doesn't really say much but, for no reason at all, sweats a fuck ton)._

"What?" Levi grumbled, his tone lacking its usual bite due to the high he was still experiencing from asking Eren out.

Reiner sneered and approached him, crossing his arms and looking down at him in an attempt to intimidate Levi.

"We want free passes," demanded Reiner.

"For what exactly?"

"What do you mean, _'For what?',_ you stumpy asshole?! The passes to get into your work, obviously. And we want them free of charge."

"No." Levi intimidated them with his eyes, not really in the mood to fight, but never one to back down when challenged.

They were referring to Levi's part-time job as a bartender in one of the few 21 and under clubs dotted throughout the city.

Trost was a quaint club, smaller than most; although, that was the reason why it had charmed Levi in the first place. It did have its moments, where it got overly crowded and unruly, but what can you really expect from a bunch of teenagers in a confined space?

Trost was also where Levi and his band liked to perform.

The manager had caught him singing to himself after hours as he cleaned the stage, and had offered him the opportunity to play live music for an allotted slot of time on the weekends.

The band, which Hanji had formed back in primary school as a joke, consisted of himself as the lead singer, Hanji _‘Shitty Glasses’_ Zoe as the guitarist, and their mutual friend Mike Zacharius on the drums.

They were known to their fans and the regulars at the club as _No Name._

_Don't judge us, we couldn't think of a name so we just went with it. The band was only supposed to be a bit of fun anyways._

Reiner immediately puffed up his chest like a horny ape and took an "ominous" step forward, so that he was now looming over Levi.

"What was that again?" he spat out through clenched teeth in what Levi assumed was his "warning tone."

"No," he repeated calmly. "Did you forget already? You should probably get that checked."

Whenever he was threatened, Levi impulsively retaliated with sarcasm and sass. Which, as you can most likely imagine, has gotten him into trouble on _many_ different occasions.

The first fist to fly was Reiner's.

However, being short had its advantages and was sometimes a blessing in disguise. Levi ducked down easily and, before Reiner could get his wits about him, hit him with a brutal uppercut to the underside of his chin with his clenched fist.

Levi smirked victoriously as he imagined the GTA **_Wasted_** screen flashing in front of Reiner's hunched form on the ground.

Next came Bertolt.

Levi had noticed that the sweaty giant rarely ever got involved in arguments or disputes, unless Reiner or Annie had found themselves vulnerable or in peril.

He launched himself at Levi, but his lanky body was too slow, the shorter of the two having already landed a "fatal" blow to Bertolt’s groin with his knee. He fell to his knees, groaning.

"Fatality," Levi whispered to himself in an amused tone.

_I really need to play less video games._

Annie was seething with anger by this point, her hands fisted by her sides and her whole frame shaking. As she came for him, Levi heard the changing rooms door open and close.

It was as if everything then went into slow motion.

Annie's fist was raised and pulled back, aiming a terrifying looking left hook towards Levi's face. Just as Levi went to dodge the punch, Eren came into his field of vision.

Too late, he realized what was about to happen.

Her fist collided ceremoniously with Eren's adorably oblivious face. Said teen gasped and fell backwards onto his rear, staring up at her in stunned silence.

Everyone froze, unsure what to make of the situation.

"Fuck, Eren, I'm so sorry, I wasn't aiming for you, I was aiming for that shitstain. Crap, are you okay?" Annie's voice was laced with concern, flustering completely as she tried to work out what to do.

Although Eren was very openly gay, his natural talent for sports and his usually cheery personality had gained him many friends throughout the school, Annie being one of them.

He was also known for being hot-headed and for having a bit of a temper.

"No no, I'm fine, it was an accident." His vision slipped over to Levi and then back to her.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd leave him alone, understand?" Those usually gentle aqua eyes flashed with a hint of irritation.

Annie flinched under their intensity.

"Okay, uh....so we should be going. Forget about the passes." She grabbed the other two and dragged them out of the sport building by their shirts.

Levi stared down at Eren with muted surprise. He reached his hand out to help him up, his mind's filter suddenly gone as he regrettably said exactly what he was thinking.

"You look like shit."

_Pause._

Levi continued.

"To make up for that, would you like to go and get that coffee with me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there we go!  
> Let me know what you thought, I tried to make this chapter a little more comical. I think this chapter is going to be a real "hit". I like puns, sue me.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> Hit me up anytime, I'm always free to talk about ships and headcannons!
> 
> Until Next Time!


	5. Those Fanboy Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Coffee Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Chapter 5 is finally ready. Sorry about the delay, I've been a little unwell recently, but all is good now. Updates may be slow but I'll do my best!   
> Anyways, I hope you like it!

Chapter 5

In Levi's opinion, everything about coffee shops was utter perfection.

They just have that wonderfully inviting ambiance that make you feel right at home, plus the beckoning aroma of freshly ground coffee was one of his favourite smells.

It was as if the whole building emitted warmth. The heat came from both the machines tirelessly making coffee after coffee, as well as the welcoming atmosphere created by the servers.

There were few places that had such a relaxing feel to them, that had such a comforting aura. Levi often frequents the café that they were currently sitting in, for that reason exactly.

 _Usually_ he would have already succumbed to the temptation of the soothing surroundings.

However, _usually,_ Levi didn't have company.

 _Usually,_ if he did have company, it most certainly wouldn't be a _date._

Yet, here he was.

_On a date._

His eyes raked over Eren's hunched form, those breathtaking eyes flickering everywhere about the room. Everywhere but at Levi. He used this to his advantage, simply enjoying watching the teen fidget awkwardly.

He hadn't taken much notice earlier, but Eren had added a few accessories since Levi had left the changing room.

Namely, a black beanie, covering his still rather damp hair and a fuck load of bracelets, starting from his wrist and ending half way up his forearm on both arms; visible due to him having rolled up the sleeves of his plaid flannel shirt.

The most inconspicuous addition consisted of a long cord around his neck that held a curious looking ornate key.

The bracelets ranged from band memorabilia, to seemingly hand crafted "friendship bracelets" that looked as if they had been made by a young child. The colours were mismatched, which grated on Levi's OCD immensely.

They'd taken a leisurely stroll to Levi's favourite coffee shop, Stohess Café (Levi had insisted that no other compared when it came to making decent tea), after the incident had taken place.

Neither of them had brought it up, and Levi was grateful, not overly eager to have to explain himself.

He had brought the younger male to the nurse to get a cold compress for the bruise; luckily, it seemed that his eye had received no lasting damage.

Once they had arrived, the waitress had taken their order (another reason he found Stohess Café so appealing was because it was a sit-down establishment) and left swiftly to retrieve them.

"I love your tattoos by the way, they're so... _beautiful._ " Eren was the first to talk since they'd sat down.

His eyes were gliding over Levi's arms, which were now fully showcased; upon arrival, Levi had taken off his leather jacket and placed it on the back of his chair.

"Thanks. The design was drawn by my mother. She was an excellent artist, and I wanted something special to use since I'm going to have them forever." His voice had softened marginally as he spoke about his mother, his fingertips brushing over the black and gold tinged scales of the dragon’s tail on his forearm.

Eren's eyes filled with confused compassion at how Levi's stormy grey eyes seemed to sadden.

"You can tell that she was awesome at it just by looking at them. Is there a theme? Like, they look kind of Japanese-y."

"You're correct. Nice observation. My mother was mostly Japanese, and that influenced a lot of her artwork." Levi confirmed Eren's suspicions.

The faultless dragon’s head began on his left pectoral, twisted over his shoulder, and coiled down his arm, the tip of the tail finishing just before his wrist. Its elaborate scales were an inky black lined by a brilliant gold.

The dragon itself was not alone however; the backdrop was just as intricate. There were clouds swirling around the dragon’s midriff, shadowy mountains in the distance, and a few cherry blossom flowers dotted here and there.

The other arm followed a similar pattern. However, instead of a dragon, it depicted two intertwining Koi fish (the fish scales’ colours matched that of the dragon’s).

In place of the dragon’s head, there was a cluster of cherry blossoms on his right pectoral. There were also delicately shaded waves replacing the clouds in the background.

The only thing that remained the same were the singular cherry blossoms, matching exactly on both arms.

"They're stunning." Eren reached forward and gently touched one of the flowers on Levi's right wrist.

"Hey...how come that you don't have a Japanese name if your mom is Japanese?" The probing tone to Eren's voice had Levi's lips twitching amusedly.

"Well, I said that she was _mostly_ Japanese. She was actually three quarters Japanese, and one quarter French on my grandfather’s side." He shrugged and rested his elbow on the table, with his chin on his palm, fingers cupping the side of his jaw.

Eren's face contorted into one of perplexity as he contemplated his answer.

 _He looks like he's taking a shit,_ Levi thought amusedly.

His head tilted to the side, not unlike an inquisitive puppy.

"Levi doesn't sound French either."

"Ah...you caught me. Levi isn't my original birth name."

Eren nodded encouragingly, gesturing for him to continue.

He pursed his lips with a blasé expression, debating to himself on whether or not to share this piece of personal information with someone he'd only met a few hours prior.

"My birth name was Rivaille (pronounced ’Reev-eye’). I changed it because everyone kept saying it fucking wrong and it annoyed the shit out of me. Levi was the closest I could get to it sounding the same," he begrudgingly explained, deciding upon honesty.

"As of now, you are the only person alive who knows this, and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it to yourself." He warned.

_And don’t you fucking dare call me ‘Ravioli’._

"O-Of course!" Eren stammered and nodded quickly, having noticed the stern look in Levi's eyes.

Eren decided to try and change the subject. "Did...um...your tattoos hurt?"

Levi rolled his eyes, grumbled under his breath sarcastically, and gave him a noncommittal shrug.

"Yeah, I guess so. All tattoos are going to hurt to some degree, it's a fucking needle. It's different for everyone." He paused before a sly smile pulled at his lips.

"It was worth it though. There's nothing wrong with a little pain, in fact, pain can sometimes be rather enjoyable." His smirk widened and he winked suggestively.

If Levi had to compare Eren's face's current shade of red to something, it would probably be a ripe cherry.

 

* * *

 

"So, Eren…" Levi began, deciding that he'd had enough of the unpleasant awkward silence that had settled in the air between them after his failed attempt at flirting.

"Tell me about yourself."

Eren blinked up at him through those incredibly long lashes and sat back in his chair, slouching as a thoughtful look crossed his face.

_Sit up straight brat, weren't you taught any manners?_

"What would you like to know?" Eren questioned, to which Levi's response was a raised eyebrow.

 _Everything..._ he thought wistfully.

"Whatever you're willing to tell me," he replied instead.

"Um...I don't know what to say." Eren's cheeks were turning a dark shade of pink and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly; his embarrassment at being put on the spot portrayed clearly in his actions.

_Fuck, he's so fucking cute. Fucking hell. Is he a fucking angel? Concentrate Levi, you fucking moron._

While, internally, his mind ran wild with images of how that flushed face would look beneath him, his exterior was calm and collected.

It took practice to keep your composure when your brain is full of inappropriate thoughts. Levi had had a lot of practice lately.

"How about...your hobbies? What are they?" Levi asked.

_That was lame. Out of all the questions you could have asked, you asked the most cliché one there is, shithead._

"Oh! That's an easy one. Swimming, obviously! It's the best!" Eren's energy radiated out like a beacon.

He bounced up and down in his seat as he started explaining his favourite strokes and the praise he'd gotten from the coach due to executing them perfectly.

Levi listened intently. He had no idea what he was saying, or what any of the fancy technical terms meant, but he still nodded along, adoring the way Eren's face tended to light up as he spoke about his interests.

"Apart from swimming, my other favourite hobby is music."

That caught Levi's attention immediately.

"Music huh? Me too. Especially punk rock." He gestured towards himself.

"You probably guessed that from my appearance though. What sort of music do you like? Do you play any instruments? I can kind of sing and am able to play a little piano." He listed off the questions in rapid succession.

Levi knew he was asking too many questions, and was probably coming across as a little too eager, but he couldn't help it. Just as Eren had, he could rarely control his excitement when it came to his passions.

"I sing a little, but I can't play any instruments. Wait...you like punk rock too?!" Eren leant forward over the table, completely enraptured by the way Levi's posture had changed from tense and proper, to relaxed and open.

The waitress set their drinks down as they both began to talk animatedly about their retrospective favourite bands and songs, realising that they had quite a few in common.

Levi had decided upon a black English tea, picking it up by the rim of the cup and sipping at it as he attentively listened to Eren's story about his parents finally allowing him to go to his "ultimate number one beloved" band's concert just recently.

Levi nodded silently until Eren mentioned that he couldn't wait to go and see them again. He choked on his mouthful of strong tea, coughing discreetly behind his hand.

"What did you say the name of the band was again?" Levi croaked out, his throat still sore.

" _No Name!_ It’s a bit of a weird name for a band, but it's kind of edgy, ya know? Totally unique!" Eren grinned at him, completely oblivious to Levi's apprehension.

His eyes then suddenly shined impossibly brighter, indicating to Levi that he had had an idea.

"I've just had an awesome thought! My parents agreed to let me go to another of their concerts this weekend! Would you...maybe...like to...go together?" He proposed.

As soon as the invitation left his lips, Eren caved in on himself, shyly hanging his head and staring at his lap.

"I mean...if you want to that is. You don't have to. You probably don't even want to go on another date with me. T-That is...this is a date right? Oh god, is this not a date?"

Levi was stunned into silence as he observed Eren stuttering and flustering before him.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth, making a soft clicking sound in frustration.

_If I turn him down, this would have all been for nothing, because he'll assume I don't like him._

_But I can't accept because I'm in the fucking band he wants to see._

_Well, shit._

"Eren." He interrupted his companion's verbal diarrhoea by placing a hand tenderly on top of his on the table top.

"Calm down. Yes, this is a date. Yes, I would like to go on another date with you. However, I don't think I can make this one. I have to work the whole weekend I'm afraid." He explained.

Levi made sure that his tone was gentle and soothing, a rare thing for him.

Eren perked up at being told that this was a date, but then deflated again when his offer was turned down.

"Although..." He smirked as Eren's eyes widened with renewed hope.

"Since I work as a bartender at Trost, I'll probably see you there anyways," Levi shrugged.

"You work at Trost?! That's so cool! How come you weren't there when I went to the concert last time?" He questioned, curiosity lacing his tone.

"I probably just wasn't working that weekend." Levi lied smoothly.

_It's not technically a lie, I really wasn't working that weekend, I was performing._

It wasn't that he _couldn't_ tell Eren that he was in his favourite band, it was more that he didn't _want_ to.

Hearing Eren rave about how much he adored them was a massive ego boost for the shorter teen, and he never was one to turn down freely offered praise.

_I won't lie to him about this. I'll simply not tell him. If he doesn't ask, I won't tell. Or at least not yet._

"Oh...well, I guess I'll see you there then!" Eren exclaimed enthusiastically, and Levi couldn't withhold the tiny smile that appeared on his lips in return.

"I guess so."

 

* * *

 

Eren flopped down onto his bed, staring at the ceiling for a few moments, before flipping over onto his stomach and screaming excitedly into his pillow.

After having asked Levi onto a second date— _I can't believe that_ **_I_** _asked_ _**him** out on a date!_ _Oh my god! We're going to a concert together! Well, kind of—_ they'd gone on to discuss their different majors, and their families, although Levi had become rather reserved at that topic, and had talked for hours about the most ridiculous of things.

They'd learnt that one of Eren's best friends—Mikasa—was actually Levi's younger cousin, which was an interesting revelation.

Eren recalled asking why he'd never seen Levi around school. Levi had replied with saying that he ate lunch in the music room because he didn't like the noise and mess in the canteen.

They'd later discovered that Eren was a junior whereas Levi was a senior, meaning that he was in the year above, therefore they didn't share any classes. Which was another reason why they hadn't met previously.

After both of them had realised that it had gotten dark, Levi had walked Eren back to his house before walking back to his own, turning down his offer to drive him back.

Something about needing the exercise.

At present, Eren still had his face smushed unattractively into his pillow, fanboying to himself, when he heard from the doorway:

"Eren, can you help me with my homework?"

His younger sister, Isabel, then invited herself into his room, sat down on his bed and looked at him expectantly while holding a blue book and a pencil.

"You know, Bel, one of these days, you're gonna walk in here unannounced and I'm gonna be naked or something." He huffed and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

He wasn't going to divulge to her about the countless amount of times that she had already burst in to his room unexpectedly and had caught him at an unfortunate moment.

_Let's just praise the fucking Lord that I had had the hindsight to not perform "certain activities" out in the open._

_This poor duvet has seen some shit._

_Figuratively, not literally._

"It's not as if I haven't seen you naked before. We used to bathe together when we were kids, remember?" She argued.

"Don't remind me." He snapped back, shuddering in repulsion at the memories.

He paused before continuing.

"What if I had had someone in here with me though?" The brunette suggested.

"Hah!" She burst out laughing, throwing her head back to exaggerate the sarcastic reaction. "Oh, you are funny."

Eren pouted childishly, however shortly thereafter conceded that she was probably right and turned scarlet in humiliation.

"Whatever. What do you want me to do?"

A few minutes went by with Eren trying to demonstrate how to dissect, annotate, and analyse a poem, before his phone pinged, indicating that he had a message.

He pressed the home button and felt himself grin as he read the message displayed on the lock screen.

 **Levi:** _Hey._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many more sexual innuendos the next few chapters, prepare yourselves!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> Never be afraid to message me or send me asks, I'm happy to talk :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	6. Short and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting, but not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Chapter 6 guys!  
> I'm afraid that this Chapter isn't as long as some of the other's! I just didn't feel like it fit on the end of the last chapter or the beginning of the next one. Don't worry though, Chapter 7 will be out tomorrow to make up for how short and sweet this one is ^^  
> I hope you like it!

Chapter 6

**Levi:** _Hey._

It was simple, yet effective.

Eren felt his heart flutter and he bit his lip, chewing on it as he considered how to respond.

_I should reply...but how? If I say hey back, it'll seem like I'm copying him. Hello is too formal, I don't want him thinking I don't like him. Hi is okay, but it's just so...unoriginal and boring. Fuck!_

As Eren was having a mental breakdown, Isabel leaned over and read his phone covertly.

"Oooh, who's _Levee?"_ she sang teasingly, her eyebrows wiggling.

"It's pronounced _Levi,"_ he grumbled back reluctantly. "He's...a friend from school." His hesitation gave him away.

Isabel's eyes lit up, very similar to how his own eyes did when he got excited.

"Oh my gosh, you like him. As in, _like_ like him!" She grinned and discarded her homework book onto his bed, getting up onto her knees and grabbing his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Tell me all about him, is he hot? I bet he's hot. Is he a jock? Or more of a nerdy type? Are you dating? Have you banged? Tell me _EVERYTHING."_

"Whoa whoa...jeez, Bel, stop." He laughed and took hold of her wrists, effectively stopping her from shaking him anymore. "Just chill for a second and I'll tell you."

Isabel Yeager was like a little clone of Eren.

She had adopted many of his traits due to having looked up to him as a role model for most of her life.

Her eyes were like a mirror image of Eren's, and her hair, which she wore in cute little low pigtails, was similar to Eren's in colour. However, whereas his short hair was more of a dark brown, hers had a slight red-ish tint to it, making it more of an auburn.

She stood at about 5"1, meaning that she was even shorter than Levi. She was two years younger than Eren, making her 15.

"Well, first off, I only met him yesterday, so no, we are not dating, nor have we slept together. We've only been on one date. He's..." Eren couldn't resist the soft, wistful sigh that escaped his lips. "Yeah...he's really hot. Not nerdy or a jock, although he is totally ripped. He's punk. So tattoos, piercings, leather, the full works."

"Have you got a picture?!" she practically yelled at him in her elation.

He shook his head and stared back down at Levi's message, ignoring her pout as he contemplated his reply as if it was a life or death situation.

"Well, are you gonna send a message back, or what?" She interrupted his thoughts and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I don't know, what should I say?" He sent her a worried look.

"What do you mean? Just send hey or something. It's not rocket science, you dork." She rolled her eyes and snatched his phone from his hands.

She avoided his grabs and danced out of reach.

 **Eren:** _Hi! :)_

She sent the message and threw his phone back at him. "You're welcome." She picked up her book and pencil, heading towards the door.

"Oh, Eren, by the way, what happened to your face?"

Eren blushed, blurting out an awkward laugh as he tried to think of a good explanation.

"I got punched." He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant, copying Levi's strategy of dealing with questions he didn't know how to answer.

Just say it bluntly.

 _"Badass._ I hope the other guy looks worse." He could tell she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Nah, it was kind of an accident, she didn't mean to punch me."

"She? You got beaten up by a _girl?"_ She cackled loudly, not even attempting to suppress it anymore.

"Girls are strong too. I just happened to walk into the fist of an especially strong girl."

That had her laughing even louder, her hands clutching her sides. "Oh, Eren, how we are related is a mystery to me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't you have homework to do _, young lady?"_ He muttered patronisingly, staring down at his phone with an expectant look on his face.

"Pfft, okay, _your royal dorkness._ I want details and a picture later, but for now, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it." She winked and slammed the door behind her before Eren could think of a witty retort.

He jumped as his phone pinged again.

 **Levi:** _Sorry for the random text, I know that we only just saw one another not long ago, but I just wanted to check and see if your eye was alright._

He blushed deeply as he read over the text, his heartbeat increasing.

_Does that mean that he was worried about me? That's so cute! He's such a sweetheart!_

**Eren:** _It's gud, still hurts, but not 2 bad. R u ok?_

He waited impatiently for a reply, tapping his foot against the floor.

 **Levi:** _I'm fine. Make sure to get lots of rest. You're lucky you didn't get a fucking concussion._

 **Eren:** _It's ur fault I got hit u no, dnt u blame me._

 **Levi:** _I know, that's why I felt obligated to check up on you._

 **Eren:** _So u didn't just wanna talk 2 me?_

 **Levi:** _No. Why would I text you if I didn't have a reason to?_

Eren pouted at the rude response, but he couldn't really deny his logic. Either way, he was ecstatic that Levi had texted him in the first place.

He took a picture of himself, his hair ruffled and a dark purple-ish bruise settling in around his eye.

_I really do look like shit._

He attached it to his next message.

_If you're going to be rude, I'm going to lay it on thick._

**Eren:** _Fair nuff. Is it s'pose 2 b dis bad?_

**Levi:** _Yes. If it gets any worse, put an ice pack on it or something and take some painkillers, it should help._

Eren's thumb hovered over the send button, not sure whether or not his next message seemed a little too desperate, but in the end, he just went for it.

_Maybe Levi will flirt back?_

He sent the text with a determined nod.

 **Eren:** _I wud prefer u 2 kiss it bttr insted._

 **Levi:** _Eren Yeager, are you flirting with me?_

 **Eren:** _Maybe?_

**Levi:** _I think that the painkillers would probably be more beneficial to you than my kiss. However, if it's a kiss you want, I'll willingly oblige._

Eren's eyes widened.

_He's fucking flirting with me. Holy shit. What do I say now? Should I flirt back again? Is it too soon?_

**Eren:** _I'll hold u 2 dat, u now owe me a kiss._

**Levi:** _You say that as though I would have a problem with kissing you._

**Eren:** _r u sayin dat u wanna kiss me?_

 **Levi:** _You know, it's getting late, I should probably get to bed. I'm glad that you're doing alright. It was nice talking to you, Eren. Sleep well._

Eren frowned at the obvious rebuttal.

_Well fine then. It's not like I wanted to talk to you anyways. Ugh, I can't believe I called you a sweetheart._

Although he thought this, he couldn't deny that their flirting was the reason for his flushed cheeks and the butterflies in his stomach.

**Eren:** _K! Talk l8r. Nite, Levi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, thankyou all so much for your feedback and kind words, they mean a heck of a lot!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> Just in case you wanna know where to reach me :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	7. Text Dirty 2 Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weeks worth of adorable texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everybody!  
> Here is Chapter 7. Levi's sassy texts were amazing to write! Be warned, there are many innuendos ahead! Also, Eren's texting is bloody awful, apologies in advance.  
> Anyways, all comments, suggestions and criticisms are welcome!

Chapter 7

**Tuesday**

Eren sat quietly at the lunch table, trying not to get caught looking for Levi (to no avail).

"Eren, what are you doing?"

One of his two best friends, Mikasa, spoke up after about ten minutes of watching him scan the room skittishly.

Mikasa, in Eren's opinion, despite being a girl, was very pretty. He'd always thought that if he'd been straight, he totally would have fancied her. Instead, since he was _very not straight,_ she felt like more of a sibling to him.

He sometimes performed the role of overprotective brother, like he often did with Isabel. Mikasa had many admirers, one of which being Jean, and he felt as though he should shield her from them.

_That horse-faced prick can back the fuck off._

She was of Asian descent, Japanese to be exact. Her black, silky hair was cut into a choppy bob that ended halfway down her neck and her dark grey eyes were framed by long lashes.

Mikasa had beautiful, clear skin, with soft and full lips. She was gorgeous, in every sense of the word.

"I heard you got punched by Annie yesterday because you stood up for some random idiot who upset her, is that true?" She had that look in her eye which Eren knew meant that she wasn't just asking for an answer, she was demanding one.

"Well, yeah, I did, but it was an accident. He didn't deserve to be attacked, and I just happened to be walking out when she punched me instead of him. It was purely coincidental, honestly."

He knew he was doing a pretty shit job of explaining himself, but luckily, Mikasa seemed to back down when she sensed that he was telling the truth.

"Is your face alright, Eren? It looks a little...sore..." Armin asked quietly, concern lacing his tone.

Armin was Eren's other best friend. He was shorter than most, wore his hair in a blonde bob (similar to Mikasa's), and had extraordinarily bright blue eyes. He was an intelligent bookworm, and Eren valued his friendship more than anything.

Eren hadn't really had many friends back in elementary school, mainly due to his over eager nature, and his quick-to-ignite temper.

Armin had come up to him one day and just sat with him because he apparently looked lonely, and they hadn't looked back since.

Mikasa had joined their friendship not long after, having become protective of them after Eren had defended her from racist bullies (not that she had really needed protecting, but it was the thought that counts.)

"Honestly, it's fine, it doesn't even hurt that much anymore." He knew he sounded a little over defensive, but it was simply because he felt proud of himself.

He had managed to protect Levi, so a small "battle wound" as proof of that was well worth it. That's how he saw it anyways.

He felt his phone buzz in his hand, alerting him that he had received a message.

 **Levi:** _You're welcome to come and have lunch in the music room with my friends and I, if you'd like to. Your friends are welcome to come too, of course._

Eren's face lit up momentarily, before he fully considered the situation.

He knew, that if he suddenly deserted his friends, they'd be upset with him, but if he took them with him, they'd embarrass him brutally.

He'd never shown interest in anyone before, and so he had no idea how they would react to meeting someone he liked. He assumed that they would tease him, since they seemed to love doing that.

He sighed under his breath and sent back a brief apologetic reply.

 **Eren:** _Wud luv 2 but cnt 2day, sry! Rain check? :)_

**Levi:** _Of course, not a problem. I understand that it was a little short notice. Another time then. Talk to you later._

Eren ignored Armin and Mikasa's conversation, and sulked quietly at the missed opportunity of almost getting to have another date with Levi.

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday**

**Eren:** _Hi! How was ur day 2day? ^u^_

 **Levi:** _Complete shit. Although, seeing your text has made it ten times better._

Eren flushed at the blatant flirting and quickly sent back a reply.

 **Eren:** _Dat sucks, I'm glad dat I cud make u feel bttr tho :D_

**Levi:** _How about you? Did you have a good day?_

**Eren:** _Yh, was ok I s'pose, the coach was so mean, told me to do lengths AGAIN. He made us train long n hard 2day 4 no reason._

**Levi:** _Your training isn't the only thing that's long and hard._

Eren's mouth dropped open, his jaw hanging slack at the obvious innuendo.

_How the hell do I reply to that?! I could flirt back again? That seemed to work last time._

**Eren:** _O rly? So ur hard rite now? ;)_

He waited anxiously for a reply with bated breath.

**Levi:** _Uh...well, I was actually referring to my shift at Trost last night. What were you talking about?_

Eren could practically sense the smirk that Levi was probably wearing right now.

_That fucking asshole._

 

* * *

 

**Thursday**

**Eren:** _Image._

 **Eren:** _Image._

 **Eren:** _Image._

Levi unwillingly opened the messages, met with Eren's physically pleasing face once again.

This had been going on for about three hours.

Yes.

_Three. Motherfucking. Hours._

Eren had called it "payback" for his supposed sass. Personally, he didn't see what he'd done wrong. He had never claimed to have a likeable personality.

 **Eren:** _Image._

"Fuck off," he growled, and threw his phone at the other end of the couch.

The worst part about it was that he loved _every photo._

They were all selfies of Eren pulling varied expressions at the camera. Some made Levi smile with amusement, such as the one with his tongue stuck out, others gave him a warm feeling in his abdomen.

For example, the last one he'd just sent was him lying down on his bed, pouting at the camera similar to how a model would. He was shirtless. His eyes seemed to smoulder at him.

_Well, fuck._

Levi decided that he had had enough.

 **Levi:** _Eren, come on, that's enough now._

 **Eren:** _r u gonna say sry?_

 **Levi:** _No. I didn't do anything wrong. How about you stop being such a camera whore instead?_

**Eren:** _ffs Levi, ur such a pain in the ass 2 talk 2 smtimes._

Levi paused.

He really shouldn't.

But Eren had insulted him, and he wasn't about to back down.

_Not a damn chance._

**Levi:** _I can think of something else that's quite a "pain in the ass."_

**Eren:** _Not fallin 4 dat agen. Bet ur gonna say u ment ur work or smthin._

 **Levi:** _Actually, I was talking about fucking, but I suppose that's also true._

 **Eren:** _Fuck u._

**Levi:** _You wish._

Levi smirked.

_Round one and two to Levi._

 

* * *

 

**Friday @ 6:00am**

Levi groaned loudly, pulling his pillow over his head.

_It's early. Way too fucking early._

His phone pinged again, alerting him for the second time that he'd received a message.

_So that's what woke me up. I swear to god if this is that shitty four eyed fucker, I will fucking end her._

Levi lazily reached over and brought his phone to his face, wincing as the bright light of his screen attacked his sleep-filled eyes. He sat up sharply as he read the notification, holding his head and grunting as the room spun.

**Eren:** _Gud Mornin! I hope u hav a gr8 day! Cnt w8 2 c u 2mrrw :)_

Levi blinked down at the message. He refused to acknowledge that his heart had fluttered and his breath had caught in his throat as he read it.

_Today is going to be a good day._

 

* * *

 

**Friday @ 10:00pm**

**Eren:** _Image._

"Again? Seriously Eren? Do you even have a life?" Levi sighed and opened the message.

It was a picture of Eren grinning widely while holding a visibly appetising plate of cake - which made Levi's mouth water—with a comment attached to it.

 **Eren:** _I shud b a baker or smthin. Dnt it look rly gud?_

**Levi:** _Looks tasty. Isn't it a little late for cake though? Make sure to chew your food properly. We wouldn't want you choking again on something that's hard to swallow._

**Eren:** _R u fukin kiddin me? Wat is it wiv u an innuendos?_

 **Levi:** _Don't deny it, you love it really._

 **Eren:** _Never._

Levi smirked smugly as he pulled his duvet closer to his chest.

_Another round to me._

_He doesn't stand a chance._

_I. Am. Fucking. Awesome._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thankyou so much for continuing to read and support this fic!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to message me or send me asks over there :) 
> 
> Until Next Time!


	8. Wow. Such Sass. Much Ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parental Guidance, Epiphanies, and Leather Pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guess what?  
> Chapter 8 is done guys! This one is definitely the longest so far. Also I thought it would be best to mention that, currently, Eren is 17. In England, the legal driving age is 17/18 depending on the vehicle, the legal age of consent (to have intercourse) is 16, and the legal drinking age is 18. I know that it's different elsewhere, so this is simply a quick disclaimer as I will be writing to those laws!  
> I hope you like this new chapter!

Chapter 8

By the time Saturday came around, Levi had managed to unknowingly piss Eren off a total of four times. Three instances via text, once in person on Thursday.

Levi had been casually strolling towards his next lesson (taking a detour down the English hallway. It _definitely_ wasn't because a certain green-eyed someone had said that he had English that day. _Not at all._ ) and had _conveniently_ run into Eren.

He hadn't stopped to chat, he had just winked at him flirtatiously and brushed his fingertips against the back of Eren's hand as he passed. He then continued walking as if nothing had happened, leaving Eren stunned and slightly excited.

He knew he shouldn't complain. He should be flattered that someone as hot as Levi was flirting with him, but it just irritated him that he acted like such a dick about it.

_It feels as though he's just teasing me for fun at my expense._

Eren rested his forehead on his kitchen table, earning him a gentle slap on the back of his head from his mother.

"Sit up straight, I did not raise you to be so impolite." As she chastised him, he felt his eyebrows rise sarcastically.

Just as he was about to sass her, he bit his tongue. He knew better.

Carla Yeager was scary when she was challenged.

Even though she generally came across as the sweetest, most loving person you could ever meet, if she was angered, you had better run. He had to get his temper from somewhere.

Her chest-length, brown hair was pulled to the side in a loose ponytail, and her kind brown eyes were currently giving him a _don't you dare_ look.

He knew that the moment he said anything that could be considered rude or disrespectful, his mother would swoop down like a bird of prey.

She would threaten to take away something as if he were a spoilt brat. For the past few days, that something had been his tickets to go and see _No Name._

He didn't want to test her patience, so he had been on his best behaviour.

Eren pouted and lifted his head up, sitting back in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Isabel smirking at him, and in return he gave her a kick under the table.

It wasn't a rough kick, but it was hard enough to sting a little. She gasped quietly and kicked him back. This lasted for about a minute before their father told them to stop, reminding them that they didn't really want to face their mother’s wrath.

Unlike their mother, Grisha Yeager was far more passive. He rarely told them what to do, and would let them get away with bloody murder. As he was a bit of a softie, Carla usually had to enforce the rules.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and gave them both an amused smile, before going back to reading his newspaper, having done his required parenting for the day.

At present, it was nine o'clock in the morning and Eren was buzzing.

_Not only am I going to see my favourite band live, I'm also going on a date with a super-hot guy. Kind of. It's not technically a date._

Eren decided not to dwell on that last part.

He pulled his phone out and kept it under the table as he stealthily checked to see if Levi had texted him.

"No phones at the table, Eren, you know that," his mother piped up from by the fridge.

His guilt filled eyes snapped up to look at her, but she wasn't even focused on him.

_I swear all moms must have some kind of sixth sense or eyes in the back of their head, or something._

"Sorry Mom," he mumbled, and slipped his phone back into his jeans pocket.

"He can't help himself, Mom. He's waiting for a text from someone special." Isabel smirked.

"Oh? Did you make a new friend, dear? That's great!"

"Actually, Eren's got a _boyfriend_." She sat back in her seat triumphantly.

_Traitor._

Eren felt betrayed. He was not looking forward to this.

"I do _not_ have a boyfriend. She's _lying_."

He tried to get out of it.

"You went on a date with a guy who you have a crush on. Same thing."

She wasn't going to let him get out of it.

"I see..." His mother paused for a moment, glancing back at them.

"Well, I suppose that it is about time. You are seventeen, it's to be expected..." She trailed off, as if she was pondering what to say.

"Eren." His father's gruff voice filled the silence. He looked up at his father's face, expecting the worst. "As your father, I feel as though I should...explain a few things to you. You do not have to do anything that you don't want to with this man of yours."

Eren's mouth fell open in shock. He opened and closed it a few times, as if he was mimicking a fish.

_Oh fuck, is he about to give me the fucking TALK?! At the breakfast table?! With Mom and Isabel right there?! I would really fucking appreciate it if the ground would swallow me up right now. Just. Anyone. Kill me. Now._

"Dad...it's not like that...you really don't have to..."

"No, this is important. I should have done this long ago. I didn't because...well...as a straight man, I did not and still don't truly know what to say. But as a doctor, I do. I have experienced the horrors that are STD's through my patients, and let me tell you, it is _not pleasant._ If you are to have intercourse with this man, you must use protection, you hear me?" Throughout his father's rant, Eren sat in a mortified silence, simply nodding.

"Eren and Levi sitting in a tree. _K.I.S.S.I.N.G._ " Isabel sang under her breath, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

She was quite sadistic when it came to torturing her brother.

"Isabel Magnolia Yeager. You leave your brother alone. This is a big step for him, I am very proud of him, and I'm sure that I speak for your father as well," his mother finally said, coming round the table and pulling him into a half hug as his father nodded along.

Eren blinked, looking from one parent to another with a blank expression. He was getting a Deja-vu feeling. This had pretty much been their reaction to him coming out.

"Uh... thanks? It's not like we're actually dating or anything... I mean, we've been on a date but like... I don't know if we're going to date and stuff..." Eren continued to ramble aimlessly as he felt his cheeks start to flush.

He'd almost forgotten how it felt to be completely accepted, and had to force himself not to get all choked up.

_Don't you dare cry like last time, Yeager. Pull yourself together._

"So when do we get to meet this _Levi?"_ his mother questioned innocently.

The idea of his overprotective mother meeting the pint-sized sassy punk that was Levi made the colour drain from his face.

"If we start dating, we'll discuss it then," he reluctantly mumbled.

_I'm so fucked._

_And not in the good way._

 

* * *

 

Eren made it to Trost at about eight o'clock. He was an hour early (the performance didn't start until nine), but he'd done that on purpose.

He knew that the moment _No Name_ started their set, he'd be so distracted that he wouldn't be able to give Levi his full attention. So, instead, he got their ahead of schedule so that he could spend some time talking to Levi properly.

Luckily, the club wasn't overly busy when they pulled up. His father smiled at him and patted his knee.

"Have a good time tonight, call me when you want me to pick you up. No later than midnight. If you don't call me by then, I'm parking here and coming in there to get you. Understand?"

Eren nodded frantically. There was no way he was risking Levi seeing him getting marched out of the club by his dad.

"Oh, and Eren, don't forget. Wrap it before you tap it." His father's lips curved up into an amused smile as he saw Eren physically cringe.

"Dad, that's gross, enough with the condom jokes, I get it okay? I'll be safe." Eren opened the door and quickly jumped out, but not before he heard muffled laugher followed by _"don't be a fool, cover your tool"_ which Eren decided to ignore.

He excitedly began walking towards the welcoming entryway. There was some kind of dubstep remix of a popular pop song that he recognized, but could not name, filtering out of the open doors.

The club seemed quieter than usual for a Saturday night, especially a night when _No Name_ was performing. He shrugged the thought off, instead favouring to just get inside.

_Let's do this._

 

* * *

 

Eren grinned as he approached the bouncer, showing him his pass eagerly by waving it near his face. Said bouncer chuckled, and took the pass from him. He checked it, gave it back, and waved him in.

Eren thanked him, rushed inside and began scanning the meagre crowd for Levi.

Remembering that he'd said he'd be working the bar, he spotted it and made his way over, his strides confident and self-assured.

Although he'd never be so self-centred to say it aloud, he knew that he looked _hot_ tonight. He'd chosen a specific outfit where all of the components flattered him.

There were the skin tight black leather pants that he only ever wore when his mother wasn't around to see him. It's not that there was anything wrong with them, he just knew that she wouldn't approve of the way that they hugged his body, especially his ass.

He decided to wear them not only for that reason, but considering the amount of leather that Levi wore, he'd thought that it might impress him.

Then there was his shirt. It was a green _No Name_ band shirt (with black writing) that Mikasa had said complimented his eyes.

It was a loose tank top which exposed his prominent collarbones. He usually would have worn something over the top, like a flannel shirt, but since he was trying to impress tonight, he left it as is.

Due to it being a little baggy, the neckline was rather low, meaning that a large part of his chest was exposed. It was also quite long, ending at the top of his thighs.

He'd brought a black hoodie—which he was carrying at the moment—just incase he got cold later on.

He also had on his trademark beanie, bracelets and key, all things that he rarely left the house without. On his feet were his usual pair of black high top converse; for footwear he preferred comfort over appearance.

The inside of the club was just as muted as the outside.

The music wasn't blasting out (although that was typical of Trost; the manager didn't like it when the music was ear-splittingly loud, and Eren couldn't agree more), and there weren't many people dancing. In fact, there weren't many people at all, even if he was an hour early.

It was then that it hit him.

It was Saturday the 7th of October, the day of that big football game that Eren really didn't give a shit about.

Due to Shiganshina—their town—being quite suburban, there were really only two main high schools in the immediate area. They often competed against one another in sports events that were held on the first Saturday of every month.

Last month it had been the basketball teams; this month it was the two football teams.

Sina High's Shifters vs St. Maria High's Titans.

The reason that the club was sparsely populated was because nearly everyone under 21 attended these events religiously, and then went to house parties afterwards held by the winners.

Not that Eren was complaining, he wasn't really a fan of big crowds anyways. Also, less people meant more chance of him being able to get to the front.

He sat down onto a bar stool and rested his elbows on the counter as he waited for Levi to show up.

It didn't take long.

Levi walked out of the door behind the bar, wiping his hands on a paper towel, which he promptly threw into the rubbish bin. Eren watched as he went about getting things in order, his shift having only just started.

It wasn't until he'd tied on the little apron around his waist that he noticed Eren.

Levi picked up a glass from the shelf and moved to stand in front of him, looking down at him with an aloof expression.

"Hey, brat." He greeted.

The nickname itself may have seemed harsh, but the way Levi said it made it sound like a sexy compliment.

"Hey, shortass." Eren retorted.

He made sure that his tone was light and playful, not wanting to offend him, but also not wanting to let him get away with calling him a brat.

He observed as Levi's eyebrows raised marginally, levelling Eren with a look that screamed _you're lucky I like you, or else you'd be dead._

"Your eye is looking better today." Levi commented, his piercing eyes studying the younger teen's fading bruise.

Eren reached up and tenderly touched the now yellowing skin around his eye. He'd put a little of Isabel's foundation on tonight to mask it, but he wasn't about to admit that to him.

"Thanks. I did what you said and have been putting ice packs on it when it hurts and stuff, seems to be working." Eren grinned and crossed his legs.

Levi nodded in reply.

"What can I get you?"

Eren shrugged, which earned him an exasperated sigh.

_You, naked on my bed, please._

He managed to not actually say that out loud, and instead opted for the safer option.

"Rum and cola?"

He tried.

Levi snorted. "Nice try. Cola it is."

He failed.

_Oh well, it was worth a shot at least._

"I'm almost 18, you know. It's not like I haven't tried alcohol before." Eren knew it was a pathetic attempt to impress and he immediately regretted it.

"Oh goodness, why didn't you tell me that before?! _Almost_ 18?! Holy Shit! Forgive me for not realising that you're still under the legal drinking age!" Levi exclaimed sarcastically, placing the glass of cola on the bar in front of him.

Eren pouted, but stayed silent. He knew that he really shouldn't expect anything less from the vertically challenged teen—sass was practically his second language.

"You're an asshole." Eren muttered and sipped at his drink, lifting it as Levi began wiping down the bar.

_He's already cleaned it at least three times since I sat down, does he have OCD or something?_

"Am I? I see. If I am, it's your fault." Levi replied, his eyes shining with that look Eren now knew meant he was about to sass him again.

"How the hell is it _my_ fault?!" He gave in, rising up to Levi's accusation.

"Well, it's simple really. I'm just practicing for the large amount of time that I'm going to be spending in your asshole."

Once again, Eren's mouth fell open, appalled (and slightly excited, but he would deny that till the day he died) at the crude statement.

"You might want to close that. It could give me some naughty thoughts." Levi winked and walked away to take someone's order; effectively preventing Eren from providing a comeback.

 _Why? Why do I even put up with this?_ He thought grumpily.

He really did try to ignore the little voice in the back of his mind, but it spoke up regardless.

_Because you're in love with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay, let me know if it wasn't haha!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> As always, feel free to message me :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	9. No Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Performance Prep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening everyone!  
> This chapter is quite short compared to the others as I felt that it wouldn't fit anywhere else since the previous chapter and the next chapter are both quite long ^^  
> I hope you like it!  
> Enjoy~

Chapter 9

It was at ten to nine that the club owner’s deep voice sounded out over the intercom, informing everyone that _No Name_ would be performing shortly.

That was Levi's cue.

He reached over the bar and tapped Eren's exposed shoulder to get his attention. The bright-eyed teen turned to look at him with excited eyes.

"I have to go and help set up. I probably won't be able to come back until the show is over, I always help out when the club needs me to." He chose his words carefully, determined not to blatantly lie to him.

Eren's face fell slightly and he gave Levi a solemn nod of acceptance.

_I can't leave him looking like that._

Levi took a deep breath to calm himself, and bit the bullet.

_I like him. He likes me back. So it's fine. Right?_

He placed his palms down on the bar, hefted himself forward, and placed a feather-light peck onto Eren's soft cheek.

"There's that kiss that I owed you. I'll be back soon, try not to miss me too much, brat." He whispered huskily into his ear as he pulled back.

He cocked his head and smirked at Eren's bright red face and open mouth. He almost wished that he'd kissed those tender lips instead, but then he never could have dragged himself away from the younger male.

He gave a small wave, and then left through the door behind the bar.

_I could get used to that…_

Levi rushed through the storage room to the staff changing room, tugging off his apron and folding it as he walked.

He reached his locker, put his apron inside, and hurriedly got dressed into his performance outfit.

It consisted of plain black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt, a black waistcoat, a black blazer and a black tie. He left the top three buttons on his shirt undone with his tie loosely tied around his neck for comfort.

He quickly removed his lip and tongue piercings; he felt like they sometimes got in the way during certain songs, and didn't want to risk messing up.

He skipped up the steps that lead to backstage two at a time, and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets as he approached the rest of the team.

Yes. They had a team. A damn good one, at that.

There was of course Hanji and Mike, the two other main members of _No Name._

Hanji's _No Name_ outfit was very similar to Levi’s, just slightly more femininely cut.

Whenever they performed, her look transformed _completely._ Gone were the dorky glasses and messy ponytail.

Her hair had been straightened and brushed; it fell against her collar bones in a glossy curtain as she turned to talk to people. Her usually makeup free face was now accentuated by a small coat of mascara on her lashes, and bright red lipstick on her lips.

Levi would even venture to say she looked pretty. He'd _never_ say that out loud though.

Mike had on the same trademark suit. He looked exactly the same as usual, despite the bandages that Hanji was now wrapping around his head.

That was their signature look; they all wore white bandages covering just their eyes and half of their noses.

His suit matched Levi's, minus the waistcoat. His shaggy blonde hair had been combed to make it less messy; however, he had unfortunately been gifted with a rather unmistakable, prominent nose.

Apart from them, there was a few of their friends who stayed backstage and helped make sure that everything went smoothly.

Petra Ral was their manager; her organizational skills and ability to get people to listen were extremely useful. She had short, light auburn hair that framed her petite face, and kind golden-brown eyes.

Erwin and Farlan came along to do all of the heavy lifting that they needed doing; the drum kit, amps and such.

Levi had become friends with Gunter Schultz, Aurou Bozado and Eld Jinn in their freshman year of high school.

Those three only really came to give moral support and do whatever Petra asked them to (especially Aurou). Gunter also did the lighting from time to time when Farlan wasn't available.

Levi handed Hanji his bandages and patiently stood still as she tied them on for him. They concealed his eyes, leaving just a small slit over one of them so that he could see. They also covered his undercut, making it fairly difficult to recognize him in the dim lighting.

After she had finished, he helped the taller female with wrapping her own.

He walked out onto the stage, where people were still setting up, and scowled at the microphone, which was aimed at his forehead.

He sighed and adjusted it properly until he was satisfied. The curtains were closed, but he could hear the quiet mumbling of the small crowd gathering on the dance floor.

_The first weekend of the month is always quiet compared to the others. Fucking sports. This town is insane when it comes to sports events._

"Are we still doing set 4?" Hanji asked, standing next to him while tuning her guitar.

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

Before a show, believe it or not, Levi always got rather anxious, and this tended to make him more irritable than normal. Luckily, the team knew this and gave him a wide berth.

He took a shaky breath, closing his eyes as the lights dimmed and everyone got into position. They only performed live, of course.

_You can't consider music as a career if you mime; that defeats the fucking point._

He looked up just as the curtain rose, the start of their first song drifting out from the speakers.

His eyes met Eren's in the crowd, and he felt himself calm down ever so slightly.

_You can do this, Levi._

_Sing your heart out for him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading and leaving kudos and such lovely words, I appreciate it a lot!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> I like to scream about my OTPs and ships, care to join me?
> 
> Until Next Time~


	10. Sing For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> As promised, here is Chapter 10. It's a lot longer than the last chapter, so I hope you like it! The song in this one is "In The End" by Black Veil Brides. (Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0EQlIzPowM) to hear it, I would suggest opening it in another tab.)

Chapter 10

Levi stared into Eren’s eyes a while longer. Their soft warmth kept him steady and grounded.

He finally noticed the music that had begun, and reluctantly tore his eyes away, instead moving them to look at the stage beneath his feet so that he could concentrate. Bringing his microphone close to his lips, he began to sing softly.

He didn’t dare look into those beautiful eyes again; the last thing he needed was to be distracted and miss his [cues](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0EQlIzPowM).

 

_**In the end…** _

_**As we fade into the night…** _

_**Oh woah oh oh…** _

 

He sang along to the voices of the backing track, feeling a sense of relief when the audience also began to sing along, their varied tones creating more depth.

This was one of the best things about performing live; the crowd always joined in.

He kept quiet during the "oh woah" parts; it not only gave the short teen time to catch his breath, but also allowed the crowd's voice to not be overwhelmed by his own.

 

_**Who will tell the story of your life?** _

 

He paused and looked up as the music began playing for a short interval.

The guitar’s clear cries cut through the silence of the enamoured crowd. The blast of the drums became more rapid, as Mike kept up with the pace of the guitar.

After a few moments, they both diminished. The drums slowly beat, accentuating Levi's gravelly voice which poured out from the speakers behind them.

 

_**In the end…** _

_**As my soul's laid to rest,** _

_**What is left of my body.** _

_**Or am I just,** _

_**A shell?** _

 

The music began to pick up again. Levi gripped the microphone tightly in his hand, tapping his foot along to the beat to keep himself in tune.

 

_**And I have fought,** _

_**And with flesh and blood I commanded an army,** _

_**Through it all,** _

_**I have given my heart for a moment of glory!** _

_**(I gave it all)** _

 

He took a short breath as the music paused momentarily, and prepared himself for the next onslaught of lyrics.

 

_**In the end,** _

_**As we fade into the night,** _

_**Ooh whoa oh oh,** _

_**Who will tell the story of your life?** _

_**Ooh whoa oh oh,** _

_**And who will remember…** _

_**your last goodbye?** _

_**Ooh whoa oh oh,** _

_**'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid,** _

_**I'm not afraid to die!** _

 

The pace of the beat slowed down again and his pre-recorded voice filtered out from the speakers, repeating the phrase _**"I'm not afraid"**_ a couple of times. Levi loosened his hold and gathered himself for the second verse.

As he briefly scanned the room again, his eyes were instantly drawn to the far end of the small crowd where Eren had once been, but he wasn’t there.

 

_**Born a saint,** _

_**Though with every sin I still wanna be holy,** _

_**I will live…** _

_**Again.** _

 

Momentum gathered again as Hanji and Mike began feverishly playing their respective instruments.

 

**_Who we are,_ **

**_Isn't how we live, we are more than our bodies._ **

**_If I fall…_ **

**_I will rise back up and relive my glory!_ **

 

He finally found him. Eren had managed to manoeuvre his way to the front of the crowd and was looking up at him with his hands clutched together at his chest. Levi smirked softly as they locked eyes yet again, and he saw Eren’s breath hitch.

 

_**In the end,** _

_**As we fade into the night,** _

_**Ooh whoa oh oh,** _

_**Who will tell the story of your life?** _

_**Ooh whoa oh oh,** _

_**And who will remember…** _

_**your last goodbye?** _

_**Ooh whoa oh oh,** _

_**'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid,** _

_**I'm not afraid to die!** _

 

Another music solo began, Hanji's guitar taking over. This time, Levi didn’t dare avert his eyes. The radiant orbs were shyly peering at him through thick lashes, his soft mouth slightly parted.

_He's even more beautiful now, here with me, than he was in my dream._

The beat slowed—Hanji's guitar letting up completely—and Levi decided to initiate some crowd participation, remembering how well it had gone down last time.

Without breaking eye contact with Eren, he held the microphone out towards them as the chorus began again, they all immediately responded when he pointed to them.

 

_**In the end,** _

_**As we fade into the night...** _

_**Oh whoa oh oh,** _

 

He brought it back to himself for the continuation of the chorus, unable to stop his grin when they started jumping in time to the music, Eren included.

Levi was instantly enraptured by his bright eyed companion's dancing, nearly missing his cue to start singing again.

He stumbled over the first few words, causing his bandmate's eyes to widen behind their bandages. Levi never made mistakes while performing.

 

_**Who will tell the story of your life?** _

_**Oh whoa oh oh,** _

_**And who will remember…** _

_**your last goodbye?** _

_**Oh whoa oh oh,** _

_**'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid,** _

_**I'm not afraid to die!** _

 

He quickly recovered and sang as if though nothing had happened; it didn't seem as though the crowd had noticed.

Hanji's second guitar interlude began once his voice had trailed off. Instead of looking at Eren this time, he decided to make up for his mishap.

He did this by swaying his hips from side-to-side, bringing the hand not holding the microphone up and grasping his hair as sexily as he could, tilting his head back and revealing his throat, moving his head to each side in time with his hips, almost dancing but not quite.

He kept his eyes closed as he sang the very last verse, all eyes trained on him.

 

_**Who will remember…** _

_**this last goodbye?** _

_**Ooh whoa oh oh,** _

_**'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid,** _

_**I'm not afraid to die!** _

 

He panted quietly, catching his breath as his pre-recorded voice piped up to finish the last few background lyrics.

 

_**(I'm not afraid)** _

_**(I'm not afraid to die)** _

_**(I'm not afraid)** _

_**(I'm not afraid to die)** _

 

The song abruptly stopped and the audience went wild, yelling and cheering.

Levi gave them a small bow to thank them for their support. They were the reason that there was adrenaline currently pumping throughout his body, giving him that euphoric high he got after every performance.

They quickly moved onto the next song in the set; the second of the three that their allotted time slot allowed.

No matter how hard he tried to avert them, his eyes always ended up drifting back to Eren's; his incandescent teal gemstones glistened back at him, giving him more of a high than any adrenaline could ever hope to achieve.

 

* * *

 

The whole band was practically gasping for air as they thanked everyone for coming and shuffled quickly off stage, the curtain dropping back down not long after.

Levi went straight for the water bottle that Petra was holding out, unscrewing the lid with shaking hands before gulping it down his parched throat. He could feel their eyes on him.

_Please don't ask me. Please don't ask me. Please don't fucking-_

"Are you alright? What happened?" Came Petra's soft voice from beside him, tinged with worry.

_Fuck._

"Nothing. I forgot the lyrics, I'm only fucking human, you can't expect me to be perfect all of the time." He barked back at her, his voice cracking in a few places because of how dry his throat still felt.

He saw her flinch at his scathing tone and immediately felt bad.

"Look, I just got caught up in the moment and panicked. But I'm fine, really." Levi made sure to soften his tone, nodding with certainty afterwards to reassure her.

He could tell that she was still a little unsure, sighing in relief when she backed down and decided it was best to just let it go.

"Okay... just... if you need to talk, I'll listen." She paused before continuing, moving on to compliment him instead.

"You sounded a lot better today than in practice. That's not me saying that you usually don't sound good, it's just that today... It sounded as though you actually meant what you were saying; you put emotion into your voice, and it drastically improved the whole song."

Levi thanked her and bent down so that she could remove his bandages for him.

He needed to hurry before Eren got suspicious. He grimaced, his suit sticking to him in varied places due to perspiration.

"That goes for you too, Hanji, Mike! You were great out there!" She called over to his bandmates, who were helping each other out of their bandages.

"I need to go, I promised the boss that I'd work the bar again after I performed." It wasn't a lie, he really had done so.

"Oh, alright. Take it easy and don't push yourself too hard, you don't want to pass out like you did that time back in August." Petra replied, and Hanji snickered at the memory.

"Fuck off, you four-eyed shit. At least _**I**_ haven't pissed myself on stage before." He snapped at the brunette, eyes narrowing, wordlessly challenging her to fight him.

She pouted and put her slender hands on her hips.

"It's not my fault I got scared! It wasn't in front of the fans anyway, so stop bringing it up!" She whined, her screechy voice causing Levi to recoil in disgust.

"Don't laugh at me then, you fucking idiot." He retorted, crossing his arms and gritting his teeth.

"Now now, children." Petra's soothing voice interrupted what Hanji was about to say, and she patted Levi's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"You need to go and get changed, don't you Levi? You don't want to be late." She smiled up at him, her tone soft, without a trace of superiority.

"Fine." He huffed.

As he stormed out, he flipped his middle finger at Hanji for good measure.

_Note to self: take Shitty Glasses off of my Christmas shopping list._

Once he reached the staff room again, he got undressed and wiped himself down with towel, refusing to feel sweaty.

_Fucking gross._

He slipped his tongue and lip piercings back in, re-dressing into the plain black t-shirt and ripped black skinny jeans that he'd had on before in record time, and strolled back out into the bar area whilst tying his apron back on.

"Hey! Did you see them performing? It was so amazing!" Eren squealed as Levi approached.

The bar assistant, that had taken over when he'd left, giggled, and gave Levi a knowing look. He replied with a finger over his lips and a wink, when Eren wasn't looking.

"Yeah, I saw, pretty awesome." He said nonchalantly, leaning his side up against the bar as he listened intently to Eren rave about how great the band had been.

"I think the lead singer was looking at me...he's so hot." Eren sighed dreamily, a dopey look crossing his face.

 _Yeah, he is pretty fucking hot,_ Levi thought to himself amusedly.

"Uh-oh, do I have competition for your affections?" Levi smirked, raising his eyebrows, feigning a worried look.

"What?!" Eren squeaked, his eyes becoming comically wide and his cheeks flushing to their usual bright pink. "No way! I mean, he's great and all... but I'd never stand a chance with him."

"So you're saying that I'm just your back up date?" Levi loved teasing him, the way he flustered warmed Levi's heart. As well as his crotch.

_Clean thoughts. Clean thoughts. Clean thoughts._

He glanced away as he tried to compose himself, clicking his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth; Eren mistook this as a sign that he was mad at him.

"N-No! Definitely not!" He exclaimed, reaching over and taking Levi's hand in his own, looking up at him with a desperate look.

"I just meant that...while it would be great to date a rock star like him... he wouldn't ever notice me. I'd much rather be with someone who does notice me... like y-you." He blushed and looked down at their hands as he fiddled nervously with the plain silver ring on Levi's middle finger.

Levi's smirk broadened. He was enjoying every second of this.

"But I thought you said that he looked at you, doesn't that mean he noticed you?" He followed Eren's embarrassed gaze down to their hands.

"Yeah… b-but... he's not you." That simple statement had Levi suppressing laughter while simultaneously suppressing a blush.

_I should just tell him now otherwise this could backfire and end badly..._

Just as Levi was about to admit that he was, in fact, that very singer, he stopped himself.

_But... now just doesn't feel right... I'll think of a way to tell him later. A more elaborate way._

"So, does that mean that you like me more than him?" Was what he murmured instead, sending Eren a heat filled look.

"Yes..." Was his whispered reply.

Levi's eyes flitted between Eren's eyes and his lips, unable to look away as Eren bit his lip in an unintentionally sexy way, his jeans becoming somewhat tight in response.

It felt as though Eren's hand was burning his own as it caressed his palm. The tension and silence between them was deafening, despite the music that was playing all around them.

"Oi, stop flirting with the customers and do your job, Ackerman." This came suddenly from a light-hearted voice to their left, breaking Levi out of his hypnotized state.

Levi's gaze wandered in the general direction that the voice had come from. There stood his boss with a large, shit-eating grin on his face.

Levi cleared his throat and pulled back sharply, sending Eren an apologetic glance before collecting himself, attaining his usual emotionless expression.

"Sorry sir, it won’t happen again." He replied coldly, picking up a glass and cleaning it, not really sure what else to do.

Most of the customers that had left after _No Name's_ performance, and it had quietened down considerably. He watched as his boss nodded, before his gaze swept the room.

"You can go now if you'd like, your shift was over a while ago. I'm sure that Hannah can manage from here on." He gestured to the girl standing next to Levi who was pouring a glass of water for their boss. She smiled sweetly and nodded in reply.

"You sure?" He asked, but was already removing his apron.

"Sure, I think I can handle eight people, Levi. Good work tonight." She placed the water on the bar.

After thanking them both, he told Eren that he'd be right back, and went into the door behind the bar once again. He jogged through the storage room to the staff room.

He disposed of his apron in his locker, slipped on his leather jacket, grabbed his backpack, and came back out in under a minute.

Ducking under the counter, he walked up to Eren, who was waiting patiently by the door. He waved to his boss and guided Eren out by placing his hand on the small of his back.

 

* * *

 

"I don't mind giving you a ride home. It'll save your dad the fuel money." Levi offered, shrugging effortlessly.

"I don't know..."

Eren wanted so badly to say yes. It meant more time with Levi. But it also ran the risk of his mother actually meeting said punk.

His eyes glided over the leather jacket and ripped jeans; two things his mother had refused to let him own himself.

The only way he'd gotten away with the leather pants he was wearing currently was due to the fact that they had been a gift from Armin; his mother _adored_ Armin.

"If you're worried about me meeting your parents, I can just drop you off and go, I don't plan on stopping for very long unless you want me to."

Eren chewed on his lip before finally nodding, surrendering to his logic. He followed him into the staff car park to the side of the club, staying close to his side for warmth in the bitter early October air.

It wasn't until they'd stopped that Eren looked up from the ground, his mouth falling open in shock.

_No fucking way._

"Um... Levi... please tell me that that isn't yours..." The colour had drained from Eren's face, and his tanned skin looked almost pale in the luminous moonlight.

"Of course it is, you got a problem with it?" The shorter teen snorted cheerfully and got out his keys.

"Well..."

"It's fine, Eren, honestly, I'll keep you safe."

Eren stared at him doubtfully before his eyes slid over to the sleek looking black motorbike parked in the space in front of him.

"You had better..."

_My mom is going to kill me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was hella fun to write! Thankyou for reading ^^
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> How to contact me :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	11. Hold Me Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gives Eren some courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is another smaller chapter, it's all just cutesy fluff in this one really, with just a little bit of flirting. You'll see ^^  
> I really hope you like it!

Chapter 11

_Of course he owns a fucking motorbike._

Eren hesitantly walked forwards, running his fingertips over the leather seat. He looked up to meet Levi's stormy grey eyes, which were currently sparkling with amusement.

"I promise that you'll be completely fine, Eren. All you have to do is hold on to me tightly and not let go." He held out a black helmet, which Eren simply stared at blankly.

It was unlike Levi’s own, which fully covered the face. This one was a simple spare helmet, which protected the top of the head only.

"Sorry about the helmet. I don’t usually let other people on my bike, but I still keep a spare just incase." He looked up at Eren apprehensively.

His knees were starting to shake and his breaths were coming short and fast.

_I can't do this._

"Eren," Levi murmured softly.

He was now standing right in front of him, having placed the helmet on the seat of the bike. He reached up and cupped his cheeks with his palms, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"You can trust me. I won't let anything happen to you."

"You can't promise that." Eren mumbled, even though he could feel himself already giving in. "I trust you. . . I really do, but. . . I-I guess I'm just. . . _scared_."

His admission was shortly followed by his cheeks darkening in humiliation. He once again tried to avert his eyes, but Levi wouldn't let him.

"How about I give you a little something for courage?" His thin lips twisted into a genuine smile, before he leant up onto his tiptoes, and brushed them lightly against Eren's own.

Eren jumped at the contact, and Levi chuckled lowly, pulling Eren's head down further so that he could press a small kiss to his forehead.

"You'll be okay." He whispered softly.

Eren's cheeks flushed a deep maroon, however, he could feel his nerves settling down. It seemed that his determined side had finally decided to make an appearance.

He watched as Levi pulled back and looked into his eyes. Eren nodded resolutely and took the helmet that Levi was once again offering to him.

"Hold on, let me just text my dad to let him know that I don't need him to pick me up." Eren sent a quick text saying just that, and slipped his phone back into his pants pocket.

He then pulled on the helmet, clipped the strap shut, and waited while Levi did the same with his own helmet. The shorter male started up the bike and gestured behind him.

Eren took a deep breath and swung his leg up and over the seat, holding onto Levi's shoulders as he did so. Once he sat down, he paused, unsure what to do next. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt the bike's engine humming beneath him.

"Eren, put your feet onto the bike too." The green-eyed teen did as he was told, still holding onto Levi's shoulders. "Now wrap your arms around my waist really tight and don't let go until the bike stops okay?"

Eren scooted forwards until his chest was pressed against Levi's back, and wrapped his tanned arms around the older teen’s toned waist as tightly as he could, burying his face into the leather clad shoulder in front of him.

_I don't want to look, or I might freak again. He smells nice though. . ._

He gasped audibly when a disorientated feeling overcame him as Levi slowly began to move—obviously trying not to startle Eren, for which he was highly grateful.

His arms tightened until they were firmly secured around Levi’s torso in a vicelike death grip, literally holding on for dear life. He felt, rather than saw, the bike speed up, Levi guiding them out of the car park and onto the road swiftly.

A few minutes passed—with Eren still refusing to lift his head and look around—until Levi slowed to a stop at a set of traffic lights.

"How're you doing?" Levi murmured, looking back and reaching a hand up to comb reassuringly through Eren's exposed fringe.

He received a shaky nod plus a muffled "fine" in response.

"Okay, hold on, just a few more minutes and you'll be home." The light turned green and they were soon on their way.

 

* * *

 

They pulled up to Eren's home at about eleven o'clock, which was pretty good considering his curfew had been twelve.

Levi had parked the bike by the side of the road, pulled off his helmet and placed it onto the handlebar.

He climbed up off of the bike (after having disentangled himself from Eren's insanely strong hold), and helped the frightened teen off as well. He smirked when he noticed that Eren's legs were wobbling slightly.

_Cute brat._

He took the helmet off of the shaking boy, putting it into the little compartment below the seat, before standing in front of Eren once again.

"I'm proud of you." Levi said simply. It was worth discarding his usually cold façade to see the way Eren's whole face lit up,

"T-Thank you. . . sorry for being such a wimp." He laughed awkwardly, a sheepish look on his face.

"Nah, I understand, I wasn't great my first time on one either." He shrugged and sent Eren a crooked smile to show him he was being genuine.

"Really?" His eyes were filled with awe, which made Levi feel all fluffy inside.

_How the hell does this brat always manage to turn me into a fucking mushy mess?_

"Yup. May I walk you to your door? Or would you rather I didn't?"

"S-Sure. . . but, be quick about it, okay?" Levi chuckled and walked side-by-side with Eren to his front door.

They paused on the porch and turned to look at one another.

"Thanks for tonight, Levi." As Eren grinned at him, Levi felt his resolve slowly shattering.

"That's alright, although I don't know why you're thanking me, we didn't spend much time together." He reached up and awkwardly scratched the back of his undercut as they slipped into silence.

Levi decided that he should probably leave, just in case Eren's family chose to make an appearance. However, he couldn't leave the atmosphere between them as awkward as it was.

He took a deep breath to compose himself and gather his courage, before he took a small step closer to Eren and lifted his hand up to brush his hair out of his eyes.

Sure, it was cliché, but it was an excuse to touch the brunette, and that was good enough for Levi.

"How about a congratulations present for not passing out?" He whispered seductively.

_You can do this, Levi. It's no different from kissing a girl. No. . . he's even cuter than a girl. I can't believe I'm about to kiss a fucking guy. But. . . he's not just any guy. . . just go for it. Kissing is exactly the same, guy or not._

He took a deep breath and brought this hand up further, sliding it into his hair. He then used that leverage to pull him down to his level.

Warm teal eyes connected with icy silver.

He pulled him down slowly, so that he could pull away if he wanted to. He didn't. Eren’s warm breath ghosted across his lips, and he deliberately leaned in. Chapped lips met tender ones, and Levi closed his eyes.

This time, it started out being just a light, gentle kiss like the previous one had been. However, in a matter of seconds, it rapidly evolved into a more frenzied, needy kiss.

Levi wrapped his arm (the one which wasn't preoccupied with gripping Eren's hair) around his torso and pulled him close until the slender male was flush against him.

He felt Eren hesitate temporarily before melting into him, those tanned arms coming up to encircle his neck. Levi tugged Eren's lower lip in between his own when he felt his mouth part for him and sucked on it, eliciting a content sigh from Eren in return.

He tasted amazing, minty and sweet. It was unlike any other kiss Levi had shared before, and it dizzied him.

They were so wrapped up in one another, that they didn't hear the click of the door.

Just as he was about to slip his tongue past Eren's plump lips, a feminine gasp to their right had their heads simultaneously twisting to look towards the doorway wearing matching expressions of fear (although Levi's was also mixed with annoyance at the interruption).

Stood there was a short girl with red pigtails, her mouth hanging open.

"Holy shit, you must be Levi! Nice to meet ya, I'm Isabel, but you can call me Bel."

_Crap._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, kudos-ing and all of the wonderful things, it makes me super happy!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> You'll probably find me avoiding my responsibilities over there, so feel free to message me or send me asks :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	12. Negotiation Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisterly Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everyone!  
> I just wanna thank anyone who has commented or has given this story kudos, you have no idea how much your support means to me! Thankyou so SO much loves <3  
> I hope you like this instalment!

Chapter 12

"Holy shit, you must be Levi! Nice to meet ya, I'm Isabel, but you can call me Bel."

They both froze, unsure what to do. They'd been caught red handed, and it didn't look like the energetic girl was going to leave anytime soon.

Eren noticed that she was wearing her pyjamas and a dressing gown, which she wrapped around herself more firmly as a gust of icy wind swept past.

_She must have gotten up out of bed to come down and interrogate me about tonight._

_Shit._

Eren quickly recovered from his shock and hastily pulled himself out of Levi's arms. He straightened his crumpled shirt and cleared his throat with an uneasy expression.

 

* * *

 

"Uh. . . yeah. Nice to meet you too." Levi mumbled, after there had been about a minute of silence between them. "Anyways, I should probably get going. I'll see you at school on Monday, alright Eren?"

"Oh hey, you don't have to go! You can come in if you'd like? I'm sure Mom and Dad would love to meet you." Isabel wasn't giving up quite yet, but Levi really wasn't planning to do a meet-and-greet tonight.

"Maybe some other time. I have to get home to. . . clean." It was a lame excuse, but it wasn't technically a lie.

Saturday was his designated day to do his laundry after work, and Sunday was when he cleaned his apartment from top to bottom; floors and windows included.

Eren nodded, noticing how Levi had—once again—reverted back to his neutral, emotionless state.

"Okay, drive safely." Was his rather breathless reply.

Levi placed a chaste kiss onto Eren's lips and mumbled a quiet "bye, brat" before shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. He jumped down from the porch, skipping the three steps completely in his eagerness to get away.

_I'm known for my shitty personality, there's no way I'd be able to live up to his parents’ expectations._

 

* * *

 

Eren watched in dismay as Levi rode away, a disappointed feeling settling in his chest.

Even though he knew it would've been a bad idea for Levi to stay and meet his parents, he had wanted him to nonetheless.

"So, _Eren._ " Isabel smirked and leant up against the door frame.

"I'm guessing that your date went _well,_ considering you were just eating each other's faces off on the front porch." She wiggled her eyebrows in a way that had Eren cringing.

"Please, for the love of god, do not tell Mom or Dad about this." He begged, his eyes pleading for compassion. She snickered in response and tapped her chin, pretending to think about it.

"Okay, but I have _conditions_." Her eyes twinkled ruthlessly in the dim light. Eren knew not to trust that look she had, but he didn't really have much choice.

"Ugh, fine. What do you want?" He grumbled, crossing his arms.

He felt as though he was negotiating ransom terms with a terrorist. There was nothing more that Isabel enjoyed than blackmailing him; being the younger sibling meant that she got away with a lot more shit.

"Hmm..." She hummed thoughtfully, focusing on him. He could tell that the mischievous youth was revelling in the way he squirmed.

"I have three conditions. One: you have to tell me everything that happens between you two, _no exceptions_." She giggled at the way he grimaced.

Something that few people knew about her was that she was a fangirl, which Eren despised immensely. He blamed Mikasa (who was a major otaku fangirl herself) for this behaviour.

"Two: You have to do my homework."

"I'll do it for a month."

"Two months." She debated.

"One and a half months." Grumbled the taller teen.

"Two months."

" _Fine_." He threw his hands up in exasperation, before rubbing his face tiredly. "What's the third?"

"I get to be there when he finally meets Mom and Dad." He groaned at this request.

"Why do you like seeing me suffer? What do you get out of it?" Eren complained, genuinely curious about what she'd say.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your sister. I was born with the simple mission to make your life a living hell." She rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"It's not that I hate you or want you to suffer, I just like that I have that sort of power over you. Being the younger sibling is hard, you know. I have to live up to whatever you do. Therefore, if you look bad, I look better in comparison." She shrugged, let him go, and walked back inside, not really giving him time to process what she'd just said.

"Eren's _ho-ome_." She called throughout the house, before running upstairs to seek refuge in her room.

"Good evening, dear. Did you have a nice time?" His mother appeared in the kitchen doorway, a tea towel in one hand and a damp plate in the other.

He could just about make out his father in the background, standing at the sink washing up the dishes.

"Yeah, it was awesome." He smiled and walked over to the stairs, he made it up two of them before his mother's voice stopped him.

"Who dropped you home?" Her tone was gentle and reassuring, but he could tell that there was a hint of concern in it.

"Uh...so you remember this morning when Bel mentioned that I had a new friend...?"

"Oh yes, the boyfriend, what about him?"

"Mom, he's not my boyfriend." His cheeks started turning pink, giving him away.

"Yes yes, whatever you say, darling. What about him?" He could sense the underlying sarcasm in her voice but elected to just let it go.

"He drove me home. He works part-time as a bartender at the club where the band was performing, and he had just gotten off of his shift. He offered and I didn't want to seem rude and turn him down. He said that he didn't mind, and that he didn't see the point of dad using up petrol when he didn't need to and stuff..." The flustered male rambled, breathless by the end of his explanation.

Eren knew he was saying too much, and that he was probably coming across as suspicious due to the detailed nature of his answer. But, when he was embarrassed, his words just came tumbling out.

"I see. . . He should have come in for a coffee, I would have loved to be able to thank him for taking care of you. I also would have liked to meet this mysterious boy that you're so enamoured with." She sighed, disheartened, before shrugging. "Oh well. Another time will do, I suppose."

"He had plans, so he couldn't stay." Eren offered the lame excuse, to which his mother nodded and then shooed him up the stairs.

"Go shower, you smell like cigarette smoke. Have you eaten?" In a flash, she went into her mothering mode.

"I forgot." He blushed, as his stomach grumbled in time with his reply.

"We had pasta tonight, I made a little extra just in case, it's on a plate in the oven. You can have it once you've showered. Be careful though, the plate may be hot. Your father and I are going to bed in a moment. Remember to wash your dishes after you've finished. In bed by half twelve, please."

Eren replied with a "yes," "yep," or "yeah" after every request she made, thanking her for the food, before rushing up the stairs to go and shower.

"Oh, and sweetheart..." He glanced back to show that he was listening and was paying attention to her.

"I still don't approve of those pants."

 

* * *

 

Eren collapsed down carelessly onto his bed with a huff.

He had showered and eaten, and was now finally allowed to think about everything that he had just experienced.

He reached up and touched his fingertips to his lips, staring up at the ceiling as the memory of Levi's lips caressing his own played over and over again in his mind like a broken record.

_He fucking kissed me. We actually went full on mouth-to-mouth. Holy shit. Does this mean that we're dating now? Or was it just a kiss? No. . .that wasn't just a kiss. Where the hell did he learn to kiss like that? His lip piercing didn't get in the way, how is that possible? I didn't die on his motorbike, that's a plus. It felt pretty amazing to be pressed up against him like that. I wonder if he wants to go on another date? Maybe I should text him. . .no. We literally just saw one another; could I get any more desperate? Fuck._

He knew that he was overthinking things, but he couldn't resist; Levi had completely turned his world upside down.

He was all Eren could think about; those silver eyes before he had kissed him, the feel of his hand in his hair, the gentle yet demanding kiss that still had him reeling. . .

Eren would rather die than admit it to Levi, but that had been his first proper kiss.

Sure, he'd gotten a little tipsy and had kissed Armin at Mikasa's seventeenth birthday party, but that didn't count, he couldn't even really remember it. Levi's kiss, however; he knew he would never forget the taste of the older male’s mouth.

He would also never dare confess that he had gotten exceedingly worked up while remembering their kiss that night before he had fallen asleep, and had needed to change his bedsheets the next morning.

_I hate what a single kiss from him is doing to me, but I also love it._

_I'm so screwed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for everything guys, you give me such motivation to continue this story!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> I am most contactable on my tumblr, so if you wanna find me, I'm probably there :)
> 
> Until next Time!


	13. Ass Assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of Levi's flirting escapades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon everyone!  
> Welcome to chapter 13 :) Again, I'm afraid that this one is another shorter one, but it's filled with fluffiness. This was just an idea that really amused me, if you like mischievous, flirty Levi then you're probably good. I hope you like it!

Chapter 13

Levi couldn't really be more proud of himself.

He wiped his forehead with his forearm, breathing heavily as he surveyed his now utterly immaculate apartment. Even the doorknobs were gleaming.

Most people viewed Sunday as a relaxation day. A day that is spent with family, possibly going out for dinner or sitting down to a homemade meal. But not Levi.

Oh no, to Levi, Sunday was when he was able to clean up the dust and dirt that had accumulated in his apartment throughout the week. He was never happier than in these moments, when everything felt undefiled and sanitary. It may be weird to some, but to Levi, it was bliss.

In his opinion, a hygienic home is a happy home.

He took a shower (having worked up a sweat while cleaning) and settled down onto his couch, rubbing his damp hair with a towel.

He was so startled when his phone dinged on his coffee table that he managed to poke himself in the eye, wincing at the sharp pain that erupted from the area.

"Fuck." He groaned and picked up his phone.

 **Shitty Glasses:** _Who was that cutie you were totally flirting with at the bar and then left with yesterday?_

 **Levi:** _None of your fucking business._

 **Shitty Glasses:** _Oh ho, so it's that serious huh?_

 **Shitty Glasses:** _I remember you explicitly denying that you would ever date a guy when Erwin came out. He must be pretty special? ;)_

 **Levi:** _Fuck off. We're not dating. He needed a ride home, I offered._

 **Shitty Glasses:** _You offered to take some kid home? Since when are you so chivalrous?_

He was stumped on how to answer; she had a good point.

Considering that they weren't actually dating yet, and he honestly wasn't sure whether or not they would date, he didn't want to tell Hanji about him and Eren.

She was the type that couldn't keep anything to herself, and loved to get involved in other peoples’ business, usually when they _really_ didn't want her to. Levi really didn't want her meddling in their relationship; especially since he and Eren hadn't even discussed their relationship yet, or lack thereof.

 **Levi:** _I don't know, I guess I found him kind of hot or something._

 **Levi:** _I_ _t was a spur of the moment thing, I wasn't feeling well and I just wanted to get home, so I agreed without thinking._

The whole ‘not feeling well’ part was a lie, but he knew that if he showed weakness to Hanji (which was pretty rare in itself), she usually softened up and calmed down a little.

 **Shitty Glasses:** _Oh I see, are you feeling better now? :(_

 **Levi:** _Yeah, I think I just overdid it while performing._

 **Shitty Glasses:** _So you found him hot eyy?_

 **Levi:** _Shut up._

 **Shitty Glasses:** _Okay, okay. Just, you do know that, if you were gay, it wouldn't be a problem with us right?_

 **Levi:** _Yeah, I know. I have been thinking about it lately, but I'm still not one hundred percent sure._

 **Levi:** _I don't know if I'm gay, bi, or what, so I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your fucking mouth shut about it okay?_

 **Shitty Glasses:** _You got it, shorty ;D_

He put his phone down and rubbed his face, sighing to himself.

While Hanji was an okay friend, her personality was draining. He forced himself to get up and went and made himself a cup of black English tea to try and relax again.

 

* * *

 

**Monday**

Eren stood with Mikasa and Armin in the main hallway, waiting for the bell to ring to indicate that class was starting.

They were talking about their weekends.

So far, they'd discussed Mikasa's; her parents had gone to the main city to watch some live musical, and she'd been dragged along because Levi—her cousin—had had to work that weekend and couldn't "babysit" her (Eren already knew this, but he wasn't about to say so).

They were currently talking about Armin’s; in which he'd found a new book in the library that he had really wanted to read.

Eren had kind of zoned out during their conversation, distracted with his apprehension over how he was going to explain his own weekend.

_Oh, yeah, I just went on a date with the hottest fucking guy in existence and then made out with him on my front porch. No big deal._

_Yeah. . . no. I can't say that._

"What about you, Eren?" Armin's high-pitched voice made him jump, and snapped him out of his reverie, his hand coming up to clutch his chest in his surprise.

"W-What?" He blushed in embarrassment and stared at the ground guiltily.

"I said, what about you? How was your weekend?" Armin repeated slowly, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"He went to that gig remember?" Mikasa answered for him, something she tended to do on a regular basis.

"Oh yeah! How did that go?" Armin's massive blue eyes sparkled with genuine curiosity.

That was something else Eren loved about having Armin as a friend; he was always interested in whatever you had to say.

"It was. . . good." He shrugged, and immediately they simultaneously turned to look at one another, before back to Eren.

He always raved about the band whenever he got the chance, so to hesitate and only call it ‘good’ was very out of character.

"What happened?" Mikasa demanded, her hand coming up to rest on his shoulder; her version of a comforting gesture.

"N-Nothing! Really, the band was totally amazing. . ." He trailed off, kicking at the floor with the top of his sneaker.

 _"Bu-ut. . .?"_ She pressed.

The raven haired girl wasn't the type to give in easily, unlike him, who usually caved in under pressure. He sighed and shrugged again.

"This hot guy flirted with me." Eren finally said; he wasn't going to specify anything more than that.

Mikasa being Levi's cousin, he didn't know whether or not Levi would want him to tell her about what had happened between them.

Armin gasped, his eyes becoming impossibly wider. "Spill. Spill _everything._ "

Eren grimaced slightly and chewed on his lower lip. This had been what he had been trying to avoid.

"Honestly, not much happened. He flirted with me and stuff, I doubt I'll see him again anytime soon. . ." The lie tasted vile on his tongue, but he really didn't want to have this conversation.

"Oh, that sucks, I thought you were going to tell us that you'd gotten a boyfriend or something." Armin smiled sweetly at him.

Both him and Mikasa had been trying to set him up for a while now, but he was too picky. They'd stopped when he'd promised to start looking more seriously, which had actually been the primary reason for him approaching Levi that day in the changing rooms.

Speaking of, said punk had just walked through the main door. Eren felt his lips twitch into a grin at the way Levi's nose turned up in disgust.

_How did I never notice him before now? He's the epitome of perfection. Why the fuck does HE want ME? Wait, is he coming over here? Oh fuck._

 

* * *

 

Levi spotted Eren the moment he entered the school; however, he also noticed his cousin.

He wanted to talk with Eren about what had happened between them, but he wasn't doing that shit in front of Mikasa. He knew she wouldn't be impressed with him hitting on one of her friends; she was very protective of them.

He walked over anyways, but in the few seconds between his arrival at the school and approaching the younger students, his intentions had changed.

He stood in between Mikasa and Eren, purposely meeting Eren's eyes and winking slyly, before focusing his full attention on Mikasa.

"Mikasa." His voice was bland, bored almost. She turned to him with an equally emotionless expression.

"What?" He could tell she was irritated by him being there.

They hadn't gotten along with one another in quite a while. They tolerated one another for the sake of her parents though, and would look after each other if the situation called for it.

"You left that scarf you love so much at my apartment the last time your parents made me babysit you. I would have brought it in but that would mean I was going out of my way to do something for you. Not really my style. Drop by to come and get it whenever."

As he was talking, he covertly moved his hand and placed it onto the small of Eren's back. He felt him jump at the contact, and his lips twisted up into a smirk.

Mikasa was saying something about him being a shitty cousin, but he wasn't really listening, favouring to think about the embarrassed teen beside him instead.

He waited for a moment, before gradually sliding his hand down until it was casually resting on Eren's ass. He adored teasing Eren, and he knew that this was going to be the ultimate test for the lanky teen.

_Will he be able to control himself and not react to it?_

He finished up his conversation with Mikasa, making up the excuse that he'd promised to meet Hanji for class and had to go now.

Just as he was turning to leave, he squeezed Eren's left ass cheek roughly. His smirk increased tenfold as he heard the strangled gasp that he had managed to provoke from the startled male, causing the others present to give him matching inquisitive looks.

Levi sauntered off to his first class, smirk still in place.

_Another day, another win, for the master of flirtation._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for still being here, I hope you're still enjoying the story!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to come message me and all that social shit :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	14. A Melancholy Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Musical Endeavours and a glimpse into Levi's Past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> This was probably one of my favourite chapters to write as it was just so fluffy! I love me some fluff. I hope you like it as much as I do! Thankyou for sticking with this story so far! I appreciate your guys support <3   
> The main song is called ['I Want You Here'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWww880E9wU) by "Plumb" and the song mentioned right at the end is ['Fire and Fury'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRi3Ln6HGqU) by "Skillet".

Chapter 14

**"Practice cancelled due to pool being cleaned. Signed, Headmaster Pixis."**

Eren sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair, pushing his fringe out of his eyes in the process.

He re-read the note that had been taped onto the door to the pool room repeatedly, half-heartedly hoping that maybe the words would miraculously change.

He headed back out of the sports building, moping slightly at not being able to swim. He'd actually been hoping to run into Levi again, like he had last Monday, so he could show off his newly improved dive.

_What lesson had he said that he was supposed to have been in that day?_

Eren pondered this to himself as he ambled aimlessly through the courtyard between the two buildings. His eyes wandered over the grey, cobblestoned ground, to the large oak tree situated directly in the middle, wooden benches placed just underneath.

During the warmer seasons, this area was a popular place to spend lunchtime, chatting and laughing. However, due to it being almost winter, and classes currently going on, it was completely deserted; other than him, of course.

_His elective was music right? Maybe that's where he's at? The music room._

Glad that he finally had an objective, he picked up his pace, his teeth chattering no matter how firmly he clenched them shut.

It was colder than usual for October, which meant guaranteed snow for their area this year. That thought promptly cheered him up; Eren loved the snow.

The parts of his skin that were exposed, such as his face, neck, and hands, burned as he pushed through the doors to the main school building. As he entered, the air instantaneously switched from freezing cold to sweltering hot.

Eren shrugged off his hoodie and tied it around his waist to try and cool himself down.

He'd gone back to his usual attire, consisting of dark blue skinny jeans, a plain black flannel shirt, and a black hoodie. He was relieved that he had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt earlier that morning.

_Where even is the music room? Maybe it’s upstairs?_

It turned out that the music room was, in fact, in a separate building altogether.

It had taken Eren twelve full minutes of searching the main building top to bottom until he'd finally given in and had asked the secretary at the front office for directions. Eren thanked her, and was soon on his way, chastising himself for not asking sooner.

When he arrived at his destination, he immediately hesitated.

This area was foreign to him, he'd never set foot in here before, and was worried about accidentally bursting into a classroom full of kids halfway through a lesson.

He considered texting Levi and asking him if it was okay to come and hang with him, but, in the end, had decided against it. Eren was the type that loved surprises, both receiving and giving them. He just hoped Levi wouldn't mind.

After pushing away his fears, he cautiously cracked open the main door and was met with an empty hallway. Sighing quietly, he made his way down it, timidly peering into each room. It was eerily quiet, making Eren feel uneasy.

_Maybe I was wrong? But I was sure he had said he took music..._

Eren flinched as he was suddenly enveloped by the most soothing sounding piano melody, which abruptly broke the silence.

It being the only sign of life, he decided it was worth investigating.

He followed the tune, it getting louder as he approached the only room with a light on inside. The door was open, but only by about two inches, which is how the music had reached him so far down the hall.

Eren peeked through the gap, grinning as he saw Levi sitting at the large grand piano in the centre of the small room. He was leaning over it, staring intently at the keys, bangs obscuring the silver eyes Eren knew all too well.

It also sounded as though there was a violin playing also; however, from what Eren could tell, there was no one else in the room.

_There must be a backing track playing as well?_

He was about to reveal himself when he saw Levi's lips part, his soft, raspy voice flowing out in time with the beautiful acoustic and harmonizing with it, compelling Eren to stop and listen instead.

 

_**An ache. . .** _

_**So deep.** _

_**That I. . .** _

_**Can hardly breathe.** _

_**This pain. . .** _

_**Can't be imagined.** _

_**Will it ever heal?** _

 

Levi paused to take a deep breath and continued his heart wrenching ballad. His voice was low and filled with an emotion that Eren couldn't place.

 

**_Ooh. . . Ooh. . ._ **

**_Ooh. . . Ooh. . ._ **

 

Eren was completely enraptured by Levi and his voice, so familiar, yet so different. He leant heavily against the door frame as he continued to spy.

The younger teen supposed that he should have felt guilty for eavesdropping on such a moment, but he couldn't help feeling intrigued and curious.

_Have I heard this voice somewhere. . .?_

When Levi had said that he could play a little piano and could ‘sort of’ sing, he hadn't thought much of it, due to the way Levi had brushed it off. Now he could see how wrong he was to do so.

 

_**Your hand. . .** _

_**So small.** _

_**Held a strand of my hair. . .** _

_**So strong.** _

_**All I could do. . .** _

_**Was keep believing. . .** _

_**Was that enough. . .?** _

 

The raw sentiment that Levi had kept locked away filtered through his voice, unrestrained.

 

**_Is anyone there?_ **

 

There was a minor pause, where Levi took yet another deep breath, before his voice erupted out of him in a way that caused Eren to jolt in shock.

Levi's eyes were scrunched shut, and so Eren allowed his own to slip closed as well.

 

_**I wanna scream. . .** _

_**Is this a dream?** _

_**How could this happen. . .** _

_**Happen to me?** _

_**This isn't fair. . .** _

_**This nightmare. . .** _

_**This kind of torture, I just can't bear. . .** _

_**I want you here. . .** _

 

_**I want you here. . .** _

 

The ending notes were drawn out, impressing Eren with how long he could hold them for. Levi’s moving voice filled the room once again.

 

**_Ooh. . .Ooh. . ._ **

**_Ooh. . .Ooh. . ._ **

 

**_I waited so long,_ **

**_For you to come._ **

**_Then you were here,_ **

**_And now you're gone._ **

**_I was not prepared. . ._ **

**_For you to leave me. . ._ **

**_Ooh this is misery. . ._ **

 

**_Are you still there?_ **

 

Something about the tone of Levi's voice, coupled with the lyrics of the song, had Eren's eyes sliding open and filling with compassion. His eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

_He sounds so sad. . . but he also sounds. . . angry?_

 

_**I wanna scream. . .** _

_**Is this a dream?** _

_**How could this happen. . .** _

_**Happen to me?** _

_**This isn't fair. . .** _

_**This nightmare. . .** _

_**This kind of torture, I just can't bear. . .** _

_**I want you here. . .** _

 

_**I want you here. . .** _

 

The music diminished slightly, and Eren’s legs moved before his brain could react. He slipped in through the door and warily made his way over to Levi and the piano.

Levi didn't notice his presence until he'd sat down on the stool next to him, his dark expression visibly conflicted. His voice slightly cracked.

 

**_God help me. . ._ **

**_God help me. . ._ **

**_God help me. . ._ **

**_Breathe. . ._ **

 

Levi's eyes left Eren's as he sang the chorus one last time. Eren assumed that that was because he was embarrassed at exposing such a personal part of himself to someone he had known for barely a week.

_Oh fuck, am I intruding on a private moment? Why am I such a fucking idiot?_

 

_**I wanna scream. . .** _

_**Is this a dream?** _

_**How could this happen. . .** _

_**Happen to me?** _

_**This isn't fair. . .** _

_**This nightmare. . .** _

_**This kind of torture, I just can't bear. . .** _

 

_**I want you here. . .** _

_**I want you here. . .** _

_**I want you here. . .** _

_**I want you here. . .** _

 

The violins faded out, until all that could be heard was the piano's gentle sound. Eren's eyes watched in awe as Levi's fingers ran over the keys flawlessly without hesitation.

There was concentration on that stoic face, despite the obvious despair in his smoky grey eyes.

 

**_An ache. . ._ **

**_So deep. . ._ **

**_That I. . ._ **

**_Can hardly breathe._ **

 

The song finished with a mellow piano rift. Eren couldn't think of anything other than how divine a song it had been, and how tormented Levi had sounded.

 

* * *

 

Levi cleared his throat, swallowing down the emotion that had been threatening to spill over.

"Uh. . .what are you doing here, shouldn't you have class or something?" He was unsure of what to say, so instead went for the easier option of avoiding the conversation completely.

"Oh, swim class was cancelled 'cause of cleaning and stuff." Was Eren's quick reply. Levi could sense that Eren was slowly starting to feel uncomfortable under his stern gaze.

"Um. . . do you want me to leave?" Eren finally croaked, after there being roughly two full minutes of awkward silence.

_Pause._

Levi sighed and shifted his eyes back down to the piano keys.

"I don't see the point in you leaving now. I would have appreciated you knocking instead of just listening in and then barging in when you felt like it, though." He began playing a random classical tune on the piano as he spoke, the distraction relaxing him.

"Sorry. . . I didn't think. . ." Eren's face contorted into that similar of a kicked puppy; a mixture of guilt and hurt. He stared at his hands clenched on his denim-clad lap, unwilling to meet Levi’s eyes.

_Now I feel sorry for him. What is this sorcery? He could at least play fair; I'm supposed to be mad at him._

Just as he stood to leave, Levi reached up and pulled him back down. Eren looked at him, bewildered.

"I said you could stay. It's not your fault, I should have shut the door." He reluctantly admitted; Levi was not one to willingly accept being in the wrong.

"No, I shouldn't have intruded on you. I guess I was just so. . . _entranced_ by the music, that I didn't stop and think about what I was doing."

He shifted his luminous eyes upwards, meeting Levi’s softened gaze.

"Levi, has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful voice?" He blushed and took Levi's calloused hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

Levi averted his line of focus down curiously to their hands, which were now resting together in Eren's lap.

"Well, yes, they have." He played a few notes with his free hand as he re-thought his response.

"Although, none of their compliments mean anything when compared to yours. You are the only one I care about." Levi purposefully failed to respecify his statement, wanting to gauge Eren’s reaction.

_That's right, amp up the fucking cheesy ass lines, Levi. That was bullshit, there's no way he's going to like that._

"R-Really?" That signature blush darkened his cheeks, as those awe filled teal eyes stared back at him.

_Huh. He's the cheesy, hopeless romantic type. Good to know._

"Definitely." He attempted to give him a reassuring smile, but was sure it most likely looked more like a grimace. Eren didn't seem fazed though.

"So, I mean, you don't have to tell me. . . but that song was. . . really emotional. What was it about? I-If you don't mind me asking?" His voice was timid, as if he was approaching a wild animal that would attack at the slightest provocation.

"My mother." Levi replied simply, squeezing his hand, more for his own comfort than Eren's.

Eren nodded encouragingly to him.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I remember that you didn't really seem to want to talk about your family last week on our date. . ." Eren meekly continued on.

Levi listened to Eren rambling nonsensically next to him and let out a quiet amused snort.

"Nah, I suppose that you should know all of my shit if you plan to date me. I guess I just didn't want to dredge up this shit on a first date. It's not anything overly interesting though."

"It doesn't matter if it's interesting or not, it's obviously important to you. Which means that it's important to me too." Eren paused before adding: "A-Are we. . . dating? Like, I know we've only been on a couple of dates, but. . ."

Levi thought the question over.

"I would like to think so. I wouldn't quite say that we're. . . _boyfriends_ yet." The word sounded foreign but oddly comforting on his tongue. "But we're definitely dating." He answered after a few moments, to which Eren nodded enthusiastically.

"So. . . Where to start? I guess the best thing would be to explain my family first. As you know, Mikasa is my cousin."

Eren stayed silent and simply nodded to show he was listening.

"My mother, as wonderful a woman as she was, didn't have the most. . . _respectable_ job. She was an artist, but that didn't really pay the bills. So she. . . sold her body for money. Hence, I was born. I have no idea who my father is and I don't really want to know. She. . . passed on when I was eight. From some disease that she caught from one of her clients."

As he was talking, his voice remained monotone throughout. His voice broke a little when he mentioned his mother passing, but he regained his composure soon after.

Having Eren there by his side, squeezing his hand consolingly every now and then, spurred him to continue. His teal orbs looked lovingly at him, no hint of judgement evident in them.

"My uncle then adopted me, he was my mother's brother. Kenny was rather ruthless when it came to bringing me up, which is probably the main reason I'm not a very _soft_ person. He passed on when I was fifteen, which is when I moved in with Mikasa's family. Her mother is my aunt; my mother's sister. They looked after me until I turned eighteen last year, then I moved back into my uncle's deserted place on my own. That's pretty much it." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry about your mom and uncle, Levi." Eren pulled him into a hug. Levi resisted for a second, before giving in and hugging him back.

The shorter male could smell faint traces of peach (which he assumed was from a body wash he had used), along with the pure, musky scent that was entirely unique to him. The only word that could properly describe it was simply: _Eren._

_Not bad._

"It's alright, shit happens. Nothing can change the past. It is what it is." He cracked a small, crooked smile to show that he meant what he was saying.

"Thank you for your compassion though, it's nice to know you care." He stared deeply into those green eyes he adored so much.

The way Eren reacted (blushing, as per usual) cheered Levi up, lightening the mood between them.

"Oh hey, do you like this one?" Levi untangled their fingers and brought both hands back up to the piano, playing the beginning of one of _No Name's_ lesser known songs.

Levi knew it of course, he wrote it, but he was curious to see how much of a fan Eren actually was.

"No way! You like _Fire and Fury?!_ And you can play it too?! That's so cool!" Eren exclaimed.

Levi nodded in response, playing an acoustic version of one of his original songs.

He began to sing the words, making sure to alter his voice and lower it an octave, to prevent Eren from recognizing it. Luckily, his voice tended to be less noticeable when singing slower songs.

"Sing with me?" Levi murmured when there was a break from lyrics. "As you know, it's meant to be a duet, and you said you could sing."

"I'm not very good. . . not compared to you anyways." He could tell that Eren was embarrassed and unsure.

"I'm not going to judge your voice; I just want to sing with you." He felt himself relax when he heard Eren's soft and rather feminine voice drifting nervously from beside him in time with the piano.

Their contrasting voices melded together to create the perfect harmony.

Levi almost didn't want the song to stop as soon as it did. He was never going to get used to how Eren made him feel.

_Fuck._

_I think I might be falling in love with this brat._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was so fun to write, I really hope you liked it! Thankyou for all of your support and lovely words, they mean the world to me.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> I'm most active on my tumblr, feel free to talk to me :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	15. Spare Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cutesy Date for a Cutesy Couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey!  
> This is a long-ish chapter! I love writing these kind of situations; super adorable characters on cute dates. It's just so sweet <3  
> Anyways, I hope you like it, thankyou for all of your kind words and support :)

Chapter 15

After what seemed like an eternity to Levi, the school day had ended.

Bringing up the memories of his deceased family was emotionally draining, to say the least. He wanted nothing more than to go home, have a nice long bath, and forget it all.

Eren had invited him on another date, which had actually surprised him. From what he'd seen so far, Eren wasn't really the assertive type; for him to ask Levi on a date had made the shorter male feel as though his masculinity was diminishing.

Secretly, he enjoyed the feeling of someone else making the decisions for once, but that wasn't something he was going to freely confess to.

The bright eyed teen had suggested that they go bowling together this Wednesday.

The thought had made him physically shudder. Now, it wasn't that Levi didn't like bowling per se; he just wasn't very good at it.

_Actually, scratch that, what a fucking understatement. I'm shit at it._

Plus, he point blank refused to wear those disgusting, sweaty shoes. The mere idea of his socked feet touching those vile things had his face scrunching into a grimace. He truly despised most aspects of bowling.

But, the moment he saw the way Eren was looking at him, the way those enchanting eyes gleamed hopefully down at him, he couldn't refuse. He would just have to deal with it.

_I get the feeling that embarrassing myself in front of this little shit is going to be a common occurrence._

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday**

Levi had agreed to let Eren drive them to the bowling alley. The fact that he was obviously just trying to avoid having to ride the bike again amused the slighter male to no end.

"Do you think it'll be busy?" Eren asked absentmindedly while staring out of the windshield.

They were currently in Eren's dark blue Range Rover; a present for his seventeenth birthday. Levi was uninterestedly looking out of the side window.

He wasn't really a car person; motion sickness and shit like that. Plus, climbing into the car had been embarrassing. It was big ass fucking car.

"I don't know. I've only ever visited there once for a friend's birthday when I was like. . . twelve. I doubt it though, as it's a Wednesday." He shrugged, watching as Eren made a smooth left turn.

_At least he's a good driver; I don't think I'd be able to tolerate it much otherwise._

"We can do something else if you think this is too childish." He couldn't be sure, but Levi could have sworn that Eren's voice sounded distressed.

"I don't think it's childish at all, when the fuck did I say that?" He raised an eyebrow, his eyes gliding over Eren's expressive face.

_Fucking cute brat._

"It just sounded like you didn't want to go. . ." Levi soon realized that it wasn't that the younger male was upset; he was simply self-conscious of his date suggestion.

"Of course I want to go. Bowling just. . . isn't really my forte. But if it means I get to spend time with you, I can't really complain."

Even though Levi wasn't one for mushy, romantic sentiments, he would gladly say such things if it meant seeing Eren blush the way he was right now.

"W-Well. . . I can teach you if you want. My dad used to take Isabel and me bowling on the weekends that my mom used to work, so I have lots of practice." His eyes were trained on the road ahead, but Levi noticed that every now and then, he'd glance over to the older teen nervously.

"I would love that, although I'm one hundred percent sure that you're going to kick my ass at this either way." He replied bluntly, deciding to just be honest.

"Maybe I'll just have to go easy on you." Eren smirked at him playfully, causing Levi's own lips to twitch, threatening to turn into a smile.

"Oh really? Hmm. . . I can't say the same for myself." Levi's tone of voice was mischievous, and he could tell that Eren was intrigued.

"But I thought you just said that you weren't very good at bowling. . ." His brows furrowed and he shot a confused look at Levi from the corner of his eye.

"I wasn't talking about the bowling." He placed his elbow on the ledge of the window and then rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, waiting expectantly for what he'd said to sink in.

"I don't. . ." Eren's voice trailed off and Levi smirked as he slowly began turning red again.

_A blush suits the brat. I should make him blush more often._

"Oh." He managed to choke out, inducing a chuckle from Levi.

"So, how long till we get there?" Levi decided to change the subject, at loss for what else to say.

"Like. . . 3 minutes." Eren replied, making a right turn.

Levi nodded silently, going back to staring blankly out of the window. His stomach churned and he grimaced.

_I really fucking hate cars._

 

* * *

 

They made it to the bowling alley without incident.

Levi practically tore the car door off of its hinges in his eagerness to exit. The short man shut the door and leant his back up against it, taking a deep breath of the chilly fresh air, his nausea slowly fading.

"Are you okay. . .?" Eren's expression was one of concern, as he came to stand at Levi's side.

"I'm fine." He shrugged, attempting to look aloof. There was no way he was going to admit to not feeling well because of a _fucking car._

"You just look a little pale, that's all." He knew that Eren was just worried about him, and he appreciated that, but he simply just wasn't one to show weakness to people.

"Nah, that's just my fucking face." Levi's attempt at humour seemed to work, as the tanned male gave a quiet giggle in response. The worry from his face slowly drained away.

"Come on, let's get inside, I'm freezing my fucking ass off out here." He took Eren's hand in his own and lead him towards the entrance, not giving him a chance to argue.

The inside of the building was a lot larger than it seemed from the outside, giving it a TARDIS effect.

They'd updated it since Levi had visited five years ago; the drab grey walls were now painted an off-white colour, with bright red decals decorating them. Gone was the dirty carpet, replaced by walnut hardwood.

It seemed a lot cleaner than Levi had remembered it being, which calmed him considerably.

As you walked in through the front doors, you stood on an elevated floor, with a small, quaint looking café to the left. The front desk was situated directly in front. To the right, there were a couple of sets of stairs (roughly about five steps long) that led down to the second floor containing the alleys.

Eren practically skipped over to the desk in his excitement, leaving Levi to hastily catch up.

"Can we get an alley for two people, please?" His chirpy voice startled the desk attendant who had turned around to put back a pair of shoes.

"S-Sure! Sorry about that, hold on one moment." She laughed awkwardly and went about typing into the dated looking computer; the only thing in the whole building that didn't look new.

"It's not a problem!" Eren gave her that heart meltingly gorgeous grin of his, and the attendant's blush told Levi that she noticed.

He reached up and put his arm around Eren's waist, pulling him close to his side, keeping a stoic expression plastered onto his own face.

Levi wasn't really the type to feel jealousy; he certainly hadn't noticed it during his past two relationships. It was a mystery why he felt such animosity towards the female over Eren.

 _His_ Eren.

The brown-haired teenager didn't outwardly react to the display of possessiveness with much more than his cheeks darkening, preferring to make small talk with the girl at the desk.

Levi reached into his pocket and got out his wallet to pay, handing over the money when she told them the amount.

"Hey! This was my idea, so I should pay for it!" Eren complained, pouting adorably. Levi replied with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

It was an immature thought, but he felt as though paying for them both now would give him his pride back, or at least, some of it. He wasn't one to sit back and let others take authority.

He huffed as Eren continued to argue about it, reasoning that he could at least pay for himself. Levi eventually shot him an irritated look, and placed a finger on his inviting lips to shut him up.

"Eren. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you buy me coffee or something later on, okay?" He wasn't overly thrilled with that option either, but it didn't hurt his ego quite as much as the other male paying for the date itself.

Eren silently pouted again for a few moments, coming to the conclusion that Levi wasn't going to budge. He frowned, before reluctantly nodding.

"Fine. . . but I get to pay for the next date." He grumbled, his words a little muffled due to Levi's finger.

The attendant had been watching curiously throughout the whole ordeal; however, her expression changed to one of disbelief when Eren had mentioned that he and Levi were on a date.

Levi reached back over and handed her the money. He wasn't going to start another argument now that he'd finally gotten Eren to agree, but he was damn sure that he wasn't letting Eren pay for the next date.

His words gave Levi a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest despite him disagreeing with them.

_That means that he definitely plans to go on another date with me._

 

* * *

 

Luckily, it seemed that if you were wearing appropriate shoes, you didn't have to wear the ones they offered.

_Thank fuck for that._

Levi had never been more relieved that he'd worn sneakers in his life.

As they made their way down the steps to their alley, he removed his leather jacket. He'd forgotten how warm these places were, the heaters on full blast due to the wintery weather outside.

As he'd originally thought, it wasn't all that busy. There was a young couple a few lanes down from them, and a small family of four right down at the other end.

He placed his jacket on the bench on their side, and pulled his shirt down by the hem to straighten out the creases. He'd gone for a simple combination of a plain black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, deciding that casual wear would be best for this kind of date.

It seemed that Eren had decided the same, wearing similar clothes to Levi.

He had decided on dark grey skinny jeans, a black and dark blue checked flannel shirt, and the black hoodie that Levi had seen him wear nearly every day. The sleeves were now pushed up to his elbows, showing off his slender forearms.

Eren was sat on a red stool which was situated in front of the keypad. His eyes were glued to the screen that was up above their heads. Levi came and stood behind him, leaning over his shoulder and placing one of his hands on the side of the keypad.

"I can't remember how you do this part." Levi mumbled as he watched Eren navigating his way through the settings.

"It's a good thing that I do then huh?" The cheeky brat grinned back at him, earning him a snort from Levi.

It got to the part where they had to enter their names, and he noticed Eren pause before typing _Shortass_ into the first slot.

"What should my name be?" he asked, his eyes twinkling playfully.

"Move." Levi growled lowly and gently pushed Eren's hands out of the way, typing out _Shitty Brat_ into the second slot, to which he heard the younger male giggle.

The older teen pressed the enter button, and they watched as the pins at the end of the lane got replaced with new ones; the first name slot flashing to show that it was his turn.

Pulling away from Eren, he moved hesitantly towards the various coloured bowling balls on the rack. He found one that he felt comfortable lifting, and then made his way over to the lane.

He grimaced to himself and hefted the ball up to rest in his other hand, as he contemplated how much of a mistake he had made when agreeing to this date.

Closing his eyes as he let go of the ball probably wasn't the wisest choice, but he wasn't really concerned about it until he opened them again, and saw his ball go straight into the gutter.

He scowled and crossed his arms, aiming a death glare to the ball.

As he turned around, he caught a glimpse of Eren doubled over, snickering loudly. He went to go and sit down, but Eren caught his arm, now gasping for air in between bouts of laughter.

"Y-You get. . . another. . . go. . ." His eyes were watering with the effort it took to withhold his laughter.

Levi huffed and left Eren to go and pick up the same ball again, it having returned during his sulking.

This time he kept his eyes open, but it didn't really have much of an effect. The ball grazed the pin furthest to the left and knocked it over, that being it.

He was annoyed to say the least, but it wasn't until Eren had had his go that he truly felt discouraged.

_Of course. A strike. A fucking strike on his first go._

"You said you'd teach me, not fucking obliterate me." He strode over to him, looking up into his teal eyes angrily.

"Oh, come on, don't be a sore loser. Here, I'll help you." He took Levi's hand and pulled him over to the rack, picking up the ball that he'd seen Levi use and then bringing him over to the lane.

"Okay, so, watch. You have to swing back like this, and let go about here." As Eren demonstrated what to do, Levi's frown deepened considerably.

"Uh. . . right." He took the ball when Eren held it out to him and tried to reciprocate his actions. He was quickly stopped by the other telling him to wait.

"No no, have the inside of your wrist facing the lane, not the side of it." Eren came up behind him and reached around, holding Levi's wrist and twisting it to the correct angle.

Before he knew it, he felt himself leaning back into Eren's chest as the taller teen guided his arm backwards by the wrist.

_He's really warm. . . No. Concentrate. You don't want to drop the fucking bowling ball on your foot or something and ruin the moment._

He let go of the ball when Eren told him to, and ended up managing to hit the pins this time, with three left standing. He helped him again on his second go and Levi actually ended up getting a spare.

_Well, it was technically Eren, but the scoreboard doesn't know that._

The rest of the game continued in a similar fashion, Eren helping Levi out during his go, and Levi teasing Eren during his own turns to try and distract him.

For example, just before Eren was about to have his turn, Levi whispered into his ear that if he got a strike, he would reward him with a kiss. Eren missed the pins completely. He still got a kiss on the cheek, though.

Levi also tickled him one time, as well as hugging him from behind during another. Sure, it was fighting dirty, but Levi didn't really have much of a chance otherwise. Even with the distractions, Eren was ahead by eight points.

In the end, Eren won, as expected.

Levi's competitive side usually would have taken over by this point and he would have demanded a rematch, but the way Eren was cheering and hugging him gleefully was far too cute.

After checking the time on his phone, Levi suggested that they should probably head back.

"What time did you say that you'd be home by?" Levi asked as they languidly began walking back to the car.

"Ten, 'cause it's a school night." Levi noticed that Eren was shivering, and he offered him his jacket.

At first, Eren rejected it, saying that he didn't want Levi to get cold, but after he had reassured him that he wasn't cold at all, he accepted.

_It looks good on him._

"Well, we have two hours to kill then, unless you wanna get back early?" Eren shook his head violently in response, Levi's thin lips twisting up into an amused smile at this.

"You could come back to mine for tea if you want?" He suggested, not sure where else they could go.

"Yeah, sounds good!" Eren nodded and unlocked the car. "You'll have to lead me there, though."

_I’ll take the lead, for sure._

"Of course." They climbed back into the car—much to Levi's disdain—and began the short drive to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that you're all seeming to still enjoy this story because I am having so much fun writing it!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to message me or send me asks if you have any questions :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	16. Fitting Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren learns a valuable lesson about being nosy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning / Good Evening / Good Afternoon everyone!  
> Welcome to Chapter 16. How I am managing to keep up with posting two full chapters a week is kind of astonishing, since I'm such a massive procrastinator with the WORST health haha! Thankyou all so much for reading, commenting and/or giving kudos! I appreciate it more than you can imagine. This chapter was extremely fun to write and I hope you like it ^^

Chapter 16

Levi bolted from the car as soon as it had pulled to a stop in the parking garage beneath his apartment complex.

He disguised his discomfort behind a mask of indifference, briskly walking around the car to the driver's side, pretending that he'd only rushed from the car so that he could open Eren's door for him.

Although it had been an unintentional action, he still felt a sense of pride when Eren got all flustered because of it.

The complex itself had both stairs and an elevator. Levi personally preferred the stairs, as they could help keep him fit. Plus, he believed that lifts were just as evil as cars.

_Confining death traps can go fuck themselves._

He wasn’t surprised when Eren went straight towards the elevator. Although he really didn't want to, he followed Eren's lead into it, gesturing silently to the button for the third floor.

He had to admit, his uncle had had somewhat good taste. There were only three floors in total, so he never had to deal with noisy upstairs neighbours. He had the whole floor to himself, there being only one apartment per floor.

Levi subconsciously moved closer to Eren's side, his uneasiness evident in his posture as he leaned up against the oblivious teen's arm to steady himself.

The moment the elevator halted—with a rather unsettling jolt—and the doors rolled open, Levi was gone, not even waiting to see if Eren was following him or not.

 

* * *

 

In a flash, Eren was standing alone in the elevator.

He blinked mutely at Levi's retreating form, before scrambling to catch up to him. He had been so distracted by the way Levi had been pressing against his side that he hadn't even noticed that the elevator had stopped.

The keys in Levi's hand jangled as he opened the dark, wooden door. As the heavy-looking door swung open, Eren was stunned into silence.

Levi's apartment was, by far, the most luxurious place he had ever set foot in.

"Holy crap, Levi. . . your uncle must have been loaded. . ." The astonished male’s mouth was agape as he unashamedly surveyed his surroundings.

As he expected, the whole apartment was immaculate; even the ivory walls were seemingly unblemished.

"Hmm, not really. He had a friend that was a builder who did it up for him for a good price. This place was shit before that." He shrugged nonchalantly.

It wasn't as though Eren's own house wasn't fancy, it was just that it was more. . . homely.

They had mismatched sofas, none of the appliances perfectly matched one another, and the walls were plastered with family photographs. It felt lived in, whereas Levi's flawless home felt as though it was lacking that cosy feeling.

Everything felt meticulously placed and perfectly aligned. Instead, in comparison, his own home was fairly disorganized; clothes and other random shit could be found in nearly every nook and cranny, no matter how many times their mother cleaned it up.

The best way to describe Levi's house was _minimalistic_. From what Eren could see from the entryway, his apartment held only the basics. It was an open floor plan, excluding the bedroom and bathroom.

Eren assumed those were through the two doors on the back wall of the large main room, to the right of the kitchen and behind the living room.

Walking in, the kitchen area was in front of you to the far left, a study area directly to your immediate left, and the living room area to the right.

Between the study and kitchen was a wooden dining table, nothing placed upon it. Walnut hardwood flooring ran throughout the entire rectangular room.

A plush black leather couch in the shape of an ‘L’ sat atop a huge, fluffy white rug in the centre of the living room. It was facing a black marble fireplace, with a flat screen television mounted just above it on the hearth. A glass coffee table with wooden framing had been placed in between the two, nearer to the couch.

The wall furthest to the right—just by the living room area—had three moderately sized windows half-way up the wall. They stretched across the whole surface, and Eren could easily imagine how much sunlight must filter through during the summer.

"Shoes." Levi bluntly reprimanded, as he toed the heels of his own and then placed them neatly to the side on a mat. "Would you like tea or coffee?"

Eren did as he was told and hurriedly took off his own sneakers, putting them beside Levi's. He slipped Levi's leather jacket down his arms and hung it up on the coat rack by the shoe mat to the left of the door.

"Coffee please!" He called as he practically skipped over to the kitchen, deliberately sliding on the smooth wooden flooring with his sock covered feet as he approached the breakfast bar. "Thank you for letting me borrow your jacket, it was super warm."

The kitchen was just as stylish as the rest of the apartment. All the countertops, including the breakfast bar, were made of the same black marble as the fireplace.

The cabinets were crafted out of the same kind of dark mahogany wood as the all of the other wooden objects in the place.

It was all matching, not a single thing was out of place. Even Levi seemed to fit in, leaving Eren feeling as though he was the only thing here that didn't belong.

"That's quite alright, I'm glad you're feeling warmer now." Eren sat down on one of the black leather bar stools and leant forward, resting his elbows on the breakfast bar and watching as Levi went about making their drinks.

First, he filled and switched on the expensive-looking coffee machine, then reached up onto his tiptoes and got out two plain black mugs.Eren mentally squealed as he did so, the older male’s shirt lifting up and exposing his well-defined hip bones.

_So damn cute._

"How do you like it?" The shorter male questioned.

"White, with two sugars, please." Eren swung his legs back and forth beneath him as he answered. He didn't miss the disgusted look he received. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"How can you drink it like that?" The way Levi's nose scrunched up in repulsion was almost too adorable for Eren to handle.

"But it tastes so good though!" His disbelieving look made Eren pout. "How do you have it then?"

"As it comes." He replied, while pouring the coffee into the mugs, faffing around with Eren's for a moment with the milk and sugar before placing it on the counter in front of him.

"But it's so bitter and gross like that." It was Eren's turn to grimace and turn up his nose.

"To each their own." He grumbled back, which made Eren grin.

Levi led him over to the couch and sat down onto it (in his favourite corner), folding his legs up underneath himself for comfort. Eren followed suit and sat down next to him, bringing one of his legs up and resting its ankle on his other knee.

He wrapped both hands around the mug and relaxed into the insanely soft sofa cushions. Once again, they lapsed into silence, yet this one was more of a comfortable, mutual silence.

"So, Eren, the redhead I met the other day was your little sister?" It dawned on Eren at that moment that he hadn't really told Levi much about his family, yet the shorter male had told Eren almost everything about his own.

"Y-Yeah! Her name's Bel, or well, it's Isabel, but we call her Bel." He nodded eagerly, focusing his full attention on Levi.

"Mmhmm. . . Do you have any other siblings?" The curiosity in Levi's voice made Eren grin widely.

"Nope. I don't think I could handle another one! Bel's already a real handful as it is." He laughed and took a sip of his coffee, loving how easily the conversation was flowing.

"What about your parents? What're they like?"

"They're. . . great." Eren shrugged, a little confused by the odd question. "My dad's a doctor at the local hospital, my mom's a part-time substitute teacher at the pre-school. Dad's a bit. . . embarrassing, but he means well. Mom is a little protective, but most moms are."

Levi nodded in silence as he spoke, taking a scalding mouthful of his coffee every now and then.

"Similar to how Mikasa's parents are." He commented offhandedly, obviously lost in thought.

_Oh of course. . . He's never had a typical family before. . ._

"Yeah, I suppo-"

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Both Eren and Levi turned to look at the door.

"Oi, open up, midget. I want my scarf." Mikasa's harsh, biting voice came from the other side of the door.

_Oh shit._

Their eyes met, mirroring each other's shock.

"What should we do?!" Eren whispered anxiously to Levi, putting his half full mug down onto a coaster on the coffee table.

"Because of. . . _incidents_ that occurred in the past, Mikasa and I don't really get on. She's very protective of you, and I feel like she may not approve of me dating you. I think that. . . until we're completely _certain_ about being in a relationship with one another, we shouldn't reveal it to people." Levi replied in a hushed voice.

Eren couldn't agree more; he too wanted to be sure about their relationship before he told her and Armin about it.

He was also extremely intrigued about what Levi could have done to upset Mikasa, but now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Should I hide then, or something?" He glanced around the room for a hiding spot but was coming up empty.

"Levi! I'm going to give you five seconds before I bust this door down!" She snapped, her voice muffled by the door.

"I'm coming! For fucks sake, I am allowed to be busy!" Levi put his mug down onto the coaster next to Eren's with a frustrated sigh, clicking his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth.

"1!" She yelled.

"In my room. Now." Levi growled into his ear, tugging him by his wrist to the door on the left. "Don't touch anything. If you do, I will know. So don't. Got it?"

"2!"

"O-Okay!" Eren stuttered before he was rather roughly pushed through the now open door, the door slamming shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

"3!"

Levi practically ripped the door off of its hinges as he opened it, a dark glare aimed at the irritating female on the threshold of his apartment.

"Took you long enough. What were you doing? Shitting or something?" She went to walk past him, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"No. I have your scarf here. Now take it and go." He thrust it towards her, having picked it off of the coat rack before he had opened the door.

"I can smell that you've made coffee, you could at least let me have some since you made me come all the way over here." She snatched back her scarf, put it on, then crossed her arms.

"It takes two minutes at the most to drive here, stop being a bitch. I'm not in the mood for your company. So leave." She was too observant; he was sure she'd notice that something was amiss if she stayed for much longer.

"Why do you have to be such an assho-" She cut herself off and went silent, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. Immediately, Levi's mind raced with possibilities at what he had done.

"Do you have company?" She pursed her lips, her eyes sweeping the room.

_How the fuck does she do that? She's like a hawk._

"No. Why the hell would you think that?" He wasn't sure what else to do other than deny it.

"There are two mugs on your coffee table." She turned to look back into Levi's eyes, knowing that it was the only way to tell if he was lying or not.

"I _had_ company. They left before you arrived and that's why it took me a while to get to the door, I was cleaning up. I wanted to wash the mugs but you interrupted me." He shooed her with his hands and took a step forwards, meaning that she had to take a step back. She was now out of the apartment again.

_She's too fucking observant for her own good._

"Ugh, whatever. I've been trying to be nice to you for mom and dad, but you're making it pretty fucking difficult, Levi." For the first time since she'd arrived, her voice and expression softened marginally.

Levi sighed and massaged his temples.

"Look. . . another time okay? I'm sorry, you know how Hanji stresses me out sometimes, and I guess that I'm still just a little on edge from her visit." He often forgot that Mikasa actually did have a nice side.

He paused while she nodded before adding:

"How about you come round again after school tomorrow instead? We can have a coffee together and catch up?" He forced a strained, polite smile onto his lips.

Mikasa blinked at him, his offer obviously taking her by surprise.

_In all fairness, I have been a bit of a jackass to her lately, so this is probably a bit of a shock._

"Uh. . .yeah. That sounds good. . ?" She sounded unsure. He didn't think that it was supposed to be a question, but it still came out that way.

"Okay, see you then? If you don't mind, I need to clean up those mugs and stuff." He couldn't really think of any other way to end the conversation.

"Oh! Sure, I'll come over about six or something. Bye." She gave him a curt nod, before turning on her heel and striding over to the elevator. He waved before shutting the door with a relieved sigh.

As he was about to head back towards his room to fetch Eren, he noticed something that made his stomach drop.

Eren's shoes were right there by the door. Not only that, they were unmistakably Eren's, and he had no doubt that had Mikasa seen them, she would have flipped her lid.

_This is the luckiest thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life._

 

* * *

 

Eren let his eyes wander over everything in Levi's room. Just as the rest of his place had been, it was spotless.

The bed was made, and there wasn't a single crease in the dark red duvet. The bed frame was made of black leather, there were two red pillows with two black pillows on top (one on each side of the bed), the sheets were black and the duvet was red.

A single white cushion sat in between the four main pillows. Even his bedsheets matched the house, as there had been two red and two white cushions on the black sofa in the other room.

_Definitely OCD._

There was a built-in wooden wardrobe on the left wall, and a large wooden dresser right next to it. There were matching bedside tables on each side of the king size bed.

_Why would someone so small need such a big bed?_

He had obtained an amused expression due to his own joke, before his mind caught up to him, and his cheeks began their usual routine of turning him into a living tomato.

_There's lots of space for. . . certain activities. . ._

He shook his head to try and get rid of the dirty thoughts that had invaded his mind.

He closed his eyes and tried to listen to what was going on in the main room, but all he could hear was their muffled voices.

He wanted to sit down, but the only available space was Levi's bed, and that would be touching something, which is the one thing he was warned not to do.

He walked over to the dresser, drawn in by the black photo frames since he hadn't actually seen any in the main room.

There were four here, and one on the right bedside cabinet. The first one on the dresser was of Levi as a toddler on the beach, holding the hand of a beautiful oriental woman.

_That must be his mother. . . woah. . ._

The second depicted four children, who Eren recognized as Levi, plus three of his friends when they were probably still in primary school.

The only girl there had chunky glasses, messy hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a big goofy grin on her face. One of the boys had blonde hair and big blue eyes, and was smiling shyly at the camera.

The other boy had sandy blonde hair and quicksilver eyes, his arm hooked around Levi's neck. Levi himself had a crooked smile; it wasn't a very big one, but it was still there.

The third photo seemed considerably staged and stiff. Levi was young, about 8, and was wearing a suit; he seemed to be glaring at the camera.

He stood next to a man who looked to be in his late 40's/early 50's who was also in a suit. He had his hand resting on Levi's shoulder, but they both looked uncomfortable with one another.

_Oh shit. . . that must be at his mom's funeral. . ._

His eyes scanned the fourth photograph. It was one of those family portraits; Mikasa's parents stood next to one another while holding hands, while Levi and Mikasa sat on stools in front of them.

It was sweet, but Eren could tell by the way Levi was scowling at the camera that he didn't want to be there.

He wandered over to the bedside cabinet and bent down to examine the fifth and final photo. It was his mother again; however, she was alone in this one. She was looking directly at the camera with a wide smile.

The beautiful woman reminded him of his own mother, even though she physically looked nothing like her. Something about the way she smiled made her seem just as kind and caring.

Just as he was about to move away, something caught his eye. The small drawer in the bedside cabinet was ajar.

He knew he shouldn't.

But Eren's curiosity, more often than not, tended to get the better of him.

He very carefully pulled it out a little more, and was met with the most organized drawer he had ever come across. His eyes were first drawn to a stack of boxes, and upon closer inspection, he found that they were sleeping pills.

Eren recalled the bags under Levi's eyes, and concluded that they probably weren't helping him any.

He moved on to the next item, a small book.

_A diary or journal probably. No way. I may be snooping but I respect his privacy more than that._

Next was a moderately medium sized bottle of lotion. Just as Eren was about to pick it up to get a better look at it, he stopped, reminding himself mentally that Levi would somehow notice.

_Wait. . . that's not lotion. . ._

Eren's face practically glowed red in the dimly lit room as he stared at the bottle, dumbfounded. The words _**For Your Pleasure**_ were printed in a bold, cursive font written on the front.

Now that Eren focused properly, it was blatantly obvious that it was lube. He felt like an idiot for not noticing sooner, and to make matters worse, there was a rather large box of condoms right next to it.

_Shit. Abort mission. Abort. Mission._

He was about to close the drawer and pretend like nothing had happened, but then a thought struck him that wouldn't go away.

_I wonder what size they are. . ._

He argued and debated the pros and cons in his head, before finally giving in to his nosy side, deciding that there was absolutely no way Levi could actually know that he'd touched them as long as he put them back in the exact same place.

As cautiously as he could manage, he reached down and lifted the box by the corners using his fingertips.

He read the description on the front and almost dropped the box.

_No. Fucking. Way._

He shook his head, re-reading it again to make sure but there was no denying it. The words " _Size: Large—Extra strong_ " were displayed below the brand name.

_I guess that’s where all his height went to. . ._

He was so absorbed in studying the box that he jumped when the front door closed in the other room.

Eren immediately went into panic mode. The first thing he did was shut the drawer, and straight away realised his mistake, but it was already too late.

The bedroom door opened, and Eren spun around in shock, Levi's sock covered feet having not made any noise on the floor as he'd approached.

He did the first thing that came to mind: hiding the box in his hand behind his back. What else was he supposed to do?

"What are you doing?" Levi was in front of him in a matter of seconds, arms crossed over his chest.

"I-I was just. . . admiring the photo of your mom. She was very pretty." He laughed awkwardly, trying not to seem guilty.

"Yes, she was. Why do you look like you're about to shit yourself?" His sharp, sarcastic tone had Eren shaking minutely in fear.

"D-Do I. . .? Hah. . . that's uh. . . really funny. . . hah. . ." He knew he couldn't pretend or stall for time much longer, the way Levi's eyes narrowed suspiciously assured him of that.

"You're hiding something." Levi's steely eyes were now focused on the arm that Eren had firmly behind his back.

"U-Um. . . I just. . . I didn't. . . I'm sorry. I know you told me not to, but I couldn't help myself and I saw that it was opened and I was going to close it for you but then I got curious and so I looked inside, and then I panicked because I thought you were going to be mad at me and. . ."

Eren continued to ramble aimlessly as Levi reached around him and wrapped his hand around his wrist, bringing his arm around to his front. He plucked the box from him and put it back into the drawer.

His eyebrow was raised in its usual mocking manner when he let out an amused snort, interrupting Eren’s babbling.

"You decided to go through my stuff even though I explicitly told you not to." The statement was laced with sarcasm.

"I know, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me, it’s just sometimes I can't help myself and I didn't think it would hurt anyone if I just peeked." He knew it was pointless as he had been caught red-handed, however, he was going to defend his actions nonetheless.

Levi reached up and pulled Eren down by the back of his neck so that he was at eye level with him, before leaning in close to his ear.

"Listen here, brat." Levi's raspy voice had an almost seductive tone to it, and the way his lips brushed against Eren's earlobe had his cheeks flaming. "If you ever go through my shit again without my permission, I'll have to punish you."

Eren's breath caught in his throat as he felt Levi's teeth graze against, and nibble at, the shell of his ear.

"Pu-punish me?" He swallowed instinctively, the gulping sound loud in his ears due to his throat being dry.

" _Mmhmm_ ," The shorter teen sang in a teasing manner, bringing his hand up to brush his fingertips against Eren's Adam’s apple.

There was a short pause, before Levi bit down roughly on Eren's earlobe and flicked his Adam’s apple in tandem.

"I'll fucking murder you." He growled threateningly, the seductive tone disappearing from his voice. He pulled back, his expression utterly blank and disinterested.

Eren's knees were trembling beneath him, both out of terror and arousal; he wasn't sure which emotion he felt more strongly at this point.

He could tell that Levi was studying his reaction, and then an amused smirk pulled at his thin lips.

"I'm kidding, Eren." He snickered and turned on his heel, striding confidently back towards the door.

He paused before making a ‘come hither’ motion with his index finger and murmuring: "Come on, your coffee will get cold." before strutting back to the living room.

_I've never felt so turned on and so frightened at the same time before._

_There's no doubt about it._

_One way or another._

_Levi Ackerman is going to be the end of me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now THIS was an incredibly fun chapter to write, I genuinely hope that you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to send me messages or asks if you have questions :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	17. Dating Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Cute Date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ^^  
> Another fluffy chapter for you here! I just wanna apologise for not posting on Wednesday, I had to stay overnight in hospital for health issues :/ I'm a lot better now, I just have really shitty health in general. I hope you've all had a great week and that you enjoy this update. Thankyou for reading this story, it means a lot to me!

Chapter 17

At roughly twenty to ten, Eren had told Levi that he should probably get going. While he was getting his things together, Levi had decided to win back some more ‘masculinity points’ by asking Eren out on another date.

Eren had instantly accepted without hesitation, which had filled Levi's stomach with butterflies.

The shorter male had suggested that they go out for dinner at the new-ish Italian restaurant in the town square, to which Eren had readily agreed to. They made the plans for Friday, in two days, since that was when they were both free.

He'd been afraid that giving Friday as an option would have seemed too eager and desperate, and would have turned the junior away, but it was actually Eren himself who ended up suggesting it.

After a rather boring day on Thursday ("Leave me alone, you shitty glasses."), Levi was extremely hyped for Friday, although it was hard to tell from outward appearances.

This was the first time in a long while that he was actually genuinely looking forward to a formal date with someone. Just a mere month ago, the idea would have been daunting to him.

He'd received a text from Eren on Thursday after school regarding whether he should dress in casual or formal attire. Levi had replied with: **_Smart/casual. Comb your hair for once, brat._**

It was now Friday, at eight o’clock in the evening, and Levi was waiting patiently outside Eren's house; the raven haired male had said he would pick up the teenager, this time.

_There's no way I'm getting into that car again without a fight._

He'd sent him a quick text to let him know that he was here, now all he could do was wait.

 

* * *

 

"Ah, shit shit shit." Eren cursed under his breath as he rushed about his room getting ready.

He hadn't expected Levi to be this early, and had only just gotten out of the shower when he received a text that alerted him that he had arrived.

" _Fuuuck_." He pulled on a pair of light blue skinny jeans haphazardly, falling over and landing on his rear in the process. Once he had them on, he sent a reply to say that he'd be five minutes.

Just as he was buttoning up his white dress shirt, his bedroom door was thrown open and all he saw was a flash of red before he was tackled onto the bed.

"Guess who's _outsi-ide?"_ Isabel sang, pinning him down onto the bed with a massive grin.

"Bel, not now, I need to get ready!" He easily lifted the auburn haired girl up off of him, and hurriedly brushed his damp hair.

Eren left his beanie off, deciding that it would be too casual. He shoved his phone into his jeans pocket, tugged on his usual bracelets, and rolled up his sleeves, finishing his outfit off with the bronze key necklace.

" _Oooh,_ has someone got a _da-ate?"_ She continued to sing her words tauntingly, lying down on Eren's bed and watching him rush around his room in a panic.

"Yes, we're going out for dinner." He wasn't in the mood to play her games at the moment, too absorbed in trying to find a matching pair of socks.

"Do mom and dad know?" She smirked at the way he flinched at her question.

"They know that I'm going out for dinner." He replied cautiously, grabbing his hoodie and gesturing her to leave his room. "Come on, I need to go."

She groaned and pulled herself up, stomping past him onto the landing.

"Have a good time on your date, Eren!" She called loudly before going into her own room and slamming the door behind her.

Eren grimaced and hurried down the stairs and, as expected, his mother stopped him just as he opened the front door.

"Did I hear Isabel mention a date? I thought you said you were just going out for dinner with a friend." She was standing in the doorway to the living room with a confused look on her face.

"Well. . . it is a date. . . but I just didn't want you to make a big deal about it." He shrugged, keeping his sheepish gaze on the floor by his feet.

His mother sighed and shook her head.

"We've already told you that it's okay for you to date, you need to stop worrying about us not approving. We will approve as long as you are happy. Are you happy with this man?" She had taken on a very determined tone of voice.

"Yes. . . he makes me so happy, mom." He blushed and finally met her eyes.

"Then what's the problem? Is there something wrong with him? You seem rather set on us not meeting him." The concerned expression was back.

"There's nothing wrong with him! We're just not ready for it yet, that's all." He bit his lip and glanced towards the door. "He's also quite. . . sarcastic? And a little cocky maybe? I just think that he's worried about you not liking him."

"I'm sure your father and I can handle him being a little snarky, dear." She sighed and pulled him into a tight hug. "But, I understand where you're coming from. Have a great time, be good and be back by eleven, twelve at the very latest."

After pressing a kiss into the crown of his head, she gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the door.

"Thanks, mom. You're the best!" He grinned and slipped out of the door, closing it quickly behind him and jogging over to Levi, who was leaning up against his bike.

"Did you fall into the fucking toilet or something?" Levi smirked and handed him the extra helmet, which Eren immediately put on.

"Sorry, my mom wanted to talk." He waited for Levi to get on the bike, before he climbed on behind him and shuffled closer until he was pressing snuggly against his back. He brought his arms around his waist and held on with a vice-like grip.

"Uh-oh, has someone been a naughty boy? Do I need to spank you?" Eren imagined that the look on his face right now was probably priceless. He buried his face into Levi's shoulder and told him to "just fucking drive, you asshole."

He received a snort in response, and squealed as Levi suddenly started up the bike and began driving without warning.

He increased the strength of his grip and yelled that he was a dick, to which he felt a rumble through the older teen's back, meaning that Levi was laughing at him.

_He's heading in the right direction for a fucking slap._

 

* * *

 

"I've a table for two booked under the name Ackerman?" Levi asked politely.

While the waitress checked the book for their reservation, Levi realised that recently, it had become a habit of his to possessively sling his arm around Eren's waist and hold him close against his side.

Every time he caught himself doing it, he worried that Eren was feeling uncomfortable and pressured, but he never complained.

In fact, he was sure he—more often than not—felt Eren leaning into him. That thought made his stomach tremble with excitement.

"Of course, there you are. Right this way, sir." Her smile was sweet, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. He knew that feeling. That was the _"I have to smile to get paid but I'd much rather be at home sleeping right now"_ smile that he often wore himself while at work.

Levi pulled Eren's chair out for him, not missing the blush it garnered.

" _Oo-oh_ , what a gentleman." She placed their menus on the placemats in front of them as Levi shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it on the back of his chair.

"Okay, so our specials today are the mushroom tagliatelle, penne chicken alfredo, shrimp parmigiana, and seafood ravioli. Can I get you guys any drinks or appetizers?" Her voice stayed consistently monotone throughout, and then she stood patiently, holding a notebook and pen with an expectant look on her face.

"What would you like, Eren?" Levi asked, deciding to keep up the gentlemanly persona by letting him go first.

"U-Uh. . . could I get a lemonade, please? And some garlic bread for the appetizer?" He sounded unsure, his eyes flitting between the waitress and Levi, almost as though he was checking to see if it was okay with him.

"Sure." She turned to Levi.

"A half glass of merlot to drink please." He paused to show her his driver’s license, before continuing his order. "Plus, could you get rid of his appetizer order and get us the sharing platter of garlic bread instead? Thank you."

She nodded and promptly left, leaving them alone while she dealt with their order.

"Wine? Is that wise if you're driving?" The reprimanding tone in Eren's voice made Levi smirk.

"Alcohol personally doesn't affect me, I've never really been able to get drunk easily. Trust me, I've fucking tried. I'll be fine, I promise. I'd never put you in that kind of danger." He glanced up from his menu to see Eren blush at his words.

_I really love it when he does that._

"O-Okay. . . thank you." Levi chuckled as Eren hid his red face behind his menu.

"Have you been here before?" Eren asked, to which Levi nodded.

"Once or twice, I've never been disappointed by the food and it was quite pleasant the last time I came."

"Is there anything you would recommend? I don't know what to choose 'cause it all sounds so good." His bright grin gave Levi a warm feeling in his chest.

"I had the chicken and pesto linguine last time I came, and it was pretty damn good. I'm quite liking the sound of the shrimp parmigiana this time, though." He tapped his lip as he thought over the options in his head.

"Hmm. . . Oh! On a completely random note, I've been thinking lately, you remember on our first date you spoke about your original French name?" The inquisitiveness in Eren's voice had Levi pursing his lips apprehensively.

"Mmhmm. . . I remember. What about it?" He rested his elbows on the table.

"Well, you said that people said it wrong so that's why you changed it, does that mean that it's spelt funny? Could you write it for me? I'd love to see how it's written." Eren's hopeful eyes won Levi over immediately, and he nodded in defeat.

He couldn't deny that Eren's interest in his name did make him feel rather self-important for no reason.

"I guess it is spelt in a kind of unorthodox way. Do you have a pen?"

Eren nodded and produced a pen from his hoodie pocket, the one he kept in there just in case he forgot his pencil case for school.

He pushed it across the table between them to Levi. He gently grabbed Eren’s warm hand in his own, and scribbled on it. Eren faintly blushed as the dark haired male’s hand clasped his own.

As he wrote it down, he mentioned, "Even though it's pronounced _Reev-eye,_ it's written like this." He slowly let go of Eren’s hand, and slid the pen back over.

The younger of the two began studying the name intently, as though Levi was going to give him an essay on it.

"Woah, it's kind of fancy in a way. It's spelt and pronounced a little like Versailles." Although he was talking loud enough for Levi to hear, it seemed as though he was talking more to himself.

He saw Eren's eyes glide over to the menu, before back at his hand. "It also kind of looks like ravioli."

_He did not just fucking say that._

"No. No it doesn't." He snapped, his eyes narrowing in a challenging way.

"Um. . . okay, I guess it doesn't. . ." His tone was sarcastic, Levi could tell, but it was better than him teasing him about it instead; the lesser of two evils.

Luckily for Eren, the waitress came back with their drinks, a decent sized basket of garlic bread, and two small plates, which she set down onto the table as they thanked her.

"Have you decided on your mains?" She still had that half dead smile in place.

"I have. Eren? Would you like to go first?" He allowed his expression to soften from the harsh glare he'd been targeting him with for the previous incident.

"Sure! Could I get the seafood ravioli please? Thanks!" He had a self-satisfied look on his face, irking Levi greatly.

_That little shit._

"I'll have the shrimp parmigiana, thank you." His tone was curt, bordering on rude.

He put his venomous glare back in place, once again directed at Eren, who practically cowered in his seat as their eyes met.

"I'll be right back with your food." The waitress said in her bland way, took their menus from them, and left.

The silence at their table was deafening.

The tension between them made it feel as though you could probably cut the atmosphere with a butter knife.

"Did you know, you can only ever dream of someone you've met or seen before? You can't physically dream of someone you've never seen, how strange is that?" Eren's random fact broke the silence between them.

Although it wasn't as interesting a fact as Eren was making it out to be, it did cause Levi to reminisce back to that dream he'd been having the night before the day he formally met Eren.

_So that was less of a dream and more of a memory? Maybe my brain subconsciously remembered it? If so, it would have to of been the other time he mentioned coming to Trost to see the band._

As Levi mulled this over in his thoughts, he and Eren fell into an easy conversation about weird dreams they'd had, both of them picking at the almost forgotten garlic bread in the middle of the table between them.

The waitress came by not long after and put down their meals onto the place mats in front of them, mumbling out a quick "enjoy your food, if you need anything, feel free to ask" before escaping back into the kitchen again.

"Woah, this looks amazing!" Eren exclaimed with an excited glimmer in his eyes.

Levi nodded in agreement, he couldn't deny that it did look rather delicious.

The conversation's flow slowed down considerably as they ate, neither one of them wanting to seem rude by talking with their mouth full.

"I've been wondering something; do you mind if I ask you a kind of personal question?" He asked in between bites of his pasta. The timid way he said this drew Levi's eyes to his face, intrigued.

He paused to take a sip of wine.

"That depends on the question, but I don't see what you could possibly ask that I would object to." Although his reply was smooth and calm, inside he was a nervous wreck, genuinely unsure of what he could possibly want to know.

"When did you know that you liked guys? I mean. . . I'm just asking 'cause when you first hit on me in the changing rooms, I was so surprised, like. . . you just didn't seem gay, you know?"

He froze.

As it were, Levi himself didn't even know the answer to that himself.

_Well fuck, when he said personal, he fucking meant it._

He was tempted to say something cheesy and ridiculous like: _It was from the moment we first met that I knew I was gay,_ but it just wasn't that simple.

"I. . . don't really know. You're the first guy I've dated; this is all rather new to me." So far, honesty had seemed to work in his favour, so that's what he went with.

"S-Seriously?" Eren's eyebrows were both raised towards his hairline, his mouth partially open in shock at his unexpected answer.

"Yeah. I'm kind of still figuring all of this out. All I know for sure is that I really like you, Eren. It's a little confusing, since you're a guy, and I've never thought about dating a man before, but I just. . . I know that the attraction I feel to you is real."

Admitting this kind of thing was difficult for Levi, but he knew he needed to tell him this.

"If. . . if you feel that since I'm not. . . certain about my sexuality, and that that makes me an unreliable person to date, I'll completely understand." He didn't want to have to say this, he didn't want to give Eren the choice to leave him, but he had to, it was only fair.

_Please stay._

Eren was patiently quiet throughout, simply listening to Levi's explanation, those wonderfully vibrant eyes showing no hint of concern.

"Firstly, I'm honoured that you've chosen me as the first guy to date, and thank you for being honest with me, that means a lot." He paused to reach over and take Levi's free hand in his own, intertwining their fingers.

"Secondly, the only two things I really care about is, do you have feelings for me, and are you willing to have a serious relationship with me?"

The gentle, soothing tone to Eren's voice made Levi relax into his seat, most of the tension in his body melting away at his touch.

"Yes and yes. Even though I'm not sure whether or not I'm gay or bi-sexual, I know for certain that I like you, and that I want to be with you." He gave Eren a determined look to show that he meant what he was saying.

"I think the reason that this was such a shock to me is 'cause you were so confident and stuff when we first met, and the way you kissed me after our date at the club. . . it just seemed like you already knew you were gay." His blush returned as he said this, and he gripped Levi’s hand tighter.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I've kind of just been acting the same way I would towards a girl. I've only ever had two girlfriends before, and so I'm kind of just using what I learnt from those relationships. You're different though. Sure, you're a guy, which is very different, but. . . I like you a fuck ton more than I did them. Maybe I've been gay this whole time and just haven't realised it, who knows? If anything, I have to at least be bi, since I _really_ like you." Levi knew he was rambling, but that's what happened when he was uncomfortable.

"I've never had a proper relationship before, so you know more about it than I do." Eren laughed awkwardly, unable to meet Levi's eyes.

"Guess that means that this is a first for the both of us." He allowed a genuine smile to grace his lips, to show Eren that he wasn't going to judge him for his inexperience.

"So. . . does that mean we can take the next step and officially become boyfriends?" The taller of the two had become shy and bashful as he asked this, fidgeting in his seat under Levi's heated gaze.

"I think that. . ." He stopped, purposely letting Eren's apprehension build, his lips curling up into a smirk as he squirmed anxiously. ". . .I would like that very much."

A sigh of relief escaped those beautifully plump lips and Levi allowed himself to reveal a crooked smile.

_He really is perfection. Not only that, that perfect man is now my fucking boyfriend._

_Eren Yeager, my boyfriend._

Levi really liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're at seventeen chapters already, oh my gosh! Thankyou so much for sticking with this story :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to contact me there if you have any questions or concerns :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	18. Divine Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the dinner date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How's everyone doing?  
> I have had to make the decision that since I'm writing the chapters longer, and lots of things have been cropping up and keeping me busy, that I'm going to have to post a little less regularly from now on. I'm really sorry, I hope that's okay! Here's the conclusion of the dinner date from the last chapter :)

Chapter 18

"Oh my god, chocolate orange cheesecake!"

Levi glanced up from the dessert menu at Eren's outburst, unable to prevent himself from letting out a quiet chuckle.

"I've never tried cheesecake before." He shrugged.

Eren audibly gasped at this, reaching over and placing his hand on Levi's forearm with a sympathetic look on his face.

"You poor thing! You HAVE to try it. Oh! I know! We should share one, that way, if you don't like it, I'll just eat it." Eren grinned over at him. His excitement was contagious and Levi responded with a small smile of his own.

"That would be better for me, since I'm not a massive fan of sweet things." The short male agreed.

"Then it's settled." He nodded decidedly, putting down the menu and signaling for the waitress.

After their heart-to-heart talk, and them finally being in an official relationship together, they had finished their meals and were now deciding on dessert.

Levi was still silently in awe at how easily he had revealed his true feelings to Eren. He hadn't even been able to confide in Farlan, his closest friend, with any of his feelings. Although he was still feeling rather cautious about the whole thing, he had already grown to trust this bright eyed brat more than anyone.

"Can I try some of your wine?" Eren bit his lip, his tone hesitant, interrupting Levi's reverie.

"Have you magically become eighteen overnight?" He raised an eyebrow as he lifted his aforementioned glass up to his lips in a taunting manner.

"No but. . . come on, Levi, all I want is a small sip." He pleaded, pouting and directing those big puppy dog eyes at him.

Levi wasn't easily swayed, however, this time he couldn't really argue. A sip wouldn't hurt him, and it wasn't like he himself hadn't tried to get drunk a few times at 17. Saying no to him now really would make him a hypocrite.

"I'm pretty certain that you're going to hate it, but if you're so set on it, you can have _one_ sip. No more, understand?" He slowly held it out to him, his eyes and tone of voice warning him.

Eren took the glass from him eagerly and went about taking a tentative sip. Levi barked out a short laugh at the way Eren's face scrunched up in disgust and took the glass back from him.

"It's more tart than it smelt. Maybe it would taste better with a bit of honey. How do you even manage to drink it, Levi?" He smacked his lips disapprovingly and took a large gulp of his lemonade to wash away the taste. Levi was still snickering to himself behind his hand.

"You can't say I didn't warn you." He shrugged, attaining a smug smirk at knowing that he had been right. "And like all good things, you have to get accustomed to the unpleasant parts to enjoy the pleasurable ones. . ."

Eren’s cheeks were dusted pink as the deeper meaning behind the other male’s words sank in.

They ordered the dessert when the waitress came back over, and moved onto lighter conversation topics, like their favorite foods and drinks, until she returned with it.

Eren's face practically shone with elation as she set it down between them, his spoon already in his hand and poised to attack.

_Cute. There is no other word that describes Eren so perfectly. He's just so adorable._

It was as if he was waiting for permission, not wanting to seem rude.

"What're you waiting for? Dig in." Levi encouraged and then slowly picked up his own spoon. He waited for a while, simply enjoying watching the younger teen excitedly shove large spoonfuls of the cheesecake past his lips.

_There's almost something sensual about the way he eats._

As if to reinforce this, Eren let out an appreciative moan. He totally blamed Eren for the dirty ideas now running rampant through his mind.

"Levi, it's so good, you have to try it." His teal eyes sparkled, his voice snapping Levi out of his thoughts.

Levi nodded, internally deciding that, although he was definitely going to try the cake, he wasn't going to do so in the conventional way. Especially after the way Eren just unintentionally teased him; he wasn't letting him off that easy.

He reached up and, using his index finger, wiped the corner of Eren's lips where some of the chocolate had gotten caught and then brought it back to his own mouth, sucking the chocolate off.

Eren had been watching attentively with wide eyes the whole time, and so he winked at him playfully. He brought his finger out of his mouth with an audible ‘pop’, keeping his steely eyes on Eren’s own.

"You're right, it's very good."

"N-No! You have to try it properly. . . " Eren stuttered. He was blushing again, as per usual.

"Only if you feed me." He smirked, leaning forward and opening his mouth in an expectant manner. The flustered way Eren quickly went about getting another spoonful charmed Levi to no end.

He made sure to maintain eye contact as he accepted the spoon past his lips. With his past girlfriends, they had hated it when he had flirted with them like this, saying that his methods were crude and annoying. So, to finally get to be himself and flirt to his heart’s content made him irrevocably happy.

He said nothing as he chewed, allowing the tension between them to grow until he swallowed the mouthful and hummed thoughtfully.

"Hmm. . . it's. . ." He tapped his thin lips with his finger. "Nice. Very sweet. Not as sweet as you, though."

Eren hid his face behind his hands and shook his head.

"You're gonna kill me with these cheesy lines." Giggled Eren, taking another bite of the cheesecake.

"I thought you liked my cheesy lines?" He tilted his head to the side, worried that maybe he was being too full on.

"I-I do. I like them a lot! That's the problem: I can't cope with how cute they are, they make me all embarrassed and happy." His aqua eyes averted to the floor at his admission, which Levi found irresistible.

_What is this fucking brat doing to me? I've never been a soft, mushy kind of person, but when I'm with him, my heart literally flutters._

 

* * *

 

Of course, as expected, Eren complained when Levi tried to pay.

It wasn't that Levi wasn't flattered, it was just how he had been brought up. While Kenny hadn't been the best role model, he had been a gentleman, and that had greatly affected how Levi acted towards people he courted.

"But you said last time that I could pay for this one, please Levi." He begged, his hand firmly secured around the bill, not letting Levi look at it.

"I said that I'd let you buy me coffee, not dinner." He sighed and once again reached for the receipt, but Eren snatched it away once again.

 _"Levi-i."_ He whined.

"No." Levi replied bluntly, getting out his wallet.

"But it's my turn, it's not fair on you if you pay for me all of the time, it makes me feel bad." He placed his hand on top of Levi's, probably trying to get him to listen, but he wasn't budging.

"If you insist on paying for something, how about you let me pay for the food and you can pay for the drinks?" Even though that didn't sit well with him, it was the best he could do.

Eren paused and seemed to ponder it, before he grumpily agreed.

"You do realize that I don't expect you to pay for me, right?" He reluctantly gave him the bill.

"I know that, but I want to. You're my boyfriend, I want to treat you." Levi paid the waitress for the food; he had considered just paying for the full thing anyways, but Eren had been studying his actions very carefully throughout the process.

"I could say exactly the same thing, you know. I want to treat you as well." He gave the money for the drinks to the waitress, his pout still in place.

"You're treating me just by letting me be here with you; your company is priceless to me. Stop worrying so much." As he gulped down the last of his wine, Eren's red face was visible from the corner of his eye and his lips twitched up into a smirk.

"Th-thanks?" He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, busying himself with his bracelets.

"Would you like coffee before we go, or are you ready to leave?" Levi threaded his fingers through his undercut, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them.

"I'm ready to leave if you are." Eren's shyness had returned, and so Levi took the initiative. He stood and picked up his jacket, offering it to Eren as he led him back out to the motorbike.

"No, no, it's fine, I have my hoodie." He pulled it more firmly around himself as a gust of the bitter wind hit them.

Levi sighed and threw an exasperated look in Eren's direction.

"I don't feel the cold, honestly. The sweater I'm wearing is thermal." Eren eventually conceded and let Levi help him into the jacket.

"Thank you." Levi pulled Eren close to his side by his waist as they walked back to his motorcycle.

 

* * *

 

"I still don't like the bike." Eren mumbled as he shakily attempted to climb off.

Levi snorted and lifted him up off of it by his hips with ease, causing the younger teen to squeak in shock at how light Levi had made him seem.

"O-Oh! Thank you. . ." His face turned red when Levi didn't remove his hands from his waist, keeping his gaze on the shorter male's chest to try and hide his embarrassment.

"Not a problem." He paused before continuing. "Well, I'm one-hundred percent sure that I hate your car more than you hate my bike." He raised his eyebrows, daring him to argue.

"You hate my car? What's wrong with it?" His brows furrowed and his lips pursed into that adorable pout of his.

". . . It's too big." Levi had to hold in a snort at the innuendos now running through his mind at his own statement.

"Is that it? Really? It's too big." Eren gave Levi a sarcastic look, crossing his arms with the pout still in place.

Levi huffed loudly in frustration, his eyes narrowing.

"Fine, you wanna know why I hate that fucking monster of a car? I get car sick." His tone was unintentionally snappy, and he regretted it when he saw Eren flinch.

"Uh. . . sorry. That came out kind of harsh." The way Eren's eyes filled with concern had Levi practically kicking himself.

_This is why I didn't tell him. I didn't want his pity over something so fucking pathetic._

"You should've said so earlier; I wouldn't have made you go in it." Eren's soft voice made him blink up at him in surprise.

A particularly sharp blast of wind had Eren stepping closer to Levi for warmth as it cut through them. The punk instinctively pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him in response.

Levi jumped when he felt Eren's cold hands pressing against his warmly clothed chest in an attempt to warm them up.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but to be honest, I'd prefer you to be comfortable than have to deal with the bike all of the time." Their breaths made little white vapor clouds in the chilly air as they spoke, said clouds intermingling with one another as they huddled together.

"I'll get used to it, it's not a big deal." Eren shrugged, leaning forward to press his freezing cold nose into the crook of Levi's neck, the action making the shorter teen jump once again.

"Maybe we should get you inside, wouldn't want to give your Mom a reason to hate me anymore than she most likely already does." Although he said this, he made no effort to move, completely content standing there with Eren in his arms.

"What? Why would she hate you?" Levi could see out of the corner of his eye that Eren had that expression on his face that Levi had decided to name the "confused puppy" look.

"Well, not only is your curfew soon, if we stay out here much longer, you might catch a cold." He shrugged, raising an eyebrow when he felt a shiver go through Eren's body.

"Oh right, yeah, she is pretty strict about the curfew. . ." It didn't seem that Eren was in much of a rush to move either.

"You'd better head inside then. . ." Levi's arms unconsciously tightened around Eren, going against what he said.

"Mmhmm..." Eren snuggled his face further into Levi's neck, neither of them wanting to move.

A movement to his right caught Levi’s attention. Even though it was dark, he could still make out the silhouette of a man on the doorstep, standing in the doorway to Eren's house, watching them.

_That's kind of creepy. . . Fuck, is that his dad? I'm gonna get my ass beaten if I kiss Eren goodbye this time._

"I think I should get going. . ." He murmured, loosening his arms and bringing his hands back to rest on Eren's hips.

"Oh..." The longing in Eren's tone had Levi hesitating.

_Fuck, now I feel bad._

"I'll text you and we can set up another date, yeah?" He brought a hand up to cup Eren's cheek, making him look into his eyes.

Eren nodded back with enthusiasm, and leant down towards him, obviously waiting for a kiss, but at the same time, Levi went to pull away to leave. The dejected look that crossed Eren's face was heartbreaking, but there was no way he was kissing him in front of his father.

"See you later." He aimed a strained smile at him and went to pick up his helmet.

 

* * *

 

_Why the hell did I wait for him to kiss me? I could just kiss him instead. What's stopping me? It's not like I have to wait for him to do everything._

After having built up his courage, he grabbed Levi's arm, his heart racing in his chest.

"W-Wait." He stammered.

Levi glanced up at him, helmet still in hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. . . you just. . . forgot something." He hesitated, before pulling him close by his sweater.

"And what would that be?" His eyebrow was raised, genuine confusion showing in his dark grey eyes.

"This." He pressed his lips tenderly against Levi's. Unlike their previous kiss, this one stayed slow and gentle, yet it was just as intoxicating; his thoughts already hazy.

Eren inhaled sharply when he felt the warm metal of his tongue piercing brushing against his lower lip. He could taste the rich flavor of the wine from earlier in Levi's kiss, the sweet yet bitter aftertaste having lingered.

It definitely tasted better like this.

He leant in and attempted to deepen the kiss like last time, however he met resistance from the shorter of the two.

"You know, _Yeager. . ._ " Those chapped lips were suddenly by his ear, his knees weakening in response to the seductive tone of his voice. "You should take charge like that more often, it's actually rather. . . _sexy."_

This was accentuated by a quick lick up along the shell of Eren's ear before he was suddenly gone, pulling his helmet on, straddling his bike, and winking flirtatiously, leaving Eren breathing heavily while watching him leave.

_What the fuck just happened?_

He turned around and dreamily walked towards the house, completely in his own little world. It wasn't until he was on the porch at the top of the steps, that he saw his father standing in the doorway with a reproachful look upon his face.

"Fuck."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight cliff hanger there, loves. I hope you're still liking this story, lemme know what you think! Thankyou for your continued support <3
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to message me over there :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	19. Previous Affiliations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's parents have a talk with him and Levi has yet another realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I apologise for the almost filler-y feel to this one, it was necessary to the story as it explained a few important things. Plus, the next chapter is well worth the wait in my opinion! Thankyou for reading this story so far, I appreciate it a hell of a lot :) I hope you like it!

Chapter 19

"Fuck."

"I beg your pardon?" Grisha’s voice was incredulous.

"Oh shit." Eren covered his mouth with his palm, his eyes widening further when he realized that he had now sworn not once, but twice.

"Watch your language. Your mother and I did not raise you to behave in such a way. Maybe I should have words with this boy, as it seems that he isn't a very good influence on you." His father paused to let his chiding words sink in, before he continued his rant.

"If he dropped you home, that means that you were on that bike of his. Do you know how many motorcyclist accidents there are, on average, per year? Over nine thousand, and that's just in this country. It's not that I'm mad at you, I understand that boys your age are rather rebellious and curious, which is fine, but I am disappointed. I am upset that you did not have the forethought to ask permission from myself or your mother."

He paused once again, waiting to see what Eren would have to say for himself. The accused teen only stared at his feet with a guilt filled expression.

Grisha decided to persevere until he got an answer, meaning that Eren now had to endure an even lengthier tirade.

"You know better than this. I always thought that you would be the easy child, you were so kind, well-mannered and sincerely _good,_ just like your mother. It is to be expected that Isabel will eventually act out, she's always been anarchistic; always looking to do things her own way. Not that that is a bad thing of course, she is simply. . . independent and stubborn. Never had I expected something like this from you, Eren. You do realize that I am going to have to tell your mother about this, right?"

Eren nodded solemnly, kicking at the floor with the toe of his sneaker.

When it became apparent that Eren wasn't going to speak, he peered distastefully at him through his round glasses. The teen began gently gnawing the base of his right thumb—a nervous habit of his—as his father disappeared into the living room.

"Eren!" He flinched as his mother called his name from that same room, and he reluctantly made his way in, dragging his feet.

_I'm either dead or grounded._

_Or both._

_Probably both._

"Is all of this true?" Her tone was stern, and he couldn't meet her honey eyes.

They weren't completely incorrect when they had said that he had never acted out before, but it wasn't as though he'd done anything majorly wrong.

He had to admit, he hadn't meant to swear aloud, but it's not like his parents hadn't cussed before. Eren could, in fact, recall roughly twelve instances of his parents swearing in front of him in total.

"Y-Yes, mom. . ." He finally met her gaze, his teal eyes clouded with shame.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He was surprised at how calm she seemed. Sure, she sounded reprimanding, but that was it. No angry expression, nothing of the sort.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to swear, or do something that you consider dangerous without asking first."

He made sure not to mention anything about promising not to do it again, because, well, he planned to do it again. Many times. That was a promise that he wouldn't ever be able to keep.

"Okay, dear. Thank you for apologizing." His mother's eyes were soft, soothing him as she spoke.

They both watched as his father left with a satisfied nod.

While his father usually stayed out of arguments or disputes, he was surprisingly strict about safety issues. Perhaps it was because he was a doctor, and dealt with gruesome accidents on a daily basis.

It was one of the reasons that Eren had been given a larger car; it was far more durable. His father's logic was that, in accidents, the bigger the car, the less damage to the inhabitants of the vehicle.

" _So?_ How was it?" His mother's body language had changed completely. Gone was the chastising tone, in its place was a genuinely excited one, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"It was. . . good?" He was confused, this was unlike her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, can't a mother be interested in what her son has been up to? You went for dinner, correct? Does he really ride a motorcycle? Gosh, I should have known you would have been into the bad boy type. I can't really blame you, you must have gotten that from me. Your father was quite the stud back in our younger days." She giggled.

Eren was shocked at this new piece of information; he really didn't want to picture his father as a _stud._

"Um. . . so you're not mad?" He blinked in mute surprise as she pulled him down onto the sofa, and then cuddled up to his side.

"Of course not! While you were out, I've been thinking. I don't want to be that strict mother that you feel as though you have to hide things from. I want to be able to be your friend as well as your mother, similar to the relationship that you and I both have with Isabel."

She ruffled his hair, and he instinctively snuggled down into her arms. It had been a long while since he'd been cuddled by his mother; he supposed that he should feel embarrassed or something, but the brunette really couldn't care less.

There honestly wasn't a more comforting feeling than being held by someone that you know you can one-hundred percent trust your life to.

"Okay. . . well, where to begin. . . Yes, we had dinner. Uh. . . we may now officially be boyfriends?" He blushed, hiding his face in her arm when she gasped.

"Oh sweetheart, that's wonderful! I must meet him. Promise that we'll set up a time soon?" When he glanced up to answer, he saw that her eyes were brimming with tears, catching him by surprise once again.

"M-Mom? Sure, I promise! Why're you crying?" He shifted with discomfort, not sure whether he should console her or not.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm just getting emotional. I'm proud, my baby is all grown up." She cooed lovingly, patting his cheek in an affectionate way.

He didn't answer, the embarrassment starting to make itself known.

"I'm assuming that this is his?" He followed her hand as she brought it to rest on the collar of the leather jacket he was still wearing.

"Oh crap! I forgot to give it back!" His face contorted in horror, scared that Levi would be mad at him.

"We're going to have to work on this potty mouth of yours." She aimed a teasing smile in his direction, which caused him to hang his head ashamedly.

"Sorry. . . he does kind of swear a lot, I just sorta relax around him. I don't feel like I have to watch what I say. I just think out loud, and I feel so at ease when we're together." He sighed wistfully, before he realized that he was talking to his mother, and inwardly cringed.

"I'm guessing that his appearance is going to be one that your father and I won’t particularly like? Considering his choice of outerwear." She touched the leather sleeve with a contemplative look upon her features.

"Well. . . I guess. . . But he's actually a real softie, he's not as scary as he looks."

"Is he a good kisser?" He saw that mischievous sparkle in her eye that practically mirrored Isabel's.

 _"Mom!"_ He groaned, covering his heated face with his hands.

There was a minute pause before he mumbled from behind his hands:

"I never said that we kissed, what makes you think that we have?"

"Your father just witnessed it. He said, and I quote, that _‘he forcefully kissed that man right before my eyes, I hadn't expected Eren to be the one to start things but I guess I was wrong.’"_ His mother's lips were pursed and she was obviously trying to withhold her laughter.

"Oh my god. . . " Eren shook his head, still not moving his hands from his burning face. "Dad was watching that?" He grimaced, peeking through a gap in his fingers to see his mother nod.

"So is he?" She persisted.

"Is he what?" He was going to stall as much as he could.

"Is he a good kisser?" She repeated.

Eren sighed and shrugged, allowing his hands to fall back into his lap. He began fiddling with the zip of the jacket, staring at his hands, prolonging the inevitable.

"I guess so. . . it's not like I have anything to compare it to." His blushed darkened when he heard his mother giggle again.

"Trust me, it doesn't matter how much experience you have, if he's a good kisser, you'll know."

He really didn't want to be having this conversation with his mother.

Yes, he wanted to be able to have this kind of trusting relationship with her where they could talk about anything, but this really wasn't the sort of topic he had meant when he had agreed.

"Then yes, he's a really amazing kisser, okay?" His answer was rushed, but it didn't seem to matter, a smile appearing on his mother's lips.

Her genuinely pleased smile made his own slightly swollen lips twitch upwards as well.

"Okay, good!" She seemed to be pondering something, until she gave a confirming nod and opened her mouth to say something.

"Considering you have just started dating, I'm assuming that you haven't. . . had intimate times with him yet? Although, it seems these days, a lot of people just sleep with whomever regardless of dating." She had an almost disgusted expression.

"No! No way! I would never. . . do _that_ with someone after only three dates!" He exclaimed, recoiling at the accusation.

"That's my boy." She pressed a motherly kiss to his forehead and then stood.

"I have to go and check on Isabel, she should be asleep, but there's a high chance that she waited up for you again. She really does look up to you and admire you, you know."

Her expression had become soft again, her eyes filled with pride.

"And rightly so, you're an excellent role model. Let's keep it that way, hmm?" He wasn't sure, but he almost sensed a hint of a warning in that last comment.

Instead of testing her patience, he nodded silently, breathing a massive sigh of relief when she left.

_Why the hell was I so worried? Although they're kind of embarrassing, for parents they're not half bad._

 

* * *

 

_I have a boyfriend._

Levi stood in the shower, the water blasting down against the crown of his head before trickling down his forehead and cheeks.

This same thought had been constantly playing through his head on repeat for the past hour; ever since he had arrived back at his apartment after dropping Eren off at home.

It was mostly due to his disbelief.

There was no denying now that he was definitely gay, or at the very least bisexual, but for some reason, one question kept nagging him and it would not go away.

When Eren had asked him about when he had first realized that he was gay, he hadn't really known how to answer, and so he had told him exactly that: the truth.

The problem now was that he couldn't stop thinking about that question.

Sure, Eren had made his sexuality known to him and had helped him realize it, but was that it? Was that really when he first discovered that he liked guys?

He thought back to all of the sexual experiences he'd had so far, not including the ones with Eren.

He'd honestly never really been interested in sex. Obviously, he had the physical reactions, but he was rarely mentally invested.

His first girlfriend had been a sweet girl called Ilse Langnar. They had been fifteen at the time they first started dating, and then sixteen when they first slept together.

Levi supposed that it had been sort of pleasurable, but he just hadn't been able to fully commit to it. The fact that she had started crying didn't help much, as his mind was filled with concern for her.

The next few times after their first had been better, but he could still remember how he just wasn't that interested.

It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, because she truly was. He still, to this day, found her freckles charming, but finding someone physically pretty is different to finding them sexually attractive.

You can admire how someone looks even if you don't like them in that sense.

They'd broken up later that year; surprisingly it had been a mutual agreement. They just weren't compatible with one another.

Not long after that, he'd been asked out by a girl named Mina.

Levi wasn't one for putting his pride on the line (except when it concerned a certain brown-haired boy).

The raven tended to be asked out far more often than he asked others; the reason why the incident with Eren in the locker room had greatly shocked him.

Mina had been the complete opposite of Ilse.

Where she had been quiet and softly spoken, Mina was loud and excitable, and always in a good mood; that being what had initially drawn him to her.

He had definitely enjoyed the physical side of their relationship more than in his other relationship, but it still wasn't anything compared to the way he felt for Eren.

So far, he'd only shared two proper open mouth kisses with the younger teen, and yet, he had gotten more excitement and arousal from those simple kisses than in any other instance, including during actual sex itself.

_Maybe I've always been gay and haven't realized it or something? I mean, it's ridiculously cliché, but not entirely impossible._

As he was reminiscing over his previous relationships, a rogue thought struck him, which then reminded him of a memory.

Levi had never really been one to open up about his feelings, preferring to keep them to himself. He owed that trait to his uncle Kenny, the king of keeping his emotions locked away.

There had been one time, however, where he'd divulged part of himself to his best friend Farlan.

It had been when they were about eleven, roughly three years after his mother had passed and his uncle had adopted him.

They had been talking about T.V. shows when Farlan had asked Levi how he was holding up, and Levi had, at first, told him he was fine.

The blonde boy had then insisted that he could talk to him if he wanted to, and so he had.

He had even cried a little when he spoke about his mother, Farlan simply hugged him and told him he was sorry.

After he had calmed down, they'd gone on to lighter topics. It wasn't until Farlan asked Levi what girl he had a crush on that his mood had plummeted back down.

_"You don't like anyone? I kinda like Rico. She's really pretty."_

_"I guess. . . I can't really imagine dating a girl with glasses now though because of Hanji." Levi shrugged nonchalantly._

_"Ah, I see your point. I still like Rico though." Farlan grinned, his focus suddenly enraptured by the cartoon on the T.V._

I'd be better for you than Rico, I'm prettier.

_He blushed slightly when this thought floated through his head, immediately regretting it even though it was unintentional._

_"Hey, Farlan?" Levi picked at the hem of his jacket to keep his hands busy and give him something to focus his gaze on._

_"Mmhmm?" Said boy turned to look at him at the mention of his name._

_"Is it. . . normal. . . to like boys?" He mumbled, refusing to look at him out of fear that he was judging him._

_"Well, it's not normal for me, but it's normal for girls and gay dudes, why?" He blinked innocently at Levi, those silver eyes curious._

_"N-No reason, I was just talking about it with Erwin the other day and we couldn't decide." He hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt._

_"Oh! So yeah, it's not my normal, cause I like girls, but it's Erwin's normal cause he likes guys. But like, it's totally cool if you like guys too." His toothy grin somehow calmed his nerves._

_"I don't like guys." His voice came out harsher than he expected, but Farlan didn't seem fazed, he just nodded, and went back to watching the cartoon._

_"Either way, I'm sure you'll get a girlfriend soon, I hear that Ilse from our homeroom class likes you." His change of topic was smooth and appreciated._

_"If she confesses to me, maybe I'll say yes."_

_"You'd make a super cute couple."_

_**"** I guess."_

Back then, he'd always assumed that the possessiveness that he had felt towards Farlan had been because he was his best friend, and that he didn't want to lose him.

Yet, the more that he thought about it, the more he realized that maybe it was because he had actually had a crush on him.

Of course, those feelings had long since faded as they had grown further apart from one another.

They were still friends and they hung out a lot, but back in elementary school, they had been together almost 24/7 due to them being neighbors.

His feelings towards Eren were very similar to how he had felt for Farlan back then, just majorly amplified.

He flinched as the water turned freezing cold with no warning, clicking his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth.

He soon realised that it had been his own fault, as he had accidentally leant against the lever that controlled the temperature during his reminiscing.

"Tch." He pressed the button which turns the shower off and stepped out, drying himself with a towel before pulling on clean boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in.

As he lay in bed that night, all he could think about was Eren.

About those dazzling eyes that had practically burnt his own with their intensity when their gazes met. The way they conveyed his emotions perfectly.

About how ridiculously soft his hair had felt when he'd ran his fingers through it.

About every little glance, and every single touch, they had shared.

The wet ‘pop’ his lips made after disconnecting from his own.

While he slept, Levi experienced his first wet dream since reaching adulthood, and he awoke the next day feeling less than satisfied.

_Damn it, I need to see him._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thankyou from the bottom of my heart for reading my fic, it really does mean the world to me! Also, all of the kudos and all of your comments are so sweet, thankyou!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> If you have any questions or concerns, you can contact me over there :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	20. Midnight Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi being a bad influence as per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning/Good Evening/Good Afternoon everyone!  
> I got a teeny tiny bit carried away while writing this chapter, so it's kind of a lot longer than my previous ones. Be prepared for a lot of fluff with a little something-something mixed in there ;) I apologise if I messed anything up regarding the events of the movie mentioned, I haven't watched it in a long time so it may not be 100% accurate. Thankyou for your guys comments and support, it's incredibly appreciated!

Chapter 20

_"Oh fuck. . . nngh. . . Levi! I-I'm gonna. . ."_

Levi awoke with a start, gasping audibly.

He clutched his head, the blood having rushed to it when he had sat up too fast, the room now spinning.

Rubbing the sleep from his blurry eyes, he stared at the wall opposite with a blank expression.

_Two nights in a fucking row. The fuck is going on?_

He glanced down at his crotch, relieved to see that this time, his bed was dry. However, the tent in his boxers was screaming for attention.

 _"Uuuugh. . ."_ He groaned to himself, his cheeks heating due to his embarrassment at the situation.

Back in his younger teenage years, he'd had to suffer through one or two wet dreams, but never two nights in a row. This was just taking the piss; he wasn't some pubescent, horny kid anymore. He'd thought he had grown out of this shit.

_It's his fault. Goddamned shitty brat._

A quick glimpse of his alarm clock had him letting out another frustrated noise.

Twelve o'clock.

_It's fucking midnight. I've only been asleep for two hours. Someone please kindly come and kill me._

Levi had returned from work two hours prior and had gotten straight into bed. He had barely managed to remember to take off his clothes, which were currently strewn haphazardly across the floor.

He immediately turned up his nose at the mess he had made.

He'd been so tired from the lack of sleep the previous night, plus his shift at work had been hellish. Without a sports event going on, Saturdays at Trost were a nightmare.

Managing to drag himself out from underneath his warm duvet and into the bathroom, he proceeded to have a cold shower to snap himself out of his aroused state.

After having dealt with the problem, he went about cleaning up the wreckage in his room.

He put all of his dirty clothes, after picking them up from the floor, into his laundry hamper (folded, of course), and then stripped his bed for the second night in a row.

Levi hated the feel of dirty bed sheets more than he hated travelling in cars, and that was really saying something.

Once he had gotten dressed into some grey boxers, a pair of comfortable black skinny jeans and a simple, black form-fitting t-shirt, he looked back at the clock.

12:36am, it glowered back at him.

He picked up his phone and decided to just go to the source of the problem.

 **Levi:** _Oi, Brat, are you awake?_

Checking that the text had sent, the dark haired teen began putting new bedsheets onto his now bare bed.

He had finished in a matter of minutes, his phone finally alerting him of a reply as he was folding his towel. He placed it hurriedly on the drying rack and rushed over to check his phone.

Levi unplugged it from its charger and clicked the home button, the lock screen displaying Eren's grouchy reply.

 **Eren:** _No. Well, I wsn't 'til u woke me up, but now I am. Did u wnt smthin?_

Levi smirked, letting out an amused snort.

_Serves you right for waking me up last week._

**Levi:** _I want to talk to you, you wanna come round mine?_

 **Eren:** _Levi, its nrly 1am, nd u wnt me 2 drive 2 urs?_

 **Levi:** _How about if I come and pick you up?_

 **Eren:** _My mom nd dad wud nvr let me_

**Levi:** _Who said anything about telling your parents?_

**Eren:** _So u wnt me 2 sneak out?_

**Levi:** _Yes._

There was a minor pause, and Levi was almost concerned that he'd scared Eren off, but his phone soon pinged again.

 **Eren:** _Fuck yh, whn can u get 2 mine?_

He rolled his eyes, smirk still in place.

_He almost had me worried for a second there._

**Levi:** _Five minutes?_

 **Eren:** _Make it 10 coz I gotta get rdy._

 **Levi:** _Okay, oh, and Eren?_

 **Eren:** _Yh? Wut is it?_

 **Levi:** _Don't forget to bring my jacket._

 **Eren:** _Kay! :)_

 

* * *

 

Eren flitted excitedly around his room, looking for clothes to wear. He'd gone to bed in just his boxers, and as he looked around, he realized that he wasn't sure what was appropriate.

_Should I dress casual? Or maybe just something comfortable? It's not like this is exactly a date. . . but I should try to impress him right? He is my boyfriend after all. . ._

"No. No. _No_." He whispered to himself. Eren tossed shirt after shirt over his shoulder as he ransacked his closet, trying his best to be quiet as he did so.

He eventually settled upon a black tank top, an over-sized, dark blue jumper that slipped off the shoulder on one side, and a pair of dark grey jeggings with rips in the knees. He decided to go for comfortable clothing that was also warm.

He wrapped his black hoodie around his waist for the drive back, since he wouldn't have Levi's jacket then.

His phone vibrated on his nightstand, signaling that he had gotten a text.

 **Levi:** _I'm outside, I turned the engine off to make less noise._

 **Eren:** _Thnks! I'll b rite dwn!_

Eren shoved his phone into the pocket of his jeggings, tugged on his beanie, and picked up Levi's jacket. He then slowly opened his bedroom door, wincing at the slight creaking sound it made.

Eren gently shut it behind him, and tiptoed across the hallway to the stairs, making sure to avoid all of the floorboards that made noise. He had it memorized in case he got hungry and wanted to sneak downstairs for food without getting caught.

Once he reached the front door, he pulled on his favorite, well-worn sneakers, laced them up, and slipped out of the house in complete silence.

He couldn't deny that as soon as he had closed the door, an exhilarated and prideful feeling settled over him.

As his parents had said earlier, Eren wasn't one for disobeying them. He was a goody two shoes who did whatever he was told and always abided by the rules. For once, he just wanted the opportunity to do something rebellious.

So when Levi had presented him with said opportunity, of course he was going to accept.

He spotted Levi and hastily made his way over, grinning as he was unexpectedly hauled into a tight hug. Those strong arms practically lifted him up off of his feet in their eagerness, warmth emitting from the shorter male like a heater.

"Are you alright? I was kind of worried when you said you wanted to talk about something? Did something happen?"

"Not exactly. . . I just. . . can we talk about this at my place? It's cold out here and I don't want to wake your parents." Levi shifted, his eyes seemed conflicted.

Eren nodded, concern filling his own at how Levi was obviously avoiding the conversation. He decided to just be patient and let Levi tell him in his own time, knowing that pressuring him could result in pushing him away rather than helping him.

"Sure, it's good to see you." He whispered, leaning down to peck Levi's cheek softly. The action earned him a strained, crooked smile.

He put on his helmet (yes, he had decided that it was now his), and pulled on Levi's leather jacket, earning him an eye roll.

"Am I going to have to keep an eye on that? Is it going to disappear one day and I'm going to find it in your closet?" He smiled when he sensed that Levi was trying to lighten the mood.

"I wish. My mom would kill me if she found out that I actually owned one of those." He nuzzled his face into his shoulder after having climbed onto the back of the bike.

"And why's that? It's just a jacket." There was amusement in that raspy voice of his, and that caused Eren to grin as he shrugged.

"She said that when I wear leather I look like a delinquent." He mumbled.

He made sure to keep his grip firm around Levi as he started up the bike. Levi barked out a short laugh and smirked at the younger teen.

"I guess that makes me a delinquent then?"

"Definitely." He giggled.

 

* * *

 

Eren couldn't deny that he was gradually getting used to the bike.

While he still didn't completely trust it, he didn't feel as disorientated or as scared as he had the first few times, which was a plus.

Being pressed rather snuggly against Levi's toned back was definitely a helping factor.

They pulled into the parking garage underneath Levi's apartment four minutes later, the spacious room lapsing into silence as the bike's engine died down.

Levi swung his leg over and dismounted, guiding Eren with his hands on his waist as he did the same.

His cheeks tingled as he was hoisted off the bike. He didn't miss how Levi's hand's lingered for a moment longer than necessary, not that he was complaining.

They walked up the three flights of stairs, despite Eren's grumbling.

He had conceded once Levi had explained that he got the same feeling of motion sickness in elevators that he did in cars. He didn’t want his boyfriend to suffer, even if he did have to walk up a fuck load of stairs.

By the time they had reached the apartment and had removed their shoes and jackets, Eren felt as though he was going to explode from curiosity.

This wasn't exactly normal behavior, especially from the control freak that was Levi.

The couple sat on the couch and Eren rested his hand on Levi's knee in a comforting manner.

"So. . ." Eren began, his voice timid.

_Oh fuck. . . Oh god. . . Is this. . . Is he going to break up with me? Is that what this is? Please tell me that that isn't what this is. . . I can't lose you. . . Not now. . ._

He gulped, forcing back the tears that were threatening to spill over. The anxious male clenched Levi’s knee tighter, holding onto him, hopefully not for the last time.

"What's the matter? Why did you want to see me? You said you had to tell me something?" His words were rushed, trying not to let on how distraught he was.

Levi sighed and scratched at his undercut with a nervous look on his face.

"There's nothing wrong per se. . ." He shifted, unable to meet Eren's eyes.

"Then. . . what did you want to tell me?" Eren reached up and, using his thumb and index finger, he brought Levi's head around to face him.

"I've never. . . had to deal with this before and I don't really. . . know what to do. . . what to say. . ." Eren could tell that the raven was having difficulty explaining himself.

"Tell me what's up and maybe I can help?" He smiled reassuringly, caressing Levi's cheek.

It felt odd for Eren, usually it was him being comforted and reassured by others, he had never expected to see such a vulnerable side to Levi.

"I can't. . . stop thinking about you." His brows furrowed, his eyes begging for comfort.

"W-What?" Eren squeaked, and looked down at his knees, unsure with how else to react.

"I don't know I just. . . this has never happened before. I've never felt this way about anyone and it's totally messing with me. You've even taken over my dreams." He grimaced, looking down at the floor.

"God, I sound like such a creep. Feel free to leave." Levi sighed deeply, his face clearly conflicted.

"I don't want to leave." Eren pulled Levi into an awkward hug, burying his face into his neck.

"I know exactly how you feel, I get it. It's not weird, it's normal I guess. I mean, it's natural to think about the person you like, right? Especially if you're in a relationship with them. I mean. . . I think about you a lot. . ." He blushed, pulling back just enough to look Levi in the eye.

"You do?" His perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised marginally, a playful look in those stormy grey eyes.

"W-Well. . . yeah, of course I do, how could I not?"

"What exactly do you think about?" His tone had lowered, becoming almost sensual.

"U-Uh. . ." Eren stuttered, biting his lip when he noticed the heated look Levi was now giving him. "I think about. . . our kisses. . . Y-Your lips. . . How they feel on m-mine. . ."

"Oh?" Although there was obvious arousal in his eyes, Eren could also sense his hesitation, as if he wasn't sure.

Eren nodded, his mouth parting and his breaths shallowing when Levi's hand came up and began stroking through his hair.

_He looks nervous, maybe I should kiss him? But he likes to take control, maybe that'll put him off instead?_

While he was having his inner debate, he noticed that Levi was gradually moving closer, his sharp gaze flickering between his lips and his lust filled teal eyes.

 

* * *

 

_Just kiss him. It's easy. You want this, he obviously wants this too, what's the problem?_

Levi was getting increasingly more frustrated with himself, his nerves preventing him from making the first move.

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, his fingers still carding through the green-eyed teen's soft brown hair.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss Eren right now, it's what he had been dreaming about for the past two nights, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

Luckily, it didn't look like he'd have to.

Before he could even collect his thoughts, Eren's hand moved up to cup his cheek. He closed the gap between them and enveloped Levi's rough lips with his own soft ones.

He was gentle at first, as if coaxing Levi into it. However, as soon as the shorter teen began kissing Eren back, the hesitant tenderness went right out the window.

Their kiss became passionate and fervent almost instantaneously.

Levi decided this time to let Eren lead him, even if he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea. This didn't mean that he wasn't going to do anything though.

To prove this, he fisted the hand that was in Eren's hair, gripping it and using this as leverage to deepen the kiss.

He forcefully pushed his tongue past Eren's lips, earning him a muffled gasp. As his tongue swept across anything it could reach, his free hand brushed down his torso, coming to rest on his hip.

He grabbed the fabric of his loose sweater and tugged him closer.

Images of the previous night's dreams flashed across his closed eyelids. That, coupled with the way Eren was eagerly flicking his tongue against his own, had his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight.

Levi's brows drew together in confusion when he felt his head tipping back, following the way Eren was moving.

His eyes fluttered open to reveal that the younger of the two had risen up onto his knees. He was about to ask what he was doing when his question was answered for him.

Eren threw one of his lanky legs over Levi's waist and settled himself down onto his demin clad lap.

Levi froze momentarily, before Eren's lips once again captivated his own.

He brought his hands down to rest upon his hips, before breaking their kiss to brush his lips along Eren's jaw and down to his neck.

The encouraging moan from the younger teen spurred him on and he kissed down across his collarbone. He began sucking softly, making small hickeys along the exposed skin of his neck and shoulder.

Although Levi was definitely enjoying himself, and it wasn't as though he hadn't made out with people before, he couldn't shake his nerves.

There was no denying that Eren was extremely hot, and that he was turning him on to no end, but this was new for Levi.

His previous make out sessions had never grown quite so heated, in fact, he had never gotten semi-hard from under a minute of just kissing.

And then, as if his worries over his own body betraying him wasn't enough, the thought that Eren was a _guy_ just wouldn't stop pestering him.

Eren brought Levi's lips back to his own, his quick and eager kisses bringing the shorter male out of his thoughts and back to the moment, leaving him breathless.

Levi tried to relax into the kiss, pushing away his fears and conflicted feelings, allowing himself to think of nothing but Eren.

Just as his nerves were starting to settle down, Eren seemed to lose what little control of his body's actions he had left.

He rolled his hips down against Levi's, resulting in their crotches roughly grinding against one another.

As Levi had just managed to get himself to calm down, the sudden pleasure that shot through his body, caused by the friction, was a shock to his system.

He had never been very vocal during intimate activities, however due to him being so unprepared for it, his body reacted before his brain could catch up, and a loud, unrestrained moan escaped past his lips and into Eren's mouth, which was still greedily kissing his own.

After his moan echoed throughout his essentially empty apartment, it abruptly became apparent that Eren thought that it meant what he had done was right; that he took it as a green light to continue and replicate what he had just done again.

The second time Eren's hips clumsily pressed down against Levi's, he managed to control his voice, the initial shock starting to fade and wear off.

Eren, however, allowed his moan to escape uninhibited, it seemingly bouncing off of the stark, barren white walls of his apartment.

Once Levi's thoughts cleared, and his brain caught up to what was happening, he began to panic.

He instinctively grabbed onto the taller teen's hips to prevent him from moving them, and then turned his face away, a feeling of shame settling over him.

"E-Eren. . . wait a second. . ." His voice sounded weak, pathetic almost, and he hated it.

At hearing the distress in his voice, Eren stopped all movement, freezing completely.

"Wh. . . What's. . . wrong.. . ?" He spoke in between his breathless panting, his stunning eyes still filled with unmistakable arousal.

"I don't think. . . I'm ready for that quite yet. . ." Levi refused to look at him, instead favoring to keep his line of sight on the couch beneath them.

"Oh god. . .I'm so sorry, I got too excited." He quickly became bashful, pulling Levi into a hug with the shorter teen's head resting against his chest in an attempt to atone for his mistake.

"Don't apologize." Levi snapped, lifting his head to stare into Eren's gorgeous teal orbs.

"But..."

"No. _I'm_ sorry, I overreacted. You didn't do anything wrong." He grit his teeth, angry at himself.

When he had imagined this scenario in his mind, he had never thought that Eren would be the one to take charge and lead the situation.

Not that he was complaining, but it certainly contributed to his current discomfort. He liked to be in control, that was one thing that he rarely ever compromised on.

Levi had dreamt of himself completely dominating Eren.

Yet, it wasn’t Eren, the virgin of the two, not being ready to simply make out, but Levi.

That fact hurt his ego immensely.

"Levi, It's okay. I shouldn't have pressured you into that. I should have asked if it was okay, I just got so caught up in the moment." He kissed Levi's forehead, trying to comfort him.

He looked up into those wonderful eyes at hearing Eren's reassuring words and his gentle tone of voice.

They were currently staring back down at him; filled with a mixture of contradictory emotions, including remorse, uncertainty and encouragement.

"Honestly, I don't even think that I'm ready for that either. You're just so good of a kisser that I couldn't resist your insane hotness." Eren’s tone of voice was playful, but the heat that flashed in his eyes indicated that he was actually rather serious.

"Is that so?" Levi's lips tilted up into an impish smirk, momentarily forgetting his chagrin (which was directed at himself) in favor of flirting.

 _"Mmhmm."_ Eren grinned when he saw Levi's formerly furrowed eyebrows raise in amusement, his eyebrow piercing twinkling slightly in the dim lighting of the living room area.

"How about we kinda just. . . cuddle? Or something? We could watch a movie if you want?" He suggested awkwardly, glancing over Eren's shoulder towards the television on the wall behind him.

"Yeah! I'd totally love that." Eren replied with a chirpy lilt to his words.

"How about you go and choose a movie and I'll make us a hot chocolate each? I think I have some microwave popcorn here somewhere too." His whole demeanor had changed, from flirtatious to affectionate.

"Awesome, it had better be salted though." Eren pouted teasingly.

"Well, duh."

Levi winked and then rolled his eyes at his cute childish display.

He leant up to give Eren's lips a soft peck before the younger of the two clambered off of his lap. He directed him towards the bookcase where a couple of the middle shelves contained various DVDs.

While Eren went over the different choices, Levi went about preparing the snacks, starting with getting the popcorn into the microwave. He got out a large bowl to put it in for them to share, and then got out two mugs, putting the instant hot chocolate powder into them.

He switched on the kettle and leant against the counter, watching Eren as the water inside slowly began to boil.

The younger teen was bent over, inspecting a few of the cases and the descriptions on the backs, his position giving Levi a rather pleasant view of his rear.

_He's my boyfriend now, if I wanted to, with his permission, I could touch that ass._

He was so engrossed by the riveting view that he presently had that he forgotten all about the kettle; the clicking noise it made when it was finished startled him and caused him to flinch away from the machine.

The popcorn started to pop in the microwave to his left, the sound muffled by the appliance's door, as he poured the scalding water into the mugs.

He heard Eren's sock covered feet padding over to his side, turning his attention to him when he came to a stop next to him.

"Okay, so I've managed to narrow it down to two movies, but I can't decide which one, so you'll have to choose." He placed them down onto the counter, taking the hot chocolate that Levi held out to him.

"You might want to taste it first, because I have it just as is, but knowing you with your sweet tooth, you may want to add cream and sugar. Sugar is in that jar," he paused to point at the middle jar of three identical plain white ones that sat on the counter by the kettle, "and the cream is in the door compartment of the fridge."

While he was explaining the location of the items, he went to check on the popcorn, waiting a few more seconds before stopping the microwave and taking the now puffed up bag out, holding it by the edges and being careful not to touch the hot parts.

He could see Eren out of the corner of his eye.

He watched as he sipped on his hot chocolate, grimaced a little and then started adding sugar and milk to it, rolling his grey eyes at how cute he was.

Once Levi had poured the popcorn out of the bag and into the bowl, he looked down at the counter, studying the cases for the two movies that Eren had chosen.

The first _Hunger Games_ movie, or _Carrie_. Levi smirked a little at how the options were so contrasting to one another.

_Well then, not exactly what I had been expecting, not that I mind. At least he didn't choose from Hanji's vast collection of fucking rom-coms that she leaves here after she makes me watch them with her._

He still despised her for making him watch _Marley & Me._ That shitty film still haunted him to this day.

He hated sappy movies, reasoning that he didn't understand why people would want to watch something that makes them feel sad.

Levi took _The Hunger Games_ back over to the shelf and then brought _Carrie,_ the popcorn bowl, and his mug over to the couch, placing all of the items onto the coffee table.

He put the disk into the player, turned the television on, dimmed the lights, and settled himself down into his favorite corner of the sofa.

He noticed Eren hovering by the sofa, as if he was deciding on where to sit. The realization that he'd said that they would cuddle suddenly hit Levi, and he felt like an idiot.

Shifting himself so that he was half lying down, half sitting up with his legs spread out open on the couch, he set the popcorn next to himself and then gestured towards the space between his open thighs.

The way Eren's eyes sparkled as he eagerly moved to sit warmed Levi's heart.

He waited until he was situated between his legs, with his back reclining against Levi's chest before he wrapped one of his arms around his waist, the other hand holding the rim of his hot chocolate.

Pressing play on the remote, he let Eren fidget about until he was comfortable, the taller of the two slipping down so that he could tilt his head back and rest it upon Levi's collar, just below his chin.

Levi took a sip from his mug and then placed his chin atop Eren's head, on the crown.

He nudged the popcorn forward while the credits began to play, Eren taking the hint and scooping up a handful with his free hand, shoving it ungracefully into his open mouth.

This drew an amused snort from Levi, his lips twitching at how much the other male looked like a chipmunk with his cheeks puffed out like they were.

Although this may not seem like much, this was also new for Levi.

Cuddling someone and being playful with them.

Both of his previous girlfriends had been quite serious people; they had hardly ever fooled around and took a lot of what he said to heart.

Plus, cuddling, like he was with Eren now, had been very rare and he couldn't deny that that was mostly his fault—he wasn't exactly the most affectionate person—but it was just so different with Eren.

He _wanted_ to hold him, to keep him close to himself, to have him in his arms.

Something which he had never felt towards anyone before, other than his mother, that is.

 

* * *

 

Levi couldn't help but enjoy watching Eren's adorable reactions to the different scenes in the movie.

All throughout the rather distressing opening scene, Eren was enraptured. He stayed silent, but Levi could tell that he was confused.

"So. . . she doesn't understand that she's having a baby?" Came his soft question as the redhead on the screen thrashed violently on the bed, holding a pair of scissors.

"Something like that, more along the lines of she believing that she is being punished by God, or Satan, or something. It's been a while since I watched this film, so I can't really remember." His eyes glided back towards the screen to see the aforementioned actress cradling a bloody baby.

Eren nodded and went back to watching, his eyes filled with curious wonder.

The next time that Eren made a comment was at the shower room scene, his brows creasing in concern for the blonde character.

"That poor girl, it's not her fault that she doesn't know. What bitches, I'm so glad that I'm not a girl."

They had both finished their drinks by this point, and were picking at the popcorn.

Levi wrapped both arms around Eren, and they tightened as he snuggled back into him, his head turning to the side to press his cheek into Levi's chest.

Levi reached up and began absentmindedly playing with Eren's hair, sometimes twirling strands around his index finger, other times carding all of his fingers through it.

He felt his pulse flutter when he heard a contented sigh from the brown-haired teen.

He tried to refrain from laughing when he saw that Eren had started blushing during the sex scene in the car. He almost lost it when he actually looked away from the screen with what Levi assumed was respect for the character's modesty.

_He's so fucking cute._

He decided not to say anything about his reaction, preferring to let him off of his teasing this one time.

He did press a small kiss to the top of his head and squeeze his arms though.

It wasn't until he heard a soft snoring sound that he realized that Eren had fallen asleep, his body limp in his arms.

He was tempted to wake him, since he didn't want him to miss the best part of the movie, but he chose not to when he checked his phone and saw that it was nearly two in the morning.

He relaxed back into the couch cushions, holding Eren close to his chest, and then allowed his own eyes to slide shut.

_I'll take him home before his parents wake up, but first I'll just have a couple of hours’ sleep. Maybe I will actually be able to get some proper shut eye for the first time in weeks._

He nuzzled his face into Eren's hair and slowly drifted off to sleep with one thought in mind.

_There is no doubt that I am most definitely in love with him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...damn, it was seriously fun to write, I was smiling the whole fucking time! I hope you guys were doing the same while reading it, thankyou so much for everything.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> If you have any questions or concerns, you can contact me over there :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	21. Sunrise Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning Antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm not really sure what to say, I had a bit of trouble with this one, but I'm sure it's alright. I hope you like it!

Chapter 21

Eren awoke a few hours later to the cheerful sound of birds chirping. The dull, overcast light filtered in through the living room’s windows, it's brightness causing him to wince.

It took him a couple of minutes to fully wake up and adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings.

He didn’t realize his current position until the light reflecting off of the glass on the coffee table shined into his eyes, and he shifted to look away.

Although he had fallen asleep with his back against Levi's chest, he was the type to toss and turn in his sleep, which would explain why he was now facing him.

He was lying on his stomach, with his cheek resting against the older male’s chest and his own chest pressed against Levi's abdomen.

His hands were clutching onto his shirt, and when he went to sit up and move, he found that one of Levi's hands was still tangled into his hair and one of his denim clad legs had been wrapped around his waist.

_How the fuck do I move without waking him up? And now I have to pee, goddammit._

Eren attempted to maneuver his way out of the other's grasp, but whenever he did, the older teen made a soft mumbling noise and would tighten his grip.

"Levi. . ." Eren whispered, nudging his side with his elbow to try to rouse him from his slumber, to no avail.

"Levi." He rose his voice slightly, squeezing his bicep.

When he got no response, he huffed and relaxed back into his arms, letting his forehead fall to Levi's chest with a soft thump.

Suddenly, the breath was taken out of him as Levi grumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, taking Eren with him.

Now they were lying on their sides, Levi's leg still hooked around his waist, his arms hugging him to his chest tightly. Eren's back was to the edge of the sofa, and he was worried that if Levi let go now, he may fall.

"Eren. . ." He muttered under his breath in his sleep, burying his nose into the stunned teen's hair.

_He looks so beautiful when he sleeps. Like a fucking god or something._

Eren brushed his fingertips over Levi's smooth cheek. His face was devoid of its usual frown, in its place a serene and peaceful expression.

His lips were parted marginally and his breath was coming out in languid little puffs.

It wasn't until Eren arched his back in his endeavor to get out that he felt something digging into his hip.

He frowned and tried to peer down and see what it was, but his view was obstructed by Levi's leg.

_Did he leave his phone in his pocket or something?_

He reached down and slipped his hand into Levi's jean pocket, pouting in confusion when he found that it was empty.

It took a few moments for the realization to sink in.

_That's not his phone. . ._

Eren quickly removed his hand from his pocket, hiding his burning face back into Levi's chest, feeling mortified.

He knew that he shouldn't be so embarrassed, after all it's not like he himself wasn't accustomed to the nuisance that was morning wood. But, after what had happened just a few hours prior, he was unsure how to react.

He chewed on his lip as he contemplated his options, eventually making the decision to try and wake Levi up again.

"Levi?" He spoke normally into his ear, pinching the skin at his hip that had become visible when he had rolled them over, his shirt having ridden up to expose his hips and lower torso.

Finally, it seemed that a second pinch did the trick, as he felt Levi jolt awake.

 

* * *

 

The older male blinked down sleepily at Eren, who was looking up at him through his lashes while wearing a sheepish expression. His eyes widened in surprise, shocked to see that Eren was actually there.

_I'm not still dreaming right?_

He couldn't deny that after the rather raunchy dream he had just had about the tanned teen, waking up to find him still there was an amazing feeling.

"Morning, Brat." He murmured out huskily, clearing his throat and then releasing Eren's hair from his grip so that he could rub his eyes.

"What time is it? We'll probably have to get you home. . . soon. . ." His raspy voice trailed off, his eyes beginning to close again despite his contradictory words.

"Ah. . . yeah, you're probably right. . . um. . . Levi, can you let go of me for a sec? I just need to use the bathroom real quick. . ." He saw Eren bite his lip when Levi's stormy grey eyes opened and focused in on his own, a hint of irritation in them.

"And what will you do if I say no?" His pout was playful, but he knew Eren could tell that he was challenging him.

Eren just wished he knew the correct answer.

"Well. . . you'll get mad at me because I will wet myself on your sofa." He gave a tentative, timid smile, obviously hoping that Levi would take his words as a joke.

"You'd be buying me a new fucking sofa if that happens." He grumbled, lifting up his hand and brushing a few strands of hair out of Eren's gorgeous teal eyes.

"Then let go, I'll come right back, I promise." He blushed abashedly when Levi ignored his words and leant down to press a small, soft kiss to his lips.

The kiss stayed languid and slow, Levi's fingers trailed teasingly down Eren's spine, past his hips and over his rear, to then rest upon his thigh.

Although the kiss wasn't overly heated and stayed at a rather unhurried pace, Levi could feel that Eren was getting turned on by it, as was he.

All of his blood had run south the moment Eren had started kissing him back.

Eren's gentle, lingering touches to his hip didn't help the situation any.

Eren reluctantly turned his head to the side, moaning when Levi then began attacking his neck instead.

"L-Levi. . ." He gasped out when he bit down and start sucking onto the sensitive space between his neck and shoulder, the brunette's head rolled backwards, offering up the rest of his neck to him, seeming to forget his argument.

Levi's fingers slipped back up his thigh to the hem of his sweater and tank top, pausing there before he pushed them up underneath the clothing and brushed his fingertips lightly against his stomach.

Eren shuddered, his back arching his body into Levi's touch, his cheeks darkening when his hip accidentally pushed against Levi's crotch in the process.

They both froze in shock at hearing Levi's needy sounding moan, Eren not wanting to repeat his mistake from the previous time decided to use this as his opportunity to escape to the bathroom.

He pushed gently against Levi's chest, the raven haired teen allowing him to pull away, not resisting this time.

They both sat up and stared at one another heatedly while panting, both trying to calm themselves down.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away. I forgot to mention that I get kinda. . . horny in the mornings." Levi averted his eyes to the floor in humiliation, scratching the back of his undercut.

"That's okay, I'll keep that in mind for future reference." The playfully taunting tone to Eren's voice had his eyes widening and snapping back up to his face, which was currently supporting a smirk.

"You're not mad?" He tilted his head to the side with his brows furrowed.

This had occurred multiple times in his past relationships and he had gotten slapped more times than he could count.

Eren's dissimilar reaction to the situation once again confirmed his feelings for him.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad that you wanna make out with me?" He rolled his eyes and stood, stretching his legs and back before turning back to look at Levi.

"I'll go use the bathroom and then we can make our way back, kay? You might wanna. . . cool off a bit first. . ." Those intense eyes drifted down Levi's chest and stomach to rest on his crotch, and then rose back up to his eyes.

Levi followed his gaze to the rather prominent bulge in his jeans, his hand rushing to cover it up and hide it from Eren's view.

"Watch it, brat, or you won’t be making it to that fucking bathroom." He had tried to make his voice harsher, but it had been softened by the adorably smug smile that Eren had.

At his words, the younger of the two squeaked and rushed off to the bathroom to relieve himself of his full bladder.

Levi relaxed back into the couch cushions and rubbed his face with his palms.

_Now what the fuck do I do about this?_

He peeked through his fingers down at his lap.

_Whatever you do, don't think about Eren._

The memory of Eren moaning immediately popped into his head.

_Fuck._

 

* * *

 

"For fucks sake! Mom gets up at six on Sundays to get ready for church, we have thirteen minutes!"

Eren had been practically yelling all of his words since he had checked the time on his phone after having returned from the bathroom.

Levi had managed to get his mind off of Eren by washing up the mugs and popcorn bowl, returning the DVD back to the bookcase, and then straightening out all of the cushions on the couch to their right places.

"Eren, calm down, it only takes about five minutes to drive back." He pulled on his leather jacket and boots as he spoke, deciding to have a shower once he returned home.

He was glad that he didn't have work tonight because he knew he would have to clean his whole apartment properly, now that he had had a guest.

"Yeah, but she checks in on me and Isabel when she wakes up, so I have to sneak back upstairs and then get undressed all in eight minutes. Seven now because we're talking instead of walking." He recklessly tugged on his sneakers, grabbed his phone, and then ushered Levi out of the door, who locked it behind them.

They managed to get him home in three minutes rather than five.

Eren leapt off of the bike, and gave Levi a chaste kiss on the lips before running at record speed to the front door.

He turned to wave before he disappeared through it, leaving Levi chuckling to himself as he made a U-turn and drove back home.

 

* * *

 

"You know, dad would _so_ flip out if he knew about this."

Isabel's shit-eating grin was already grating on Eren's nerves, and he had only just stepped over the threshold of his bedroom.

He'd managed to sneak past his mother making breakfast in the kitchen and then across the landing into his room without incident.

It wasn't until he had closed the door behind him that he felt, more than saw, someone else in the room.

After switching the bedside lamp on, the dim glow illuminated his sister, who was sprawled ungracefully across his unmade bed.

The mischievous lilt to her voice had his hackles up immediately.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, crossing his arms with a frustrated huff.

He was worried she could tell. That she knew what he had been up to.

The thought frightened him, because he knew that she was smart enough to figure it out.

"I don't _want_ anything." She smiled sweetly, but he knew it was a facade.

_Isabel sweet? Yeah right. As fucking if._

"Then why are you here?" As he waited to be grilled, the teenager chewed unconsciously on his bottom lip.

"To watch you squirm as you try to hide what _naughty_ things you've been doing." Her smirk increased tenfold.

"Fuck you." He growled, reaching to untie his hoodie from his waist, only to find that it was gone. His brows furrowed for a few moments before he remembered taking it off just before the movie.

_God fucking dammit, I must have left it there in my rush to get home._

Isabel snorted and stretched out languidly on his bed.

"Ew, no thanks, incest isn't really my scene." She was instantly giggling at her own joke.

_With that kind of sass, her and Levi are going to get on like a wildfire._

_Oh fuck._

_They really are, aren't they? I'm dead._

"I hate you so much."

Eren tugged off his jumper and bracelets as he snapped his retort.

He picked up the plaid pajama pants that he had thrown recklessly from his dresser onto the floor in his hurry to get ready earlier that morning, slinging them over his shoulder in preparation to put them on once he had removed his jeggings.

Just as he let his tank top slip down his arm to the floor—which was still littered with scrunched up clothing currently acting as a second carpet—Isabel spoke up again.

"Okay, I lied." Teal eyes slid over to meet amused green with a hint of reluctance.

" _Excuse_ me?" His eyes narrowed.

"Yup." She began playing with her phone, snuggling down under his duvet smugly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Hmm. . . maybe." He could tell that she was trying not to smile, and was definitely losing that battle.

"What did you lie about? Because if it's the incest thing, I am really not interested." He wanted to continue getting dressed, or well, undressed, but he couldn't exactly do so with the current topic of conversation.

Their matching grimaces were almost comical.

"Oh my god, ugh no, you dork face." She pointed inside her mouth and made a gagging sound.

"I was talking about the wanting something thing." She explained.

Eren sighed a breath of relief.

"There is no way we are related because your kind of evil isn't a Yeager family trait. Maybe you're adopted."

His snide comment had her exploding with laughter, gripping her sides to exaggerate the action, before stopping abruptly, making it seem as though her laughter had been sarcastic—which it most likely was.

"My kind of evil? This is called sibling love and you've had fifteen years to get used to it, stop whining. Now back to business." She sat up straight, the covers slipping down to rest at her waist.

"I am _not_ whining." Eren pouted, unbuttoning his jeggings and then kicking them off, before replacing them with the plaid pyjama pants.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you _a-are"_

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Nope."

"Yep."

 _"Uuugh!"_ He groaned, rubbing his face with his palms in an exasperated manner.

 _"Uuugh!"_ She copied, her lips curling up into a taunting smirk.

After a moment of silence (and scathing glares shared) between them, Eren began cleaning up the chaos that was his room so that their mother wouldn't ground him for it.

He decided to leave off a shirt, he preferred to sleep without, and he planned to go back to bed once his current "problem" left.

"What I want is details. You promised before." She bounced excitedly.

"Why do you want to know? Like, what do you get out of it?" Once he was satisfied with the now organized-ish state of his room, he flopped down onto his stomach at the end of his occupied bed.

"Depending on how juicy it is, it can be used at either blackmail material, or as fanfiction reference." Isabel's nonchalant shrug and lack of explanation had him sighing.

He was already regretting agreeing to her conditions, especially since his parents had been so easy going when it came to him dating Levi.

"Fan. . . fiction?" His head tilted to the side, his eyes curious.

"Never mind that, it's not important. So he picked you up late last night _aaand...?"_

"We went over to his and uh. . . watched. . . a movie. With popcorn and hot chocolate." He cleared his throat, fidgeting at the awkwardness he was feeling.

"And _the-en?"_ She persisted.

"We kissed a little but nothing major." He blushed, averting his eyes.

Unfortunately for him, Isabel could tell when he was lying or avoiding a question.

"So you didn't screw?" She tucked her legs under her and moved into a kneeling position before falling forward until she was also lying on her stomach, facing Eren to watch his expressions.

"No, Bel, we didn't _screw._ You always say that so easily, like it's something people do all of the time." Eren cuddled one of his pillows to his chest.

"People _do_ screw all of the time, Eren." She poked his bare side, swinging her legs through the air behind her.

 _"I_ don't. _You_ certainly don't. You had better not, just because you're almost sixteen doesn't mean you can have sex with whoever you want. You should do it with someone you love." He realized half way through his rant that he was starting to sound like their mother, but he continued regardless.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know, I'm not stupid. I'm not gonna do it until I'm dating someone seriously, but that doesn't mean I have to act like it's some sort of taboo until then. I am allowed to talk about it." She rolled her eyes.

"At least use less vulgar words for it." He relented.

 _"Fine._ I don't plan on doing the _frickle frackle_ for a while yet, so chill big bro." She played with the corner of his duvet.

"You know I haven't changed these sheets yet?" That was a lie, he had changed them the day before yesterday because of. . . reasons, but she didn't know that.

He hoped it would get her to leave. No such luck.

"You're disgusting." She scrunched up her nose and aimed a revolted look down at the duvet beneath her. "They don't look dirty so I think I'll risk it."

"Just _leave,_ Bel. I wanna sleep, I'm tired." Eren shoved his face down into the mattress, his words followed by a groan of despair.

"But you haven't told me the details yet." She smirked, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"That's because there is nothing to tell! We didn't do anything!" He threw his hands up and slammed them back down against the sheets in frustration.

"Yes you did, you forgot that literally everyone who knows you can tell when you're lying. Plus, you said earlier that you kissed."

"We just kissed, nothing else." He reluctantly revealed.

Isabel crossed her arms and sat back up, leaning back against his pillow, a disbelieving look upon her face.

"There were tongues?" His expression was pained when she still refused to leave.

"There was also a little. . . groping. But that was it, I promise." He begged her with his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll let you off." She pushed back his covers and jumped up, heading towards the door with a little skip in her step.

"Have nice dreams." Isabel winked and Eren's face lit up to the same shade of a ripe tomato.

"Thanks." He grumbled with sarcasm as he crawled sleepily into bed and snuggled down until he was comfortable under the covers.

She tiptoed out of his room and the door clicked quietly behind her.

Once the door was closed, he was able to relax.

Just as he was about to drift off, he heard the door open again and he let out growl.

"Fuck off, Isabel. I swear to god. . . "

"Hey, Eren?" Isabel whispered, the door creaking a little as she leant on it.

She waited until he turned to look at her before she smirked through the crack in the door.

"Nice hickeys." She winked and quickly shut the door before he could reply.

 _What did I ever do to deserve this family?_ He mused grumpily.

He fell asleep that morning, his dreams filled with flashes of lust clouded silver.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there it is!   
> If I'm perfectly honest, I was definitely a little unsure while writing this chapter? Don't get me wrong, I don't think it's bad, I just doubted myself a lot and wasn't sure how to feel :/ But hey! I could be wrong? It's probably totally fine and I'm just overthinking it, as per usual. It's up to you really, please let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. I'm seriously overwhelmed by all the love that this story is receiving, thankyou so much <3
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact me over there :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	22. Troublesome Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even MORE flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> This chapter was written purely for my selfish needs for happy fluff with just a hint of spice. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you like it! I don't think it's too risqué so I don't think it needs warnings? Let me know if you'd rather I give specific warnings for this stuff beforehand. Thankyou for all of your comments and kudos! I really appreciate it, loves <3

Chapter 22

Eren decided that, to get a couple more hours’ sleep, he would have to use underhand tactics.

So when his mother flew into his room like a whirlwind at ten to six that morning—exhibiting her usual enthusiastic exuberance—he had only just managed to drift back off to sleep.

As a result, he was feeling extra grouchy, so he complained to her that he had a headache and that he wasn't feeling great.

Luckily for him, he wasn't one to fake being unwell on a regular basis, and so nine times out of ten, his mother believed him.

She cooed and made a fuss over him for a few moments, handing him painkillers and going to fetch him some water, only relenting her mothering when he explained that it was most likely due to him simply not having got much sleep that night.

She kissed his forehead and told him that as she was going to Sunday church like she did every week, and that if he needed assistance he should call for his father.

Getting her to leave took a while, but once she did, he managed to get in a more than decent ten hours sleep in total. He finally awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing on his nightstand.

Eren groaned and tried to ignore it, burying his face back into his pillow, but it seemed that whoever was trying to get a hold of him was not going to give up.

He blindly reached over in the general direction of where he had placed his phone, and after almost knocking over his lamp, felt his fingers wrap around the device he was searching for.

Pressing the home button caused it to light up, and he noticed that the lock screen displayed five messages. He read them through slightly squinted eyes as they attempted to adjust to the glare.

Three from Mikasa, all of which were different variations of the same question. One from Armin that was along the same lines, and one from Levi.

He decided to tackle Mikasa's first, since he knew she would get offended if he didn't reply in a timely manner.

 **Mikasa:** _Armin and I are meeting up with Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Ymir and Krista for drinks this afternoon. Would you like to come?_

 **Mikasa:** _Eren, would you like to come out for drinks with the group this afternoon?_

 **Mikasa:** _We're leaving in ten minutes, meet us all at Trost if you're interested._

His interest was piqued by the mention of Trost, but he realized that the message had been sent a few hours ago, and so he was already late.

Besides, he couldn't tell his mom he was ill, and then meet up with his friends.

**Eren:** _Hey Mika. Sry, I'm nt feelin 2 gud 2day. C u @ skl 2morrow tho, tell evry1 I sed hi :)_

After he sent his reply, he moved on to Armin's message, which was just a version of what Mikasa had sent.

He assumed that had meant Mikasa had asked him to send it just to see if the reason he wasn't replying was because of her phone's signal. Armin wasn't very keen on texting, he preferred to call.

Finally, he allowed himself to open Levi's.

He had saved it for last because he was so nervous, albeit excited, to see what the older teen would have to say, considering that they had only seen each other not eleven hours prior.

The message had been sent a few minutes ago, and Eren came to the conclusion that that was what had awoken him.

He guessed that Levi had probably gone back to bed after he had returned home, and had then slept in late like he had.

**Levi:** _Did you get in okay?_

**Eren:** _Yh, no 1 saw me. U woke me up wiv ur text._

**Levi:** _For once in your life, could you use proper fucking grammar in your texts?_

**Eren:** _But it takes foreva 2 type it all out :(_

 **Levi:** _Unless you text properly, I wont be texting you back._

 **Eren:** _Ugh FINE :I_

 **Eren:** _I'm gonna go take a shower, text u in a bit._

As he typed, his inner monologue adopted a posh British accent laced with sarcasm.

 **Levi:** _Okay, try not to think of me too much while you're naked._

 **Eren:** _Try not to think too much about me being all wet and naked while I'm gone ;)_

Eren smirked when he didn't receive a reply to his quip, assuming that that meant he had won.

He placed his phone back onto his bedside cabinet and jumped up out of bed, grabbing clean clothes from his dresser, and laying them out onto the covers to check that the outfit combination worked.

Grabbing his towel from the hook behind his door and shutting the door behind him, he sneaked over the landing to the bathroom, desperate to avoid pointless conversation with either his sister or father.

After he slipped silently into the bathroom he shared with Isabel, he locked the door and sighed in relief.

It didn't take him long to shower, managing to push thoughts of a certain raven haired punk to the back of his mind.

He had barely made it back to his room—towel wrapped around his still dripping torso—before his phone alerted him of a new message, the ding sounding loudly throughout his room.

He grinned as he rubbed his hair dry with a smaller towel, using it to also catch the water droplets that clung to his chest and waist.

Picking up his phone, he tapped the home button to reveal the message's contents.

Confused, he re-read it a few times, his cheeks darkening with every second that went by, trying his best not to fanboy when he realized the message had an attachment.

 **Levi:** _I guess I failed._

Attached was an image of said raven.

At first, it seemed as though it was just a simple picture, with Levi sitting up in bed wearing a grey t-shirt and boxers.

The first thing Eren noticed was the fact that his eyes were void of eyeliner. Having not seen him before without it, it was the first thing that his line of sight had been drawn to.

_He looks good. Like. . . really good._

Levi was also missing his facial piercings, and although his features in the photo were expressionless, grumpy even, the lack of the harsh additions softened it.

To Eren, without his piercings and eyeliner, Levi came across far gentler—innocent, almost. The thought made him laugh.

_Levi innocent? As if._

He looked as though he had just been roused from his slumber, his usually perfectly styled hair messy and his bed sheets strewn about his thighs.

Eren pouted as he tried to work out what the picture had to do with the caption.

_He failed? Failed what? Failed to get out of bed?_

It was after five minutes of studying the image—Eren had sat down onto his bed in the meantime—before he noticed it.

All of his blood drained south.

_Well, fuck._

The picture seemed normal at first, just a cute photo of a drowsy Levi who was too lazy to get out of bed, but after he went back over their previous messages from that morning, it had clicked in his mind.

What he hadn't detected before was the fact that, (mostly due to it being a little blurred as it was at the edge of the photo), the outline of the older teen's erection was discernable through his underwear.

By this point, his jaw was hanging slack. A soft _"Oh. . ."_ floated from his parted lips; he was in shock at how else to react.

_When he said he failed, he meant he failed at not thinking about me in the shower, which means I'm the reason he's. . . holy fucking shit._

He continued to gape.

He supposed he should feel embarrassed or abashed, but he didn't. Instead of embarrassment, Eren felt excited and thrilled, with a hint of arousal.

_He is my boyfriend after all, why should I be ashamed that I like how he looks? Or that he turns me on? That's totally normal._

All of a sudden, he realized something.

_I just received my first ever sext._

The brunette glanced between his bedroom door and his phone, a small sense of irrational dread settling over him that somehow his parents would know what he was up to.

_I should reply before he thinks I freaked out or something but...what the hell do I reply to that?_

He chewed on his bottom lip and he thought it over, his eyes repeatedly ending up drifting back to Levi's selfie.

_Maybe I should send a picture back? That makes sense, and it's not like I haven't sent him photos of myself before._

Eren blushed as he saved the image to his library, deciding that he would just have to be more careful who he let use his phone in the future.

Opening up the camera app, he looked down at his current attire. He had a few ideas, but every time he went to press the button to take it, he would become shy.

He brought his thumb up to his lips, nibbling on the nail as he tried to work out what to do.

He took a deep breath and nodded to himself, determined that if Levi was able to trust him with that kind of picture, then he could trust him just as much.

Tugging his towel to loosen it, he allowed it to slip just low enough that the soft trail of hair that was just above his crotch was visible.

Eren ran his fingers through his damp hair to muss it up and then moved to lay down onto his back. He lifted up his phone and angled it till his screen was able to capture from the top of his head to just above his knees where his towel stopped.

He took a few, some where he left his free hand in his hair, some where he let his hair fall into his eyes and placed his fingertips upon his lips in an attempt to look sexy.

After careful consideration (and a lot of deleting), he decided on the most risqué of the bunch.

It depicted him with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and his hand—the one that wasn't holding his phone—slid down his abdomen, resting just past the waistline of the towel, his fingertips just brushing the base of his now semi-hard length.

His thumb hovered over the send button, the self-doubt starting to creep in.

It wasn't as though he was naked—you couldn't even see that much because both the towel and his hand covered his modesty; he was just nervous that Levi wouldn't like it.

His eyes flashed with resolution and he wrote in a caption before pressing send.

 **Eren:** _I guess this means I failed too._

He grabbed his pillow and hugged it to his chest, burying his face into it to hide his rapidly reddening face.

_I can't believe I just did that._

Levi's reply was practically instantaneous.

 **Levi:** _Eren. . . wow._

 **Eren:** _Fuck, should I not have done that?_

 **Eren:** _I thought you would like it, is it too much?_

 **Levi:** _I do like it. That's the problem._

 **Eren:** _How is that a problem?_

Eren could feel his stomach trembling in anticipation of Levi's answer.

 **Levi:** _It's a problem because you're not here to take responsibility for the repercussions of your actions._

 **Eren:** _I don't understand._

He pouted at his phone as he tried to work out what he meant.

 **Levi:** _Yes, you do._

 **Eren:** _Um, Levi, no I actually don't? :/_

The brunette could imagine Levi's exasperated sigh to his stupidity. Big words tended to confuse Eren, especially when he couldn't hear what they sounded like.

**Levi:** _Honestly, you drive me insane._

**Levi:** _Pick up a book or something every now and then, you might learn something._

**Eren:** _I'm trying to flirt here but you're making it damn hard._

**Levi:** _Nope, I'm pretty sure you're the one that's making it damn hard._

Eren huffed, prepared to ignore him and get dressed, when the double meaning to his words finally sunk in.

_That sly bastard._

**Levi:** _Oh, and since you're a very simple person, I'll dumb down what I said so that you will be able to understand it._

**Eren:** _Thanks, jackass._

**Levi:** _I'm hard, it's your fault, and you're not here to take care of it._

 **Eren:** _Okay? And what am I supposed to do about that?_

**Levi:** _I don't know._

**Eren:** _Well, that's helpful._

When Levi didn't reply immediately, Eren began to panic. He didn't think that what he had said was harsh enough to hurt his feelings, was it?

His thoughts were cut off by his phone ringing in his hand, it causing him to jump.

Without thinking, he clicked the answer icon and held it up to his ear.

 _"Hello-o?"_ He dragged the sound of the word out playfully.

"Listen, brat, this isn't funny." The dark haired teen's voice was strained and raspy, which held Eren's attention straight away.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." As they spoke, Eren started to get dressed, tugging on a pair of white boxers, a pair of comfortable grey sweatpants and a white, long-sleeved top, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"I'm not _upset,_ Eren. I just. . . wanted to hear your voice." Eren felt his breath catch in his throat at the admission, his cheeks flushing.

"We only spoke a few hours ago. . ." His voice had dropped to a breathless whisper.

"That was too long ago. Now that I know what it feels like, I didn't like waking up without you next to me."

Levi cleared his throat, a soft rustling sound drifting out of the speaker as his lips brushed accidentally against the microphone.

The noise had Eren gulping.

"I was thinking. . . since we're dating now, I want to spend more time with you than just seeing you twice a week. Maybe we could meet up every day at school and have lunch together, or something?" He spoke to fill the tense silence that had settled between them.

He knew asking for every day was a lot, and he hoped that that wouldn't scare him off, but due to their current situation, all he could think of was spending as much time with Levi as possible.

"I'd like that. A lot. It may have to be the week after next though, as I promised to help my friend Erwin with his chemistry coursework." Was Levi's murmured answer to his suggestion.

"C-Cool. . . I'll make this up to you." He was whispering again, as if he was afraid of what Levi would think of that.

"Make what up to me? You did nothing wrong, I was just teasing you, I'm fine." An awkward, throaty chuckle from the older male sounded through the speaker, it betraying his true feelings.

Eren could tell that he was struggling to keep his composure, and he knew that he was to blame.

"But I want to, it's only fair. How abou-"

"No really, Eren, it's not necessary." Levi interrupted, his voice beginning to revert back to it's normal emotionless monotone.

"A date then. Let me take you on a date, and I'll even let you pay since you're so adamant about it." Eren picked at a loose thread on the hem of his shirt to distract himself from the anxious feeling creeping into his chest when Levi didn't speak for a few moments.

". . .Alright, what sort of date are you thinking of?" It seemed that Levi's composure had returned completely now.

"Hmm. . . a movie?" Eren could hear Levi moving about, the click of the kettle coming through the speaker.

"Is there even anything good on at the moment? Wouldn't it be a lot easier to just do what we did last night and watch a movie at mine?" He could tell that he was smirking.

"It's not the same though, I mean, it's about the experience right? Come on Levi, it'll be fun! There's a super scary new movie that just came out that looks really good."

"Oh look, I already have so much in common with the movie, now we _have_ to go!" His voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"What?" Eren's head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Both the movie and I look really good, we both just came out, and we're both _super scary._ "

There was a moment of silence before Eren began laughing uncontrollably at the bad joke, his bellows reverberating throughout the room.

Levi let out a soft sigh, obviously trying to sound nonchalant, but Eren could hear that he was trying to hold back laughter also.

"S-So. . . is that. . . a yes?" He asked between laughs and gasps of air.

"As long as you let me pay for it, then yes." He compromised.

"Okay! How about Thursday?" Eren jumped when his bedroom door opened, and his father stepped in.

He opened his mouth to talk, noticed that Eren was on the phone, paused, and then pointed to his own ear with a confused look.

"I can't do Thursday, but how about Wednesday?" Levi replied while Eren stared at his father with a dumbfounded expression.

He bit his lip as he contemplated what to do.

"Yes, _Levi,_ Wednesday sounds great." He put stress on Levi's name, meeting his father's conflicted eyes with his own determined ones, notifying him of who he was talking to while simultaneously challenging him to make a scene about it.

"Great, meet you after school at the gate? I've got to go and have a shower now. Which is your fault, again."

Eren's cheeks darkened and he cleared his throat.

"See you then!" He hurriedly hung up his mobile and after almost a full minute of silence, he began to fidget.

"So, that was your boyfriend?" He saw his father cross his arms over his chest.

"Ah. . . yes. He's actually a really nice guy, you don't need to worr-" Eren began.

"Eren, I'm not worried at all. I actually came to talk to you about how I may have overreacted the other day. Your mother and I had a talk and she explained that we shouldn't judge this boy ‘till we meet him." His father interrupted.

They lapsed back into silence, Eren's eyebrows raising in mute surprise.

"Thanks. . . dad?" He bit his lip. "I promise that he's not a bad influence, he's actually really good mannered and wants to impress you."

He grinned to show that he was being honest, which he was. . . for the most part.

Technically, he wasn't the best influence; as not even twenty-four hours prior, he had convinced him to sneak out. Luckily, his father didn't know about that.

"Hmm. . . I trust you, I'm sure that he is. I came to ask when we will be meeting him? You said when you were officially dating him, we could meet him, did you not?" His father pushed his glasses back up his nose as he spoke.

"Yup! I'll speak with Levi about it and we'll work out a day that we can all do. It might not be for a while though." He scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish look.

"That's alright, just. . . whenever you're ready. I'm making a late lunch, feel free to come and join us. Your mother should be back soon." Grisha nodded curtly, and then left just as abruptly as he had arrived, leaving Eren to simply stare after him.

"I'll have to make him promise to behave. . . I really want Mom and Dad to like him. . ." He spoke aloud to himself, flopping back down onto the bed.

_Maybe I could. . . give him an incentive to behave?_

A sly smirk graced his lips.

_Maybe evil really is a Yeager family trait._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever tire of writing slightly inappropriate things sandwiched by fluff? Very unlikely! I hope you liked it, it was a pleasure to write.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact me over there :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	23. Tumultuous Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute date plus a serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning/Good Evening/Good Afternoon everyone!  
> I hope that you're having a great day today. I'm very glad I got this chapter done in time! I'm not gonna lie to you, there is a little bit of light angst in this one, nothing too intense though. More hurt/comfort than anything. As I said, this is gonna be a completely fluffy fic, it's just for story progression and doesn't last long at all. I hope you like it nonetheless!

Chapter 23

As planned, they met at the front gate of Sina High School that Wednesday.

Levi had watched from his perch—just beside the front gate—on the wall that surrounded the school as Eren said his goodbyes to his peers.

He internally noted how well Eren was dressed today.

He looked as though he had tried exceptionally hard to look presentable, which Levi appreciated.

Skinny, dark grey jeans hugged those slender tan legs like a glove, and a plain black flannel adorned his torso, molding perfectly to the shape of his trim figure.

Levi could tell that the brunette was trying to impress him, as his sneakers (that were usually scuffed and muddy) had been cleaned. So much so, that at first glance, Levi had assumed that they were new.

However, as Eren got closer to the gate, Levi noticed the worn lettering on the side, and realized that they were, in fact, his normal pair.

Not only that, Eren's beanie was gone, and it was obvious to the raven that he had gone out of his way to meticulously brush and style his hair.

The thought that Eren had done something like that to impress him made his heart flutter in his chest.

_Like always, he looks fucking gorgeous._

"Oi, brat." He called out when Eren walked straight past him and through the gate.

A smirk tugged at the corners of Levi's lips when he saw Eren jolt to a stop and whip his head around, trying to pinpoint the direction that the punk's voice had come from.

When his gaze finally settled upon Levi's leather clad form, his lips twisted into that endearing pout that the older teen just adored.

"Good afternoon." Levi confidently hopped down from the wall and approached the still sulking male.

He checked to make sure that the front gate shielded them from their classmate's field of vision, before rolling up onto his tiptoes to peck Eren's lips.

"H-Hey. . ." Eren mumbled back with a dazed expression, the unexpected public kiss momentarily stunning him.

"You ready to get going? You look really, uh. . . great?" He scratched at his undercut awkwardly.

Levi hadn't meant the second sentence to come out as a question; however, due to his lack of experience when it came to giving out compliments to people, his uncertainty came through into his voice.

"Oh, thank you! Yeah, I'm ready to go whenever you are." Eren chirped, his bright eyes practically sparkling at the flattery.

"Which way to your car?" His piercing eyes scanned the car park until they settled on Eren's monstrosity of a vehicle.

Levi couldn't help but notice how skittish Eren was acting, constantly looking over his shoulder and fidgeting whenever they had to pause to let a car pass.

"You alright?" He raised a flawlessly sculpted eyebrow and brushed the back of his hand against Eren's forearm in a comforting manner.

"Hmm?" The startled teen blinked at Levi a couple of times as he tried to process his question.

"Y-Yeah! I'm totally fine, just. . . nervous. Don't you think it would look suspicious if any of our friends catch us together? Especially Mikasa. . ." He focused his line of sight to the concrete by his feet.

"We have to tell them eventually, and now that we're dating, I don't see why we should have to hide it anymore." Levi reasoned, aiming a small smile in his direction.

"I know, I just. . . I want to wait." He saw that Eren was now chewing on his bottom lip, a trait Levi had come to associate with the brunette's discomfort.

"I'm not saying that I mind, but I am curious as to why?" Eren unlocked the car by clicking the button on the key, and then Levi opened the door for him.

"I guess it's just. . . Mikasa and Armin mean a lot to me, and their opinion does too. I'm scared that. . . if we tell them, I'll lose them as my friends." He spoke as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

Levi shut the door behind him and then jogged around the front of the car and hauled himself up into the passenger seat before he resumed the conversation.

"Eren, listen here. I know that Mikasa and I aren't exactly the best of friends but. . . I know her. She might be a bit overbearing sometimes, but no matter what, she would never stand in the way of your happiness." He shrugged as he tugged his seatbelt on.

After a couple of minutes with Eren staring at him with a stupefied expression, Levi decided to break the silence.

He leant over and pressed his lips onto Eren's, who bowed his head down towards him in an attempt to prolong the kiss.

"Even though you don't really get along, you seem to know her really well." Eren thought aloud after they parted from their kiss and Levi sat back into his seat.

"Well, I did live in the same house as her for a couple of years. When we were kids, we really did get along with one another." He smiled at the memory.

His smile twisted into a grimace when the younger male turned on the engine, the low rumble it made making his stomach physically lurch.

"If—if you don't mind me asking. . . um. . . what happened between you guys? Like, I remember you saying that you did something that upset her. . .?" Eren probed, securing his own seatbelt before pulling out of the car park and onto the road.

After a small pause, he quickly added:

"You don't have to tell me. I just thought that since she's one of my best friends and now that you're my boyfriend, it would make sense that I know why you don't get along with one ano-" He started blabbing nervously when Levi didn't reply straight away.

"Eren." He interrupted his boyfriend's rambling with his trademark smirk.

"Y-Yes?" A blush began to work its way up his neck to his cheek, painting them a bright pink.

_I will never get tired of seeing him blush._

"Stop worrying, you know full well that I'd tell you if I didn't want to talk about it. You're right, you should know all of this shit. I just don't want you to hate me, I'm worried that you won't be able to look at me the same way." Levi sighed, opening the window a little, the soft breeze helping with his nausea.

"Levi, I could never—whatever happened already happened, it's in the past and it doesn't matter anymore, okay?" Eren reassured.

He nodded and took a deep breath, before reluctantly launching into the story.

"It started about five years after my mom died, when I was thirteen. My uncle. . . he was a dick basically, and that kind of rubbed off on me. I did a lot of things I regret, but. . . this thing with Mikasa. . . it was intense."

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he internally struggled with how to put what he wanted to say into words.

Eren stayed respectfully silent, giving Levi time to work everything out, which said punk was grateful for.

"Kenny—my uncle—he was rather. . . strict in his parenting methods. It had been building up for a while. The harsher he got, the more I rebelled. First it was with the piercings, then the acting out, and finally, he caught me smoking, and he fucking blew up."

There was another pause as he collected himself.

"He lectured me, even though he himself smoked. I got mad at the hypocrisy of it all, did the whole 'you're not my real parent, you can't tell me what to do' routine, and then did something ridiculously immature." He shook his head at his former self.

"I ran away from home. It was a stupid, impulsive thing to do, but I was a dumb kid who didn't know how to deal with my problems. Mikasa found out and, because she was one of the few people I trusted and tended to listen to, she decided to come and get me."

His partner's pained expression let Eren know that shit was about to hit the fan.

Eren grasped his hand, and stroked small circles along the soft skin. It soothed Levi, and he continued.

"She burst into the motel I had been staying at and demanded that I come home with her and stop acting like a baby and. . . I—I just got so— _so angry._ I was drunk as hell too, mind you. She yanked me up off of the bed, and just as she was 'escorting' me from the room I—I tried to pull away and she wouldn't let go and so I. . . I _hit_ her."

Levi's voice broke towards the end of the sentence, his eyes firmly latched onto his lap.

"I’ll never forget the pained look on her face, Eren. She—she looked so _disappointed_ in me. . . I couldn’t believe I had hurt her. . . The one person who. . . _loved_ me. . ." His voice was choked with emotion, and he didn’t dare meet Eren’s eyes, afraid of what he would see in them.

"A-As soon as I realized what I had done, I apologized and agreed to come back with her but. . . it had already happened, the damage was done. She's never really been able to forgive me for it, and I don't blame her." He turned his face away from his knees to look out of the window.

"After that though. . . I became a mess. I pushed everyone away, I found out how much alcohol it takes to make me pass out. Turns out, it's a lot." A strained chuckle made its way past his lips.

"During the time of my mother's death, Mikasa had helped me through so much. She was always there for me, and so without her there to stop me, I did a lot of shitty things. Skipped school, got in fights, if someone told me to do something, I did the opposite."

"And then a couple of years later. . . Kenny died. Not that I was overly heartbroken, but he was family, I guess. I stole some whiskey from the local liquor store and got pissed. Like really fucking pissed. I think I owe my high alcohol tolerance to that night, to be honest."

Levi ran his hand through his hair as he paused to collect his thoughts again.

"Around that time, my friends, Hanji, Erwin and Farlan had been trying really hard to get me to open up to them, to reconnect with them, and so they invited me out. As I was driving over, I got in a car crash."

"Oh, Levi. . ." Eren whispered, his voice filled with compassion.

"I totaled my car, but I was so damn lucky. . . no one got hurt. That's what sort of snapped me out of it, made me realize how stupid I was being. I cleaned up my act, made amends with my friends and everything, but. . . Mikasa wasn't interested. When she found out I had to move in with them, she was pissed."

"While we lived together, we started to bond, she finally let me in and she began to trust me a little, but it'll never be how it was. Now that I've moved out and we don't see as much of each other, we've sort of drifted again, but I have been trying to rebuild our friendship." He let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"We're fine now, luckily. She's a good person, and I hate myself for what I did and she knows that. . . I'm sorry, Eren."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" He questioned, his tone confused.

"Because I'm not nearly good enough for you, and I honestly don't deserve you." He grumbled, gritting his teeth in his reluctance to say the truthful words.

"No. Don't you fucking dare. This changes nothing! You were off your tits on alcohol and you were young, we all do things we regret. I'd never hold something that happened so long ago against you." His voice was determined, and it shocked Levi to hear how easily he accepted this.

"You. . . You don't hate me? I hit one of your best friends." He looked up at Eren, who was smiling softly.

"Of course I don't hate you, it wasn't your fault. As I said, we all do shitty things we regret when we're drunk. I practically made out with Armin and then broke Jean's arm at Mikasa's seventeenth." He laughed, effectively clearing the tense atmosphere between them.

"Should I be jealous?" Levi teased, a smile hinting at his lips.

"Oh, definitely, there were tongues and _everything._ " Eren taunted playfully, his grin immediately cheering the raven haired male up.

"So, Armin you say. . ." He pretended to look thoughtful (with a hint of murderous intent) as he spoke, eliciting another wonderful laugh from Eren.

"Nah, I don't even remember it. Mikasa just uses it to mess with us sometimes, I think it was like a small peck or something." He explained, making a left turn.

Ever since Levi had told him about his aversion to riding in cars, Eren had made a point of driving at an almost infuriatingly slow pace.

Levi narrowed his eyes suspiciously, tapping his chin as if he didn't believe him.

"That's the truth, I swear!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening in genuine worry for his friend's well-being.

"Mmhmm. . ." His voice was still disbelieving.

Levi loved this. He loved Eren.

How playful their relationship was, how he could tease Eren and know that he wouldn't be mad at him for it, because he knew it was a joke.

As if to prove this, Eren laughed and gave a lighthearted slap to Levi's shoulder.

"You leave Armin alone, he's already terrified of you."

"Seriously?" That evoked a snicker from the usually composed teen.

"Yup. He calls you Mikasa's scary cousin." Eren grinned at hearing Levi's slight laugh.

Levi's thoughts immediately filled up with ways he could tease his boyfriend's best friend in the future, a malicious smirk appearing upon his lips.

"Hmm. . . duly noted. I may just have to teach that blonde mushroom a lesson though. . ." He replied, trying to shift into a more comfortable position.

The raven tugged at his seatbelt (to alleviate the unwelcome pressure from his stomach), growling profanities at it when it locked and refused to budge.

"I fucking hate cars." He hadn't realized he had spoken that part aloud until he heard Eren's snort.

"Just give it a second, then try again." Eren suggested.

"I know how seatbelts work." Levi snapped back, turning to glare at his companion.

"Could've fooled me." He quipped back with a provoking smirk.

"Do you want to make it to the cinema in one piece?"

"Awh have I made you _gwumpy?_ Poowr baby Wevi." He mocked in a condescending tone.

"Why are you such a child?" He grumbled, tugging pointlessly on the seatbelt which still remained stubbornly unmoving.

"Oh, bite me." Eren retorted, simultaneously rolling his eyes and making another left turn.

"Gladly." Levi purposely added a seductive tone to his voice.

He knew that the only way to win their little sass competition would be to flirt with him, and get him flustered to the point where he wouldn’t be able to think up witty replies.

"U-Uh. . . it wasn't an invitation." He stammered, pulling to a stop at a red light.

When he gave his seatbelt another violent tug, it finally gave, allowing him to lean over to Eren's side.

"Are you sure about that?" Levi whispered directly into his ear, giving the lobe a gentle nip with his teeth.

"U-Um. . . well. . . I don't. . . uh. . ." He began to blush when his words wouldn't form properly.

"Awh, is my poowr lickle boyfwiend getting awll embawessed?" Levi mimicked Eren's accent from earlier, earning him an annoyed huff from the younger teen.

"I-I'm not embarrassed! It's just not fair if you flirt!" Eren blurted out in his defense, his eyes flicking from the still red traffic lights to Levi's face and then back again.

"Life isn't fair, love." Levi shrugged, before giving him an apologetic peck on the cheek to make up for the teasing.

"Are you excited about the movie? It's supposed to be really awesome." He attempted to change the topic.

"Hmm. . . I'm more excited about the prospect of spending time with you, but sure, the movie's a bonus."

 _"Levi."_ Eren whined, trying to hold back his blush at his words.

"What? I just said the truth."

"Every time you say something cute like that it makes me feel bad cause I haven't said anything cute to you. . ." Eren mumbled, refusing to look at the older teen; his gaze firmly stuck on the windshield.

"Well, no one’s stopping you." Levi bit out through gritted teeth.

It wasn't that he was angry, it was that his stomach had decided that it wanted attention, and that it was going to get said attention by churning obnoxiously.

"It won’t count though, cause you know it's coming." Eren mumbled back, his brows furrowing at Levi's harsh tone of voice.

"Please tell me we're close." He rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

"Ah. . . well actually we have ten minutes to go yet. . ." The brunette replied, concern filling his eyes.

All he received back was a weak groan.

"You want me to pull over?" Eren reached over and rested his hand on Levi's knee, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Nah. I'll manage. Fucking cars, man." He grumbled, interlinking his fingers with Eren's.

_Why the hell did I agree to the car? Never again._

 

* * *

 

"Would you like the large, medium or small size?" The attendant asked blandly.

Levi assumed her soul was probably just as dead as her eyes.

There was a short pause while he considered her question, but after a glance to his boyfriend (who currently had his nose pressed up against the glass of the popcorn machine), his decision was made for him.

"Definitely large, please." Levi answered.

_I don't think I've met anyone who eats like Eren does._

_Why do I find that so fucking cute?_

"What would you like to drink?" He called to Eren, who had essentially started drooling.

"U-Uh. . . what do you want? We could share that too!" He grinned, the excited glint in his eyes bringing a little smile to Levi's lips.

"Is cola good for you?" After a confirming nod from the brunette, Levi added that to their order and then paid, handing the popcorn to Eren.

He had half expected him to bury his face into it from the look of elation that he had attained.

"There had better some left for me when we sit down." Levi warned jokingly, holding their drink and tickets in one hand and wrapping his free arm around Eren's waist.

"I promise not to eat any until the movie starts." He vowed, determination in his voice.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I can too keep it!" Eren defended.

"Doubt it." Levi argued.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He challenged, squeezing his hip while handing the tickets to the male standing at the door to the room that contained their screen.

"No. . . I don't." He conceded with a blush.

 

* * *

 

It was about twenty minutes into the film that Levi started to lose interest.

In an attempt to curb his boredom, he concentrated on chewing the popcorn one piece at a time.

He didn't want to complain, as he could tell by Eren's wide eyes and by the way he kept leaning forward, that he was completely enraptured; he didn't want to ruin his fun.

Once the adverts had finished, Eren had suggested they lift up the arm rest between them so they could cuddle.

Levi—of course—had accepted the offer without hesitation.

The cinema itself was rather empty, and so no one had sat in front of them, allowing Levi to rest one of his feet on the chair directly in front of him.

Eren had taken off his sneakers and had then curled his feet up underneath himself, before leaning against Levi's chest.

One of Levi's arms was resting around his shoulders. He had kept the other free so that he could pick at the popcorn which was resting on Eren's lap.

Apart from them, there were a couple down at the front (why they had chosen to sit so close was beyond Levi), a small group of three guys in the middle on the opposite side to them, and a group of five girls sitting a row behind them.

Every now and then, Levi would hear one of them whisper something, inducing giggles from the rest of them.

There weren’t enough expletives in the world to express how fucking annoying they were.

In his attempt to ignore their incessant snickering, he instead found himself focusing his attention on something far more interesting than the movie.

Eren.

Currently, the aforementioned brat was snuggling against Levi's side, hiding his face into his jacket whenever an apparently "frightening" scene occurred.

Personally, Levi couldn't understand why the film had gotten rave reviews, but he guessed that that could be due to the fact that he hadn't really been paying attention.

_How can I be expected to concentrate on the movie when I not only have people fucking yapping constantly behind me, but when I also have the epitome of beauty nuzzling his face into my neck and chest?_

_No chance._

After a few minutes of Levi simply watching (and admiring) Eren's face to see his adorable reactions to the events on the screen, Eren tilted his head back and looked up at him through his lashes.

"I can practically feel you watching me, is something wrong?" He whispered, shoveling a handful of popcorn into his mouth once he had finished talking.

Levi raised an eyebrow at the other's now puffed out cheeks.

With his appearance akin to an oversized hamster, there was no way that the older teen could take his question seriously.

"The only thing wrong here is your lack of manners." Levi murmured back under his breath.

Although he had tried to sound irritated, his adoration came through and had softened his chiding remark.

He saw Eren begin to form an argument, yet when he went to speak he hesitated, obviously noticing the amused shine to his partner's eyes and changing his mind.

Once he had chewed and swallowed his mouthful, he muttered out a "jackass" and pouted, but made sure Levi could tell that he was joking also.

"You missed some." Was his response, reaching up to brush away a small piece of popcorn that had gotten stuck on the corner of his lips.

Levi's hand lingered by Eren's face for a few moments, before a decisive look crossed his face and he cupped the younger's jaw, his thumb beginning to massage soft little circles into the apple of his cheek.

The action confused Eren, but he decided to leave him be, as it wasn't as though he was doing anything too distracting.

His eyes flicked back to the screen in a futile attempt to catch up on what he'd missed. However, his efforts were diminished when that hand slowly caressed its way down his neck, past his collarbone, to his chest.

Levi's nimble fingertips traced along the ridges and dimples of Eren's torso through his shirt, making gradual progress until he reached his hips.

At hearing the taller of the two's breath hitch in his throat, Levi's lips quirked up into a smirk. The smirk widened when he realized how desperately Eren was trying to ignore him.

_Good luck with that._

When Eren turned to him to complain, he captured his open mouth with his own in a gentle kiss, silencing whatever words he had been about to say.

Just as Levi was about to deepen the kiss, an obnoxious wolf whistle came from one of the girls, the sudden sound shocking them and causing them to jolt away from one another.

The rest of the people in the room threw irked looks over their shoulders towards the source of the sound, and Levi was no exception.

His sharp gaze met the girl's and he saw her physically flinch under their intensity.

Her friend leant over and very quietly whispered, "You two are so cute! I bet you're the top right?" To which Levi further narrowed his eyes menacingly.

"I don't see how that's any of your fucking business." He bit out.

When all he got in reply was more of those high-pitched giggles, he responded with his middle finger.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eren hiding his face in his hands in mortification. It wasn't until he realized what her question had been implying that he spoke up.

"H-Hey! What on earth makes you think that I'm on bottom!" The brown haired teen chimed in, his brows drawn together.

"Oh sweetie. . ." One of the girls cooed, her voice coming across as patronizing, which aggravated Levi to no end.

_How dare she talk to my Eren like that._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eren's frown smoothed out when Levi began rubbing his lower back soothingly.

She glanced from Eren to Levi and then back again with a pointed look.

"Leave it. No point in risking it. Whatever you say will undoubtedly lower my IQ." Levi quipped, interrupting whatever she had been about to say and turning back around in his seat, tugging Eren down against his chest.

Although he pouted for a few moments, he eventually conceded and relaxed into Levi to watch the end of the film.

 

* * *

 

"We'll take the bike from now on ‘kay? Sorry for putting you through this."

Levi grunted in response, resting his forehead against the frosty glass of the passenger side window.

They had only just gotten into the car and already Levi was regretting the amount of popcorn he had eaten.

"I'll do my best to make the drive smooth." He added, his tone sympathetic.

"Have you got any gum? It sometimes helps." Levi asked, breathing a sigh of relief when Eren nodded.

He waited until the car in front of him stopped, the traffic having drawn to a standstill, before reaching into the side pocket of the car door and picking up the packet.

An idea formed in his mind and he hoped it would somehow distract Levi from his current discomfort.

Taking out a piece of gum, Eren placed it between his teeth and then turned to the other with an expectant look.

It took a while for Levi to realize that Eren had gone silent, and his eyes opened in curiosity. They observed the brunette's position before one of his eyebrows raised. The look he currently adorned seemed to say: ‘are you being serious right now?’

The longer it took for Levi to accept what was going on, the more Eren lost his nerve.

"You know, brat. . ." He grumbled, shifting so that he could cup the younger male's cheeks with his palms. "If you wanted a kiss, you should've just asked."

His only response was a rapidly darkening blush.

Levi leant forward, pulling the gum by his teeth into his own mouth, smirking when Eren's lips remained parted as he waited for him to kiss him.

He allowed his lips to brush ever so slightly against the other's before he moved up and pecked his forehead.

Levi only caught a glimpse of that trademark pout before he felt himself being tugged forward by the collar of his jacket.

Although their lips did meet in an eager kiss, their foreheads also crashed into one another, the sharp sting causing them both to wince.

The gum was stolen from his mouth by Eren's tongue. Not one to be outdone, Levi stole it back, adding a playful bite to his tongue when he felt it slip past his lips in a second attempt.

It wasn't until they heard an impatient beep from the car behind them that they parted. Eren leant up to kiss the spot on Levi's head where he had accidentally head-butted him with an apologetic smile.

"You're an idiot." He commented, relaxing back down into his seat.

"Don't lie, you love it." Eren grinned cheekily, putting the car back into drive.

_You have no fucking idea how true that is, you little shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi's past isn't the greatest, but that just allows him to appreciate the now! Thankyou all so so much for your support! Like holy shit, 500 kudos?! I'm still in shock...I can't thank you all enough!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact me over there :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	24. Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I just wanna apologise in advance, a lot of my weirdness came through in this one, especially when it came to Levi's inner monologue, sorry guys! I hope you like it, it's basically just complete fluffiness as always <3

Chapter 24

**Friday 20th October**

From the very moment that they had parted ways, the two teens had been texting one another practically non-stop.

Levi supposed he should probably be concerned by how swiftly he replied to Eren's texts. Honestly? He couldn't give less of a shit.

Plus, he was fairly certain that if their constant texting was bothering Eren, he would've stopped messaging him back or would have ignored him. Instead, it was as though the more instant his own reply, the faster the other's was.

His phone was essentially glued to his hand 24/7.

Levi's friends, namely Hanji, Erwin, and Farlan, had started to notice the minor changes in his behavior, such as how he would glance at his phone in his lap whenever he thought no one was looking.

Or, how he had taken to watching his surroundings instead of dismissing everything. It didn't take a genius to pick up on the fact that he was far more interested in what was going on around him than he used to be. It was as if he was always hyperaware.

He also tended to be distracted and distant, his thoughts elsewhere.

Even when Eren wasn't texting him (due to class and what-not), he would open the contact named "Shitty Brat" and go over their previous messages, inwardly elated at their flirting.

It was as though he couldn't help himself, all he thought about was _him_ every waking hour. To make matters worse, said brat was still invading his dreams, meaning that he really did have him on his mind _all_ of the time.

He had fallen.

He had fallen so fucking hard for him, and there was no going back now.

Although, no matter how many times Levi tried to convince himself that Eren did genuinely like him back, that little voice of doubt in the back of his thoughts always cropped up and left him thinking _'what if?’_

Fortunately for Levi, it just so happened that Eren knew him a lot better than he had anticipated, and would often remind Levi that he did, in fact, feel the same.

Like now, for example.

Levi was currently fretting over Eren's feelings for him, dark thoughts such as: _'what if he's dating me out of pity?'_ and _'what if I'm just a replacement for someone?'_ invading his conflicted mind, when he received a text.

_See? I think he's just made it pretty clear that he does like you, you dipshit._

His eyes skimmed over and re-read the other's last message for the umpteenth time, that self-conscious part of him still in denial at what he saw.

 **Eren:** _Ya know, I really like you. Like, a lot._

They had been talking about how their respective days had been, when Eren had randomly sent the message with no context.

After a few more silent blinks, Levi began to type out his reply to the out of the blue declaration. He deleted the whole thing and started again multiple times, until he finally settled on something and sent it.

 **Levi:** _I am pretty fucking awesome, I can see why._

 **Levi:** _I really like you too. Obviously._

 **Levi:** _What did I do to deserve such a wonderful proclamation of your undying affections for me?_

Of course—in his head—he was squealing like a teenage girl who just got noticed by her crush, but he wasn't about to let him know that.

What better way to show Eren his love than to act like a complete sarcastic asshole?

_What is wrong with me?_

**Eren:** _Ur such a fucking dick sometimes, u know that?_

 **Levi:** _Ah, I guess that explains it! No wonder you like me so much!_

 **Eren:** _The hell r u on about?_

 **Levi:** _Since you love fucking dick so much._

He smirked at his own joke.

 **Eren:** _Ffs I was tryna be sweet u fuck >_>_

 **Levi:** _So was I._

 **Eren:** _How was that sweet?_

 **Levi:** _Sass is how I show love._

 **Eren:** _Awh does that mean you love me? ^w^_

_I done fucked up._

It took him way longer than he'd care to admit to think of an appropriate answer to that.

 **Levi:** _I guess it does._

While he wasn't happy with it, he sent it regardless. It was the truth, of course, but he hadn't really been ready to say so yet. But what else could he say?

 **Eren:** _Oh. . . no snarky comeback?_

 **Levi:** _There are just some things I don't joke about, my feelings for you being one of them._

_That's it Levi, lay on the sap you fucking moron._

**Eren:** _Woah. . . and here I was thinking u didn't have a romantic bone in ur body, that was adorable my little Ravioli :)_

 **Levi:** _Shut up._

He re-thought his answer and sent a follow-up message to make sure he didn't sound so harsh.

 **Levi:** _Excuse me Yeager, I think you'll find that there is one particular bone in my body that is VERY romantic._

 **Eren:** _Excuse me Ackerman, last time I checked, that doesn't count as a bone._

 **Levi:** _Oh I don't know about that, would you like to check again? Just to make sure?_

 **Eren:** _Am I allowed to use a hands-on approach with my investigations? ;)_

_Awkward lovey-dovey situation over. Crisis averted. Thank fuck for that. Why is this kid so fucking cute and why the fuck is he dating me?_

_Wow. How many ‘fucks’ can I fit into one thought? I must be making up for all the fucks I don't give._

_What even am I?_

He was shaking his head to clear out the weird ass thoughts when he heard his phone go off in his hand.

 **Eren:** _Could I drop by tomorrow sometime? I haven't seen u in forever ;-;_

 **Levi:** _You literally saw me Wednesday._

 **Levi:** _But sure, I'd love to see you. I have to work though and my shift ends at eight, so make sure it's after then._

 **Levi:** _If I'm not there, feel free to let yourself in, spare key is in the plant pot next to my front door. Touch anything this time and I swear to god I will castrate you._

 **Eren:** _Okay! I'll knock and if you don't answer I'll let myself in, thank you for trusting me._

 **Eren:** _Ya know, if you keep saying not to look through your stuff, I'll start to think you have something to hide ¬u¬_

 **Levi:** _It's more about the invasion of privacy actually, I have nothing to hide._

 **Eren:** _If you say so. I can't wait to see you!_

 **Levi:** _Same here, brat._

 

* * *

 

**Saturday 21st October**

**Knock Knock Knock.**

No answer.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Nothing.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

Absolutely fuck all.

It hadn't occurred to Eren that Levi wasn't home until the fourth time he lifted his fisted hand and went to knock, their previous conversation hitting him mentally like a bag of bricks.

Recalling Levi's advice, he directed his gaze to the floor in hopes of finding his means of entry.

He crouched down in front of the fake plant situated to the right of the front door to Levi's apartment, and lifted the leaves as he searched for the key.

Locating it was more difficult than he had anticipated, and it took him almost five full minutes of seeking before he felt the wanted item lodged between the stalk and the soil.

Once he had found it, he made his way inside.

His first thought was to turn on the coffee machine and make himself a drink while he waited for Levi to return, but halted in his tracks when a rustling sound reached his ears, his eyes immediately drawn to the sofa

Eren's eyes widened when his gaze was met by Levi's sleeping form. He was lying on his side in the fetal position and his eyes were firmly closed. His breathing was even, indicating to the younger teen that he hadn't stirred despite him entering.

He was surprised that his knocking hadn't woken the slumbering male, but then he remembered how difficult it had been to rouse him last weekend, and his confusion faded.

Although it wasn't ideal, he didn't want to wake him, as he knew that the older teen had been struggling with sleeping as of late.

Upon realizing that he had been staring, he moved to sit on the arm rest of the sofa by Levi's head, reaching down to run his fingers through his hair.

A soft sigh fell from Levi's lips and Eren had to use all of his willpower to not make an "awh" sound.

It was approximately seven minutes later when he noticed something.

_Hold on a sec is he. . .?_

He leant down to study his sleeping companion.

_No fucking way._

Eren's hands came up to cover his open mouth, his jaw having slackened in his shock.

_Levi's sleeping in my hoodie! Oh my god!_

After he observed for a little longer, he noticed something else.

_It looks so adorably massive on him._

He couldn't stop himself from laughing quietly at that last part; he didn't miss how the sleeves swamped poor Levi's short arms.

Eren began to silently fanboy, a string of squeals sounding throughout his mind, and his hands flapping uselessly about his face.

It took him way longer than he'd care to confess to calm himself back down.

Once he had dredged up the courage, he slid down from the arm of the sofa to sit next to Levi, before lying down and wrapping his arms around his torso, burying his face into his boyfriend's chest.

_I could do with some sleep anyways._

Any excuse to cuddle with Levi was good enough in Eren's opinion.

 

* * *

 

"Ya know, my parents really want to meet you."

Levi's head snapped up from its resting place on Eren's shoulder.

"Is that so?" He averted his gaze.

"Yeah, they're getting pretty insistent on it actually. . ." Eren continued stroking Levi's hair, hoping to alleviate the tension from his now rigid body.

"I see. Don't you want to tell your friends first?" Levi suggested reluctantly.

"I guess so, but I just don't know how. At least my parents already know that we're dating."

It had been barely twenty minutes since they had awoken from their nap. Eren mentally noted that it was worth the effort of sneaking into his arms to see how ecstatic the raven had been to wake up with him there.

Levi had refused to let him out of his grasp for a solid ten minutes, despite how many times Eren complained about the cramp in his foot.

Once he had finally wriggled free, he had switched the kettle on and had made them both a cup of coffee. The thoughtful action had simultaneously warmed Levi's heart and stressed him out.

While he appreciated the affectionate gesture, all Levi could think about was Eren making a mess in his kitchen. However, it was an irrational thought, as Eren had picked up on his boyfriend’s O.C.D. streak long ago, and had made sure to clean up after himself.

Although it was a simple thing, the thoughtfulness of it once again confirmed Levi's feelings for him.

Not to mention, the coffee tasted fucking amazing.

_I could get used to this._

He had finally begun to relax against Eren's side on the sofa when he had brought up the pressing matter of his parental units.

"I suppose. . . I guess I just really want to be able to be myself with my own friends." Levi admitted, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean?" Eren questioned.

"Well. . . because I haven't wanted to let on about our relationship, I haven't come out to them yet." He explained, trying to look nonchalant, despite his rampaging emotions.

"O-Oh! Maybe we should get them all together and tell them, that way we can share the fallout."

"You just don't want to face Mikasa's wrath alone." Levi accused, allowing a playful smile to grace his lips.

The teen eventually succumbed to the soothing motion of Eren's fingers stroking through his ebony locks, the stiffness in his muscles easing as he leant back down against his partner's shoulder, resting his still warm coffee mug atop his stomach.

"Well yeah, there is that." Eren conceded, blushing when he saw that usually stoic face with a smile.

He really did love Levi's smile.

As of late, it seemed that the punk had a smile on his lips more often than not, which Eren felt was mostly because of their relationship. Or at least, that's what he hoped.

He'd even managed to get him to laugh a couple of times. Not just a quiet chuckle, but a full-on belly laugh, to which Eren had rewarded him with snuggles.

The brunette reasoned that if Levi saw how well received it was when he actually allowed his emotions to show through, he would do it more often. So far, it appeared to be working.

"But when should we tell them? And how? Either way, it's not gonna be easy." Eren sighed, his mind racing with options, all of which he shot down almost immediately.

"I have absolutely no fucking clue whatsoever." Levi replied, his coarse hair tickling Eren's neck as he fidgeted.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually. Oh yeah! Are you still up for having lunch together this week?"

"Of course. What're you going to tell your friends?" He asked, curiosity lacing his tone.

"I haven't quite worked that out either." Eren replied sheepishly, taking a mouthful of coffee to preoccupy himself.

"I'm pretty sure we're just making this harder than it needs to be."

"You can never make things too hard." Eren emphasized his innuendo with a flirtatious wink.

"Looks like I'm starting to rub off on you eh?" Levi rolled his eyes, secretly feeling rather proud of his protégé.

"Yes please, you can rub off on me anyday." The younger quipped seductively.

"Eren."

"Levi."

"I'm starting to see why people find me so annoying." Levi grumbled.

"Praise the lord, he finally sees the error of his ways." Eren retorted with a smirk.

"If you don't stop sassing me, I'll have to shut you up myself."

"Bring it on, shortass." He challenged, leaning down towards him.

"You're asking for it now, brat." He threatened with a growl.

The tension between them finally made Levi snap.

He set down his coffee before launching himself at the taller male, latching his lips onto said partner's inviting neck.

As you can imagine, Eren missed his curfew.

If he was honest with himself, he wasn't sorry for it in the least.

_That idiot sure knows how to kiss._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really was just a massive pile of fluff, eh? Ah well, who doesn't love a good dose of fluff every now and then? This was so therapeutic to write! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thankyou so much for all of your kind words and kudos! It means so much and helps keep me motivated ^^
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact me over there :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	25. Secret Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Armin Investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, these last two weeks have been hectic for me, what with me being ill AGAIN and my college workload piling up. I decided that it would be a good opportunity to catch up on everything, which is why this chapter took so long! I hope you like this chapter. There's a little story development, a lot of which is in preparation for bigger events to come!

Chapter 25

**Monday 23rd October**

"You're not eating with us?"

Eren's eyes flickered nervously between his two best friends as their intelligent gazes studied and evaluated his every slight movement; akin to two bloodthirsty wolves sizing up their prey.

"Yeah. . . um. . . I have plans. With a friend. A good friend. Yup." He nodded, but he could tell by their matching dubious expressions that they weren't convinced.

"Do we know them? We could join you." Mikasa suggested as she hefted her bag up higher on her shoulder.

"N-No! That's alright!" Eren stuttered, his wide eyes revealing his panic.

"Eren? Is something wrong? You're not being bullied again, are you?" Armin's gentle, soothing voice managed to calm the brunette's anxiety somewhat.

Eren took a deep breath, deciding to just bite the bullet and admit to only what was necessary to get them off of his case.

"Levi's helping me with my math homework." He blurted, his line of sight fixed to the pavement beneath them as he waited for their reactions.

" _Levi?!_ As in Mikasa's scary-as-hell cousin Levi?!" Armin exclaimed, his already large blue eyes becoming saucers in his surprise.

"Mmhmm. . ." Eren confirmed, still refusing to look at either of them.

"Since when do you know Levi?" Mikasa asked with furrowed brows.

"Um. . . it's complicated?" It sounded like a question, as Eren himself wasn't even sure where to start explaining his and Levi’s relationship.

"I think we're smart enough to understand." She retaliated bluntly, her tone challenging him to argue.

After he let out an exasperated sigh, he launched into the story.

"You remember when. . . when Annie hit me by accident?" Eren mumbled, his reluctance obvious in his voice.

All he received to that was two in sync nods. One was encouraging, the other was curt and impatient.

_Please don't blow up. Please don't blow up. Please don't blow up._

"Well. . . Levi was the one she had been trying to hit." He finished, his teal eyes finally rolling up to observe their faces.

Armin seemed contemplative, as if he was trying to work out how that connected to them now having lunch together.

He wasn't quite as lucky when it came to Mikasa.

"That doesn't explain why you're now friends. Or wait, how did you put it? Good friends, right? Why are you _good friends_?" She snapped, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"To make up for being the reason that I _accidentally_ got hit, he took me out for coffee. He apologized and we really hit it off. He's not. . . scary. . ." He trailed off when he noticed Mikasa's face slowly twisting into a scowl.

"That's not exactly the best foundation for a friendship, Eren. He's—I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Mikasa." Eren said firmly, something which instantaneously caught both of his friends’ attentions.

"I understand why you don't. . . trust him, but he's changed. I know that something happened between you, but I also know that he regrets it and hates himself for it. You know better than anyone that he's not really a bad guy and. . . I like him—I want to be his friend. He's never given me a reason to think otherwise."

Throughout his rambling, he noticed that the harshness was gradually fading from her face, being replaced by hesitant compassion.

Eren knew that, despite her brazen personality, she would always listen to him and hear what he had to say. If she really wanted to, she could be as stubborn as a mule, but he knew that she respected his opinion nonetheless.

Luckily, this happened to be one of those occasions.

"You really. . . you're sure about this, huh?" Mikasa had visibly softened; gone was the coarse edge to her voice, and in its place conflicted acceptance.

"Completely." He agreed, accentuating his words with a sharp nod of determination.

"You like him?" Armin piped up, having stayed silent throughout Mikasa and his exchange.

_Of course that's the part Armin picks up on._

"W-What?" Eren couldn't suppress the blush that creeped up his neck and colored his ears a light pink. Upon noticing his blush, Armin let out an excited gasp.

"You actually _do._ You _like_ like him!" He bounced up onto the balls of his feet, excitement clear on his face.

_Damn him and his stupidly high IQ._

Eren said nothing, hanging his head in shame when he saw that Mikasa's eyebrows had risen once again.

"You fancy Levi? How? He's literally the biggest asshole on this earth to _literally_ everyone." She stated.

"I-I don't _fancy_ him—I just think he's a nice guy! He's only ever been sweet to me." He pointlessly tried to defend his feelings.

"Eren, I'm sorry to break it to you, but Levi's not gay. I guess that. . . I'm alright with you being friends, but. . . having those kind of feelings for him won't end well. It'll just end up with you getting hurt." She tried to reason with him.

_I can't wait to see her face when she finds out how wrong she is._

"Don't worry, it's not like that." He reassured her, aiming a genuine smile at her.

When they eventually stopped teasing him about his supposed "crush," he explained that Levi was probably already in the library at the place they'd agreed to meet, and that he didn't want to keep him waiting.

What they didn't know was that he was fully aware that they were following him.

He knew his friends all too well.

 

* * *

 

There was rarely ever a time when the library wasn't busy, no matter what time of year it was.

Of course, as it is in most high schools, there was always an influx of students around exam time. Last minute studying was something even Levi himself had resorted to on a few instances.

Presently, it wasn't overly crowded, but it wasn't entirely empty either. As soon as he entered through the door, Eren's eyes were, as always, eagerly searching the sparsely populated room for his target.

His attention was caught by a motion out of the corner of his eye, and his gaze finally settled on Levi, who was currently performing the most awkward wave he had ever witnessed.

After (unsuccessfully) stifling a giggle, he navigated his way around the various students to the table where his boyfriend sat.

There were assorted books and papers strewn about him like the aftermath of an explosion, his brows furrowed deeply in concentration.

"Hey." The brunette greeted, slipping down into the chair opposite and tucking one of his legs underneath him for comfort.

All he received in return was a frustrated grunt of acknowledgement as he picked up a piece of paper covered in red marker, before slamming it down and picking up another.

Usually, in most libraries, the racket Levi was making would've been frowned upon. However, this was Sina High School. Sina High is not like most schools.

_No one gives a shit here._

"Wow, it's _great_ to see you too, Levi! I'm _so_ happy to be spending time with you!" Eren grumbled sarcastically.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. You said maths, right? Fuck, where did I put that?" He continued to scramble through the mess, trying and failing to maneuver it into some form of organization.

"Levi." Eren's words caused the raven to pause and look up at him through his bangs.

"It's alright, there's no rush. How can I help?" He aimed a genuine smile at the stunned older teen, his consoling words making the tension gradually fade from Levi's posture.

"Sorry. . . I was trying to find the paper on the subject you mentioned and I kinda. . . just. . ." Levi allowed his sentence to dwindle, instead gesturing towards the clutter scattered along the length of the table.

"Here." Reaching over, he began to sort through the different papers, placing them into different piles depending on the subject. The whole while, Levi simply watched on in mute appreciation.

"What did ever I do to deserve such a thoughtful bo-"

His words were cut off by Eren thrusting a hand across the space between them and clamping it down on top of his mouth.

"mmph duhfykroudyun?" (The fuck are you doing?) He mumbled into Eren's hand, his words coming out muffled and incomprehensible. As he waited for an answer, he raised an expectant eyebrow.

Levi never really did have much patience to begin with, and the longer it went without Eren explaining himself, the more he contemplated licking his palm to get him to remove it.

_I'll give him three. . . two. . . o-_

"Ah, well, um. . . we have company." The teal-eyed teen whispered, his eyes flicking to the side, showing him where to look. He removed his hand as if only just remembering where it was, his cheeks flushing their usual pink.

Levi followed Eren's previous line of sight only to be faced by his cousin glaring at him from two tables over.

_Oh._

His typical smirk pulled at the corners of his lips as he met Mikasa's gaze head on, his instinctual reaction to be to tease her, however he knew that this was a delicate situation.

Instead of provoking her, he let the smirk fall from his face and replaced it with a genuine, albeit awkward, smile.

He wished he could've framed the expression she pulled once she noticed. Mouth open and eyes incredulous, it had always been amusing for Levi to try and catch his usually impassive cousin off guard.

Turning back to Eren, his smile widened upon seeing him flustering. Levi would happily smile all of the time if it meant he could see his boyfriend's bright red face.

"So, maths." Levi opened up his notebook, flipping to the page where his class had covered the topic Eren had been needing help with.

"Yes, maths." Eren nodded, searching his backpack until he managed to find his own notebook and rooted around until he located a pen.

"You ready? Let's start here." The older teen spoke, pointing at a section.

"'Kay!"

 

* * *

 

Levi wasn't exactly sure when it was he lost his patience; but what he did know was that Eren could be a really dense motherfucker sometimes.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Said male whined, trademark pout in place.

"Well, if you paid attention and actually _listened_ to what I was saying, you'd understand better." Levi barked back, sliding Eren's notebook across the desk until it was in front of him.

"I _am_ paying attention! You're just a shit teacher!"

"Watch your tone, you insufferable brat. I'm doing you a favor here."

"The only thing you're doing is giving me a headache! Ugh!" Eren groaned, slumping down in his chair and letting his forehead hit the table with a resounding thunk.

"That's not going to help any." When all he got was another pout, he responded with a withering look.

"Just try again. I'll try to write it in simpler terms so that your simple mind will be able to keep up."

"But _Levi,_ it's just too hard, can't we take a break?" Eren's grouchy voice was muffled by the table.

The amount of effort it took Levi to hold back all of his witty innuendoes at that was far too much in his opinion.

"One more time." He softened his voice, reaching over to ruffle the top of Eren's hair in a comforting gesture. It was practically hurting him seeing Eren so upset, but he wasn't sure what else to do.

Whenever Levi got frustrated or irritated, he always lashed out. It was one of his most well-known personality traits.

Fortunately, it seemed that Levi's tactic worked, as the younger male raised his head so that he could look him in the eye. His cute lover looked adorable, glancing up at him with his puppy dog eyes.

He'd almost forgotten that Eren responded best to gentle persuasion.

"Try this." He switched methods, changing it to a less complicated equation, hoping that it would be easier for him to grasp.

After studying the new formula, Eren nodded a few times and began writing, before turning it round for Levi to see it.

"So. . . that—then. . . this?" He asked timidly, nibbling on the edge of his pencil as those sharp eyes examined what he had written.

"Perfect." Levi replied, his eyes crinkling at the edges in what Eren assumed was a show of affection.

"T-Thanks. . ." The junior rubbed the back of his neck and fidgeted, unsure how else to react to the positive words.

_My fucking boyfriend is such an adorable fucking dork._

Mikasa and Armin had left a while ago, obviously deciding that Levi didn't wish Eren any ill well, and so went to eat their lunch elsewhere.

"Oh hey, it's the school's annual Halloween party this weekend, would you wanna go together?" Eren piped up after a while of comfortable silence between them, his words piquing Levi's interest.

He glanced up from the book he was reading, a thoughtful look adorning his features.

"Sure, why the fuck not? I suppose that it can't be as bad as last year. Hanji dragged me along, and all I can remember is that she dressed Erwin up as a vampire and kept making the joke that it's not just blood that he loves to suck." Levi rolled his eyes when Eren burst out laughing.

_Of course he finds Hanji's humour funny, god help me when they meet._

"So your friend Erwin is gay too?" Eren questioned, his eyes brightening at the possibility of learning more about Levi's friends.

"Yeah, he came out at the beginning of last year. He told me when we were younger, so I was the only one not surprised. He's too shy for his own good. I think if someone were to ask him out, his confidence would go up, but it's finding someone who can find it in their heart to love those eyebrows."

"Levi!" Eren exclaimed aghastly. "You can't say that about your friend!"

"What? I told you, sass is how I show love. Shitty eyebrows knows it's just me expressing that. If I don't like someone, I ignore them. Insults are my version of saying that I care." The raven shrugged, fiddling with the corner of the book he was holding.

"Should I be jealous of him? Since you care _so_ much?" He grinned, mimicking their conversation about Armin from the other day.

"I don't know, should you?" Levi smirked, loving the way Eren's immediate reaction was to pout.

"Well, I am now." The brunette frowned when Levi made no further comment, giving him a few more seconds to explain. When he made no move to do so, Eren leant over and pinched his arm.

"Hey!"

"You're not supposed to say stuff like that, I might take you seriously." He stated, obviously trying to sound as though he was joking, but his fidgeting gave his true feelings away.

Levi knew better than to mess with Eren when he was feeling insecure.

"Oi." It was whispered softly, not in any way harsh or confrontational.

Eren turned to look at him, his surprise (at Levi's sudden change of demeanor) showing clearly on his face.

"I was only playing around, you will always be the only one for me, for as long as you want me, and even then, you'll still be the only one in my heart." He hoped that his words would appeal to Eren's hopeless romantic side.

They did.

The brunette's whole face flushed to what Levi had decided was now his natural shade; a dark scarlet. His mouth agape and his eyes wide.

Eren wasn't sure what had brought on such a meaningful, heartfelt declaration of the other's feelings, but whatever it was, he was eternally grateful for it.

"M-Me too! I feel the same!" His words were quick and jumbled, but they still managed to bring a crooked smile to Levi's lips.

Levi cleared his throat and nodded, his discomfort at the mushy, lovey-dovey atmosphere obvious in how he refused to meet Eren's eyes.

"So what about your other friends? What're they like?" He asked, the adorably childish curiosity creeping its way back into his voice.

"Well, of course, there's Hanji. She's. . . difficult to explain. She doesn't like labels, which is why it's hard to put into words, but to put it bluntly, we've always called her 'she/her' because that's how she introduced herself to us. However, I know that she has no problem with being called 'he/him' either."

"So she's like. . . gender-fluid or something?" Eren surmised, unsurely.

Levi shrugged, stretching his arms above his head and groaning when his back popped, mulling over Eren's words in his head.

"I guess. . . as I said, no labels, so who knows? I'm ninety-nine percent sure she was born male, ‘cause when we were six, our parents made us bathe together. It's not like it matters, though. I think she just prefers female pronouns, so that's what we use. If she's happy, then that's all that we care about." He noticed Eren nodding along to his words with a very serious look.

"You're very thoughtful, even if you don't seem like it sometimes." He mused aloud, causing Levi to raise an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's funny how everyone you've talked about so far is somewhere on the spectrum." Eren grinned when he saw the corners of Levi's lips twitch at his words.

"Actually, we were once known as the LGBT group. Well, before people realized how seriously straight Farlan is, that is. I don't think I've ever met someone who can flirt as well as he can. Panties just drop whenever he speaks, it's ludicrous."

"I could say the same for you though! Your flirting always leaves me breathless." Eren admitted abashedly.

"Nah, even though I've only ever dated girls, everyone just assumed I was gay because of who I hung around with. Guess they weren't too far off the mark." He met Eren's gaze and winked.

After a short pause, he then added:

"Plus, you're the only one who has ever actually liked my flirting. Others have said that it's crude and way too over the mark." He kept his line of sight on the book in his hands, flipping to the next page so that his hands had something to do.

"Yeah, but that's just who you are. It's what makes you stand out from other people. You speak your mind, you're blunt and honest, which is really cute in my opinion."

Although Levi rolled his eyes at that, the cutesy statement made his heart flutter in his chest. Both at the compliment, as well as the guilt suddenly making itself known.

It weighed down on his chest like a ton of bricks.

_Honest, huh?_

 

* * *

 

"So, what should our costumes be?" Eren went quiet upon hearing Levi's question, tapping his chin as he thought about it.

Lunch had ended long ago, and now they were in Eren's car, the heat blasting out as they stayed parked in the parking lot.

Eren had suggested that, as it was a lot colder today, he would give him a lift home.

"I don’t want you to catch a cold. I wouldn’t be able to kiss you then." He scrunched up his nose, and, as if to prove his point, pecked Levi on the lips.

A pang went through the older teen’s chest.

They had met up at the gate after their final two lessons, and they were now currently waiting for the car to warm up before they left.

After what felt like hours, Eren gasped and sat up straight in his seat, the light reflecting off of the windshield and shining into those gorgeous eyes, making them dance in his excitement.

_Fucking beautiful._

"We should do a couple’s outfit! Like, matching ones! I've always wanted to do that, please Levi! _Ple—ease?_ " He grabbed Levi's arm and tugged on it playfully, his desperate pout wreaking havoc on his self-control.

"What did you have in mind?" Levi sounded skeptical, yet he knew that he would eventually relent. It was like he just couldn't say no to Eren, especially when he used the puppy dog eyes that tugged mercilessly on his heart strings.

Levi was the puppet, being dragged along by his master. Every slight flick of the wrist would unwillingly jolt him. He was completely at the other’s mercy.

He couldn’t say he minded it, though. A puppet was free if he loved his strings, right?

"Hmm. . ." Thoughts of Levi in various different outfits flitted through Eren's mind, before one particular one began to stand out. His eyes gleamed at just the idea of it.

"I don't like that look you have right now, you're up to something." Levi's already thin eyes narrowed impossibly until they were slits, suspicious at what could be causing such a conniving look to cross his lover's face.

"If I dress up as a robber, will you be my policeman?" Eren sang his words with an excited grin on his lips.

"Could you get any more boring and cliché?" He retorted, rolling his eyes and reluctantly pulling on his seatbelt.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Don’tcha wanna handcuff me, officer?" Levi's lips quirked up into a smirk, an eyebrow raising once again.

"Excuse me?" He feigned innocence, turning to look out of the window dismissively. Levi knew this would be antagonizing to Eren and he wasn't wrong.

"Hey! I know full well that you would jump at the chance to handcuff me!" Eren huffed, crossing his arms and pouting.

"You don't know me very well then." When Levi saw Eren's glare, he childishly poked his tongue out to show him that he was only playing around.

"Maybe we should change that? I want to know _everything_ about you." Eren mumbled, the seriousness of his suggestion catching Levi off guard.

"You already know pretty much everything there is to know about me." A shrug was added on to the statement, coupled with a hesitant smile.

"I guess, but I don't know anything about _that_ side of you. About what you like when it comes to. . . well. . . _that._ " Watching Eren struggling to explain himself was something Levi always found charming, the way he flustered and blushed was very unique to his brat.

"We have plenty of time for _that_ , there's no rush. Besides, I don't really know what I like when it comes to guys. I guess we'll just have to find out together, hmm?" He adopted a seductive tone towards the end of his sentence.

"Y-Yeah. . . I—I'd like t-t-that." Eren stuttered, finally putting the car into drive after what felt like ages.

"So um. . . do you really not like the whole handcuffs thing? Or were you just saying that to tease me?" He wondered out loud, speeding up when they pulled out of the school's front gate, and onto the main road.

"I've honestly never really thought about it. I can't say that I don't like it, since I've never tried it before. I've only ever been with very. . . straight-edge people."

"Hmm. . . alright! What about the outfit idea? I really like it, I think you'd look cute as a policeman." Eren sent Levi an encouraging grin as he waited for his reply.

The raven-haired male pondered it for a few moments, his grey eyes watching the scenery fly by the passenger-side window.

"It's better than anything I can come up with, so yeah, sure." Once again, Levi couldn't help but be satisfied at relenting to Eren's whims.

It was well worth it to see how happy he became, his squeal of delight something Levi had committed to memory.

"It's gonna be so fun! Even better, since I'll be able to spend it with you."

"Mmhmm." A noncommittal noise was all Levi responded with, but his smile betrayed his true feelings.

Levi wasn't exactly sure when he had started smiling so often, but what he _did_ know was that it was all down to a certain teal-eyed brat.

They were all for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for all of your sweet, kind and supportive words; they almost made me tear up because they're so lovely! You're such wonderful readers and I appreciate every single one of you, even if you're not the kind of person who likes to leave comments or kudos and just likes to read the story, because you're just as important! <3
> 
> Anyways, sappy rant over haha, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you'll continue to stick around despite the increasingly longer wait for chapters...whoops ^^'
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact me over there :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	26. Avid Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a few heart-to-heart chats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Well...yeah. Saying that this chapter was a tad delayed would be an understatement! I'm so so sorry about the wait guys, shit has just been so insane these past few weeks :/ Firstly, I got poorly and I wasn't able to get anything done, and then it was my 18th birthday last week, so, as you can imagine, not a lot got done around that time either haha! Plus, I've also got college shit to do, which means that chapters will most likely not be as regular as before :( I'll try my best to get them out as soon as I possibly can, so thankyou for sticking with this story!
> 
> Also, thankyou for your comments and kudos, I really really appreciate it so much! This chapter is actually quite long, so I hope that it was worth the wait!

**Tuesday 24th October**

"This was a really good idea."

"Hmm." Levi's non-verbal noise of confirmation echoed a little, bouncing off of the courtyard’s surrounding brick walls.

He tilted his head back, resting the crown against the bark of the tree in the centre, a long, drawn out sigh leaving his parted lips as he relaxed.

Eren shifted from his position, turning his head so that he could gauge his lover's expression. His head was resting on Levi's firm, unforgiving thighs, and those calloused fingers were carding soothingly through his thick, chocolate coloured hair.

Every now and then, the sun would peek out from behind the clouds, filtering down through the leaves of the large oak. It was reflected not only in the frozen water droplets, but also in Eren's wonderful eyes.

Levi would never tire of looking into those captivating orbs, their shade akin to the Caribbean sea. Constantly changing, sometimes a bright, sparkling green and others a deep, alluring blue that he felt that he could just get lost in.

As the sunlight graced his hair, it shone with hues of auburn and honey. The colour reminded him of his partner's younger sister, and he suddenly noticed the resemblance between the two for the first time.

The sound of Levi's leather jacket rustling brought his attention down from his face to the tanned hand that was now reaching up towards his own.

Yes. Eren had once again stolen Levi's jacket as his own.

Yes. It was still very cold out and the sun did nothing to alleviate the chill.

No. He wasn't going to say anything.

It was worth enduring the icy temperature to see the way Eren's face had lit up when he had offered.

They had managed to escape Mikasa and Armin's prying eyes by changing location from the library to the quaint courtyard situated between the three main buildings.

Due to the weather being so unreasonable at this time of the year, there was very rarely anyone stupid enough to be out in it, and so, apart from them, the area was devoid of people.

To get from one building to another, there were convenient walkways on the second floors, which most people used during the winter so that they wouldn't have to brave the bitter air.

The courtyard was mainly just a shortcut that people only really used if they were running late.

"Want some?" Levi studied the hand that was now hovering in front of his chin, grasping the lid of the thermos container that Eren had brought with him.

It had cooled a little now that it had come in contact with the chilly surroundings; however, Levi still gratefully accepted the small mouthful of so-called 'hot' chocolate.

"Thank you." He murmured, as if he was afraid that if he spoke too loudly, it would disrupt the serene atmosphere.

Licking his lips to catch the drops that had clung there, he redirected his gaze back down to the brunette, who was watching him intently.

"See something you like?" Levi teased, that playful smirk making its daily occurrence.

"I dunno about that, _like_ is a _very_ strong word." Eren countered while grinning up at him. His smile was seemingly brighter, and radiated more warmth, than the sun itself.

"Is that so? I wasn't aware that people drooled while staring at something they didn't like." Levi resumed his ministrations, tugging lightly on a sizeable chunk of Eren's hair when all he received was a dismissive snort.

"I was _not_ drooling." He grumbled defensively, however he still wiped at the corners of his mouth with his palm to make sure.

The action didn't manage to slip past Levi's hawk-like eyes.

"Yes, you we-ere." Levi sing-songed tauntingly.

"I was not."

"Were too."

"Was _not._ "

There was a slight pause as Levi waited until Eren relaxed back down against his lap, letting him think that he'd won the argument.

"Were too." He muttered, under his breath.

His eyes glinted maliciously when he heard Eren take a sharp intake of breath before jolting up from his position into a sitting one, stabbing an accusing finger against his lover's chest.

"For fuck's sake, you're such a child! All you do is bicker, make innuendoes, and crack poop jokes." Eren jabbed his finger and poked it roughly into the raven's chest with each and every insinuation.

"That's a little hypocritical coming from the kid who throws a tantrum every time he doesn't get his way. Plus, I'll have you know, innuendoes and poop jokes are hilarious. You just need to have a _shitty_ sense of humour."

"Did you just? Did. You. _Fucking_. Just." He bit out, his eyes darkening to a threatening shade of green.

"I don't know, but 'just fucking' isn't really my style." That smirk which never failed to infuriate Eren had returned in full-force.

"Jesus _Christ_ on a bike, we were having a really nice moment, and you just had to go and ruin it." The brunette chided.

Although he was trying his absolute best to remain angry, the way Levi's eyes practically shone at the vast amount of innuendo possibilities that Eren was providing him with made the younger teen's heart flutter.

"I don't think it's appropriate to imagine the son of God riding something. You should imagine me instead, although I understand your mistake, I am pretty god-like." Was his inevitably sassy response.

" _Levi._ "

" _Eren._ "

"You're just so. . . so. . . _full of yourself!_ Could you _please_ just get your head out of your ass and act your age, for once in your life?" He pleaded, but he knew it was useless.

It didn't take long for him to realise how much he had just played along with Levi's game, but said punk wasn't about to give him time to correct himself.

"You're right. I'm sorry, how selfish of me." The genuinely apologetic tone to Levi voice stopped Eren's half-formed protests.

As expected, the silence between them didn't last very long. The so-called calm before the storm, as they say.

"You would prefer to have my head in _your_ ass instead of my own, yes?"

Just as Eren was about to argue, Levi spoke up again, interrupting whatever quip he had been about to deliver.

"In fact, being full of myself is rather boring, would you like to fill me up instead?" He grinned slyly, Eren's entire body thrumming with excitement at the mere suggestion.

_Levi would let **me** top? Fuck, don't imagine that right now, stupid brain!_

"Gah! Why are you _doing_ this?" Eren whined, using his trump card; the puppy dog eyes.

"Because you make it too easy for me. . . and besides, you started it by insulting my poop jokes. This really is a crappy situation for you, huh?"

Eren's patience finally snapped.

"For someone who is afraid of making love to me, you're pretty comfortable making jokes about it." He sneered, getting caught up in the heated moment and saying exactly what he was thinking.

When he saw the way Levi flinched at his words, the guilt immediately came crashing down, suffocating him.

"Wait. . . I didn't mean. . . I'm sorry—that came out sounding way meaner than it was supposed to. . . I was just mad 'cause you were. . . _fuck_." He hid his face (it having descended to a dark red in his mortification) behind his hands.

The realisation that he could have just completely shattered the trust they had managed to build up in the last few weeks, due to a few carelessly uttered words that he didn't even mean, hit him like a ton of bricks.

He began to panic, his breaths coming short and fast as he started to hyperventilate, his mind going into overdrive as he tried to work out what to say to make it right.

Eren dropped his hands from his face and turned to Levi with a serious expression, hoping to make amends, but what he saw stunned him into silence instead.

Levi was _blushing._

Not just the light, almost unnoticeable dusting of pink that his cheeks often attained when he was embarrassed, but a full on blush. His whole face was an alarming shade of scarlet, it even reaching the tips of his ears.

The thought that it was probably the cutest thing Eren had ever witnessed crossed his mind as he gawked at the scene before him in awe.

"L-Levi. . .?" The brunette broached him cautiously, placing a hand down onto his knee in a comforting gesture.

_He doesn't look angry or upset, that's a good sign._

"I'm not afraid of making love to you, Eren. That's not—that's _never_ been the issue. I know that I _really_ like you, and I know that I want you in that way. . . I-I'm just. . ."

He paused to collect himself, his body bent forward and his head hanging down, his hair obscuring his face from Eren's view. After taking a deep, calming breath, he was about to continue when Eren spoke up instead.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. It kind of just slipped out, I always say stupid stuff when I'm frustrated. _I'm_ not even ready for that yet, so that was such a stupid thing to say." Eren grimaced, an ashamed feeling coursing through his chest.

Instead of dignifying Eren's words with a response, Levi continued from where he left off.

"I'm just afraid of not being good enough for you." It was whispered, his voice barely audible despite the lack of noise surrounding the pair.

Eren heard it, nevertheless.

"W-W-What?" He stuttered 'articulately', a dumbfounded expression decorating his features.

Levi's signature, irritated "tch" sound reached Eren's ears. The metal click of his tongue piercing meeting the back of his teeth was something the younger now associated with Levi's exasperation, and his initial response was to cock his head to the side in confusion.

However, it quickly became apparent that his indignation wasn't aimed at Eren, but rather, towards himself.

"It's just so fucking humiliating to say this kinda shit out loud. . ." He reached a hand up and scratched nervously at the back of his undercut.

"I'd never. . . ya know. . . make fun of you or anything—like, you know that." Yet another 'eloquent' sentence from Eren; the simplicity of it caused the corners of Levi's lips to quirk up into a gentle smirk.

"I'm aware of that, that doesn't make it any less embarrassing though." After letting out yet another vexed sigh, he eventually mustered up the confidence to reaffirm what he said earlier.

"I'm not scared of having sex with you, I'm worried of being absolutely shit at it. I mean, sure, I've slept with people before, but this is different. You're different. You have a dick, and well, that's a big difference. . ." His words trailed off and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

Levi knew that he was doing an appalling job of explaining himself. He decided that leaving things there would probably make things even _more_ awkward (if that was humanly possible), so he continued.

"Not that I have a problem with you having a dick, I just haven't ever thought about touching another dude in. . . _that_ way before. From a young age, my mother's job gave me an idea of what sex was supposed to be, that's probably why this is so confusing for me."

By this point, Levi was just spouting babble, the amused look on Eren's face not helping him suppress his nerves at the current topic.

"Fuck, why is this so goddamn fucking difficult to put into words? Yes, I want to sleep with you. Yes, I have no idea what my sexuality is, but I'm pretty sure it's not straight anymore. Yes, I'm scared of fucking up because I don't even have a single fucking idea what gay sex entails an-"

"Levi." Eren's tone was soft, and that cute giggle that Levi just adored followed his interruption, the sound dispelling his qualms instantaneously.

"Yes?" He let out a breath that he hadn't even realised he was holding when Eren laid back down on the bench, once again resting his head atop his thighs and smiling up at him.

"Please stop worrying, I didn't mean what I said. It's not like I know what I'm doing either, I'm a bloody virgin for Christ’s sake. Just because I'm sure of my sexuality, and have watched some very unrealistic porn, doesn't mean that I know what to do when it comes to. . . um. . . _sex._ " He reassured.

The fact that Eren's tone of voice lowered as he said the final word, as though he was afraid that someone would hear him, had Levi withholding laughter at how utterly adorable he was.

When his mind had finished sorting through what he had said, a mischievous look disappeared from his face almost as quickly as it had appeared.

Eren, as per usual, was blissfully oblivious.

Levi, once again, lulled him into a false sense of security, the brunette's eyes slipping close and a delicate, subdued hum escaping his lips when the older teen went back to stroking his chocolate coloured locks.

"So. . . porn huh?" He questioned, his tone misleadingly innocent.

As expected, Eren's eyes shot open to gape at Levi in unanticipated shock. Unable to help himself, he leant down and pecked a kiss onto Eren's open mouth with a smirk.

"O-Oh my god. . . did I really say that? Holy shit, I can't believe I just said that." He concealed his now burning face with his hands when he heard a deep rumble emanate from Levi's chest.

Usually, he adored hearing Levi's laugh (even when it was at his expense), however, there were some things that even Levi's laugh couldn't fix. Like how he had just admitted to his boyfriend that he watched gay porn.

"Indeed, you really did just say that. You horny devil, you." He taunted, pinching Eren's nose with an endearing smile on his lips.

That cheeky smile. The genuine one that Eren loved. Displayed proudly just for him and no one else.

_That's totally cheating! He never plays fair. . . and why the hell do I like that about him?_

"Levi! T-That's not. . . I'm not horny! It's not like you haven't watched porn before, so don't you dare judge me!" Eren defended stubbornly, his voice nasally from Levi's grip on his nose.

A pout began to form when he released his nose, but he still snuggled against Levi's palm when it moved to caress his cheek.

While he wanted to be offended, he also wanted to make sure that Levi knew that he was only joking around with him.

"Oh, I'm not judging you in the slightest. It's kinda cute actually. I've personally never held any interest in porn, but I am rather curious about what kind of porn strikes your fancy?" He requested sweetly.

That cute smile twisted into a smirk, any innocence that Levi may have been feigning disappearing along with it.

"And why would I tell you that?" Eren challenged, crinkling his nose when Levi bent down to press a kiss onto the tip of it.

A belated apology for the pinching.

"What can I say? Can't a guy want to know what he has to live up to in bed?" While Levi had come across as cocky and confident, Eren now knew him well enough to be able to notice the signs of insecurity.

Such as how he was now refusing to meet his eyes, and how the smirk was wavering at the corners of his lips.

"You've got it wrong. It doesn't matter how much porn I've watched, or if you're not overly skilled in bed, either way. . . it's gonna be everyone else that will never be able to live up to you." As Levi glanced at him, his disbelief was clearly portrayed in his stormy grey eyes.

"No, seriously! I know some people can just sleep with whomever and enjoy it but. . . it wouldn't mean anything, right? Like. . . if feelings aren't involved, then what's the point? That's why no one will ever be better than you, because all of my feelings are yours."

His wording sounded clumsy and unrehearsed, and needed a bit of work, but it was easy to get the gist of what he meant.

To Levi, it was a good thing. The spontaneity showed that it was how he honestly felt, and the more he thought the words over, the more the warm feeling spread throughout his chest, making his heart skip multiple beats.

Just about managing to suppress that damned blush that was fighting to resurface, Levi tilted Eren's head up by the nape of his neck and then forcefully kissed him.

Tact was thrown out of the window, the kiss just a sloppy clashing of lips (and occasionally teeth) as they conveyed all of their emotions through it.

While it wasn't the most elegant kiss they had shared, it was by far Eren's favourite.

It was uncontrolled and passionate, neither of them wanting to submit and let the other dominate, it was like a competition of who was going to lead.

Levi reluctantly pulled back to take a breath, desperately seeking much needed air. His actions resulted in a victorious grin from Eren, who decided that that meant he had won.

In retrospect, Levi probably should've had more restraint, but that grin was just far too tempting and Levi wasn't about to let him get away with gloating.

Plus, in Levi's defense, Eren really did look spectacularly phenomenal with his hair mussed, his cheeks flushed, and his plump lips glistening with their shared saliva.

After roughly reconnecting their lips, Levi made sure Eren knew exactly what he had just initiated.

The bell rang. They ignored it. Big mistake.

Eren still had two afternoon classes, but Levi did not, and was especially inclined to just convince Eren to skip. However, his suggestion (although highly enticing) was refused.

"Shit, shit, shit, I'm already failing this class!" Eren barked angrily as he yanked Levi along with him.

When Levi had offered to walk him to class, he hadn't expected to be led like a dog on a leash.

"Calm down, it'll be fine." Levi replied breathlessly.

Or so he said.

A quick kiss was delivered to Eren's now bruised lips before the raven shoved him into the classroom, where he stumbled, and ended up crashing ungracefully into the teacher.

Levi laughed loud enough for the whole classroom to hear before bolting back down the hall, the sounds of the teacher's shouts music to his ears.

He'd almost forgotten how much fun it was to just let loose and have fun for once. He hadn't felt this way since he was a rebellious teen who just fucked around all day, and it was all because of _him._

Eren made him feel alive again.

 

* * *

 

"Oi, Eyebrows, are you busy right now?"

_"Ah, not at all actually. Class was cancelled again, right?"_

"Yeah, I heard that our Chem teacher is pregnant _again,_ and it's not like they're gonna bother getting a sub, meaning we can just leave. Which is what I've done. I need a partner in crime." Levi knew right away what he would answer with.

 _"I am not getting involved in whatever you're planning. I like my record spotless, thank you very much. I was under the impression that you had grown out of doing reckless activities."_ Erwin chided, the parental tone making Levi smirk.

"Fucking hell, you can be such a prissy motherfucker. You know full well I'm messing with you. I just. . . I wanna talk. No, scratch that, I _need_ to talk." Levi retaliated to the condescending words, shifting the phone to his other hand so that he could open the door to Trost.

 _"Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Hanji and Mike went to practice in the music department, I think, would you like me to bring them?"_ That was the one thing Levi could depend on when it came to Erwin; he always puts others first.

"Stop mothering me, I'd tell you if I was dying or some shit. And no, I'm not in the mood to talk to that four-eyed shit stain, and I'm _especially_ not in the mood to be fucking sniffed, so leave them there. It's you I need to talk to, not them."

There was a pause on Erwin's end as he presumably thought over Levi's words in that skeptical way of his. Levi had been about to check to see if the idiot had accidentally hung up on him, when he heard an almost inaudible sigh.

"Contemplating an eyebrow wax?" Levi bit the inside of his cheek to stifle the laughter bubbling up in his throat when Erwin's only reply was a lengthier, more drawn out sigh of despair.

 _"Where am I meeting you?"_ Erwin's go to strategy always had been avoiding confrontation; he tended to skirt around things that would rile people, whereas Levi did the exact opposite.

Maybe it was why their personalities complimented each other so well.

Erwin simply let Levi say whatever he wanted, and accepted it without argument, even if he truthfully found it upsetting. He knew Levi well enough by now to be able to tell when he was joking and when he was serious.

To Levi, he was a valuable friend, even if he didn't always necessarily treat him as such.

"Trost. The old man said that if I came in and did the day shift as well as the night shift, he'd make it worth my while. Who am I to turn him down? Money is money." He shrugged, despite Erwin not actually being able to see him.

 _"Alright, give me ten minutes and I'll make my way over. Bye."_ Was the taller teen's typically abrupt farewell.

"Later." Ending the call, he sauntered over to the bar where his boss was sat conversing with a frequent customer.

A quick wave was sent to Hannah and Charlie (Trost's two other bartenders), before Levi ducked into the storage room and through to the staff room, which smelled like a mixture of lemon scented cleaning products and cologne.

One of the few things he actually rather enjoyed about working at Trost was the casual feel to his uniform. They had been given a simple black t-shirt with the bar's logo printed in white upon the left side of the chest, and a small, plain black apron that was to be worn around the waist.

Their boss had strictly instructed them that they were required to wear the t-shirt and apron. Other than that, they could do as they pleased with the rest as long as it was black (to fit with the colour scheme).

He had also allowed them to alter the shirt as they wished (Hannah had cut hers into a crop top). However, Levi was happy to wear as is, not really bothered with personalizing it in the slightest.

Ripped jeans, black sneakers that he didn't mind getting dirty should he spill anything on them, along with the necessary shirt and apron, was his go-to work attire.

When he re-emerged, he mentally noted that Charlie had taken his leave now that Levi had arrived to take his place, leaving Hannah and himself to prepare for the evening's onslaught of customers.

Usually, Levi would have arrived at about six on a normal Tuesday and then have left at ten, eleven if it was crowded. He always relieved Charlie, as they both were only working part-time. Hannah was the only bartender that worked there full-time.

There were—of course—two or three waiters and waitresses tending to the sit-down tables placed strategically around the dance floor that was in front of the stage. They only worked on Fridays and weekends from seven onwards, as that was when they were the busiest.

"Are you sure that you got permission to leave school?" Was the first thing his boss said to him when he finished tying his apron and washing his hands.

"Yeah, Chemistry and Music were both cancelled. One teacher is knocked up and the other is on vacation. They don't bother with subs for the senior classes so they just give us free periods instead." Levi shrugged nonchalantly.

It wasn't _technically_ a lie. They really didn't give them substitute teachers, though the free period thing was a bit of a stretch, but it was close enough to the truth for it to be believable.

They were _supposed_ to go and get whatever work the teacher had left for them in the classroom and remain in the classroom until it was finished, but no one listened. To be honest, no one really cared, not even the teachers.

It was difficult to tell whether or not Sina high was a chill school, or just an absolutely shit one.

Levi was a firm believer of the latter.

"Fair enough, Charlie had a dentist appointment to go to anyways, so you're helping Hannah out at the very least." He turned back to the customer he had previously been talking to, effectively ending their conversation.

He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for his shift. The familiar, musty scent of cigarette smoke burned in his nostrils, and he tried not to flinch. The old man was a heavy smoker, always smelling like an ashtray.

God, sometimes all he wanted to do was light another cigarette, and take a nice, long drag. But, no, he promised himself he wouldn’t relapse. It had taken every ounce of his strength to go cold turkey in the past.

The thought that he wanted to stay with Eren for as long as physically possible was something that helped him in his endeavers.

He hypothesized that his straight-edge boyfriend probably wouldn’t approve of those cancer sticks any more than his previous lovers had.

He mentally sighed as a gaggle of blondes came over, empty martini glasses in hand.

_Who drinks at this time, anyways?_

 

* * *

 

It was about eight minutes later when Erwin finally decided to make his anticipated appearance, sliding into the stool furthest away from the rest of the people.

Levi swapped places with Hannah and moved so that he was on that side of the bar. Over here, it smelled less like tequila and shitty apple martinis, meaning Levi was finally able to take a deep breath without inwardly grimacing.

The teenagers were crazy for those sugary, sickeningly sweet cocktails. There were non-alcoholic versions for the under eighteens, of course, but they were just as high in sugar.

From what Levi knew of the brat, it seemed like something Eren would go for, what with his apparent hard-on for anything sweet.

_Considering that I'm the farthest fucking thing from sweet, maybe his tastes are finally maturing?_

A small smile almost blossomed on his lips, but he quickly schooled his expression back to one of aloof discontent when he remembered that Erwin was sitting directly across from him.

"Oi, what took you so fucking long?" Levi uttered the teasing words just loud enough for Erwin to hear, but quiet enough that his boss wouldn't.

"Unlike you, I actually went to collect the assigned work before I left." While the blonde was usually indifferent, every now and then, he would evolve to passive-aggressive when addressing Levi directly.

"Oh! Why didn't you just _say_ so? I _totally_ needed more confirmation that you're a fucking goody-goody suck up." Levi drawled sarcastically.

"That may be so, but I think my straight A grades speak for themselves." Erwin crossed his arms and leveled Levi with a disapproving stare.

"Yes, they show that they're a shitty representation of you, you know, since your grades are the only straight thing about you." He leant his hip against the bar, wiping down a glass with a smug smirk.

"You wanted to talk to me, yes?" The taller teen diverted the topic to diffuse the situation, as per usual.

The elusive Commander of the avoidance and evasion of conflict committee strikes again.

"Yeah. . . uh. . . about that. . ." A rapid glance towards the rest of the inhabitants of the bar had Erwin's internal warning signals flaring up.

"Levi, are you sure that you're alright? You've been acting considerably odd these last few weeks. Ordinarily, you'd insult us all every chance you get, but as of late, you've been far more. . . mild? You also haven't been spending much time with us. Frankly, we're all a little worried." The paternal tone had returned, his gaze gentle and understanding.

"It's nothing like that, I've just had a lot on my fucking mind recently, that's all." He confessed, absentmindedly filling up a glass with Erwin's favourite drink; lemonade.

_His tastes are as bland as his personality._

_Okay, I'll admit, that was a little cruel of me. Cruel, but true nonetheless._

"And you've decided that I'd be the best person to talk to about it? I thought that you preferred to have these kind of conversations with Farlan or Petra." He accepted the drink with a subdued thanks, taking a sip as he waited for Levi to answer.

"They would just tell me to come and talk to you about it. Besides, you're more likely not to gossip bullshit about me." He grouched, wiping down the bar to keep himself busy.

"They would never do such a thing." Erwin assured, smiling against the rim of the glass.

"Stop defending them, you know full well Hanji will be able to tell something is up, and will grill those two. Eventually, they'll give in and it won’t be a secret anymore. You're the only one who never, ever lets on to knowing things you shouldn't know." He insisted.

"So this is something that I shouldn't know?" Erwin raised his monstrous eyebrows in curiosity.

"Hell, this isn't something _I_ ever dreamed of wanting to fucking know."

"Levi, you're being a tad dramatic. Surely we will be able to solve whatever it is by talking it through and getting it all out in the open?" Erwin reasoned, reaching over and placing a comforting hand on top of Levi's, which momentarily stilled it from it's vigorous scrubbing.

"Getting it all out in the open is the fucking problem, Shitty Eyebrows." He barked irritably, roughly moving his hand from beneath the other's.

"Take a deep breath, calm yourself, and whenever you're ready, I will listen. There will be no judgement or negative reactions coming from my end. If it's something I can help you with and give advice on, I will gladly do so, as you are my friend."

"This is the most that we've spoken to each other in about four years." Levi mused aloud, more to himself than Erwin.

"Now you're just stalling." The blonde replied with an amused smile, an expectant expression settling on his features.

There were a couple of minutes of silence between them as Levi gathered his thoughts and put them in order.

The noisy group of girls that Hannah was serving continuiously broke his concentration, but he tried his best to tune them out instead of getting annoyed.

He didn't want to fuck up and say something that would give Erwin the wrong idea, especially given how sensitive the topic was for the both of them.

"Erwin. . . you. . . I mean, how did you. . . uh. . . know?" Levi stuttered, inwardly chastising himself over how timid he came across in those few moments.

The fact that he'd actually used his real name, with no swearing or joke attached, immediately put Erwin into serious mode, his brows furrowing, and all light-heartedness fading from his being.

"How did I know what?" He answered, his hands coming up and bridging beneath his chin, preparing himself for whatever Levi was about to say.

While Erwin was generally quite withdrawn, he was able to relax around his friends. Especially, whenever a serious topic was brought up, his natural confidence would shine through.

"That you. . . you know, liked guys. . . and stuff?" The sudden widening of his eyes was a tell-tale sign that that had not been what Erwin had been expecting him to say.

"Y-You mean. . . how did I know I was gay?" He re-confirmed, quickly recovering from his shock and continuing the conversation.

"Yeah." Levi wasn't sure what else to say other than to confirm it, his focus now entirely consumed by his hand that was still wiping the bar, unable to meet the taller teen's eyes.

"I think the first time I knew for sure was that time Farlan stole that porn magazine from that store and insisted that we read it together. I wasn't interested in the female models in the slightest." He divulged, pausing before continuing further.

"It was a confusing time for me, you probably remember when I tried to explain it you back then, but I've come to terms with it now. Is there. . . a particular reason about why you ask?" Erwin smiled encouragingly.

"Well, you see. . . I've never really thought about my sexuality before. I've never really had to, if I'm fucking honest. I just went out with anyone who confessed to me, it seemed easier that way, but now. . . I don't know, a lot has changed." His voice was gradually getting more self-assured.

Erwin simply nodded for him to carry on talking.

"I don't know what I am. I'm definitely not one hundred percent straight, but I can't say that I don't like girls as I've dated them. I just don't know what to think." He sighed despairingly, resting his forehead on the bar with a resounding thunk.

"If I remember correctly, you managed to get it up for both Mina and Ilse, right? So that must mean you do like girls, and so now you're questioning if you also like guys? If that's the logic we're following, it must mean that you have found a guy you like, yes?" Erwin's strategic and well-thought out way of thinking never failed to astound Levi.

"Uh. . . yeah, I guess there is a guy who I. . . kinda like." He disclosed, a hint of color dusting his cheeks.

_Understatement of the century._

"If you know you like him, then why are you asking me these questions? Surely it means you already have your answer?" Erwin deducted calmly.

While he obviously wanted to know who the person Levi liked was, he wasn't the type to ask nosy questions when he knew they wouldn't be appreciated.

"No, that's the thing, I don't like guys in _general_ , I just like _him_ , and that's why it's so fucking confusing. Does that make me gay? Or bi? But then, if that's the case, why aren't I attracted to anyone else?" He sounded defeated, knowing it was pointless to ask Erwin this as he probably wouldn't know either.

"I have to admit, when you first went out with Ilse, it was a bit of a shock. We'd all kind of assumed that you were asexual, mainly due to the fact that you just weren't interested in anyone. What made you say yes to her?" He questioned, almost as though he were a detective during an interrogation.

"To be frank, I was just curious, I wasn't that into her. I wanted to know what it was like to date someone and she just happened to ask me out at the right place, right time. Then, for some reason, she slowly grew on me and before I knew it, I genuinely liked her. That's when I began to find her sexually appealing. Same goes for Mina."

"How intriguing. . . that actually sounds vaguely familiar. . ." He wondered aloud, his eyes shining with uncertain recognition.

"It does?" He perked up somewhat, his eyes widening with hesitant hope.

"Yes. . . so you're saying that it can't just be anyone, you have to get to know them first before you can get close to them or to get intimate with them?" He surmised, to make sure that they were on the same track.

"Mmhmm. If I were to look at pictures of just anyone naked, be it male or female, I don't think I'd feel anything. I don't get excited by just anybody, you know? Fuck, why am I such a freak?" He grumbled, scrubbing at a stubborn mark left by the base of a glass.

"I don't think you're a freak at all, Levi. I'm pretty sure Hanji mentioned something along these lines back when she was experimenting with her sexuality. Darn, what was it called?" His over-sized eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"I don't think she's the best person to reference when talking about preferences. Her sexuality is even more complicated than her gender. Aromantic, but not asexual, or something along those lines, right? Basically, she likes fucking but has commitment issues." Levi rolled his eyes sarcastically.

His eyes flicked towards the other occupants of the bar, only relaxing once he confirmed that they were far to absorbed in their own conversations to be overhearing theirs.

"Levi, don't be insensitive. You don't have any right to say something like that while in your current predicament." Erwin scolded, before going back to his thoughts.

"Ah, right, sorry, I wasn't thinking. Forget I ever said that." He grimaced slightly.

While sarcasm and insults were second nature to Levi, it did bother him a lot when someone took them to heart, even more so when that person was someone he cared for.

He really was just a big sap on the inside.

"Hold on a moment." Erwin pulled his mobile from his pocket, and began typing in that agonizingly slow way of his.

When it came to technology, Erwin had always struggled to come to terms with it. An old soul in a young body was how he described it. Levi interpreted that to mean he could call Erwin an old man.

"Aha! You're demi-sexual!" He exclaimed, far louder than Levi appreciated, if the glances from Hannah were anything to go by.

"What? Isn't that like. . . a Greek love child thing?" He asked, his brows furrowing in his perplexity.

"No, Levi, you insufferable nitwit, that's a demi-god."

"Close enough." He huffed defensively, preparing a witty retort before his words finally breached his brain. "Wait. . . so you know what's wrong with me?"

"There is nothing _wrong_ with you." Erwin sighed, shaking his head. "The definition of demi-sexual is: 'Someone who doesn't experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional bond', sound familiar?"

"Oh. . . so it's an actual thing?"

"Seems so. Have you. . . um. . . do you feel this way towards this. . . guy?" Erwin questioned timidly, not wanting to upset Levi with his prying.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do. I think this explains why I freaked so much when we first made out, since we hadn't been dating for that long." He nodded to himself.

Erwin choked on his mouthful of lemonade upon hearing that, his expression incredulous.

"Y-You're. . . dating them?" He whispered, as if it was the juiciest piece of gossip he had ever heard.

"Hmm? Oh." Levi averted his gaze to the floor, guilt clearly written on his face.

"Wait. . . how long have you been dating him?" Erwin frowned, the fatherly disapproval in his gaze making Levi cringe.

"Uh, well. . . a while, I guess." Was his vague response.

"How long, Levi?" Erwin pressed.

"Nearly a month now, I think." He conceded, turning away from the blonde to hide his embarrassment.

"Wha—?!" Erwin yelled, garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

After apologising profusedly for his outburst, he settled back down into his chair and levelled Levi with a serious stare.

"Why didn't you tell us? I thought that you were finally starting to feel like part of the group again, do you still not trust us?" His voice lowered towards the end of his sentence, adding a twinge of sadness to it.

Erwin's words sent a pang of guilt through Levi's chest, his head hanging slightly in shame.

As of late, he had been pulling away from them, desperate to keep his and Eren's relationship a secret. It wasn't a surprise that they were worried about him.

Levi had done the same thing not long after his Uncle's passing, pulling away from his friends completely, preferring to be alone than have everyone nagging him to take better care of himself, and to stop the excessive drinking and smoking.

"I do, I just. . . this is weird for me, okay? I'm dating a fucking _guy._ Neither he nor I are ready to come out about us being together quite yet, and besides, I'm telling you right now, aren't I? You're not allowed to tell anyone else, got it?" He pleaded unabashedly.

"If that's what you've decided, then of course I will, but just know that the longer you wait, the more backlash you'll receive." Erwin warned, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the bar.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Levi muttered.

"Oh hey, the Halloween party's coming up. Hanji's somehow managed to convince everyone to go, how about you?" Erwin's ability to conduct swift topic changes was still going strong, it seemed.

"Oh, yeah, I'm going with uh. . . _him_." He admitted reluctantly.

Of course, it didn't take long before Levi had to bring it right back to the subject that he was actually, believe it or not, trying to avoid.

"Are you telling everyone about you and him at the party then?" Erwin inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"N-No. . . our situation is complicated, you'll know why when you meet him." He grimaced, the thought of the furious face in which Mikasa would undoubtedly pull before she punched him flashed through his mind, making him inwardly shudder.

"Is he cute?" He knew it was risky, but he also knew that Levi wouldn't cause a scene in front of his boss.

"Oi." Levi growled, his face twisting menacingly and his silver eyes darkening.

Possessive didn't even begin to cover his current behaviour.

"Woah woah, easy there, I just wanted to hear you boast about how attractive he is." Erwin reassured, his lips quirking up into a large smile. "You really like him, huh?"

"You could say that. . . " He knew he was blushing for the second time in one day, but he didn't really care.

This was Erwin, the bushy-browed asshole had seen him do far worse than blush, such as losing his stomach's contents on the other's shoes.

Levi had never claimed to of been a classy person in his early teens; the abundance of alcohol hadn't really helped, that's for sure.

Boy, did Erwin have some eye-opening stories about Levi. He internally reminded himself to bring up a few of the mortifying tales when he met Levi's mysterious lover.

"Well, I wish the best for you then, and the rest of the group will too." The words made Levi's heart flutter.

Erwin had just officially accepted Eren as his boyfriend, something which Levi hadn't even realised how much he had wanted.

"It's not _our_ friends that I'm worried about." Levi confessed.

"I see, then we'll just have to have a sit down with his friends then, I suppose."

Levi simply nodded, knowing that that was unlikely to help, but that it was the only option they had.

"He wants me to meet his fucking parents." He commented offhandedly, picking at a loose thread hanging from his apron.

"Hmm. . . isn't that only natural? Do you think it's too soon or something?" The soft, understanding smile returned.

"It's not that which is the problem. . . it's just that I don't have the best track record with parents. For example, your dad doesn't even let me in your house anymore." He fretted.

"You passed out naked in the living room, you can hardly blame him." Erwin chuckled at the memory; the night of booze fueled shenanigans they had had was still one of his favourite things to reminisce about.

"I said I was fucking sorry, damn."

"You then proceeded to talk about how my mother was a hot piece of ass." He mentioned, running a finger absentmindedly along the rim of his glass.

"You're right, what on earth was I thinking?" He provoked, trying to sound as innocent as possible when delivering the insult.

"Excuse me, that's my mother you're talking about." Erwin reprimanded.

"Make your fucking mind up, Eyebrows. First you get mad when I call her hot, then you get mad again when I call her not hot. Plus, you called my uncle hot once, you weirdo." Levi scoffed.

"How about you just not talk about my mother in the first place?" He suggested bluntly.

"Oh so, your dad then, huh? He's not much to look at, but I bet he's packing." He countered, once again biting the inside of his cheek to refrain from laughing.

" _Levi._ "

" _What?_ " Levi mimicked his tone of voice, his trademark smirk finally reappearing.

"You're so infuriating." Erwin scolded.

"Thank you." Levi deadpanned.

They continued to bicker and mess around with one another, Erwin eventually taking his leave when the night crowd began filing in through the main entrance.

"See you at school tomorrow?" Erwin called over his shoulder.

"Sure, kiss your mother for me." He concurred and winked, earning him yet another sigh from the blonde.

"Good _bye_ , Levi."

"See ya."

As he watched Erwin retreating figure, he couldn't help but smile at how genuinely happy the taller teen had been for him. He'd known that he would be accepting of him when it came to his sexuality, which was why he came to him first.

He noticed Hannah beginning to drown in orders, so he decided to actually do his job, and help out. He began preparing a tray of fruity cocktails for the regular group of jocks that had just walked in.

_Hey, no judgement, right?_

To be honest, it was actually Eren he was more worried about now. He was pretty certain that they (mainly Hanji) weren't going to go easy on his poor boyfriend.

He was not only Levi's first significant other in quite a while, but he was also his first boyfriend, and they were not going to let that go without at least some teasing.

_God fucking help the poor brat._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter yet! I'm sorry that they're not really very consistent, I can rarely control how much I write and my laptop doesn't have a word count, so I can't check while I'm doing it. Anyways, I hope that you liked it, it was incredibly fun to write! Thankyou so much for your continued support, it means a lot.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact me over there :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	27. Costume Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One changing room. Two lovable idiots. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crawls up from hell*
> 
> So...yeah...two months huh? Haha...hah...ha...I'M SO SORRY. Back in May, I got ill again (let's be real, when am I NOT ill?), so it's been rather difficult to get this chapter posted! Thankyou so much for your continued support, I seriously appreciate everything, loves. I hope you like it!
> 
> (p.s: That kid who can only remember the French swear words from class? Yeah, that's me.)

Chapter 27

The few remaining days that led up to the weekend went by in a blur.

The pair continued to partake in the planned lunch dates, claiming the small courtyard as their own private meeting place for the time being.

Levi couldn't remember a time that he was happier than he was in the moments they shared together, his only regret being that he would never get the chance to introduce the bundle of sunshine that was Eren Yeager to his mother.

He knew in his heart that she would have adored him.

The way he lit up a room just by walking into it. The way his smile made you feel like the most important person in existence. The way his bubbly laugh was naturally contagious, it never failing to bring a smile to Levi's own impassive face.

The latter is what his mother would have loved the most about the teal-eyed teen; the way in which he had demolished the walls Levi had built around himself in but an instant.

On the Thursday after school, Eren had managed to bribe Levi into joining him on an 'adventure' with the promise of an extensive tea shop as the prize.

It turned out that Eren apparently holds the belief that anything can be an 'adventure' if you want it to be, which is how Levi ended up finding himself in a fancy dress shop trying on outfits for the Halloween party.

"When you said an _adventure_ , this isn't exactly what I had in fucking mind." Levi grumbled, protesting when another variation of a cop uniform was thrust into his already full arms.

"I didn't expect there to be so many different kinds! Isn't this exciting? I want to see you in all of them!" Eren completely ignored Levi's complaining, as indifferent about it as he had been for the past hour.

"I sense that this is how husbands must feel when their wives drag them out shopping." He griped, picking at the hem of one of the uniform shirts in his arms.

"Then you'll have plenty of practice for when we get married." Eren countered, forcefully turning him around and marching him into the dressing room stall.

Levi hung the articles of clothing up by their hangers, doing it slowly to give him time contemplate his response to such a heavily implied comment.

"Oh, so we're getting married now are we? You do realise that you just admitted to being the wife." Levi smirked, tugging Eren in with him by his jacket.

Levi's leather jacket, to be exact.

_I think I may have officially lost ownership of it._

"W-Wait, what are you doing?" The brunette stuttered, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing when Levi pulled the curtain closed behind them.

"Well, you see, I'm not allowed to let a prisoner leave my sight, protocol and all that. Plus, I may need a little assistance getting undressed. . . Think of it as your community service." With every innuendo, Levi's sly smirk grew.

"Oh yeah, I suppose it would be considered helping the disabled, wouldn't it, my grumpy little dwarf?" Eren grinned proudly at having thought of a retort. But, when it came to comebacks, Levi was the undisputed champion, and he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

_Well, that depends on your definition of 'going down'._

"Tsk, tsk, there's a certain place that's not disabled, you can check if you'd like." He suggested, running his heated gaze down Eren's body, relishing in the way the younger's body started to tremble.

"I-I'd rather not get charged for sexual harassment on top of all my other supposed crimes." Eren stuttered, averting his line of the sight to the carpeted floor beneath them.

"Technically, since I was the one who offered, it wouldn't be an offense. Are you saying that you're not interested in using the hands-on approach in the investigations we texted about the other day?" Levi replied, lifting Eren's chin and subsequently forcing him to meet his eyes.

"You say that like there's something to investigate." Eren quipped sassily, that fiery determination of his making its daily appearance.

"Arson is considered a felony too, you know. I believe that means it's my duty to punish you." He chuckled.

"So you admit that I burned you?" His adorably toothy grin almost had Levi breaking character.

Almost.

"I admit nothing, a detective never reveals their findings until the last moment. However, since you just confessed, according to the code. . . this gives me viable reason and permission for a strip search." Leaning closer as he spoke, he heard Eren's breath hitch, which gave him the courage to continue.

Levi had no idea if what he had said was actually true. If he was being honest, he was just pulling random shit out of his ass, but he was running out of inappropriate law enforcement related puns.

He decided to rely on the logic that Eren was probably just as clueless as him.

To accentuate his words, he slipped his hands up beneath Eren's shirt, brushing his fingertips along his stomach and abdomen.

He heard a soft giggle from the brunette, the sound causing Levi's smirk to soften into a genuine smile.

"Oh, so you've been promoted to _detective_ now, have you? My, my, someone's moving up in the world. How does it feel to be up high for once?" Eren teased without much conviction behind his voice, the insults diminished by his giggles.

The taller teen leaned into Levi's touch, flinching every now and then when his calloused fingers brushed against particularly ticklish places.

"You have the right to remain silent, you little shit. I suggest that you exercise that right, or. . . _should I do it for you?_ " His voice lowered to a husky rasp, but Eren was seemingly oblivious to the underlying meaning to his words.

"You're just too stubborn to admit that I out sassed yo-"

Levi shoved him up against the mirror and silenced him with his lips in a matter of seconds, leaving Eren unable to do much else other than let out a choked moan.

After thoroughly chastising the younger teen with rough, unrelenting kisses that took his breath away, he pulled back about an inch to stare heatedly into his smouldering, half-lidded, teal eyes.

"You were saying?" Levi growled with that seductive, raspy voice that had the brunette's legs turning to jelly, his sharp, ash coloured gaze daring him to fight back.

"U-Uh. . ." Eren gasped for his lost air, his mind clouded and completely void of coherent thought, causing him to stutter inarticulately.

The raven smirked, a victorious glint appearing in his silver eyes as he silently declared himself the winner.

He reluctantly began to move away from Eren after remembering where they were, already missing the tanned male's body warmth. That was another thing Levi adored about his lover; he was always warm.

Defiance flared up in Eren upon seeing the triumphant look in his boyfriend's eyes, the feeling akin to being set on fire. It felt as though his blood was literally boiling in his veins.

His arms—looped loosely around Levi's shoulders—slipped back down to his sides as the shorter teen pulled away, but Eren was having none of that.

He reached back up, clenching his hands into fists and clutching the front of Levi's shirt in the process.

His actions earnt him an elegantly raised eyebrow, but other than that, the curious ravenette didn't interfere, allowing Eren to do as he wished.

Eren used the leverage he attained from his grip and flipped their positions, stepping forward until Levi had to step back.

With Levi's back now resting against the mirror (as Eren's had not a minute earlier), he pressed his entire body up against him, which restricted Levi's movements completely.

The brown-haired teen met Levi's gaze, having to suppress a laugh when he realised that he was going to have to bend down to kiss him—meaning that Levi must've been on his tiptoes earlier.

"What're you grinning about, brat?" Levi grouched weakly, the usual bite in his voice mellowed, which made Eren's heart do a somersault in his chest.

"You just look so cute right now." Eren replied smugly, leaning down and nuzzling his nose against Levi's cheek.

"As fucking if. Cute would be the last thing used to describe me." He argued, his lips contorting into a slight pout.

Eren was practically melting at this point, and it wasn't until he saw Levi actually _pout_ that he realised how far they'd come.

When they'd first met, the most emotion he'd gotten out of the stoic teen had been a minimal smirk when something amused him, but now? Now was an _entirely_ different story.

Nowadays, he'd managed to make him smile, laugh, blush and even fucking _pout._ Eren honestly couldn't be more proud of himself, and he was even prouder of Levi for opening up and allowing him into his heart.

_If this was what we've managed in a mere month, imagine the possibilities! I wonder if I'll ever be able to make him giggle?_

"Believe me. . . you're cute. You're _so fucking cute_." He insisted, releasing his grip on Levi's shirt so that he could cup his cheeks, which were (to Eren's surprise) bright red, for the second time that week.

Levi closed his eyes, turning his face towards Eren's left palm to partially conceal the pink tinge to his cheeks. The vulnerability that Levi depicted in that mere gesture almost made Eren lose it.

The emerald-eyed teen continued to stare unashamedly until the other finally re-opened his eyes. He sent Eren a look that was borderline submissive, in turn sending a jolt of white hot passion through Eren's body.

He moved without a second thought, re-capturing Levi's lips in a frenzied kiss.

Or so he thought.

When he moved to deepen the kiss with his tongue, he felt resistance on Levi's end, and had to suppress the frustrated whine that had begun to rise in his throat.

Eren grudgingly leant back a few centimetres to catch his breath and assess the situation without having to move out of Levi's personal space.

He was pretty certain that he hadn't misread the mood, and—considering Levi had initiated this behaviour in the first place—it wasn't as though the older teen hadn't been into it.

"Levi?" Eren whispered, as if he was afraid that if he raised his voice, it would scare him off permanently.

When he didn't get an immediate reply, he frowned, pulling back further so that he could gauge Levi's expression properly.

"Levi, is something wrong? Did I do som-"

It was when Eren attempted for a second time to get an answer out of Levi that the older teen placed a hand over the brunette's mouth and motioned politely for him to be quiet by placing a finger upon his own lips.

Eren did as he was told, staying dutifully silent and watching Levi's face for some kind of indication as to what was going on. So far, all Eren could tell was that Levi was concentrating as if he was trying not to shit himself.

Eren had no fucking clue what it was he was concentrating on, but he decided to trust his boyfriend's judgement for the time being.

"Dude, I just asked you a question, are you even fucking listening?"

"Nope." The reply was sarcastic, the speaker having popped their lips on the 'P' for emphasis.

"You're such a jerk."

"Shut up, Jean, no one cares." Said a different voice.

_Jean? Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh **shit.**_

Levi's features contorted into a knowing grimace upon seeing the recognition in Eren's eyes, slowly removing his hand from its place upon Eren's mouth. They shared a conflicted look, neither of them knowing what to do.

They were frozen in place, still awkwardly pressed up against one another with their respective limbs tangled together.

The fact that the only thing between them and discovery was a thin curtain of cloth shouldn't have sent a thrill through Eren's body.

_Maybe I'm secretly an exhibitionist? Wait. . . did I seriously just think that?_

"Jeez, stop whining, _fine._ What was your stupid question?" The first voice—that Eren now recognised at Ymir's—bit out harshly.

"Damn, chill the fuck out, drama queen. I just asked if you knew what Eren was going as." When Jean re-asked his inquiry, Eren realised why Levi had paused during their kissing—he had heard Jean say his name.

"Why the hell would I know? Use it as an excuse to talk to Mikasa or something." Ymir retorted, the sound of metal being dragged along metal reaching Eren's ears and making him flinch.

He'd always hated that sound—the one that hangers made when they were pushed along the metal pole in which they were hung.

"Oh, hey, that's not a bad plan, thanks dude." Eren could tell that Jean was grinning by the way his voice sounded.

_Fucking horse. Stay the hell away from Mikasa, or I swear to god I will choke you with hay._

If their current situation hadn't been so dire, Eren would have found the fact that both Levi's and his own expressions simultaneously darkened comical.

Although he was trying his best to figure a way out of their predicament, his mind didn't seem overly keen on cooperating.

His thoughts were too distracted by how whenever Levi exhaled, it sent warm little puffs of air along his collar bone, and by how it felt as though Levi's hands—which were now resting upon his lower back beneath his shirt—were burning his skin.

It was these distractions that kept him from noticing his friend's voices growing louder as they approached.

He had been about to encourage Levi back into a kiss, leaning their faces close together, when the sound of a curtain being thrown open reached his ears.

Eren jolted as though he had been electrocuted, pressing Levi even more firmly against the mirror with his body and burying his now red face into the other's neck to it hide from view.

When nothing happened, but the talking continued, Eren raised his head and turned to look over his shoulder, feeling puzzled when he saw that the curtain was still closed.

"Fuck. . ." Eren breathed quietly, letting out a shaky breath and slumping against Levi's chest as the relief crashed over him like a wave.

Levi lifted one of his hands from its place on Eren's back (much to his disappointment), and tapped his index finger lightly against the separator wall to his right, before placing that same finger back to his lips to make sure he didn't speak.

"Con, what's Sasha going as?" Jean queried, his voice sounding far too close for comfort.

"Uh, she wouldn't tell me, but she said that it's a character of some sorts so. . . yeah."

"Your own girlfriend won’t tell you what she's going as? Lame." Ymir provoked. Eren recognized the tone to her voice, meaning that she was smirking.

"I'm sure she just wants it to be a surprise, I bet she'll look lovely." Krista suggested softly, instantly dispersing the apparent tension that had formed between the two.

Something Eren had learnt over the years that they had been friends was that, wherever Ymir was, so was Krista. It was an unwritten rule that they had all easily come to terms with.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Connie agreed. The sound of a curtain being opened and then closed again didn't actually shock Eren this time, but did make him tense up slightly.

"Maybe she just likes keeping secrets from you." Jean joked with a dark laugh, followed quickly by a dull thumping sound which Eren guessed was Connie playfully hitting him.

"At least I _have_ a girlfriend, you asshole."

"I'd rather be alone than date someone who prefers food over me."

"Hey! I think her passion for food is sweet." He defended sharply.

"She must like you because you look like an egg." Jean teased, his footsteps quickening as he presumably dodged another one of Connie's punches.

"Oh look, is that Marco? Hey Marco!" Connie called.

"Huh? Where?" Anyone with half a brain would've been able to decipher why Jean's demeanour suddenly brightened.

Connie's sniggering alerted Eren to the fact that he had just been messing with him, earning him a thorough chew-out from Jean.

Every now and then, Eren's gaze would meet Levi's, and an involuntary shiver would run down his spine. The look Levi was aiming at him was nothing short of indecent.

An appropriate way to describe it would be that he was _undressing him with his eyes._

_What's the protocol here? Do I make a move on him knowing full well that we could get caught? Or do I pull away now and save us both the embarrassment? But. . . I really wanna kiss him, but if I do, I won't wanna stop. Decisions, decisions._

It wasn't long before the decision was made for him, Levi looking rather dissatisfied as he gently nudged Eren backwards to put space between them.

Eren flashed him that pout, coupled with the puppy dog eyes, but it didn't look like Levi was going to be swayed this time. He pecked his cheek sympathetically, before glancing at the clothing options that the younger had picked out earlier.

Silently, he started studying them in that analytical way of his, holding them up against his front one by one and judging them in the mirror. Within a few moments, he held out his preferred choice to Eren, his eyes asking the question for him.

Eren reached out and felt the soft fabric of the short sleeved, navy blue button up shirt, before shrugging. It was simple, and it would do the job, but it hadn't really been what Eren had been expecting.

He'd been hoping to find something more. . . _daring_ for his boyfriend to wear, something that would display his assets and give Eren a particularly pleasant view for the evening.

While it was nothing special, the shirt wasn't entirely awful. Although plain and simplistic, the style suited Levi's physique.

Even in the dim, shitty lighting of the shop, Eren could tell that it would fit snugly over the raven-haired teen's torso and biceps.

He bit his lip to distract himself, trying to dispel the rather delicious image that had just weaselled its way into his thoughts, but his efforts were in vain.

_Oh god, please fucking arrest me officer, I've been so incredibly naughty. Oh, you want to fuck me up against your patrol car? Oh no, I don't mind at all, after all, I do very much need to be punished._

The blush that rose to his sun-kissed cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Levi, but as he was unable to say anything, he instead settled on raising a questioning eyebrow.

In response to that action, Eren kept his line of sight on the outfit held in Levi's arms, refusing to answer.

The shirt came with a fake radio, a plastic badge that actually looked decently detailed considering the overall tackiness of the store, and a pair of genuine looking metal handcuffs.

When his eyes landed on the latter, the blush that had only just started to fade, returned in full force.

He pointed mutely to the trousers that came with the outfit and shook his head, then did the same with the shirt, but nodded instead, hoping that Levi understood the implication.

The trousers were plain navy slacks, the style not something Levi would generally go for, and when he saw the way Eren crinkled his nose at them, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

Levi raised his free hand and waved it in front of Eren's face to garner his attention, before lowering it to tap the outside of his own left thigh.

When the brunette just gave him a blank look, Levi responded with a withering look of his own.

He tried again, this time pinching the fabric of the black skinny jeans he was wearing between his thumb and forefinger and tugging it a little. After letting go, he pointed at his thigh and then pointed at the shirt, holding it up against his chest.

Realisation flashed in Eren's eyes, the teen motioning at the shirt and then Levi's skinny jeans, before holding up both of his hands and giving him a double thumbs up.

Levi rolled his eyes at the dorky gesture and nodded, unable to prevent the adoring smile that surfaced.

His eyes were drawn towards Eren again when he picked up something and shook it in front of Levi's face eagerly.

Gripping onto his wrist to keep it from moving, he got a good look at what his boyfriend was holding. He tilted his head to the side, raising his eyes up to meet Eren's to see what his opinion was.

Eren nodded so quickly that Levi was almost concerned that his neck would snap from the force of it. His lover eagerly reached up to place the matching police hat atop Levi's head, his teal eyes practically sparkling.

Levi turned to see if it would fall off if he moved around a bit, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he did so.

He supposed that he could understand the appeal.

The front of the hat had a small visor; it created a shadow over his eyes and effectively hid the dark circles he'd gained from a lack of sleep, the ones which he had been having more trouble concealing with eyeliner than usual as of late.

For some inexplicable reason, Levi felt like it made him look like less of a misfit, and more of an authorities figure.

The fact that it added about two or three inches to his height was a tempting feature that aided in deciding how Levi made up his mind.

He had been about to notify Eren of his decision when the voices from the next stall over once again captured his attention.

"Oh hey, you guys, you'll never guess what I heard." Jean's tone was mischievous and secretive, and Eren recognised it immediately.

That was the voice that Jean used whenever he had info that he wanted to spill. The one thing that you could always rely on Jean for was his ability to find out the latest gossip without fail.

Honestly, in Eren's humble (but very true) opinion, Jean gossiped more than two old ladies over a garden fence.

In some ways, it was a blessing that the horse-faced fucker couldn't keep his big ass mouth shut.

_You could even say that. . . I often hear a lot of gossip. . . straight from the horse’s mouth._

_Ba-dum-tss._

He internally apologized to his ancestors for disgracing them with that god-awful joke. He also internally reminded himself to relay that joke to Jean when he next saw him.

Anything was worth it if it meant he could piss off the un-noble steed, even dishonouring great, great, _great_ , grandma Yeager.

_RIP grandma, may you forever be grateful that you never had to meet a horse-person hybrid._

The problem was, despite Jean’s info being only simple rumors, they were almost always true. This was the reason why Connie, Ymir and even Krista had gone quiet in intrigued anticipation.

Eren couldn't deny that he was also curious about what Jean knew, he always had been a nosy person. Personally, he preferred the term 'naturally inquisitive'.

A flashback to when he got caught rifling through Levi's drawer resurfaced in his mind, which brought with it the memory of Levi's voice lowering until it was a sensual rasp. . . the way his lips had brushed against his earlobe. . . the way he'd threatened to punish him. . .

Eren suddenly shook his head in an attempt to dispel the racy thoughts from his head. That, paired with his heated cheeks, earnt him yet another questioning look from Levi.

"Okay, so, _apparently_ a certain hot-headed shit fuck has a _date_ for the party." Jean finally revealed, having done his usual torturous routine of making them wait to find out what he knew.

Something about _building the suspense._

_Yeah, right, sure Jean, whatever helps you sleep at night._

Connie snickered. "Yeah, okay, if you say so."

"No, I'm serious!" Jean insisted, his voice raising into a grating whine.

"And I'm Ron." Eren could just imagine Ymir rolling her eyes as she said this, arms crossed while sending Jean a patronizing look, silently calling him out on his shit.

"Oh! Does that make me Hermione?" Krista perked up. She was probably clutching excitedly onto Ymir's arm while she spoke, those icy blue eyes shimmering with genuine happiness.

The fact that Eren could picture them so perfectly in his mind just confirmed that they really were his friends, even if they had decided to talk about him behind his back.

"Yes, and what an adorable Hermione you are."

"Awh!" Krista cooed, before there was the sound of a chaste kiss between the two.

"Ugh, get a room." Jean grumbled. "Anyways, I'm not lying, it's totally true! Mikasa told me."

"Oh please, there is no way Mister " _I'm too pure, and innocent, and perfect for anyone at this shitty school_ " would have a date. From what I heard, he's way too picky when it comes to guys. Probably never gonna get a boyfriend." Connie reasoned.

Eren frowned, glaring in Connie's direction through the wall and secretly hoping that looks really could kill. . . or at least fatally maim.

Upon hearing Connie's words, Levi moved closer to Eren and nudged his elbow gently into his boyfriend's side teasingly.

"If you're as picky as they say, that must make me pretty special, hmm?" Levi leant over and whispered the words directly into Eren's ear.

He didn't want to admit it, but having Levi's breath ghosting across his earlobe was more of a turn-on than he'd previously realised.

"Yeah, real _special_." Eren mumbled back sarcastically, trying (and failing) to disguise the shiver that had slithered down his body.

The reaction didn't go unnoticed by Levi, causing him to grin slyly. He ignored the insult implied by the other's words, and wrapped his arm around Eren's waist, resting his hand on the younger's right hip and pulling him until his left hip bumped against his own.

The brunette tensed for a moment, before he relaxed against Levi's side, his lover's touches sending both a comforting feeling through his chest as well as sparks to his groin.

"I bet he really needs to get laid."

"Ymir!" The small blonde chastised, but there was undeniable amusement in her voice.

"What? It's true! Plus, he's probably super feisty in bed. Like. . . if either of us were straight, and Eren was my type. . . I totally would. Mainly because of his angry side. I mean, you saw him punch a hole through the wall in the English classroom that one time, right? Can you just imagine the fucking _awesome_ angry sex?"

"That does sound rather exciting." Levi muttered, smirking when he felt Eren bury his burning face into his shoulder.

"I'd rather _not_ imagine the fucking " _awesome_ " _angry_ sex, because otherwise I might gag." Jean complained, sounding disgusted.

"You shouldn't fantasise about sucking my dick then, stupid horse." Eren whispered to himself against Levi's neck, eliciting a quiet snort from Levi.

It was at that moment Eren realised that his friends could mention any one of his past mistakes or embarrassing moments and Levi would be able to hear it.

_They could bring up anything! Well fuck. . . goodbye relationship, it was nice while it lasted._

When Levi noticed Eren's change in demeanour, along with the fear in his teal eyes as he lifted his head back up, he simply continued to smirk. He leaned his free shoulder up against the wall, and waited to hear more about what his boyfriend's friend's opinions on the brunette were.

"You wouldn't gag if you were imagining fucking " _awesome_ " angry sex with Marco." Ymir teased.

Eren relaxed slightly when the topic of conversation was moved away from him, even if it was only temporary.

"Leave Marco out of this." Jean barked.

"Mmhmm." She was smirking. Eren could tell this by the way Jean erupted with an angry retort and they began squabbling like children in a playground.

"Oh look, this outfit is half off." Krista interrupted their arguing, once again diffusing the situation as if it was nothing.

No one ever had the heart to get angry at Krista; such a thing was considered a _sin_ in their group.

"Oh yeah, that's great babe, it would look hot on you." Ymir ignored Jean in favour of giving her undivided attention to her girlfriend.

"I guess it's fine if you don't believe me, but Mikasa genuinely told me that Isabel told her that Eren has a date for the party." Jean ploughed on as if Ymir hadn't brought up the banned subject of his slight, inexplicable crush on Marco.

"Isabel isn't exactly the best source of information, dude." Connie mentioned.

"He's not wrong, you know how much she loves fucking with everyone." Ymir agreed with a solitary nod.

"Yeah, but you know how close her and Mikasa are. Isabel would never lie to Mikasa." Jean persisted.

"I guess. . ."

"When it comes to Isabel telling someone something, she always has one of two motives. One: She'll give fake info to fuck with you and embarrass you. Two: She'll give true info so that you'll help her fuck with and embarrass someone else." Jean speculated.

Eren was actually rather impressed at the accuracy of that statement; he had been subjected to both of those options for most of his life. From the moment Isabel had learnt to speak, in fact.

Thirteen years of sibling rivalry had left him with a battered ego, his favourite jeans ruined, and more bruises than he could even begin to count.

"So which one is it this time?" Connie asked, sounding a little bored of the conversation. He always did have a short attention span.

"I'm gonna go with option one. She's just fucking with us so that we'll be expecting him to bring a date when he doesn't, making us look like twats for believing her." Ymir claimed decisively.

"I think you're forgetting something." Jean hinted, as if he knew when the world was ending.

"And what would that be, oh wise one?" Ymir monotone dryly.

"This isn't just any information, this is information about _Eren._ You all know how, above all else, she _adores_ messing with Eren. If it was about anyone else, I'd agree with you, but since this is about him, wouldn't it make more sense that she'd be telling the truth to fuck with him?"

"He. . . does have a point." Connie chimed in when everyone went quiet and mulled over the two-toned-haired teen's words.

"Yeah but, she could also only be giving part of the truth, or be twisting it. She's a manipulative kid." Ymir pointed out.

"No arguments there." Was Jean's response to her logic.

"Well, you only have to wait two days, and you'll get your answer." Krista proposed with a gentle, calming tone of voice.

"Let's bet on it." Ymir smirked, ignoring her girlfriend's efforts at peace.

"Let's not." Jean objected, for no other reason than he didn't want to waste money.

"Come on, I dare you." She goaded, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to resist a challenge.

" _Fine._ I bet a fiver that Eren totally has a date." He relented.

"I bet the same amount that Isabel is fucking with us and that he hasn't." Ymir theorised.

They both glanced expectantly towards Connie and Krista.

"Don't look at me, I'm not getting involved with your gambling."

"Ditto." Krista concurred softly.

"Suit yourselves."

 

* * *

 

Eren was slowly losing his patience with his "friends".

He didn't have an issue with the way they insulted his sister. Usually, he might have felt over-protective of her and would have defended her, but in this case, it's not as if anything they had said had been false.

What he did have an issue with was that not only had they openly spoken about him behind his back, but they also refused to fucking leave.

He could tell that Levi was starting to get agitated, his eyebrow—piercing included—twitched whenever Jean made a stupid comment, and his jaw clenched every time Ymir followed it up with a biting remark that ended up with the two of them bickering.

It took forty minutes for them to choose outfits and leave.

_Forty. Fucking. Minutes._

Forty minutes of standing with his side pressed up against the hottest man alive in a cramped, claustrophobic changing room stall.

Forty minutes of wanting to be fucked up against the wall of said cramped, claustrophobic changing room stall by said hot man.

Forty minutes of restraining every single urge to hit Jean.

Forty minutes of pure torture.

You could say that it was a tense forty minutes. Eren had been repeatedly tempted to just leave, and deal with the consequences later on, but he knew that that was a terrible idea.

With Jean being the biggest gossip in the entire student body of Sina High, word would spread quickly, and he wasn't in the mood for that kind of backlash just yet.

Yes, he was impatient and desperately wanted to leave, but he wasn't stupid, and he certainly wasn't reckless.

_Most of the time, at least._

When they finally moved on to a different store, Eren breathed a sigh of relief and practically collapsed into Levi, who easily supported the brunette's weight.

"You have some interesting friends." Levi commented offhandedly, as he moved from his position propped up on the wall and steadied Eren until he was standing on his own.

After placing a quick peck to the side of his head when Eren pouted at the lack of contact, he removed the hat that they had decided on from his person and opened up the curtain.

He returned the rejected articles of clothing back to their corresponding hangers carefully, going as far as to even hang it in the correct sizing order.

Eren wasn't even surprised anymore, Levi's O.C.D was even more blatant than his disregard for people's opinions of him, which was really saying something.

"I'm not exactly their friend by choice. They're Armin and Mikasa's friends, and they sometimes hang out with us." Eren explained, following Levi's lead towards the check out. "We all went to the same Primary school, so it was kind of unavoidable; friends by default. The only friends that I actually made myself were Arm and Mika."

Levi placed the shirt and hat down onto the counter before continuing their conversation.

"I know the feeling well. Hanji has basically decided everyone who I have befriended since we met back in pre-school. I didn't even decide to be _her_ friend, she did." He rolled his eyes at the memory, a slight fondness tinging his voice.

"You don't sound overly upset about that." Eren commented, an affectionate smile curving the corners of his lips.

"They're complete idiots, and I hate them. . . but at the same time, I wouldn't want to be without them." Levi admitted, pausing after he realised just how soft that made him sound, and he turned to give Eren a stern look. "If you ever tell them I said that, I'll bury you."

Levi had never really been the sentimental type, or at least, not openly so, and he wanted it to remain that way.

"I'd rather you bury yourself. . ." Eren replied airily, his words fading off before slowly picking up again, ". . . _in me_."

He was desperately trying to feign an innocent expression, but his ever persistent smile—paired with the mischievous glint in his eyes—promptly gave him away.

The cashier glanced up from the magazine that she was reading upon hearing Eren's suggestive words, but her disinterested look made it known that she couldn't give less of a shit.

When he smiled sweetly at her, she just turned back to her magazine with a bored sigh, affirming Eren's suspicions that she presumably had had to deal with teens such as himself all day, and was really starting to despise her job.

Not like that was much of a revelation. Eren was willing to bet that over eighty percent of people in retail hated their jobs, and she apparently wasn't an exception to that.

The fact that the Halloween party was coming up most likely didn't help the situation any; more people from Sina High would have been frequenting the shop to buy costumes for the upcoming event.

Every year, the party/dance was held in the Highschool's big ass sports hall, and only the Juniors and Seniors were permitted to attend.

They used to allow the Freshman and Sophomore students to attend as well, but after complaints from both students and parents alike, they changed it so that only the older students were able to go. If they wanted to, that is.

There had also been the issue that the school's gym wasn't much larger than two high school size basketball courts placed alongside one another. Trying to incorporate four years, each with five homeroom classes of about thirty kids, into that one room, had not been physically possible.

Six hundred excitable teens stuffed into a confined place was a recipe for disaster, and attending it was something that Levi regretted more than those bright orange jeans he used to wear when he was twelve.

What is it about turning twelve that has such a massively negative effect on your fashion sense? Don't lie, you went through that phase too.

So much regret.

Six hundred students might not sound like much, but for a small town like Shiganshina, it's a lot more overwhelming than you'd expect.

Levi had also gone last year when he was Junior, and had hated every single moment. The only saving grace had been bearing witness to the principal getting drop-kicked by a drunk Senior.

While it wasn't anything fancy, a lot of people took it very seriously and brought dates, treating it as though it was a second prom.

With Sina High's budget not quite being at the same level of other schools, they weren’t able to hold other events such as Winter formals or Valentine’s day dances.

Because of this, they only host Homecoming, the Halloween party, and Prom for the graduating Seniors. For the students, every dance was a pretty big deal.

An influx of unruly (and probably rude) customers with stupid questions had to take its toll after a while, so Eren really couldn't blame the clerk for her resigned indifference.

Levi chose not to comment on Eren's attempt at an innuendo, but secretly, beneath his impassive expression, he was rather proud. It showed just how much time they had been spending together, and how much they had picked up from one another.

Not much discussion transpired during the exchange, the only communication being the cashier asking if he wanted a bag, mentioning the total of his purchase, and methodically telling him to have a nice day.

Levi was even worse, only nodding twice to each of her sentences, before thanking her and taking Eren's hand to lead him out of the store without so much as a second glance.

Small talk had always been a foreign concept to Levi. He preferred to be blunt and brash; straight to the point, without all of the faffing that comes with being politically correct and "polite."

The only person he'd ever entertained the idea of small talk with was Eren, and even then, that had only occurred once or twice at the most.

"You mentioned something about a tea shop. You had better not have been lying to get me to come with you because I swear to god if you did. . ." Levi left the threat open, hoping that his sharp, merciless tone of voice was enough to convey his warning.

Eren laughed and gave Levi's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Of course I wasn't lying, Levi. It's not on the ground floor though, so we'll need to go up the escalator." He informed, before another thought struck him. "That's okay, right?"

"Why the fuck wouldn't it be? After being stuck in a fucking changing room for god knows how fucking long, I think I can manage some moving stairs."

Also not a fan of dawdling aimlessly, Levi led Eren by their intertwined hands over towards the escalators that lead to the second floor.

The mall that they'd driven to today was Eren's favourite; it was where he and his friends frequented regularly.

Shiganshina was only a small town—as a result, it didn't really have much more than a few coffee shops, one or two restaurants, a bar here and there (including Trost), a single department store, and a couple of local convenience stores.

The town was mainly a suburban housing area, too big to be considered a village, but too small to be considered a proper 'town'.

Luckily, it was only a ten minute drive to the urban part of Shiganshina. The city had a far bigger variety of options, including multiple malls and shopping centres.

Levi had been rather unimpressed when Eren had kicked up a fuss about what vehicle they should take. He had, of course, responded by suggesting that they take whatever one Eren felt most comfortable with.

Levi Ackerman, ever the gentleman.

The teal-eyed teen had refused, insisting that he'd prefer Levi to be more comfortable, which meant taking the bike.

That argument had lasted for approximately five full minutes before Eren used puppy dog eyes.

It was super effective.

Levi mused to himself that they were probably one of the few couples who argued _for_ the other person, rather than against.

Eren knew the mall they had come to like the back of his hand, and had happened upon the tea shop by chance one day when he had been exploring the upper floor with Armin.

He hadn't given it much thought before, but now that he had met Levi, and Levi had mentioned how he really enjoyed tea, it made sense that they should check it out together.

"Well. . . you don't like elevators so I kinda just thought. . ." Eren shrugged when Levi threw him an exasperated look over his shoulder.

"I don't like elevators because they are claustrophobic, the motion is nauseating, and they remind me of cars. Escalators are fine, though." Levi clarified, his grip on Eren's hand tightening as they stepped onto the first step despite his words.

"Although. . . that scene in one of the Final Destination movies did kind of fuck me up for a few weeks." He added amusedly.

"I watched the first one of those movies and it kinda freaked me out so I didn't risk it with the rest."

"I get what you mean, they're pretty unforgettable films. I still don't trust trucks with logs on because of that scene." Levi chuckled, his fingers relaxing and loosening around Eren's hand when they stepped off of the escalator onto the first floor.

"I don't even want to know." Eren grimaced slightly at the mental images his mind had conjured up.

"Where to next, Dork-a the Explorer?" Levi glanced around at the shops surrounding them for any indication of what direction they should of been heading.

The territory was unfamiliar to Levi; he rarely visited this mall as it was the most popular with Juniors. He and his friends preferred the mall a few blocks over that was far quieter, but with just as many stores.

"That pun was really fucking lame, Tiny Tim."

Levi's jaw clenched and his eyebrow twitched, turning to face him and levelling Eren with a glare that almost made him take a step back.

Most of the time, it was fairly obvious that Eren was, at the very least, a head or so taller than Levi. But in these moments—where Levi got well and truly riled— he became so intimidating that it made Eren feel considerably small.

He attained this scary aura about him, his presence becoming so overwhelming that it was as though he was seven or eight feet tall, and towering over the brunette.

Eren could tell that the raven-haired teen was pissed, but it wasn't until he heard the sound of his tongue piercing meeting the back of his teeth, coupled with a little "tch" that he knew he'd fucked up.

Why Eren couldn't just avoid the topic of Levi's height was a mystery, even to himself.

_I'm obviously a glutton for punishment._

And with that thought, up popped the convenient memory of Levi promising to punish him.

_I think my definition of 'punishment' has been officially forever warped into a good thing by this tiny jerk._

However, it seemed that whatever divine being that existed was looking out for him, as Levi didn't get quite as angry as he'd previous expected him to from his initial reaction.

"Eren, you little shit, just get me some fucking tea before I shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be able to taste the leather of my boots." Levi warned, but there wasn't much conviction behind his voice.

Forty minutes stuck in a cramped, claustrophobic space when you have a severe hatred for cramped, claustrophobic spaces must've really taken its toll on both Levi's patience as well as his energy levels. He seemed rather subdued, considering his naturally confrontational personality.

Eren decided that it would be best to just do as he was told and resumed their casual stroll in the direction of their destination without further comment.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence between the two however, the brunette elected to lighten the mood instead.

"Replace your foot with your dick and we have a deal." Eren teased, grinning toothily in an attempt to calm the situation and get Levi to forget about his prior insult.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, trying (and failing) to conceal the smile that Eren's playful words had evoked.

"You're a fucking idiot." He announced after a beat of silence.

"Yeah, but you love it."

"Hmm. . . debatable."

"Hey!" Eren exclaimed, lips twisting into a defiant pout.

Levi chose not to respond to his outburst, instead taking in the unfamiliar surroundings and cataloguing it within his mind for when he had to navigate his way back.

While it was likely that Eren would easily be able to recall how to get back to the escalators, Levi was a firm believer of the notion: "better to be safe than sorry", and he wasn't prepared to take any chances.

_That's not to say that I don't trust Eren's ability to remember simple things. . . actually, scratch that, I—of course—trust Eren himself, but his overall intelligence?_

_Questionable, at best._

"Exactly how long did it take you to come up with that shitty attempt at flirting?" Levi decided to break the quiet that had once again descended over them.

"Straight away! But you sounded grouchy so I wanted to wait for you to cool off a bit first." Eren defended immediately.

"Mmhmm." Levi hummed disbelievingly, the simple act of raising a solitary eyebrow exhibited his obvious doubt.

"It's true!"

"Of course it is."

"But it _is._ " Eren whined shamelessly, his bottom lip jutting out in a stubborn pout.

"Are you sure you're not just embarrassed at how long it took for you to think of a fucking comeback?" Levi mocked, the size of his smirk widening with every one of Eren's progressively frustrated responses.

The fact that Eren always took the bait and rose to his merciless provocations was something that Levi revelled in; he enjoyed the challenge, even if it did get exasperating rather quickly.

"No! Because it _didn't!_ I have _nothing_ to be embarrassed about!" He snapped, nudging Levi's shoulder with his own.

It wasn't so hard that it would’ve hurt, but it had enough force behind it to make the raven's footsteps stutter slightly as he carefully re-found his footing.

"Oi, watch it, brat. If I trip, I'm taking you down with me. No survivors." His words were sharp and cutting, but the gentle squeeze delivered to his hand made Eren aware of the playfulness behind them.

"Babe, you can take me down any day." Eren winked, glad that the nearly tense atmosphere that had appeared had been eradicated.

Levi irked, scrunching up his nose and throwing him a disgusted look as if Eren had just told him to shit in his hands and clap.

"Hey! Don't lie, you'd be fucking ecstatic to take me, you bastard." Another shove was administered to Levi's shoulder, Eren making sure to add a little more force this time.

The minimal stumble his actions caused earnt him a death glare so filled with malice, that Eren genuinely thought it was going to kill him.

"You keep telling yourself that if it'll help you sleep at night. Also, did you seriously just call me _'babe'?_ " Levi bit out, the grip on his hand tightening almost threateningly as he once again righted himself, as if to say ' _do that again and I'll break your hand you fucking idiot_.'

"Trust me, sleeping is the last thing on my mind when I'm thinking about you taking me. In fact, every single part of me is one hundred percent _awake._ And yes, I did, deal with it, _babe._ " Eren chose to ignore the warning in Levi's set jaw and tense shoulders, instead pushing on with his teasing, well aware that Levi secretly enjoyed it.

"Stop back-talking me, it's not becoming, _kid_." Levi made sure that the final word came out sounding like a spiteful taunt.

"Sorry, _Mom._ " Eren used the same tone of voice, hoping that Levi would find the childishness amusing.

"I hope you realise that you just insinuated that you wish to bed your mother. Gives a whole new meaning to you being a 'motherfucker'." Levi wasn't one to be easily swayed, yet he still found it physically impossible to suppress the hint of a smirk that had begun tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Oh my _fucking_ god, Levi." The brunette muttered revoltedly, following his words with a gagging sound.

"Yes? I suppose a 'fucking god' is a pretty accurate description of me." Levi replied haughtily, tilting his chin upwards and pushing his nose into the air with a dignified huff.

Eren half expected him to do a dramatically sassy hair-flip, the lingering thought dragging a soft giggle from him.

"Now who's back-talking?"

"I'm older than you, I'm allowed to." Levi argued, but the usually hard lines around his eyes had softened a little upon hearing his boyfriend's ridiculously adorable giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, _old man._ " Eren added emphasis on the insult for good measure.

However, he contradicted his supposed blasé, nonchalant words by shifting his weight and leaning his side into Levi's affectionately.

Their intertwined hands were pushed back behind them, concealed by their now pressed together sides and resting loosely against the back their conjoined hips. While it may have looked uncomfortable, it was far from it.

"I'd rather be an old man than a snot-nosed shitty brat." He replied, that indifferent, aloof air returning to him as he spoke.

"Well, you're the pervert who wants to sleep with the snot-nosed shitty brat." Eren retorted, grinning happily as he felt Levi start to massage comforting circles into the back of his hand with his thumb.

"You're the kinky little shit who wants to sleep with the old man." Levi wasn't overly bothered about being called an old man, and considering there was only a year between the two of them, it wasn't as if the words held any genuine truth to them.

Although, Levi would have to reluctantly concede to having quite a few mature, aged personality traits and habits that could be interpreted as him being mentally elderly.

While his humour (basically just a fuck ton of poop jokes and innuendoes) was particularly juvenile, his lack of interest in teenage things like partying, his aversion to social interaction, and his partiality towards tea and bitter alcohol pointed towards senility.

"Touché, asshole."

"Yes please." Levi countered instantaneously without even having to think about it.

" _Levi._ " Eren whined, thumping his forehead gently against Levi's shoulder, defeated

" _Eren._ " He mimicked smugly, proud of his still intact—and highly advanced—wit.

He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. And no, he most _certainly_ did _not_ stand on his tiptoes to deliver said kiss.

_This 'old man' has still got it. Take that you fucking dork._

 

* * *

 

It didn't take long for Levi to realise that Eren was taking him the long way round.

He'd spotted the tea shop about five minutes ago, as well as a shortcut across the second level of the mall that would easily have halved the time of their already short journey, but it was clear that Eren was in no rush to get there.

Every so often, the brunette would change their course and tug him to over to the front of a random store to window shop, excitedly pointing out various things that had caught his eye.

While Levi wasn't exactly impatient, he wasn't the type to do things without an aim in mind. He liked to have a plan; a solid, indisputable plan of attack that he could unwaveringly follow.

Meandering around aimlessly was _not_ a plan, and his patience was slowly wearing thin.

Sure, he appreciated the fact that Eren wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, and it's not as if he was utterly against the physical affection he was receiving (hand holding, an occasional nuzzle to his neck and a peck on the cheek every now and then).

Simply, it was just that he wasn’t fully accustomed to it yet.

"Are we having tea this century?" He eventually had to cave in to his own exasperation, an almost pleading look crossing his features in the form of the inner most part of his eyebrows raising upwards.

He hated to admit it, but his willingness to endure had begun to run out. This was probably the longest he'd spent in a public setting without a plan in mind, and he despised how much time they were wasting doing nothing.

Levi knew that most people probably find this kind of thing romantic—wandering around, holding hands, and just enjoying the other's company —but Levi (ever the stilted rationalist), found it futile.

"O-Oh! Yes! Sorry, I kept getting distracted!" Eren laughed sheepishly, increasing their pace and leading them directly towards the shop.

Levi merely grunted, for nothing other than lack of a better answer.

Upon reaching their destination, Eren pulled them to a stop in front of the shop and Levi glanced up at the sign, letting out a derisive snort.

"What?" Eren grinned when he noticed the small smile on Levi's lips.

"How fucking original." He replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"What is? The name?" Eren followed Levi's gaze with his own. "Shah. . . shit. . . suh?" He attempted with a pained look.

The headache he had gained from trying to articulate in a foreign language was well worth it when he heard a soft chuckle from the composed teen to his left.

"Chashitsu." Levi corrected effortlessly, with the ease of a native.

"Chashitsu." Eren repeated, a proud look adorning his features when Levi nodded his approval. "You totally sounded like you were like. . . a fluent speaker of whatever language that is, or something."

"That would be because I am." The dark-haired teen revealed indifferently.

"What?!" Eren blurted, blinking at Levi with a dumbfounded expression.

"I’m a fluent speaker of 'whatever language that is, or something'."

"You speak Chinese?" Eren tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows, as if trying to work out how that made sense.

Levi just thought that Eren—once again—looked as though he needed to take a shit.

Levi raised a thin, sculpted eyebrow, the look on his face one of disdain. "No, you absolute fucking dipshit, it's Japanese."

"But I thought that tea was Chinese." Eren argued, but when Levi's expression darkened, he knew he had stepped on a metaphorical land mine.

"Eren, there are so many fucking kinds of tea, don't even get me started." He paused, as if he was finished, before a look of determination flashed in his eyes.

Levi took a deep breath before launching into a tirade, Eren's shoulders practically slumping when he realised that he was about to get lectured.

"Yes, it is believed that it originated in China, but tea has been adapted and influenced so many times by so many different countries, including Japan, England, India, Hong Kong and even America. Tea ceremonies were, and still are in some cases, a religious occasion in Japan. My mother once performed one for me, it's a fond memory."

"So like. . . you speak Japanese. . . ?" Eren questioned, although it came out as more of a statement.

_Eren Yeager, investigator extraordinaire._

"Yes, Eren, if you must know, I do. I am fluent in both Japanese and French."

"French too?! That's so awesome!" Eren's expression was one of awe, his free hand having moved to clutch at Levi's bicep in his excitement.

"Hn, I guess. Kenny, my uncle, was so fucking insistent that I learn French. I knew basic Japanese from things that my mother had said, but I became fluent once I was taught by Mikasa's parents, at my request." Levi explained dispassionately, as if he was purposely keeping emotion from his voice.

"Oh my god, will you say something? Ple-ease?" He begged, adding on the puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Tch, fine." Levi sighed, before a certain thought struck him and a smirk slowly curled his thin lips.

_He never said **what** I had to say._

"Va te faire enculer, petite salope." Levi purred seductively in his ear, running the tip of his nose along the shell of Eren's ear, and chuckling when he felt the younger shudder.

"Holy shit. . . that's so fucking hot. . ." Eren leant into Levi's side more heavily, and when Levi glanced up, he noticed the light blush painting his cheeks and his smirk returned.

"Va te faire mettre, vouz êtes plein de merde. Mange de la merde et meurs." He continued, making sure that to keep the rasp in his voice, and sound as sexual as possible.

Levi inwardly prayed that Eren wasn't the type of unruly kid to search up French swear words, or the meaning behind his words would have become obvious straight away.

Luckily, that didn't seem to be the case, as Eren's blush deepened further, and he giggled like an embarrassed school girl.

"W-What did you say? It sounded kind of dirty. . ." Eren asked, his voice a hushed whisper.

"Something like that." Levi winked, turning his attention back towards the shop before dragging a dazed Eren through the entrance.

"You have such a realistic French accent when you do it too!"

"Merci, moutard. It's a big help that I am technically part French." Levi chose the table closest to the door and pulled out Eren's chair for him before taking a seat opposite.

Eren picked up the menu and began studying the odd-sounding names, trying to pronounce them in his mind so that he didn't embarrass himself when he had to say them aloud.

"Wow, I didn't expect them to have so many different flavours of tea." Eren commented absentmindedly, barely even realising that he had spoken aloud until Levi responded.

"Well, this _is_ a tea shop, dumbass. Establishments where the main selling point is tea, will generally sell tea." The older teen muttered condescendingly. His eyes flashed up to glare at Eren when a swift, unexpected kick was delivered to his shin. "Oi."

"What? You were the one being mean." Eren grumbled, settling upon an earl grey (as it was the only thing he recognized), before placing the menu back onto the table and turning to give Levi an accusatory stare.

"You were the one who said something stupid." Levi retorted without even pausing to think about it.

"Well _excuse me_ for being stupid." The brunette griped.

"You're excused." Levi leant back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest in a blatantly defensive gesture.

"Why are we arguing again?" Eren questioned in a desperate attempt to dispel the awkward tension that had arisen from seemingly nowhere.

Levi had two choices here.

He could, A: act like a mature adult and actually try to keep things civil between them, or B: act like the immature person he actually is, and say something that would undoubtedly rile Eren up further.

After careful consideration, he chose the former, not wanting to cause a rift in their relationship just because he was in a particularly irritable mood.

"Sorry, the whole thing with your friends still has me a bit on edge." A tight-lipped smile was the best Levi could manage.

When he saw Eren's shoulders droop as the tension left them, he allowed himself to exhale heavily.

"No, no, it's my fault, I shouldn't take your sarcastic comments to heart." Eren admitted, reaching over and tentatively brushing his fingertips over the back of Levi's hand; a peace offering.

Levi took it without hesitation, flipping his hand over so that his palm was facing upwards and lacing their fingers together.

They sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes, it only being interrupted when the waitress took their orders and then returned with their drinks.

Levi had eventually chosen a plain black English tea, sighing quietly after swallowing his first sip.

It was another couple of minutes before Levi had deemed it safe to talk.

"So, Eren, your sister is apparently a criminal mastermind?"

_Congratulations Levi, you fucking idiot, **great** conversation starter._

When Eren didn't reply straight away, Levi was worried that he had put his foot in his mouth _again,_ but his frets were nullified when the shaking of Eren's shoulders caught his attention.

Eren was laughing.

And not just a small, polite giggle kind of laugh, but a laugh-so-hard-that-it-becomes-silent type, the only noise being his sharp, screechy inhales as he tried to catch his breath.

Knowing that, for some unfathomable reason, _he_ was the reason for Eren's joy, the sight caused Levi's breath to catch and stutter in his throat.

"Under. . . statement. . . of the. . . century." The younger teen finally gasped out between his laboured breaths, his teeth bared in a wide smile as he raised his eyes to meet Levi's.

"How so?" Levi asked inquisitively, eager eyes roaming over that flawless, tanned face in hope that it may give him his answer.

Eren eventually managed to compose himself, and after taking deep breaths in through his nose and wiping away the tears of laughter that had gathered in the corners of his eyes with his free hand, he replied to Levi's question.

"She's evil." He stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in existence.

Levi raised a critical eyebrow, lifting his cup of tea up by the rim with the hand that wasn't still holding Eren's—his fingers arching daintily over it—and bringing it up to his lips before sipping it. "So?"

"Like. . . don't get me wrong, she's my sister and I adore her, but she's just so. . . _manipulative_. She enjoys playing games, twisting the truth, pitting others against one another and watching the chaos unfold before her. . . she's nice when she wants to be, or when she wants something from you, but other than that, pure evil."

Levi's lips quirked in response to Eren's rant, his eyes shining fondly. "So you are basically telling me not to get on her bad side?"

"I don't think that you'll have to get on her bad side for her to mess with you. You're already dating me—her favourite victim—so you're already screwed. Just warning you so you're not caught off-guard." He shrugged, lifting his own teacup and taking a sip.

Eren grimaced and began adding teaspoon after teaspoon of sugar into the tea, taking a sip after each one to test it.

The darker-haired teen watched on in amusement, the arch of his eyebrows getting higher with each spoonful that his lover added. He started brushing his thumb in a repetitive motion over Eren's knuckles as the third teaspoon was being stirred in, the action more instinctive than on purpose.

After the fifth teaspoon, Eren sighed happily and cradled the cup in his palm as he took a mouthful of the now unbearably sweet beverage.

"You're going to rot your teeth." Was Levi's only comment on the matter, but the chastising words were quelled by the older teen's slight smile and doting tone to his voice.

"I brush 'em twice a day." Eren proclaimed proudly, beaming at Levi over the rim of his cup.

"What, do you want a prize or something?" Levi retorted sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Eren smirked at the sassy answer, the thought that it was a very Levi thing to say crossing his mind. "Well, with your obsession with cleaning, I thought that it might get you off."

"Not only your body, but also your thoughts, are far too dirty for you to even _attempt_ to come close to my standard of cleanliness."

"You say that as though it's a bad thing! Don't you want to make me even dirtier?" In a hesitant attempt to be flirtatious, Eren grinned and ran his tongue along the underside of his upper teeth.

Levi's perceptive gaze followed the action closely, the grip on his hand tightening almost unnoticeably.

"I'd have to clean you thoroughly beforehand." Mustering all of his mental strength, he somehow managed to keep his voice level and impassive despite the flash of heat that had gone straight through him.

"Oh really?" Eren cooed seductively, sitting forward and leaning his weight onto his elbows, which were now resting on the table. "Was that an invitation to shower with you?"

"I don't know, was it?" Levi challenged, irritated that Eren was able to get him so easily flustered, not that he was ever going to let on about it.

_This must be how he feels whenever I flirt with him. . . how in the ever living fuck does he deal with this kind of embarrassment?_

"Well, even if it wasn't, I'd like it to be." Eren winked, stifling a giggle with a mouthful of tea when he saw the faint dusting of pink on Levi's cheeks.

"Tch." Levi clicked his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth when a decent retort wouldn't form in his mind. "Horny brat."

"H-Hey! I'm not horny. . ." He defended weakly, averting his line of sight to his cup.

"Oh really?" Levi mimicked Eren's earlier tone of voice with a smirk and relief flooded through him when the tables turned, Eren's cheeks flushing a bright red.

Eren didn't reply, instead he just pouted until Levi's resolve caved. He brought their interlinked hands to his lips and pressed a light kiss onto the back of Eren's.

"This party hasn't even begun yet, and it's already causing us trouble." Levi complained with a defeated sigh.

The brunette laughed and squeezed Levi's hand comfortingly. "You're such a pessimist."

"I just have a bad feeling about it, that's all." He muttered, his nose scrunching up slightly.

"That's probably just indigestion."

"You're such a fucking idiot, Yeager."

"You love it though, _babe._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so bloody long. I'm slowly increasing the length of the chapters (without realising), the last one was 8,000 words and then this one is 11,000 words, whereas I used to do about 3,000 per chapter! I hope it was worth the wait; the sheer amount of puns is...intense haha. I'll try to get my ass in gear and get them done sooner, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises :(
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact me over there :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	28. Frightful Frets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys!  
> Guess who finally got a chapter done? This loser right here! Just in time for the Halloween party in the chapter as well, can't say that I'm not a little proud of that. As you can imagine, I've had my reasons for not being able to post sooner (aka, I was lazy, and then I was ill, and then everything just went to shit) but yes, it eventually somehow got written. I hope you like it!

Chapter 28

"I look like a fucking stripper."

"You say that like it’s a bad thing."

"Well, considering I used to actually be one, I can confidently say that it's certainly not a _good_ thing."

"Strippers are hot anyways, I don't know why you're compla— _wait, what_?"

Levi snorted and turned back towards the full-length mirror (the one situated just beside his dresser), adjusting the hat atop his head for the umpteenth time that evening.

He debated whether or not to just leave Eren to stew in his own thoughts, but eventually decided against it after considering just how ridiculous his boyfriend’s thoughts presumably were.

_There's no telling what kind of crazy shit goes through that little shit's brain._

The raven-haired teen levelled Eren with a withering look as he spoke, "You seriously bought that?"

"Well yeah, it's not like it's completely impossible, you're totally hot enough to pull off being a stripper! Besides, from what I've heard, your early teen years were pretty wild," Eren defended, blushing in mortification upon realizing that Levi had only been messing with him.

"My fucking dork of a boyfriend thinks that I'm hot enough to be a stripper, I'm going to take that as a compliment. Although, the whole slutty image that comes with that title is a tad off character for me."

"I mean, if you had been a stripper, I'd be like... _chill_ with it, you know? It's not like you said you were a prostitute. Stripping for money and _fucking_ for money are very different," Eren shrugged.

The brunette shifted a little where he stood in an attempt to dislodge yet another uncomfortable wedgie. He still wasn't entirely sure if he was wearing his costume correctly, despite Levi reassuring him twice already that he was.

Ever since Levi had conceded to his couple’s outfit choice, the younger male had been debating whether or not to go for that cartoonish black and white stripy combo or the more traditional orange jumpsuit look.

He had ultimately settled on the latter a few days prior, thinking that although orange wasn't the most flattering colour, the style would be more comfortable to wear.

The fact that it was the cheaper option was also a bonus. He was a broke high school student, for fuck’s sake.

Fortunately, he'd managed to procure one where the colour didn't violently assault your eyes whenever you looked at it, which Eren had silently congratulated himself for.

It was more of a burnt orange that could almost be mistaken for a shade of brown. Due to his skin tone, and hair colour, the costume suited him far better than he could have hoped.

Eren had somehow come to the conclusion that a jumpsuit would be much easier to wear, with there only technically being one article of clothing.

He had been very much mistaken.

He hadn't quite realized just how difficult it was to wear a jumpsuit. The fact that it was a little bit too small also didn't really help the situation any.

Most of his shirts were in a medium, so when he'd ordered the outfit online, that was the size he'd chosen.

Unfortunately, he'd forgotten that he had to consider not only his upper body into the equation, but the length of his legs also. While that should have been obvious, it had somehow slipped past Eren's attention.

The bottom half of his outfit was just that little bit too tight around his thighs and hips, although he wasn't exactly complaining. It did look rather flattering, even if it wasn't exactly the most comfortable.

Not having worn a jumpsuit since he was a young child and his parents still dictated what he wore, Eren was starting to doubt his choice of attire.

Eren wasn't entirely sure if he was comfortable having to strip down to his boxers every time he needed to use the bathroom.

Eren kinda liked how the bottom half of the jumpsuit made his ass look fucking wonderful.

Eren had no fucking clue how you were supposed to wear these types of fucking clothes without forever ending up with a perpetual fucking wedgie every time you lift your fucking arms higher than your fucking chest.

Eren had very conflicted feelings about his clothing choice.

Eren was sure that he used the word fuck almost as much as Levi, at this point.

Levi sighed despairingly at his lover's comment.

"Eren...I wasn't a fucking stripper, or a prostitute for that matter. Plus, I'm only a year older than you, and my so called _wild early teen years_ , started when I was thirteen, and ended when I was fifteen. You're saying you honestly believed that a fifteen year old or younger could get employed as a stripper?" He asked, his voice laced with teasing sarcasm.

The ravenette paused when Eren shook his head mutely, before a sly smirk slowly tugged at his lips, "I can, however, perform a rather satisfactory lap dance that has never once received a single complaint."

"You can lap dance?" Eren asked dumbfoundedly, his expression a mixture of blatant awe and barely concealed curiosity.

"Maybe," Levi replied impassively, not even his usually emotive eyes alluding to whether he was telling the truth or not.

"Is there any way for me to buy tickets for the show?" Eren grinned flirtatiously as he approached Levi from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the smaller male's shoulder.

"You're my boyfriend, brat, you don't need tickets. For you, it's free," Levi rolled his eyes, but leaned back into Eren's chest nonetheless, "Or well, it's not necessarily _free_ as such. It tends to come with a rather... _costly_ price."

Their eyes met in the mirror and a tense, heavy silence fell between them. Dark, stormy grey filled with lust inquisitively searched bright, intrigued teal, that was blown wide with shameless arousal.

"W-What kind of price...?" Eren questioned, his evident desire causing his voice to lower to nothing more than a breathless whisper.

Levi's eyes heated up ever so slightly upon hearing Eren's inquiry, "Ah well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" He baited, pressing his back a little more firmly against his lover's chest.

Eren was almost content with that response, too absorbed in the way that Levi's lithe body fit so perfectly against his own, however it didn't take long for him to realize that Levi hadn't actually given him a proper answer.

"You know, getting me worked up right now will just defeat the purpose of us getting ready, because I'm half tempted to just undress you _right here, right now_ , party be damned," Eren warned, although he knew it was futile.

Levi had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to attend the party, his grumbling and complaining for the past three hours were proof of that, but Eren wasn't about to back down.

This would be the one and only Halloween party that they would be able to attend together as high schoolers. Levi would be graduating next year, meaning that this was their final chance, and Eren was determined to have this experience.

He was nothing if not sentimental.

"That actually sounds fucking perfect. You pick the movie, I'll get the popcorn in the microwave," Levi agreed, his voice and facial expression one hundred percent serious, just as Eren had expected it to be, "Maybe I’ll even give you that lap dance you wanted, hm?"

Eren ignored the (rather tempting) attempt at bribery, "No, come on, this is going to be fun."

"There are many adjectives that I could use to describe the fucking shitfest that we are about to embark upon, and _fun_ is not one of them."

"Levi, if you stop complaining and actually try to enjoy yourself tonight, I promise to do whatever you want for our next date, no questions asked," Eren suggested, squeezing his arms around Levi until they were gripping him more securely.

"Whatever I want, huh? You _sure_ about that?" Levi smirked, a thoughtful look crossing his features as he considered his options.

Eren nuzzled his nose into the side of Levi's neck and brushed his fingertips distractedly over the black leather belt around Levi's hips as he thought over his response, "I trust you not to make me do anything I wouldn't want to." He smiled at his boyfriend adoringly when their eyes met in the mirror once again.

"Your trust is sorely misplaced," Levi chuckled darkly, a devious shine to his charcoal coloured eyes.

"You can pretend to be as naughty as you want, but everyone knows that you're really just a big softie." Eren grinned when Levi placed a small kiss onto his forehead, the gesture just verifying his statement.

"Hn. It's all your fault, brat. You're the one who makes me do all of these chick flick clichés." Levi rested his hand over the one of Eren's that was fiddling with his belt, effectively stilling it, before intertwining their fingers.

Eren rolled his eyes and altered the angle of his hand until he could comfortably hold Levi's in his own, "I'm not _making_ you do anything, you must just be a secret romantic at heart."

"If you say so," Levi muttered, his gaze dropping to the hardwood floor beneath them to break the unwavering eye contact that they had been maintaining.

"I do say so, and it's one of my favourite things about you. You're such a gentleman—when you're not making poop jokes—and you always do and say such cheesy things that make my tummy do somersaults." The brown-haired male pressed a soft kiss onto the hollow curve between Levi's shoulder and collar bone with a content smile.

"Now who's the one saying mushy shit?"

"Me!" Eren replied instantly without hesitation, a toothy grin stretching his lips, "I never denied being a romantic, I take it as a compliment, actually."

"You're not romantic, you're just a fucking dork." Levi knew that he could've thought of a more original insult, but he was partly distracted by Eren's beautiful smile.

"A cute dork though."

"I suppose."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later."

Eren giggled at the innuendo, shaking his head and sighing exasperatedly, "I can't believe that I just called you a gentleman."

"I can be gentle if that's what you're into," Levi murmured seductively, giving Eren a sultry look that sent the blood rushing to both his cheeks and his nether regions.

"Oh my god, Levi, shut up." Eren buried his face into Levi's shoulder in an attempt to disguise his snickering, but the older teen could feel his lover's chest heaving and shoulders shaking against his back.

"I prefer it loud, though," Levi responded nonchalantly, as if he was discussing the weather.

In a desperate attempt to divert the topic of conversation, Eren peeked out from behind Levi's shoulder and raked his gaze over the shorter male's body, "I like your hair like that," he commented.

After careful consideration, Levi had decided to slick his hair back instead of styling it into his face as he usually did. A few of the shorter, more stubborn strands had refused to co-operate, so he eventually just gave up and left them as is.

This way, it not only meant that he wouldn't have to deal with hat-hair, but when he undoubtedly got sweaty from how hot it was going to be in the hall, his hair wouldn't start sticking to his forehead.

"Thanks. I used to style it like this all of the time because I hated having my hair in my eyes," Levi explained, glancing towards the clock on his bedside cabinet and mentally noting that they had about fifteen minutes before they had to leave.

"It's kind of hot. Makes you look all sophisticated and stuff." Eren reached up with his free hand and (using the mirror as his guide) lightly brushed one of the stray locks from Levi's forehead.

" _You_ have sex hair going on right now," Levi observed with a sly smile.

Eren huffed and ran his fingers through his hair self-consciously, "I was kind of going for the _'I'm in prison and don't have access to a hairbrush’_ look, actually."

"You look like that everyday though," Levi commented.

"Hey! I always brush my hair!" the brunette defended heatedly, his lips pursing into a pout and his cheeks puffing out.

Levi gave Eren a dull, emotionless glance to irritate the younger teen before he spoke, "Really? It never looks like it."

"Watch it, you grumpy old man, before I give _you_ sex hair," Eren warned him with a supposedly frightening growl, his hands slowly inching up towards the shorter male's hair, his only intention to innocently ruffle Levi's hair.

In true Eren style, the inappropriate meaning behind his own words were lost to him.

"Is that meant to be a threat?" Levi's eyes were dancing with glee when Eren had fallen right into his 'trap', although he hadn't exactly expected him to say something quite so suggestive.

"Y-Yes...?" Eren stuttered inarticulately, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Levi's own eyebrows raised disbelievingly at Eren's obliviousness. He simply stared into Eren's eyes as he waited for his boyfriend to realise why Levi was so amused.

When he continued to stare back blankly however, Levi decided to give him a push in the right direction, hardly able to conceal his ever-present smirk.

"You can give me sex hair anytime you like," Levi teased, before adding, "Provided that actual sex is also involved."

As the implications behind his words eventually dawned on him, Eren's cheeks slowly started to heat up and redden in embarrassment.

"W-We'll see," was the only response that Eren's mortified brain could come up with.

Levi allowed his smug grin to materialize again in full force, "Oh, will we now?"

Eren decided another conversation change was in order, "Do you think Mikasa's going to be okay with this?" he asked, gesturing between their outfits.

"I thought that you already told her that we were going to be coming together?" Levi answered Eren's question with one of his own, "No pun intended."

"I did, and she was fine with it, but like...I don't know, I guess I'm just stressing over nothing," Eren nodded, trying to convince himself of exactly that.

To make a point, he ignored Levi's comment about his own unintentional innuendo.

"Well, if it all goes to shit, at least you're spending tonight at mine, so we have that to look forward to." Levi wasn't much of an optimist, so a consolation would have to do.

"Whoo, sleepover!" Eren cheered, laughing when Levi just rolled his eyes at his childishness.

"Are you really seventeen?" Levi eyed his boyfriend fondly, before another thought struck him, "You sure you okayed it with your parents, right? I don't want them to hate me before I've even met them. Or at least, I don't want them to hate me any more than they already do."

"Of course I did! Mom was totally up for it, Dad however...well, he wasn't against it, but he wasn't exactly thrilled either. He gave me three different safe sex talks before I managed to escape this morning." Eren let out an awkward groan at the memory.

"You made sure to tell him that I'm not pressuring you and shit, right? And that we've decided to wait?" Levi inquired, just to confirm.

Despite how he often came across, the dark-haired teen really did fret over what others (mainly those of importance to him) thought of him.

"Like, twenty times, but he refused to listen."

"Your father sounds fucking terrifying. I only saw a glimpse of him that one time and I had the compelling urge to shit myself out of fear for my life." The analogy made Eren smile, as it was a very Levi thing to say.

"Oh trust me, you're scared of the wrong parent. Dad is totally chill about everything other than things that affect my health, he's more worried about me getting an STD than me actually having a boyfriend. Mom's the one you're gonna wanna watch out for," Eren informed him with a teasing grin.

"Well, fuck."

Eren laughed and nodded, leaning his weight onto Levi's back more heavily, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Although, she already seems to like you, so you have that going for you. I think she called you a bad boy, and that you remind her of my father in his younger days, at some point."

"How comforting," he grumbled sarcastically, "You'd better not start calling me Daddy or I swear to god..."

Eren's cheeks flushed a bright red and he playfully slapped Levi's shoulder, an accusatory pout on his lips.

"I cannot believe you just said that," he mumbled, once again hiding his warm face into Levi's neck.

Levi shrugged nonchalantly, "Believe it."

"Jerk."

"Brat."

A comfortable silence settled over them as they simply enjoyed the other's company and body warmth.

Eren would have been content to stay that way forever; unfortunately, after a quick glimpse to the clock on Levi’s bedside table, he had no choice but to break the calm atmosphere.

"Hey, Levi?" Eren murmured against Levi's neck, waiting patiently until Levi let out a monotone "Hn?" before he continued.

"According to your alarm clock, we have just over ten minutes left before we have to get going...what d'ya say we make the most of it?"

Levi's eyes lit up at the suggestive tone to his lover's voice and turned around in Eren's arms eagerly, "I'm listening."

 

* * *

 

The first thing that hit Levi as Eren and himself walked tentatively through the double doors of the school's sports hall was the heat.

The combined body heat, of the mass of sweaty students inside the confined space of the hall, was nearly enough to knock him onto his ass.

Then there was the music.

The loud, obnoxious remix of a supposedly popular pop song blaring out of the various speakers situated throughout the room.

_What is it about these kind of events that require them to amp up their shitty music so loud that it's fucking deafening?_

Levi was already beginning to regret his decision to listen to his persistent (and way too fucking persuasive) boyfriend. Levi hated it. Levi _really_ wanted to go home.

While he still looked a little hesitant, Eren's excitement was written clearly all over his face as his eyes darted around the room. The massive grin he was supporting almost made Levi forgive him for dragging him here, and almost even prompted him to smile also.

_Almost._

Something which Levi had purposely kept from Eren was the fact that the party was a black light party.

This meant that there were no normal lights on inside the hall itself, and instead the room's light supply was a large amount of strategically placed black lights, giving the room an ultra-violet, purple hue.

Keeping this information from the juniors was a tradition that Levi had decided to follow, and he was glad he had. The ecstatic expression that Eren was wearing made it well worth it.

There were two seniors stood either side of the door holding containers filled with fluorescent paint, them flicking and splashing it precariously at the students who entered through the door with paintbrushes.

There were also four tables, two each side of the doors, behind the people standing, that held buckets of the different coloured paints, as well as a couple of paintbrushes.

Levi led Eren over to one of the empty tables and picked up the paintbrush in the orange paint, bring it up and painting the word 'Levi' along his neck. Hit by a sudden stroke of inspiration, he quickly dunked it back into the paint and picked up the green, painting _'Brat'_ across his adorable brat’s forehead.

He made sure to keep an impassive face as he did so, as to not let on to Eren what he was doing, but his ever persistent smirk gave him away.

"What the hell did you just draw on my forehead? It better not have been a fucking dick," Eren warned, his eyes narrowing when Levi's smirk grew, "I swear to god, Levi, if you just drew a dick on my forehead..."

"I didn't, I promise. I just wrote my name on your neck so that everyone knows you're mine," Levi reassured, handing Eren the paintbrush and tilting his head back and chin up so that he could get to his neck.

"You can do the same if you'd like. Draw a dick and I will leave you here without looking back."

Eren nodded and took the brush from Levi's hand, bringing it up to his boyfriend's pale neck and writing his name onto it.

It didn't exactly scream "we're dating" (more like they had just signed their names on one another out of lack of imagination or teenage idiocy), but it still made Eren blush at the sentiment.

"What did you paint on my forehead?"

"My pet name for you," Levi answered smoothly with a deceptively innocent smile, but offered no further explanation.

Levi then let Eren draw what he claimed to be a heart onto his cheek using the pink paint (Levi planned to check at some point, he didn't trust Eren not to draw a dick after his accusation earlier), and, in turn, Levi drew a yellow flower onto Eren's.

They continued drawing random things over the free skin, and occasionally the clothing as well, until a line started to form.

Once they had finished, Eren immediately began searching the room for his friends, mainly Mikasa and Armin. He assumed that if he found one of his friends, the rest wouldn't be too far away.

Levi, on the other hand, was trying to be as invisible as possible, even using the extended visor at the front of his hat to conceal his face from view.

It was all for naught though, as Levi was a particularly difficult person to miss. With both of his arms decorated with easily recognisable—and nearly impossible to cover—tattoos, it was no wonder that he was spotted almost instantly by a slightly tipsy Hanji.

He'd always been content with how he tended to stand out, it never having been a problem before. Today, though, he mentally cursed it.

The dark-haired teen was only alerted to having been spotted by her when the bespectacled brunette let out a grating screech, accompanied by his name, that managed to somehow reach his ears over the pounding music.

This was his only warning before she pushed her way through the crowd and launched herself at him full-force, knocking the breath out of him.

The faint smell of alcohol reached his nose (causing it to crinkle in disgust), which aided him in reaching the conclusion that Hanji was most likely already half-drunk from the spiked drinks that would undoubtedly be circling the room.

"Get the fuck off of me you pissed, shitty, glasses wearing fuck." Levi grimaced and roughly shoved her off of his person, crossing his arms defensively over his chest to prevent another attack.

When she took a step back and held up her hands in a placating manner, he relaxed marginally, although the ridged set to his shoulders didn't budge.

Now that he didn't have her hair shoved in his face and could see her properly, he took in her outfit with a raised eyebrow and an amused quirk to his lips.

Hanji's outfit was pretty much exactly what he'd expected.

The hints that she had dropped over the past week had been pretty obvious, but he hadn't been certain whether she had just been trying to throw them off of the right track or was being genuine.

She was wearing a pair of white trousers, and a matching white doctors coat, the hem of which reached all of the way down to the middle of her thighs.

The whole ensemble had been splattered with fake blood, some of which had splashed onto her face and arms where the sleeves had been rolled up. There were also two handprints—also in fake blood—placed strategically over her chest.

_Of course Hanji had to add some kind of sexual element to her clothing._

Her normally silky brown hair had been back-combed beyond recognition, and her makeup made it look as though she had been crying, with her eye makeup smudged messily beneath her eyes and her dark red lipstick smeared over her chin and cheeks, it merging with some of the fake blood.

The white and red of her outfit shone brightly in the UV lights, making her look like a deranged beacon.

Levi had to admit that she did look pretty impressive, she'd even worn her old pair of glasses that had a large crack in one of the lenses.

He himself had been the one to deliver the punch that had resulted in that crack, and to this day, it still made him feel smug.

_She deserved it. Fucking bitch used my last chamomile tea bag and then had the nerve to say she didn't like it. She was lucky I didn't shove the boiling hot liquid up her ass._

"We've been waiting for you! Farlan said that you'd probably just decided to ditch, but Erwin said that you were definitely coming and even said that you were bringing a friend!" Hanji paused and turned to look at Eren with wide, frenzied eyes, "Hello, Levi's _friend_."

"Um...hey?" Eren laughed awkwardly, his greeting coming out as a question due to his uncertainty regarding the situation.

"Eren, this is Hanji. Hanji, Eren," Levi introduced curtly, before his lips pressed into a thin, irritated line.

Hanji turned her body fully to scrutinize Eren, her wandering gaze beginning at his feet and ending at the top of his head, before lowering again to meet his eyes, "Oh wow, isn't he just a total _babe_?"

"Uh, thank you, I guess..." Eren blushed at the compliment and embarrassedly rubbed at the back of his neck.

He had to quell the urge to press against Levi's side to shrink away from her intense stare. Levi’s arm wrapped around him, steady and reassuring, and Eren felt grateful for the extra bit of support.

Hanji took note of that, snickering to herself.

"Mmhmm, yup, very cute. Polite too," She nodded to herself, practically ignoring everything else in favour of studying the tanned male before her, "He looks mighty familiar, Levi, have I met him before?"

"No." Was all Levi said, his voice sharp and his raised eyebrows daring her to challenge him.

Usually, she would have, never once deterred by Levi's threats, but this time, she simply hummed in disagreement before dropping it.

She understood that the whole party scene was not something he was comfortable with anymore, and he was bound to be more irritable than usual.

That was how he had been last year, anyways.

Plus, Erwin had explicitly warned her not to press the subject with anything regarding Levi's new friend, which basically insinuated that it was a touchy topic, meaning that they were probably involved with one another.

They didn't call Hanji the smart one for nothing. Or, well, that's technically the meaning of mad scientist, right? Smart, but just a tiny bit insane.

She grinned widely and instead focused on Eren again, although she was far from done with him. She was never really done when it came to teasing Levi.

"You really are so cute, kiddo. What I wouldn't do to get into those pants and do some in depth experiments." She winked, settling on the flirtatious approach instead, although she knew that it would rile Levi up just as much, if not more.

"Oi, shitty glasses, stop sexually harassing my—" Levi cut himself off before he could say "boyfriend", and instead continued on as if he hadn't paused at all, "...friend. I'm sure he doesn't appreciate an ugly shit like you hitting on him," he finished lamely.

Levi just noticed that he had unconsciously wrapped his arm around Eren, but with the way his boyfriend was slightly leaning into his touch, he didn’t really want to let go.

Ever.

_Shitty glasses be damned._

"Oho, mighty possessive, aren't you, Levi?" Hanji smirked, her eyes—which glinted mischievously—flicking from Levi’s smoldering eyes, to Eren’s waist, and then back again to gauge their reactions.

Eren's whole face flushed to the shade of a ripe tomato, telling Hanji all she needed to know, whereas Levi's twisted into a unrelenting death stare.

"How about you go fuck yourself, you bitch, God knows no one else wants to," he growled menacingly, his hand rubbing soothing circles into Eren’s hip.

"Oh, ouch, you wound me so deeply with your cruel words!" Hanji cried dramatically, her hand flying up and the back of it pressing against her forehead as she over exaggerated her actions.

"As if I give a shit," Levi retorted, but his words were softened when the telltale signs of a smile began to show at the corners of his lips.

Eren was almost about to apologise in Levi's place, however his attempt was quashed when he heard the female in front of them giggle and begin jumping up and down ecstatically on the spot, as if the whole thing had never happened.

"So? How do I look? Do you like my outfit? I think it's awesome. It was Petra's idea. Beauty with brains to match, am I right? It's a shame she goes to the other school, although I guess it makes sense, she's super smart and that school is for smart kids. I wonder what sports match we're gonna have against them next? I only care because the parties are awesome and it means I can meet the hotties from St. Maria and probably get one of them to fuck m—"

"Shut the fuck up, no one cares," Levi interrupted, knowing that if he didn't, she would never stop.

He waited for her to start pouting before he started speaking again, "You look fine. No different from normal. Your insanity is just finally starting to affect your appearance. "

"At least I don't look like a stripper," she countered.

"I fucking _told_ you," Levi grumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Eren to hear but too quiet for Hanji to do so over the music.

Eren just grinned silently, keeping his amused thoughts to himself.

"If anyone got you as their doctor, I'm pretty sure they'd shit themselves and wish for death." Levi studied her outfit with a derisive look on his face, his nose scrunched up in that adorable way of his that made Eren want to kiss it.

"Well then, it's a good thing that I'm a crazy scientist, _not_ a crazy doctor, hmm?" Hanji snapped, crossing her arms and huffing like a spoilt child who had just been told she couldn't have any more sweets.

"Oh really?" Levi replied emotionlessly, making sure he had a particularly unimpressed look in his expressionless eyes, "A doctor uses their knowledge of human biology to operate, and biology is a science, so same thing."

She gasped as if he had just insulted one of her precious cats.

Anyone who knows Hanji, knows that one does not simply speak badly of her cats without serious repercussions.

 _RePURRcussions,_ Levi thought to himself amusedly.

Sawney and Bean ( _fucking weird ass names for cats_ ) were the brunette's prized possessions, and she tended to go berserk at anyone who dared to slander them.

"Don't you get me started on how that is so not the case," Hanji shrieked, her shrill voice making Levi wince. "First of all, I don't even have a stethoscope, which is a staple for a doctor. Secondly, I'll have you know that the different sciences ar—"

"Alright, nice seeing you," Levi interrupted her with a dismissive wave of his hand, taking hold of Eren's forearm and tugging him past Hanji towards Erwin, who had waved at him over the crowd when their gazes had met.

Eren momentarily forgot about searching for his own friends, his curiosity at meeting Levi's becoming his priority.

Erwin was standing next to Farlan, Petra and Mike in one of the far corners of the room, directly below the air conditioning.

He guessed that Petra was probably the one who had persuaded the others to arrive early so that they could find somewhere to sit. She was as much of a fan of these events as he was. So, basically, she hated them.

As Hanji mentioned, after middle school, Petra had been the only one in their group to transfer to St. Maria instead of going to Sina High.

Whereas Sina High was a dump, where the rules were lax and the students were rough around the edges, St. Maria was the more...higher class school, where most of the children of the rich families in Shinganshina went.

Petra's family wasn't that rich, however, the girl herself was incredibly bright, and had managed to bag herself a scholarship. Her intelligence was something that also helped her when it came to managing the band.

While she technically wasn't supposed to attend the parties (since she wasn't a student at the school), the teachers rarely checked to make sure that everyone who came was who they said there were, which was how she'd managed to get in today.

Erwin's height had finally come in handy, as his blonde head was easily noticeable over the mass of sweaty teens, and even as Levi weaved in and out of the disgustingly close people, he could still clearly see his destination thanks to the giant.

"Oi, shitty eyebrows, man slut, know-it-all, Pinocchio, introduce yourselves," Levi barked, his grip on Eren's arm loosening a little as they freed themselves from the crowd.

They had approached the table where his friends sat and had come to a stand-still in front of it before Levi had spoken.

"Levi," Eren whispered chastisingly and stared at him with wide eyes at the list of derogatory nicknames. His fears were quickly extinguished when everyone at the table smiled up at them without a hint of anger, the tall blonde and the short, red-headed female both even let out fond sighs.

If the group noticed the correlation between the painted drawings over their respective bodies, they didn't comment on it.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, I'm Erwin. Or, Eyebrows, _apparently._ I've heard only wonderful things about you from Levi, however, he neglected to tell me your name," Erwin politely introduced himself and extended his hand towards Eren.

"Oh, I'm Eren, it's nice to meet you too! Levi's told me...um...quite a lot about you too." Eren smiled awkwardly, taking the outstretched hand in his own and shaking it slightly.

_Holy crap, he has some seriously big hands. I bet they could do some major damage..._

"Oh, has he now?" Erwin's words were practically sung, the taunting lilt to his words irked Levi, making his eyebrow twitch involuntarily.

Eren paused to consider his response before he answered, "Yeah, but he mainly just spoke about how much he cared for you as his _friend_." His voice held a slight tinge of irritation, although no one but Levi seemed to pick up on it.

_Is he still jealous of Erwin because of the conversation in the Library? Fuck, he's so fucking cute._

"Oho! Levi cares for Erwin, Levi cares for Erwin~" Hanji sang as she skipped past them and flopped down into one of the few extra empty chairs that their table had stolen from around the room.

Levi groaned and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, letting out a gruff "can you just shut up or fuck off you pest" before pressing his hand to his forehead and shutting his eyes disdainfully.

"Oh, it's alright, I know exactly how much Levi... _cares_ for me. Although, to be on the safe side, I should probably keep my distance. Wouldn't want you accidentally making out with me, eh Levi?" Erwin waggled his absurd eyebrows a little, and Levi felt Eren's body stiffen a little at the comment.

Levi's brows furrowed as he noticed that something was off about Erwin. The reserved teen would never make such a stupid comment usually, and he certainly wouldn't be _taunting_ anyone.

The ravenette also hadn't missed the passive-aggressive edge to Erwin's voice when he had indirectly addressed Levi during his introduction to Eren, and he'd been willing to let it slide just this once, but to purposely rile him a second time?

_This motherfucking asshole is seriously testing my goddamn patience right now._

He began to feel the familiar, intense urge to retaliate burning within his gut at just the thought of how smug the bastard would be if he let him get away with it.

And who was he to deny himself such pleasures?

"You still can't fucking swear, huh? Mummy going to tell you off?" Levi teased snidely, his lips curling up into a smirk and his arm unconsciously moving to wrap around Eren's waist again.

He managed to stop himself, letting his arm fall heavily back to his side. His actions didn't go unnoticed by Erwin, those perceptive blue eyes catching every movement that the two before him made.

However the others at the table were oblivious (due to the tall blonde standing in their line of sight) and Erwin already knew about his feelings for Eren, so Levi didn't let it bother him.

Erwin sighed a little and moved to one of the empty chairs beside Hanji, crossing his legs and leaning back in his seat, "It's called being polite, Levi, maybe you should try it some time."

Something Levi had always despised about Erwin was the regal air that seemed to constantly surround him, and his current outfit definitely didn't help any.

Erwin's entire outfit was a rather off-putting shade of dark, olive green.

It consisted of a button up tucked into a very plain pair of trousers, a pair of shiny, well-polished boots, a slightly askew tie, and an unbuttoned blazer which had various fake medals pinned onto it.

_An army general, really? Who's bright idea was that? Shitty eyebrows wouldn't be able to raise his voice to a fucking mouse, let alone a whole goddamn squadron._

_Unless he was off his tits on booze, that is._

The usually shy blonde was rarely so bold in his reprimanding words as he had just been, especially not when there were others present, but the realisation only hit Levi when his gaze fell to the discarded cups strewn across their table.

After having smelt the alcohol on Hanji's breath earlier, it only made sense that the pushy brunette would have coaxed Erwin to indulge also, despite his usual aversion to alcohol.

It was the only thing that ever made the usually collected teen relax, his composure slipping and revealing his more confident (and rather immature) side.

Which generally meant Levi got away with a lot less shit than usual, as Erwin would stand up for himself and argue his corner.

That rarely ever stopped Levi though.

"It's called an eyebrow wax, you should try it sometime. There is no _maybe_ in your case, get one ASAP, or you'll be boyfriend-less for life," Levi quipped easily, making sure to keep a stern expression on his face.

Erwin's aforementioned eyebrows raised as he regarded Levi for a few moments, as if deciding if it was worth replying, but he eventually relented to his own drunken whims, "So what if I'm still single? That's a little hypocritical of you, is it not?"

He didn't elaborate, but he didn't really have to.

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously into slits, silently seething as he tried to contain the anger that sparked through him.

Eren had unconsciously moved closer to Levi during their heated exchange, his whole body rigid with discomfort.

The rest of the table—who had been oblivious up until Levi's sharp intake of breath after Erwin's comment—picked up upon the tense silence between the two, as well as Levi's deadly expression, and contemplated whether to step in or not.

Everyone knew that look, it was the: "I'm going to give you five seconds to take back what you just fucking said before I hit you so hard you'll be reminiscing over what it was like having a full set of teeth" look.

After a few more seconds of Levi glaring at Erwin, and Erwin blinking back at him with feigned innocence, Petra decided to intervene before things escalated further.

"Hi Eren, my name's Petra! I'm Levi's friend from middle school, it's great to meet you." The red-head, who wore a pink nurses costume, smiled up at him sweetly from her seat, before she began introducing the rest of the table's inhabitants.

"This is Mike, Levi's other friend from middle school, and this is Farlan, Levi's childhood friend."

"U-Um, it's nice to meet you all, thank you for letting me steal Levi from you for the evening." He grinned at them toothily, the situation between Levi and Erwin quickly forgotten in favour of greeting Levi's other friends.

Upon hearing Eren's adorable words, Levi's anger immediately quelled. He turned away from a slightly disorientated Erwin to focus his attention back on to the teal-eyed teen beside him.

Farlan snorted in amusement, "As if! If it weren't for you, I doubt he even would have come in the first place. We should be thanking you for dragging him here." He smiled before taking a mouthful of unidentifiable liquid from his cup.

Levi rolled his eyes and pressed his shoulder against Eren's in a comforting gesture to let the brunette know that he had noticed how he had reacted to Erwin's words, and that he was there for him.

When Eren pressed back against him, he exhaled heavily through his nose, letting out a breath that he hadn't even realised he had been holding.

"Come and sit with us!" Petra invited them over with a soft tone, having picked up on the way both Eren and Levi's shoulders had finally relaxed, "It's been a while since Levi...no, this is actually the first time ever that Levi has made a friend that we didn't introduce to him! I'd love to get to know you," she encouraged.

Eren decided straight away that he liked Petra.

She was sweet, calm, and was easily able to read a situation and then adapt to it. He also appreciated her kindness towards him, despite not really knowing him.

He glanced at Levi, waiting for him to make the first move as they were his friends and he didn't want to overstep boundaries.

When Levi shrugged and moved to sit in one of the remaining empty chairs, Eren followed closely behind and sat down next to him.

Under the table, Levi reached over to rest a reassuring hand onto the brunette's knee, an action which Eren appreciated greatly. He placed one of his own hands on top of Levi's and interlinked the ends of their fingers together.

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi caught Petra whispering to Mike, who then excused himself from the table, explaining that he was going to get Farlan and Erwin some water.

Farlan had complained, saying that he was perfectly fine, but his mildly slurred words had Petra scolding him with a motherly tone to her voice, to which he responded with an expression akin to a chastised toddler.

Erwin hadn't said a word since earlier, and he was currently staring at the table top despairingly, refusing to meet anyone's gazes.

The shame that he was feeling was clearly evident, in both his posture (hunched shoulders) and his large eyebrows (deeply furrowed).

It took a consoling pat to the shoulder from Petra to draw out a remorseful smile from the repentant blonde.

Once Mike returned with the hopefully unspiked drinks, the red-head went about getting them down the two tipsy male's throats.

After persisting until they relented, she turned to Eren with an endearing smile and leant forward so that he'd be able to hear her over the music, "So, Eren, how did you and Levi me—"

"Yo, dick face, there you are!" Jean interrupted Petra before she could finish her sentence, that stupid grin of his in place as he sauntered up to the table as if he had been invited.

When Eren made no move to answer, Jean huffed and draped himself over the brunette's shoulders with little to no grace.

"Dude, I've been looking everywhere for you! The fuck you doing with the seniors? Look, Mikasa sent me to come and find you cause she was worried that you couldn't find us. Let's get going before she actually, genuinely kills me."

"What are you, her little lap pony?" Eren rolled his eyes and after realising that he had no choice but to leave with him, discreetly removed Levi's hand from his knee, sending him an apologetic side-long glance.

"Shut the fuck up Yeager, you have no room to talk. You're your own sister's little bitch." Jean smirked and impatiently tugged at Eren's sleeve when the teal eyed male made no move to stand.

"I am _not._ "

"Oh, _please_ , you _so_ are," the two-toned-haired teen snorted.

_He actually sounds like a fucking horse when he does that...wait...is he...?_

A quick glance down at Jean's attire confirmed Eren's suspicions, and he was almost ashamed at the spark of genuine joy that shot through him.

"Holy shit, Jean...are you actually dressed as a fucking horse?! Is that a motherfucking horse onesie?!" Eren's eyes sparkled with mirth upon realising Jean's costume choice and he jumped up from his seat.

Wrapping his arms around his own waist, a bellowing laugh erupted from his throat, the force of it causing him to double over.

"I can't...believe...you actually...oh _god_..." Eren gasped out between his shallow breaths, wiping haphazardly at the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"For fucks sake, it was Marco's idea alright? The rest of those losers then agreed with him and I didn't have a choice. Bastards, the lot of 'em. Now hurry up, Armin was being a little bitch about the fact that you didn't get ready together, so go make it up to him."

_Jean never could say no to Marco._

Jean shoved Eren towards the main bulk of the crowd with his knee and then grabbed the collar of his jumpsuit, dragging him towards the other side of the dance floor where the other sets of tables were without allowing him so much as a chaste goodbye to Levi or his friends.

"Jean, you ass, you didn't let me say goodbye." Eren's laughing had gradually settled down into small chuckles when he finally gained enough composure to speak again.

"Why the fuck would I? They're seniors, they probably let you sit with them out of pity or something. What even is your outfit? A prisoner? How stupid," Jean insulted as he lead him over to the table that their friends had surrounded.

"Oh yeah? Well, your outfit is awful too. You don't even look any different than normal, did you even _try_? I mean, shit, you could've at least put in a _little_ effort!" Eren retorted sarcastically, a smug, shit-eating grin plastered across his face as he did so.

"For god's sake, Yeager, I will fuckin—" Jean began.

"Eren!" Armin exclaimed, effectively cutting off whatever threat that Jean was about to throw at him.

Accepting the enthusiastic hug from his blonde best friend, Eren took a step back to admire his outfit.

From what Eren could tell in the dimly lit room, Armin had gone with a Hogwarts uniform complete with robe and wand, specifically Ravenclaw colours.

"You are such a massive nerd," Eren commented offhandedly with a fond tone to his voice.

"Yes, and you still watch the children's channels on the weekends. We both have our embarrassing traits, Eren, no need to point them out," Armin countered, his eyes shimmering playfully when the light hit them.

While continuing the gentle, harmless banter that always occurred when Armin had been convinced to have a drink, Eren took the time to examine their group's chosen attires for the evening.

His eyes, as always, first settled on Mikasa.

She was standing by their table, engaged in a seemingly deep conversation with Annie about something or other.

Mikasa had always been one of those people who just drew the eyes of everyone in the room. People just couldn’t help but gape at her despite themselves, because she really was just that beautiful.

Eren didn't recognise her costume, but he assumed that it was probably from one of the Japanese cartoons that her and Armin often rave on about.

She was wearing a white button up shirt, a pair of white jeans, brown leather over-the-knee boots and a light brown, leather jacket with some strange emblem on the back, left breast and both shoulders.

As his eyes roamed over the odd outfit, he noticed that her whole body was covered in criss-crossing leather belts, which managed to accentuate just how slim she was.

Eren couldn't help but feel ashamed when his first thoughts after seeing the leather belts weren't exactly PG. They started out genuinely innocent but eventually...

_How is that not giving her chafing?_

_They look a little like that kinky bondage I saw in that porn that one time._

_I wonder if Levi would let me tie him up with those?_

_They would look so fucking good against his pale skin, leaving slight indentations, and Eren could latch his fingers around them and—_

He hid his embarrassment at his own thoughts behind an awkward laugh at whatever shit joke Jean had just tried to make.

Next to her, Annie had on the outfit of a boxer. Red shorts, black vest top, black Vans, and her knuckles were wrapped in white tape.

Eren had to admit that she looked pretty badass.

"Oh hey, I can't believe you missed it, Reiner and Berthold got kicked out earlier for fucking in the bathroom," Jean smirked, his eyes alight with that mischievous look he gets when he has the opportunity to gossip.

Eren gaped at him while he let that titbit of information sink in, "No way, those two are...? But I thought that Annie and Reiner...?" he trailed off, not sure how else to finish it.

_I guess that explains why Annie is hanging with us? Or, well, Mikasa, to be exact._

"Apparently Reiner prefers his partners tall and sweaty as fuck, who knew?" Jean shrugged, earning him an elbow in the gut from Armin.

"You know he can't help how much he sweats, Jean," The blonde chastised.

"Yeah, but..." Jean began to defend himself, but Eren knew it was futile to argue with Armin (who always had an answer for everything), so he zoned out in favour of seeking out their other friends to say hello.

Excusing himself from the conversation, he caught a glimpse of Ymir and Krista walking hand-in-hand over to the drinks table.

Ymir was dressed as Flynn Rider and Krista was dressed as Rapunzel, which made Eren have the inexplicable urge to go "awwh", because they really were that fucking adorable.

Seeing them, with hands interlocked, reminded him of Levi. Levi and his perfect slicked back hair, and gunmetal gray eyes, and perfect, thin lips that were usually quirked up into a sinful smirk. The way he could engulf Levi’s entire hand in his own, and the way he could bury his nose into his soft, black hair that smelled like strawberries...

God, he had it bad. It sounded like he was reading lines from one of those romance novels his mom liked to read. Levi would probably kick him in the shin if he could read his thoughts right now.

He walked over to the table that they had secured and flopped down into the chair next to Connie with a sigh.

"That was a big sigh! What's got ya down, Yeager-bomb?" Connie asked cheerily, throwing his arm over the brunette's shoulder and leaning heavily onto his side.

Eren was pretty sure if he was also drunk right now then they both would have fallen off of their chairs.

"Um...nothing really...it was just...a bit mad trying to get here, yeah. Traffic's always nuts whenever there's an event on," he explained with a noncommittal shrug.

"Ah, fair enough!" Connie nodded as if he knew exactly what Eren was talking about, but he was pretty sure that the kid was so far gone he wouldn't have been able to remember his own name.

After a few moments of companionable silence between them, Eren decided to start a new conversation, "So uh...what're you supposed to be?"

Connie was wearing a jumpsuit in the most garish shade of yellow that Eren had ever seen, accompanied with a pair of matching bright red boots and washing-up gloves.

"I am the strongest man of them all! I could kill you with one punch, ya know," Connie winked sloppily, jokingly tapping his fist against Eren's bicep.

"That doesn't answer my question, dude," Eren laughed, pushing Connie up off of him and accepting the drink that Armin handed to him over his shoulder with a quick "thanks!"

"Well, it's this character from one of Mikasa's manga things. She lent it to me and I'm totally obsessed! I am the one. The only. ONE. PUNCH. MAN."

"Oh...cool?" he hadn't meant for it to come out as a question, but it did nonetheless.

Luckily, it didn't seem that Connie had noticed, as he was immediately distracted by Sasha—she was dressed as Katniss from the Hunger Games series, a bow and quiver full of arrows slung over her shoulder—who had just come back to the table with a gigantic plate piled high with various snacks.

" _Ooo,_ Doritos!" He plucked a few off of her plate and shuffled out of his girlfriend's reach when she tried to slap away his hands.

Eren chose that moment to take a mouthful of his drink, but ended up choking on what tasted like twenty different spirits mixed into one disgusting cocktail.

After his hacking coughs subsided, Eren addressed his best friend with an accusatory pout, "Armin, what the fuck did you just try to poison me with?!"

"Uh...well, I think it was lemonade at one point in time," Armin shrugged, glancing down at his own cup dubiously, "Honestly, it's probably safer if you just don't think about it too much."

"Oh, wow, isn't that comforting?" Eren muttered sarcastically, crinkling his nose revoltedly as he stared at the suspect, cloudy brown liquid.

_It tastes like a sewer, a rotting corpse and some old lady's perfume blended into a 'drink'._

"Once you get the first one down, the rest go down much easier, trust me," Jean wiggled his eyebrows, before he started to sway and had to lean on Armin for support.

"Why would I _want_ to drink this?" Eren asked incredulously and gestured to the cup on his hand.

"Because I dare you to, so you have to," Jean shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

Eren rolled his eyes, "As if I care about some crappy dare."

"Okay then, how about. . . if you don't drink it, I'll not only tell Mr. Sand what website you copied his last essay from, but I'll also tell those seniors you were hanging out with that you used to wet the bed until you were eleven years old."

"You wouldn't _dare._ " Eren stood and approached Jean with a dangerous glare, standing so close that he could feel Jean's breath on his nose.

"Wouldn't I?" Jean's confident, self-assured grin was proof enough that he wasn't lying just to get Eren to do what he wanted, and that fact alone was enough to get Eren to throw back the drink and swallow it in one gulp.

"Woohoo! On to the next!" Jean yelled and went to and grab them more.

"No, wait, more? I don't want to get drunk, Jean!" Eren called but his complaints drowned in the music, "Fuck..."

"No need to look so scared, bro! Just relax and stop stressing over it. Let's have fun and party all night long!" Connie consoled from his seat at the table, his words slightly muffled behind a mouthful of crisps.

"But my...friend is dropping me home at one and you know how my Mum and Dad will freak if I'm drunk," Eren whined, trying to play on Armin's sympathies.

Unfortunately, Armin's normally logical thought process had been numbed by the alcohol, and so the blonde simply shrugged, throwing his hands up and accidentally hit Marco in the cheek.

"Whoops..." he whispered before bursting out laughing and patting Marco's cheek apologetically, "Sorry, Polo."

_No help from him then._

Marco was dressed in all white. A white pair of jeans, a white button up, and some white doc martens with black soles.

The only indication of what he was actually supposed to be was the feathery white wings strapped onto his back by elastics and the fluffy halo attached to a headband by some pipe-cleaners atop his head.

_An angel. Oh. My. Fucking. God._

_Is that because we always call him pure? He has the best sense of humour._

Jean huffed as he returned and noticed that Marco had joined them. He handed Armin a cup filled to the brim with that vile looking mixture, before he then handed a matching one to Eren.

"Jean, I really can't..."

"Sure ya can, here, lemme help." Jean took his cup from him, coaxed Eren's mouth open with his thumb and then tipped a small mouthful past his lips, which he reluctantly swallowed.

By the fourth cup, Eren didn't even have to think about it.

Jean was right, it really did get better, and not only that, he was genuinely starting to enjoy himself.

Dancing freely with Armin, laughing at Jean's stupid jokes, making bets with Connie about who was going to hook up with who.

Before the alcohol completely consumed his rational thought, one single worry fluttered through the back of his mind.

_Levi is gonna kill me._

 

* * *

 

"Hey...Levi...I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean...I'm so fucking smashed right now," Erwin groaned apologetically.

The drunk blonde gingerly rested his forehead against the table top and his hands cupped around the now half empty water bottle Mike had brought him previously.

"Forget about it. It happened. Now, move on, and don't you dare start sulking or wallowing in self-pity because I'm not going to comfort you." Levi pursed his lips impassively before meeting Petra's chiding gaze over the table.

He leant back in his chair and let out a long, exasperated sigh, "But. . . if I _have_ to give you some peace of mind to make you stop acting like a baby, then I forgive you, I guess."

Erwin raised his head, his eyes wide as he stared at Levi in mild shock.

Due to Levi's naturally unfriendly disposition, his friends had always figured that kind words were a foreign concept to Levi, so anything that resembled something even remotely _close_ to comforting was both surprising and slightly unsettling.

"Th-Thankyou..." He mumbled, blushing and diverting his eyes back down to the bottle in his hands.

There was a few moments of silence at the table (well, as silent as it could get with music blasting) before he turned back to Levi, those light blue eyes fixing him with a questioning look.

"What?" He barked out gruffly, never one to enjoy being stared at without context.

"Did...Did the kid with the long face just mention Mikasa? Isn't that the name of your cousin?" Erwin asked curiously, his brows furrowing as he tried to get his intoxicated mind to focus on remembering whether or not that was true.

"Yeah, he's Mikasa's friend," Levi confirmed with a slight grimace.

"Oh...that's...wow..."

"Well, I did tell you that it was complicated."

Erwin paused to check and make sure that the rest of their group was busy talking before he spoke with a low voice, "I can't imagine that it's going to go down well with her...no wonder you don't want to tell anyone tonight. It'd be bad enough without all of the alcohol thrown into the mix."

"Don't I fucking know it," Levi sighed when Farlan slid into the chair that Eren had previously vacated, effectively ending his and Erwin's conversation.

He slid a glass filled with a mysterious brown liquid towards him, his only explanation being a secretive wink and an eyebrow wiggle that sent an uncomfortable shiver down Levi's spine.

Levi internally chastised himself for his reaction to Farlan's proximity.

With Farlan now in a different home room class, they only really spoke at lunch or at band practice. It had only been natural that Levi's feelings eventually faded hand in hand with their friendship.

His reaction definitely wasn't because he still had feelings for Farlan—although he'd be lying if he said he didn't still find him attractive—it was simply a habit from his younger days, one that he was usually able to suppress.

It didn't help that Farlan was one of those people with absolutely no regard for people's personal space whatsoever.

_I hate that just because I once had a crush on this shitty asshole, my body is still conditioned to react as though I still do._

_Fuck my fucking demi-god sexuality or whatever the fuck it was, it sucks sometimes._

_Who the hell decided that I could only have sexual feelings for those I'm close to? If there is a god, he's fucking twisted, that's for sure. I'd rather have feelings for fucking Hanji._

The thought of the excitable brunette interrupted his inner rant, and had Levi glancing over towards the dance floor in the general direction that she had wandered off into.

After a few mere seconds of searching, his eyes fell on said brunette grinding up against an eager junior that was dressed as a devil.

_Okay, maybe not._

After following Levi's gaze, Farlan smirked and pointed at her, "Looks like someone's getting laid tonight. That poor kid has no idea what he's getting himself into," he snickered wickedly.

"She really needs to stop trying to get into the JV players’ pants, some of them are barely even legal," Erwin muttered, sounding far more sober than he had prior, but when Levi saw him sway a little, he concluded that he was still a tad tipsy.

"I don't think she's going to be satisfied until she can officially say that she's slept with the whole football team..." Mike commented quietly, before continuing, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips, "...and the basketball team, the volleyball team, the swim team, the baseball team, the hockey team..."

Petra giggled and shook her head in a way that was reminiscent of a disappointed parent, "Does she ever actually just sleep?"

"Of course not, this is Hanji we're talking about. In the middle of the night, she's always either doing some kind of wacky experiment in her makeshift lab, or she's fucking somebody, which is an experiment in itself for the poor shit she’s riding," Farlan snickered childishly at his own joke.

"Why am I friends with that shitty four-eyes?" Levi grumbled, more to himself than anyone else, but Erwin responded regardless.

"Because despite her crazy schemes and her promiscuous nature, she's actually a really nice person. Even if she is a little weird at times."

"A _little_ weird," Levi scoffed, his eyes rolling in time with his sarcastic remark.

"So anyways, my wonderful _little_ bestie, whatcha say?" Farlan nudged the glass towards him again with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Levi had hoped that Farlan would've just dropped the subject after he plainly ignored his first attempt, but it didn't look as though he was going to be so lucky.

"No." He refused bluntly.

"Leviii," Farlan whined, pouting at him in as cute of a manner that he could muster.

Unfortunately for him, ever since Levi had met Eren, anyone else's puppy dog eyes had next to no effect; he'd effectively built up a resistance to everyone _but_ Eren.

That little shit could give Levi one measly little pout, and send him reeling onto his hands and knees.

_Although, I couldn’t say I’d mind being on all fours for Eren._

"Farlan, we took my bike here, which means I'm driving," Levi playfully slapped the back of Farlan's head—far harder than necessary—and pushed him out of his personal space.

"One drink won't hurt," the sandy blonde grinned and nudged him with his elbow, gesturing repeatedly towards the glass and making a little 'eh?' sound every time he did.

Levi grit his teeth and glared at Farlan full force to get him to shut up, "For the last time, no. I'm not putting whatever concoction you've created into my body, it'll probably kill me."

When he saw the other teen open his mouth to argue again, Levi decided that he'd had enough and that if he wanted to get him to stop, he'd have to deal a low blow.

"Besides, have you already forgotten what happened the _last_ time I drank and drove? Do you actually want me to die this time? And what, take Eren with me?"

Farlan flinched, recoiling as if he'd been physically slapped, all sign of amusement gone from his face. The rest of their friends, who had stayed silent throughout their conversation, all turned to look at Levi with matching solemn expressions.

"Oh uh...right...yeah, no alcohol, cool, got it. Sorry," Farlan nodded and picked up the glass himself, sipping at it to show that he had actually listened.

When everyone went quiet again, Farlan decided to lighten the mood the only way he knew how: with banter.

"Sooo...Levi, what did you come as? A stripper?"

 

* * *

 

By the time the two of them had eventually managed to find one another again, Levi was extremely on-edge and Eren was the most relaxed he had been all night.

Levi had managed to escape his friends by claiming that he needed to "take a colossal shit" and would "probably be gone for a while".

_To be fair, it's the most believable thing I could come up with._

Neither Hanji or Erwin were fooled by his excuse, but let him go nonetheless.

Every time Levi inhaled, he was assaulted by the vile smell of sweaty teens, stale food and alcohol.

In all honestly, all Levi wanted to do was go home, but when he caught sight of Eren rocking it out with the "Jean" kid from earlier to whatever pop song was playing, he couldn't help but feel his resolve crumble.

As Levi began to stealthily approach his boyfriend through the crowd, he waited for Eren to notice him and gesture him over before he actually went up to him.

"Hey!" Eren shouted breathlessly over the music, resting his weight onto Levi's chest and causing the shorter teen to stumble a little.

Levi frowned when he noticed Eren's flushed cheeks and glazed eyes, reaching up to feel Eren's forehead, "Hey...are you okay?" he questioned with concern.

"One hundred percent, _Leevee_ ," Eren giggled and nuzzled Levi's neck, sighing happily when he felt Levi's hands rest on his hips to steady him.

"You're drunk." It wasn't said as a question, but Eren still answered him anyways.

"Maaaybe..." He replied, dragging the word out and grinning up at him slyly, "But I feel really good so it's okay!"

"As long as you haven't had too much...how many glasses, Eren?"

The brunette pretended to think about it for a few moments, "Not many...like...five?"

"Eren, with how many different spirits and liquors are in those glasses of poisoned shit, ‘ _like five’_ cups is probably the same as fifteen." Levi sighed and glanced at the door, "I should take you back to mine and sober you up."

"Nooo, Levi, let's dance! Pleeease, _babe_?" he begged shamelessly, taking hold of Levi's forearm and hauling him roughly through the horde of people into the middle of the dance floor.

"Eren, I don't—"

"Come on! Shake that beautiful ass of yours!" Eren pressed up against him and reached around to grab at Levi's rear, squeezing it harshly.

"You are such a fucking brat," Levi grumbled under his breath, but as Eren slowly swayed his hips and pushed his own in time with the beat, the older teen could feel himself giving in.

"One dance, okay?" he conceded, sighing when Eren's eyes lit up at his words.

"Fuck yeah!" Eren crowed and wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders, giggling when Levi's circled his waist and held him close.

"Also, I don’t care if you’re drunk, _never_ call me babe, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Eren just chortled, kneading Levi’s _wonderful_ ass again.

While at first he was skeptical, Levi couldn't help but get dragged into enjoying himself by Eren's enthusiasm.

Granted, he wasn't much of a 'dancer' per se, but when all it consisted of was jumping and the occasional gyrating, Levi found himself starting to get lost in the music and the feel of just... _Eren._

The unusual shine in his eyes, the smell of Old Spice, and the way his hips moved all captivated Levi.

It was when they were awkwardly swaying from side to side to some slow song that Levi had never heard in his life when, suddenly, everything went pitch black and the music shut off.

The silence that came with everyone's shock was quickly filled with excited screeches, drunk laughter and loud chatting.

Levi tightened his grip around Eren's waist, leaning up to whisper into his ear, "You okay?"

He felt Eren start in his arms and inhale sharply, before he whispered back, "Levi, is that you?" in what could only be described as a stage whisper.

"Who else would it be, you fucking idiot?" The raven-haired male had to chuckle at his lover's drunken antics.

While Levi despised everything about their current situation; the ear-shattering yells, the various bodies knocking against his own as they attempt to navigate their way in the lightless hall, the stifling heat making sweat stick to his skin, there was one saving grace.

Eren.

_It's always fucking Eren._

The cramped space meant that they were rather gracelessly smushed together, and Levi couldn't have felt more content.

Well, unless they were literally anywhere else. Doing literally anything else. Preferably naked.

_Fuck. Levi Ackerman don't you dare start thinking of Eren naked right when you clearly have no easy way of concealing your boner._

However, that was a fight that Levi had absolutely no way of winning.

Now that he'd told himself not to think of him, he was the only thing that his obsessive compulsive brain could focus on.

And, because said brain decided to say 'fuck your self-control', he began noticing things he hadn't a few seconds before.

Like the nearly scorching puffs of breath fanning across his cheek and tickling his ear (the smell of which was probably burning off his nose hairs), to the erratic thumping of Eren's heartbeat, which he could detect through the fabric of their shirts where their chests were aligned.

Although it was pretty much pitch black, Eren's eyes—as per usual—still shone radiantly like a beacon, to which Levi's own were naturally drawn.

When that luminous teal met stormy grey through the darkness, Levi's thoughts were immediately catapulted back to that night at Trost (the one that he still happened to dream about regularly), when he'd caught his first glance of the unique beauty that was Eren.

" _Eren..._ " Levi breathed out distractedly, reaching up to cup what he hoped was Eren's cheek.

"Mmm?" the brunette hummed.

Brought back to the present by Eren's unanticipated response, Levi blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "You stink."

"Oh, _Levi,_ I just _love_ it when you talk _dirty_ to me," Eren teased in an over-exaggerated tone, laughing loudly when Levi jabbed his knee up into the side of Eren's thigh.

"Hey, Levi?"

Raising an eyebrow, he replied, "Yes, Eren?"

"You realise that no one can see us, right...?" the younger began, with that signature sparkle in his eyes that alerted Levi to his less than innocent intentions.

"No shit," Levi rolled his eyes, "What's your point?"

"So why the fuck aren't we fucking making the most of it and fucking making out like our lives fucking depend on it?" Eren demanded crudely, apparently missing the way Levi's nose crinkled at the poorly worded sentence.

Levi may have a foul mouth at the best of times, but it just felt wrong to him when Eren over-did it on the cussing.

"Well—for one—if your mouth tastes likes it smells, then I'd rather not experience that," he schooled his expression into one of a serious nature when delivering his next reason, "Secondly, you're drunk, which means you can’t give proper consent."

"Seriously, Levi? Just because I'm tipsy, doesn't mean that I suddenly don't want you. Hell, you could fuck me against that wall right now and I wouldn't even complain!" Eren glanced over towards said wall as if he was genuinely considering it.

Levi let out a heavy breath and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "That's my fucking point, you little shit. If you were sober, you wouldn't be able to say shit like that without turning into a damn tomato."

"Ugh, Leviii..." Eren whined, draping himself over Levi's shoulders with little to no grace, "I just want one kiss, pleeease?"

"No, Eren, for once can you just listen to what I'm sa—"

"Sorry for this, everyone! It seems that there was some faulty wiring! Coach Shadis has gone to activate the backup generator, so we should have power again soon!" The upbeat voice of Headmaster Pixis interrupted him, the poor man having to raise his voice to be heard over the ruckus.

To be fair, Levi probably should have seen it coming.

And yet, when he turned back to scold Eren for starting to headbutt his shoulder, his lips were met by Eren's own over-eager, predictably sloppy ones, and there was nothing he could do about it.

To be fair, Levi probably should have put up more of a fight.

But, as always, Eren was very convincing. Where he lacked precision and skill, he made up for it with enthusiasm, and Levi was rendered speechless by not only Eren's lips, but also by his persistence.

Levi hadn't been wrong, Eren's mouth tasted like shit. It was by far one of the most unpleasant kisses he'd ever had the privilege to experience. Yet his boner still deduced that there was _definitely_ more fun to be had.

To be fair, Levi probably deserved to be punished for giving in so easily.

And punished, he was.

You know how when you're kissed, your first instinct is to close your eyes? Yeah, Levi was well aware that as soon as his eyes slipped shut, he was done for.

The ravenette lasted through roughly twenty seconds of Eren's harsh pecks and impatient nips at his lips before his resolve left him. He reluctantly closed his eyes and parted them, granting Eren access to his mouth.

A drunken snicker was shared between them when Eren headbutted into the rim of Levi's hat for the fourth time.

Swiping his tongue across Levi's upper lip, Eren felt his hip bump up against the edge of a table, and to his inebriated brain, this made sense.

We must've drifted over to the edge of the dance floor or something.

Eren hoisted himself up onto it and, using Levi's shoulders as a support, perched on the edge. With the sturdy table beneath him now keeping him steady, he was able to hook his leg around the ravenette's hip with ease and resume his onslaught of wet, uncoordinated smooches.

"This is such a bad idea. . . " Levi muttered breathlessly.

Eren hummed into the current kiss as he thought over his reply, "Well, I'm just a bad, bad boy filled with bad, _bad_ ideas, aren't I? Why don't you show me my place, Officer?"

The growl that managed to rip its way out of Levi's throat resonated between the two of them, an unspoken sign of both the older male's arousal and his frustrated surrender.

Eren once again smashed his lips unceremoniously against his partner's, reclaiming them with slippery, open-mouthed kisses accentuated by short puffs of hot air in between.

The slick slide of Eren's soft lips against his own were leaving Levi a little light-headed, his thoughts a fuzzy, conflicted mess of ‘ _You need to fucking stop_ ’ and ‘ _Don't you dare fucking stop_.’

He started to wonder if he was getting drunk off of second hand alcohol consumption, but that train of thought was derailed by Eren's hand wandering up past the hem of his shirt.

Then, just as he raked his blunt, chewed fingernails down Levi's abs in one of the most sensual ways that he had ever felt, the lights flickered on, effectively blinding the whole room.

Eren didn't even so much as blink, simply continuing his mouth-to-mouth assault as though he was trying to bring Levi's now frozen lips back to life through sheer force.

"Ugh...can you guys like...do that literally anywhere else but here?" Someone sat at the table behind them complained, to which Eren obnoxiously flipped them the bird.

"You wanna go, little punk?" they threatened, voice rising to be heard over the rest of the noise in the room.

Eren sighed dramatically, swiveled around to face them, "Look, I really don't c—" and froze in place.

Teal met golden brown.

As realisation dawned, the fight was instantly drained from the both of them, it replaced by fear and curiosity respectively.

_Ymir._

"Ymir?"

"Eren? And...uh..." her eyes slid over from Eren to Levi, and then back again, with blatant interest.

"Wait... _Eren_?"

_No..._

_Please. God. **No.**_

He swallowed against the sudden dryness in his mouth and turned around towards the voice until he was fully facing the table, because what else _could_ he do?

They say that fate has a funny way about things, but in reality, fate's just a bitch who wants to see the world burn.

Of course, out of all the possibilities and variables, this was how things had to go.

Of course, out of all the tables Eren could have chosen, he chose the table that his friends happened to be sitting at.

Of course, out of all the people they could have gotten caught making out in front of, Mikasa had to be fucking one of them.

In fact, every single one of Eren's friends were currently eyeballing the two of them as if they had just admitted to shitting themselves.

Although, Eren didn't think it had fully sunk in for Mikasa until he heard a sharp inhale of breath, followed by an incredulous, "Hold on a second... _Levi_?"

Levi grunted his affirmation as he tried to discreetly disentangle himself from Eren's lanky limbs that were still all over him.

Eren's first idea was to lie, to say that he thought Levi had been someone else, or that he was so drunk, he would have kissed anybody. But, in all honesty? He didn't want to lie.

He was fed up of the lies, the sneaking around, the having to pretend like he wasn't inexplicably head over heels for the short, grumpy, fucking ripped, stupidly cute man that was Levi Ackerman.

And so, that's what he did.

Or well, what he was going to do.

The very moment he steeled his nerves and began to form the first word with his mouth, he was interrupted by none other than Levi himself.

After clearing his throat at least six times, the silver-eyed teen met Mikasa's gaze head on without a hint of remorse or regret before he spoke.

"Eren Yeager, I'm arresting you on the account of theft. The item in question was my heart, and you're guilty as charged."

Without any warning, Levi brought up the fake handcuffs, cuffed his own left wrist to Eren's right wrist and intertwined their fingers.

Before anyone could so much as take a breath, Levi was gone, dragging a still in-shock Eren through the crowd still milling about on the dance floor and out of the hall, over to his bike in the car park.

"Levi, you just—"

"I told them what they needed to know, now come on, we have about two minutes before all hell breaks loose," he urged, thrusting the spare helmet into Eren's waiting hands.

_Well, that's one way to do it, I guess._

Back inside the gym, the entire table was silent with shock.

After a solid minute, Jean finally spoke up.

"You owe me five bucks."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you guys for your continued support regardless of my lack of posting, it really means a lot to me! Every Kudos, Comment, Subscription and Bookmark makes it a whole lot easier to continue writing, so with all of my heart, thankyou so much! I hope you liked this chapter, it's a hell of a lot longer than any of the previous ones that's for sure. Anyways, I hope to get another chapter out as soon as possible so stay tuned ^^
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact me over there :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


	29. Careful Considerations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? In MY story?? More likely than you'd think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if sorry covers it, but holy shit you guys I am so sorry. I hadn't planned on taking a hiatus (especially not for over an entire year!), but my health made the decision for me and left me little choice in the matter. It's still not great, so I'm afraid I cannot promise more regular updates in the future, but I shall do my damn best! I feel so bad about making you guys wait, but it was entirely out of my hands. I'm going to go into more detail about what's been going on and my plans for this story in the end notes, as I'm sure after such a long wait, you'd rather just read the damn thing already. It's mainly just domestic fluff between Eren and Levi following immediately from where the last chapter left off. Also, I apologise in advance for Eren's drunk slurring, it won't last the entire chapter I swear. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 29

At times, Levi found himself wondering if he was less of a boyfriend, and more of a babysitter. 

Now, don't get him wrong, he without a doubt adores every individual aspect of Eren. But when he's highly intoxicated? That's a whole other story. It was as though all of the traits Eren possessed that tended to irritate Levi on a daily basis were heightened to a whole new level of annoying. 

High quantities of patience had never really been Levi's forte in the first place, and it seemed that, when drunk, Eren was particularly fond of testing the limits of said patience. 

"Eren, can you stay still for just one _fucking_  second so I can put it in?" 

"Leviii," Eren half whined, half sang into Levi's ear, "Hurry uuup, my legs are gettin' sleeepy," he complained, continuing to cut his words short and drag out the sounds of the vowels. 

Levi's eyebrow ticked, and he just barely restrained himself from clicking his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth. He gritted his teeth more firmly instead. 

"I can't do  _anything_  if you keep _jostling_  me!" Levi barked, huffing as Eren once again nudged Levi's arm. However, if the sly tilt to that devilish mouth of his was anything to go by, it was in no way an accident this time around.  

"Then why don' _I_ jus' do it?" the brunette suggested with a patronising smirk, reaching his hand out in offering. 

Moving away and letting Eren drop to the floor was starting to look like very inviting to Levi at that moment. Yet, he reasoned to himself that he was the mature (and sober) one here, so went with gently slapping Eren's hand out of his face instead. 

"Because you're drunk as fuck and probably can't even take a shit without help," Levi griped, his voice laced with the irritation he was feeling as he attempted for the sixth time to get his key into the lock of his apartment. 

Thankfully, in his tipsy state, Eren (who was drooping heavily against his right side) was unable to react in time, and so he managed to  _finally_  get the door open without further difficulties. 

"I can too!" Eren insisted with a pout, dragging his feet as he was lead past the threshold. 

"Sure," Levi responded dryly, voice heavy with sarcasm. 

He let Eren slump against the now closed front door as he knelt down to remove both of their footwear, before tugging him over to the living room area so that he would no longer have to support the lanky boy's weight. 

Defiant, glazed-over teal eyes met Levi's own grey as he was carefully guided to sit down onto the black leather couch. He seemed to ponder something—Levi could practically see the cogs of Eren's mind turning—before nodding to himself and increasing the strength of his grip on Levi's forearms. 

"I don' need a shit anyways," he began, and when Levi went to voice a snarky reply about how he wouldn't have helped him even if he had, he was interrupted by Eren finishing with, "Bu' there is somethin'  _else_ I wan' up my ass." 

He stared at his boyfriend blankly for a few moments, keeping his expression flat as his tired brain processed what he'd said. As if to accentuate the 'hidden meaning' behind his words, Eren wiggled his eyebrows a few times. 

Levi snorted so hard he saw stars. 

Only just managing to suppress the laughter bubbling up in the back of his throat by coughing harshly, he took a deep breath to try and calm the jitters in his stomach that were threatening to form into undignified sniggering. 

 _Fuck, why did it have to be both a poop joke_ _and_ _an innuendo in one? Is he trying to kill me?_  

"Eren..." Levi wheezed, forcing down the smile on his lips as he turned back to meet Eren's concerned, yet still rather insistent, gaze. 

"Wha' so funny 'bout tha', 'm sherious!" Eren slurred, his lips once again puckering with a dejected looking pout. 

"Right now, the only thing you're going to be getting up your ass is my foot, you little shit," Levi shook his head and let out an amused huff, ruffling his fingers through his own gel stiffened hair. 

 _A drunk Eren is a real fucking handful, that's for sure._  

"I'm no' tha' kinky, Levi," Eren winked awkwardly at him and then giggled, "I don' 'ave a foot fe'ish." 

" _I swear to god_ ," Levi muttered under his breath.  

Twisting on his heel and stalking over to the kitchen to get Eren some water, releasing a loud, exaggerated sigh for emphasis, he left his intoxicated partner to continue giggling at his own joke. 

After retrieving said water, Levi thrust the mostly full glass into Eren's hand and gave him a stern look, "I want you to drink that whole fucking thing, you hear me?" 

Eren hummed thoughtfully, as if he was genuinely considering refusing Levi's request. It took a slightly harsher glare to get him to concede and start sipping at the liquid. 

"And if you spill even so much as a fucking  _drop_  of it, you'll be sleeping on the goddamn floor tonight, got it?" he cautioned, although the heat behind his warning was dulled by his exhaustion. 

Eren hummed in the back of his throat again—this time in affirmation—as he reached up to hold both sides of the glass in a firm grip to prevent any mishaps. 

Levi sank into the seat next to him and rested his head back against the cushion, far more tired than he'd care to admit. Closing his eyes and allowing his muscles to wind down had never felt so satisfying. 

The drive back had been hellish. 

He was pretty sure he'd sworn more times during that drive than he had in his whole entire existence, and that was  _really_ saying something.  

Now, Levi wasn't a fan of driving in the first place. In fact, he (understandably) despised it with a passion. His bike was usually easier, it felt like an extension of his body; allowing him to feel more in control. 

However, driving with an inebriated idiot, who was not only holding on way too loosely (in Levi's  _correct_  opinion), but also screamed every time they turned a corner  _and_ persistently pushed his hands up beneath his shirt to ' _check if his abs were still there_ '? 

Hell. 

Levi had been dangerously close to pulling over and making Eren walk himself back to his apartment, but, since he was a good boyfriend, he endured the stress and managed to somehow get them both back to his place in one piece. 

"You make me feel so old." The admission was released from his mouth on a single, heavy exhale. 

"You're  _eigh'een_ , Levi, no'  _thir'y-eig_ _h_ _'_ ," Eren mused from beside him, his hand crawling over and slipping into the other's, "'Though, you to'ally act li'e ih." 

Levi made a soft "Hn" sound in agreement, his fatigue starting to take over his body. He could already feel his shoulders slumping and his head lolling towards the side, despite his attempts at fighting against it. 

"'Cept for the poop jokes...an' the weird ob...obseshun wi' dir'y jokes...an' your heigh', o'course," Eren rambled to himself. 

Well, that was certainly a sure fire way to ensure he stayed awake. 

Cracking a single eye open, he left a less than gentle pinch on Eren's forearm, which earnt him a loud yelp for his troubles. Levi then straightened his back and pushed himself up into a more proper sitting position to aid in remaining conscious. 

"I should probably sleep on the couch tonight, you can take the bed," he proclaimed, tapping his forefinger of his free hand against the glass in Eren's hand, "I said all of it." 

Eren ignored his mention of the water, "Bu'...I wan' sleep together? Is no' like we 'aven't slept together b'fore! Like, it wa' on thi' couch!" Eren reasoned, producing those puppy dog eyes that left Levi weak at the knees. 

Rubbing his palms over his face (and inadvertantly smudging his eyeliner), Levi let out a long, suffering sigh and dragged himself up onto his feet to put a little space between them. 

The sad look in Eren's eyes as he slipped his hand from his grip was one that probably would've plagued Levi with guilt if he'd let it, but he needed him to take his words seriously. 

"It's not just about us sleeping in the same bed, it's about you still being drunk and me wanting to respect your boundaries," he tried to explain himself, but he could already see by Eren's souring expression that he was doing a rather poor job of it. 

"Fuck my boun'ries, if I wan' cuddle my boyfriend while we sleep, then I will cuddle my boyfriend while we fuckin' sleep, it's no' like 'm askin' for  _sex_ ," Eren stated assertively and pulled himself up to stand on unsteady feet. 

"And what about whether or not  _I_  want that?" 

"You don't?" His voice wavered a little, and Levi could tell that he felt hurt by the way his eyes dropped to the floor. 

"Of  _course_  I fucking do," Levi reassured, reaching over to brush his knuckles over Eren's cheek to comfort him. 

"Then le's stop thi' dumb arg'ment an' change n'to our pjs so we can go sleep?" Eren paused before meeting Levi's conflicted gaze head-on, " _Together._ " 

"And you definitely want this?" 

Eren raised his eyebrows "Levi, I migh' be drunk, bu' tha' don' sund'ly turn me n'to some kinda cat 'n heat, 'm no' comin' n'to you, an' I can one hun'red percent consent to cuddles." 

 _Do not say that you_ **_want_ ** _him to 'come' on to you._  

 _Do._ **** **_Not_ ** **_._ ** _Fucking. Say. It. Ackerman._  

"Okay." 

 _Real fucking smooth, Romeo. Congrats on sounding constipated, as per_ **_fucking_ ** _usual._  

Eren simply grinned, oblivious to Levi's inner turmoil, and curled his fingers back around Levi's, "Okay," he nodded in confirmation. 

Leading Levi into the bedroom with shaky steps, Eren set his water down onto the bedside table and then turned back to him expectantly. 

"We need to shower," he said bluntly, glancing between Eren's alcohol-clouded eyes and his freshly changed bed sheets. 

"Bu' is nearly one 'n the mornin', can we jus' skip it tonigh'?"  

Levi tried not to wince at the whinging. "Eren, if you want to get into that bed, we are fucking showering." 

"Oh? 'ow abou' shower fuckin' 'nstead?" He winked playfully and licked his lips in what he assumed was Eren's attempt at a seductive action, but Levi just thought he looked like he was having a stroke. 

 _I'd certainly like to give him a stroke._  

Levi mentally batted away his intrusive thoughts and instead focused back on the task at hand: somehow convincing a very drunk Eren to take a proper shower, on his own. 

"That was a terrible joke," ( _Hypocrite,_  his brain helpfully interrupted, to which he ignored), "Now, you have two choices. One: you shower and we get into bed together, or, Two: you don't shower and I actually make you sleep on the floor."  

When Eren gave him a disbelieving look, Levi crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm deadly serious, I won't even give you a blanket." 

"Bu'  _Leviii_ _,_ " Eren started to complain, but he could tell by the steely look in Levi's eyes that he'd already lost before he'd even begun. 

"No. You've been sweating all night, not to mention we're both still covered in that fucking paint. Now, get your cute ass into that bathroom and strip, I'll show you how the shower works," he accentuated his words with a soft shove, which resulted in Eren tumbling gracelessly out of Levi's room and into the main bathroom across the small hallway. 

"I can' jus' strip wi' you 'n 'ere!" Was his weak argument when Levi shortly followed him into the bathroom, carrying Eren's towel, his clean pair of sweatpants and his wash bag in his arms, all of which he'd just retrieved from the overnight bag Eren had brought with him. 

Placing the items onto the counter by the sink, Levi rolled his eyes and leant into the shower cubicle to turn it on, "We've technically seen each other naked, and showered together already, back when we first met. You know, when we both ended up imagining you blowing me? Quit trying to find an excuse to not shower."  

Eren was understandably speechless when Levi turned back to him and then curtly made his way over to the door. 

"Since you seem coherent enough to argue, I'm sure you can wash yourself. I'll be in my en-suite showering if you need me," and with that, he left Eren to his own devices. 

Eren would be lying if he said he wasn't a little relieved at having some time alone to let himself process everything that had happened that evening. Not to mention, a shower did sound pretty damn good right about now. 

So did blowing Levi, but after a moment of careful deliberation, he convinced himself to ignore that urge. He didn't want to risk actually having to sleep on the floor. 

 _He didn't mean that seriously...? There's no way...he would never be so mean...right?_  

Unbuttoning the jumpsuit, Eren swept it down his body in one long, swift swoop and left it in a pile on the floor. His socks and underwear soon joined it, before he grabbed his shower stuff from his washbag and slipped through the opening into the powerful stream of water, closing the glass door behind him. 

Levi's shower felt heavenly. 

It had just enough intensity, and the temperature was just as Eren liked it: a few degrees short of satan's butthole. 

The bathroom itself had a colour scheme of cream coloured marble—which the walls, floor, counters and bath all showcased—and white porcelain (the toilet, inner parts of the bathtub and the sink bowl). 

The bath was set into the wall on the furthest left side and had a large window just above it with the attached black opaque blind pulled down, the cabinets holding the sink were against the wall opposite the door (a massive mirror on the wall over it) and the shower cubicle and toilet were placed in the two corners of the right side of the room. 

It wasn't an overly large room, however the light colours, the giant mirror and the distance between the different appliances left it feeling more spacious than it actually was. 

The shower was one of those with a wide head, and Eren reveled in the way the multitude of steaming hot water cascaded down over his body. He could feel it loosening the knots in his shoulders and back, and leaving him a pliable mess of floppy limbs and wet skin. 

As the water met the smudged fluorescent paint that decorated his body and had matted in his hair, it stained the liquid with hues of pale pink, light orange and mint green. 

 _I wish I didn't have to wash off Levi's name._  

Eren watched dazedly as the colours intertwined and mixed together to form a murky brown as they swirled down the drain. He decided to blame his easily distracted focus on the fact that he was still a little drunk. 

The steam, however, was seeming to slowly help in clearing the fog clouding his mind, and as he held his breath and pushed his face into the stream, he finally started to feel his thoughts sorting themselves out. 

While he lathered his hands with the shampoo that he'd brought with him and massaged it into his (still somewhat knotted) hair, he began pondering Levi's incredibly careful nature towards him. 

Eren had never seen Levi as on edge as he had been this evening. He offhandedly wondered if it could possibly have had something to do with them coming out to Mikasa, but dismissed that thought almost immediately, as it hardly made any sense. 

 _He was pretty much asking my consent for fucking_ **_cuddles,_ ** _for god's sake!_  

Of course, Eren was appreciative of the fact that Levi cared enough to be so careful with him, but really? He'd have thought that Levi would know him well enough by now to realise it wasn't something Eren was fussed about. 

It's not as if he hadn't touched Eren before without his explicit, spoken consent; not that Eren was necessarily complaining in the slightest. So why now? What was so different about tonight? 

In his mind, he recounted the many times Levi had kissed him, pulled him into hugs, ruffled his hair, or basically touched him in any way, trying to figure out what could've changed. Did he say something wrong? Levi didn't seem  _upset_  at him though, just cautious about every little minor thing. Anxious, almost. 

Eren wasn't really sure which he considered to be worse. 

He resolved to ask his boyfriend about it once he finished his shower with a resolute nod to himself. He had to bite his lip when a slight shiver of excitement curled in his gut as the words "my boyfriend" lingered in the forefront of his mind. 

He knew that he'd never lose that feeling; that fierce wave of emotion that crashed over him when he realised that Levi really, truly was  _his._  

It was a thrilling, exhilarating, warm sensation that caused the pit of his stomach to tremble and made his heart feel as though it had swollen ten sizes too big for his ribcage. It raced erratically, feeling as though it would explode from his chest at just the mere thought of a simple brush of fingertips along the back of his hand or a light peck on the cheek. 

It wasn't just the physical aspects though (even if they were a collosal perk), Eren loved just  _talking_  with Levi, being able to make that mask of indifference slip into something soft and tender—something for his eyes only. 

He was in love. Hook, line and sinker. 

"Did you fall down the fucking drain? You've been in there for almost forty minutes, do I have to come and fucking drag your dead body from my nice, clean shower?" Levi's exasperated voice filtered through the bathroom door, muffled by the thick wood and loud "shh" of the shower's spray. 

 _I'm in love with such a_ **_charming_ ** _man._  

"One sec, lemme just get the shampoo out!" Eren yelled back. He wasn't entirely sure if the other could hear him, but due to the lack of him repeating the question, he assumed he had.  

Tipping his head back and letting the water rinse his hair of the foamy bubbles, he moved to turn the shower off, before pausing.  

The realisation that he'd been daydreaming instead of actually washing his body properly was not in any way welcome. Eren let out a sullen groan and rested his forehead against the cool tile of the shower wall as he sulked childishly. 

He contemplated never leaving and staying in there forever.  

Would Levi get mad? Probably. Was it worth it? Probably not. Did Eren still want to do it anyways? Of course he fucking did. 

Half tempted to just rinse himself down with water ( _the shampoo will have cleaned me on_ _it's_ _way down, right?_ ), he pursed his lips and gave his bottle of shower gel a calculating look. 

Then Eren remembered exactly who he was about to share a bed with, and he wordlessly squeezed some of the strawberry scented gel into his hand.  

 _When Isabel notices that I've been using her shower gel, I'm screwed._  

He knew that Levi would be able to tell. He didn't know  _how_ , but he _knew_  that his clean freak boyfriend would somehow know what he'd done, and he didn't want to chance being shoved out onto the floor. 

Once he'd finally finished—in a record time of four minutes, which for Eren, was particularly impressive—he hopped back out of the cubicle and began to hastily towel dry himself. 

He wrapped the fluffy white towel around his waist, deciding to get dressed after he'd brushed his teeth instead of before. 

Since he was still in a moderately floaty state of mind, he didn't want to run the risk of dribbling toothpaste down the front of his sweatpants and look like an idiot. 

 _Not that I've ever done that before...hah..._  

Just as he was wiping his mouth off on the edge of the towel, three sharp knocks came from the door, followed quickly by a disgruntled voice.  

"Eren? I swear to fucking god if you're actually passed out in there..." Levi let his voice trail off, and while he probably meant it to sound like an open-ended threat, the concern in his tone just made him seem nervous. 

Eren allowed himself a fond, sappy grin, before he tugged open the door to show Levi that he was, in fact, not unconscious on the floor, "Nope! See? All awake and sparkling clean," he gestured to himself. 

There was a moment of muted surprise as Levi's vision adjusted to the unprecedented attack of the bathroom's intensely bright lights, but he was quick to recover. 

Or, well, he would have been, if all of his coherent thoughts hadn't decided to abandon ship and leave him dumbfounded. 

He nodded distractedly, muttering a vague "Yeah..." while his eyes flickered all over Eren's bare torso. From his shoulders, to his pecs, to his stomach, and then back again, as if he couldn't settle on where to look first. 

They flitted just about everywhere. Everywhere except Eren's own amused, question-filled eyes, which he appeared to markedly avoid. 

He remembered the day they first met, when Levi had so openly appraised his naked body in those damned shower stalls, flirting with him nonchalantly, as if it came second nature to him, and had to force down a laugh. 

 _What a difference having genuine feelings for someone makes, he's such a dork._  

"I show you I'm not dead, and all you have to say is ' _yeah_ '?" Eren sighed dramatically, placing the back of his hand against his forehead and feigning a swoon, "How could you be so uncaring?" 

"It's nearly three in the goddamn fucking morning and I could not give less of shit about anything other than getting into bed and sleeping for a fucking eternity right now," Levi monotoned in that dry way of his. 

"Oh no how could I be so  _selfish_?" said Eren sarcastically, lips curling into a teasing smirk as he stepped forward, so he could see Levi properly without his own shadow in the way. 

Now that he wasn't hurrying to open the door (and prevent Levi from breaking it down to check on him, despite it not even being locked in the first place), he could finally take the time to appreciate how cute he looked in that particular moment. 

He had obviously removed all of his facial piercings before getting into the shower, and hadn't bothered to put them back in, which made sense, as he would've just taken them out again to sleep anyways. 

Without them, Levi looked so much younger, and a hell of a lot softer. Eren loved that he got to see this, when so many others didn't. He knew Levi used his piercings as a protective barrier, in a way, and without them, he probably felt exposed and defenceless. 

The fact that Eren was allowed to see him this way was a clear sign of how much he trusted him, how deeply he felt for him, and the thought warmed Eren's heart. 

His hair was still damp, pushed back out of his face and glistening whenever the light hit it in just the right way, much like his eyes. 

 _Goddamnit_ _, stop being so pretty, how am I supposed to think straight?!_  

 _...To be fair, I don't think I've ever thought_ **_straight_ ** _in my life._  

In an attempted to focus on something else, anything else, his eyes drifted down to Levi's chest, and he could have sworn that he got whiplash from the sudden increase in his heart rate, coupled by the influx of thoughts that assaulted his mind. 

Technically, it wasn't anything special, just a dark grey t-shirt paired with an even darker grey pair of boxers. They were both rather fitted, and left little to the imagination, but that wasn't what had his breaths coming a little heavier than before. 

 _They're the same shirt and boxers from that picture he sent, aren't they?_  

There was no mistaking it, really. The urge to reach out and run his palms over that wonderfully built torso just like he'd wanted to do that day was barely quelled, no thanks to the trace amounts of that alcohol induced haze that still remained. 

"I should probably get dressed..." Eren suggested dazedly, though it was more to remind himself that he was still practically naked, than to inform Levi of the decision. 

 _The only difference is that he doesn't have a boner now, like he did then._  

 _Unfortunately._  

"You seem to have sobered up a little," Levi mentioned after one final once over of Eren's body—prompted by his comment of getting dressed—to evaluate the current state he was in. 

Or, at least, that's the excuse he would've given him, should he mention it. 

Nodding his agreement, Eren continued to shuffle forward until he was close enough to wrap his arms around Levi's shoulders, "Mhm, I think the shower helped." 

"I thought you were getting dressed?" Levi teased, his left eyebrow, and the left corner of his lips, quirking upwards simultaneously. 

"Well, yeah, but then I thought about how  _drunk_ I am, and how I  _totally_  need help standing up right now," he leant more of his weight onto Levi's shoulders, mischief sparkling in his teal eyes. 

"Is that so?" Levi rolled his eyes, deciding to humour Eren's attempt at flirting. 

"Yup, I even think I'm too drunk to dress myself! Guess you'll just have to help me, hmm?" 

"Or, and this is just a _crazy_  thought, you could stop being a lazy piece of shit, and dress yourself?"  

"But where's the fun in that?" 

"I'm going to get into bed and block Shitty Glasses's number before she starts drunk texting me, join me once you're changed," he paused as he was pulling himself out of Eren's grip, and made sure to give him a stern look, "And only once you're changed, understood?" 

"Yes,  _Sir,_ " Eren responded cheekily. 

"Oh? Revealing your kinks so soon?" he teased, continuing to speak when he saw Eren open his mouth, most likely to sass him in one way or another, "Sounds like you enjoyed that little roleplay in the changing rooms the other day a bit  _too_  much." 

Eren was now blinking at him dumbfoundedly, mouth still hanging open as he tried to get his brain to focus on creating some witty retort. 

"But, between you and me, I'm definitely not complaining," Levi quickly commented when he once again went to talk, throwing a wink over his shoulder and sauntering back across the hall and into his bedroom before Eren could even utter a single word. 

 _So much for being a dork who can't flirt anymore. This is payback, isn't it?_  

Eren ended up tripping a grand total of two times while he was tugging his clothing on. Which, may not seem like a lot, except for the fact that there was only one item to actually put on. 

On his first attempt, his other leg decided it wanted to stay close to it's partner, and slipped into the already occupied side of the sweatpants, which left him feeling like an ungraceful mermaid as he hopped around trying to free it. 

On his second attempt, his foot wasn't completely through the leg, and he ended up stumbling backwards into the sink counter as he yanked the material up over his thighs.  

 _I'm starting to think that I'm still more drunk than I thought I was._  

He hadn't really thought about it when he'd stuffed a simple pair of sweatpants into his backpack to sleep in, since he usually just wore whatever bottoms he could find that were clean, but now that he'd seen what Levi was wearing, he couldn't help feeling a tad self-conscious about how exposed the rest of his body was. 

Especially when his bastard of a brain opted to remind him of just how ripped his boyfriend was. 

Once he was (finally) done with getting dressed, he ran his fingers through his unruly hair to untangle some of the knots, put away his toiletries, and overall just cleaned up after himself, before psyching himself up to take the four steps across the hall that would put him in Levi's bedroom. 

As he entered—switching off the bathroom light behind him—he was greeted by the sight of Levi sat in his bed, back up against the headboard with the duvet fully covering his legs all the way up to his waist. 

The main light was switched off, with only the dim lamp on Levi's bedside table to illuminate the room, and Eren had to pause so that he could appreciate the scene before him. 

 _It's so domestic...I could totally get used to this._  

The distracted teen glanced up from his phone when he noticed that Eren's bare feet had stopped their slow padding across the wooden flooring, his eyebrows furrowing a little in question, even as a crooked smile to curled at the edges of his lips, "Why're you standing there like you've just realised you shit yourself?" he deadpanned. 

"Why're you frowning like you just realised how short you are?" Eren quipped back, resuming his hesitant steps towards the bed. 

"Damn, hit me where it hurts, why don't you?" Levi chuckled, not seeming the least perturbed by the playful insult. 

Eren's attention was momentarily captured by the sight of his bracelets, beanie and key necklace resting on the bedside cabinet. It filled his body with a pleasant, fond warmth at how they'd evidently been handled with care.  

Levi must have put them there for him when, in his rush, he'd haphazardly discarded them on the bedroom floor before they'd left for the party. 

Eren chose to focus on his boyfriend's sweet gesture, instead of how he couldn't bring himself to look at the draw just beneath where his items had been placed. His gaze firmly avoided it at all costs to hopefully repress the not-so-innocent memories associated with it. 

"You're in a good mood," Eren commented when he reached the bed, climbing up onto it and flopping down onto his belly. He was laid across it diagonally, so that his head rested in Levi's lap and his lanky legs continued to dangle over the edge. 

Levi's eyebrows raised slightly, his expression showing both surprise and curiosity at Eren's observation, "What makes you say that?" he asked. 

He hummed in thought as he considered his answer, but it quickly developed into a blissed-out hum instead, when Levi started to card his fingers through Eren's hair. 

"You didn't get mad at me for mentioning your height. You also smiled when I walked in, which was really cute by the way." 

"Oh wow, I was fucking happy to see my boyfriend, what a shocker," Levi said, voice heavy with sarcasm, and yet, that persistent half-smile on his lips didn't budge. 

Scoffing at his sarcastic tone, Eren decided to just let it go. Reaching up he traced his fingertip over Levi's piercing-less eyebrow, shortly followed by his lower lip. 

"You look more your age without all of the metal," he informed, sighing contentedly when Levi's calloused fingers trailed down from his hair, along the back of his neck, and then all of the way down his spine to stop at the dip of his lower back. 

He paused there for a moment, before they retraced their way back up to his hair again, where he tugged on the locks playfully, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Just that...with them in, they make you look older 'cause they make your features look harsher, but without them, you look more like a teenager...it's like you go from a sexy bad boy lover to an adorably cute teenage boyfriend," he explained. 

 _He doesn't just look like a teenager though, he looks like a_ ** _young_** _teenager! He could probably pass as a_ _fifteen year old_ _, if it weren't for the eye bags,_  he thought to himself mirthfully, smirking into the duvet over Levi's thigh as he fought to stifle his laughter. 

Levi tilted his head to the side as he mulled it over, "Is that...a good thing? Or are you just making fun of my height  _again_?" 

"No, it was a compliment! I called you both sexy  _and_  cute, how could that be a bad thing?" 

"Oh, uh...thanks?" he replied, sounding unsure. He massaged his fingertips against Eren's scalp to show that he meant his words, even if it didn't sound like he did. 

Eren smiled, but said nothing, electing to enjoy the soothing motions against the back of his head and allow a companionable silence to fall around them instead. 

A couple of minutes went by, and Eren could feel his eyelids becoming heavy and his breathing start to slow, mainly due to Levi's ministrations to his hair and scalp. Deciding that he wasn't ready to sleep just yet, he forced his eyes back open and steeled himself to bring  _that_  up. 

"So...your cousin and all of my closest friends saw us making out tonight," he said, knowing that they had to talk about it sooner or later, and getting it out of the way now sounded like a good plan. 

Levi snorted softly and shrugged, "Well, to be fair, both your sister  _and_  your dad have seen us swapping spit, so it's only fair for someone on my side of the family to get in on the action." 

" _Ugh_ , don't be _gross_ , Levi," Eren whined, sticking out his tongue and making the most adorable 'bleh' noise that Levi had ever heard. 

"Now the only person left is your mum, I'll make sure to plant a nice, big, wet one on you when I meet her," he continued to tease him, loving the warm-hearted feeling he got whenever they flirted like this.  

Even if their version of flirting did consist mostly of them just provoking one another. 

"Levi,  _no_. Don't you  _dare_. We are  _not_  making out in front of my Mum, if you do that, I swear to god I will..." he trailed off as he tried to come up with something decent. 

"You will...?" Levi mocked, the tip of his tongue pressing into the corner of his open mouth as he tried not to laugh. 

Eren couldn't help but focus his attention on that for a few moments, the sight equal parts aggravating and arousing. He always had been so easily distracted by Levi's effortless sensuality. 

However, the memory of that one time Jean waggled his eyebrows and said "What that tongue do?" to Mikasa when they'd been eating ice cream one summer flashed through his mind, and he was officially unaroused again. 

Shaking his head to dissipate the unsavoury memory, Eren realised he was supposed to have said some snarky threat by now, and so he retorted the first thing that came into his mind, "I'll tell Hanji about you being so shit at bowling that I had to physically guide you for you to even hit one pin." 

"...touché. No smooching in front of your Mum, got it." 

"Smooching? Watch your vulgar language, young children shouldn't be saying such things," he grinned up at him.  

Levi let out a long-suffering sigh and flicked the back of Eren's head gently, "What is it with you and insulting my fucking height today?" 

"Well, you know what they say, the only truly honest people are the drunk ones and kids," said Eren, looking at Levi with an expression so deceivingly innocent that he almost believed it. 

"Ah true, no wonder then! What with you being both drunk _and_ a brat! Or wait, would they cancel each other out instead? That makes you a liar,  _hmm_?" 

"That's bullshit logic," he complained. 

"Language, Eren. A young brat such as yourself shouldn't be using such foul words," Levi tutted disapprovingly, his mouth curving up into a taunting smirk at being able to turn Eren's own words against him. 

"Oh shut it, you asshole," Eren laughed, leaning up a tad so that he could elbow him lightly in the thigh, before letting gravity pull his head back down to Levi's lap. 

After Eren's giggles settled down, they fell into yet another comfortable silence, the only sounds being the irregular taps of Levi's thumb against his phone's screen, and their quiet breathing. 

It gave the brunette time to reflect on what they'd been discussing, and suddenly, his breath hitched in the back of his throat. 

 _H_ _ol_ _d on a sec._ _..when_ _he said "someone on my side of the family"...is it just me, or did that sound like we're married? No way, I'm just over-thinking it, right? It's just a saying, but...I really like the fact that he implied I was part of his family, even if he didn't mean it that way._  

"Hey Eren, you okay?" Levi questioned, effectively interrupting and putting an end to Eren's frantic inner ramblings. 

"Huh? Yeah, why?" 

Levi's eyebrows pinched together, concern shining in his eyes, "I'm pretty sure you stopped breathing there for a second, did I do something wrong? I can stop playing with your hair if you want?" 

"What? No!" Eren shouted, blushing when Levi winced at his abrupt outburst, "No no, I just remembered that I had homework I was supposed to do, that's all," he bluffed. 

"How the hell did talking about our family members watching us kiss remind you of homework?" 

"Well...they're both things that I never want to do again?" his uncertainty (due to the homework part being a lie) caused his voice to raise at the end, making his answer sound like a question. 

"You never want to kiss me again? And here I was thinking that I was actually rather good at it..." Levi sighed dramatically and feigned being upset, the only thing giving him away being the slight twitching of his lips. 

"Oh shush, you know that's not what I meant, stop being a dick," he pouted, poking his index finger into Levi's abdomen in accusation, before burying his flushed face into his lap. 

In the back of his mind, he noted that the smell of Levi's bed sheets was incredibly comforting. The fabric softener smelt fresh and clean, and mixed faintly with Levi's own unique scent, it was wonderful. 

Levi just hummed his agreement and resumed the gentle, rhythmic stroking of Eren's hair, his smirk clearly audible even without words. 

"We should probably get some sleep, tomorrow's gonna be rough, after all." 

"What? Why?" 

"Well...you're most likely going to be hungover, plus, we're also going to have to deal with the chaos we ran from earlier," Levi grimaced at the less than pleasant memory. 

" _Uuugh_ ," Eren objected in the form of a groan, reaching up to wrap his arms around Levi's waist, before lifting his head up from his lap to bury his face into Levi's abdomen instead, "I don't wanna," he mumbled, words muffled by the fabric of Levi's shirt. 

"We have to, it's not fair on them to just spring our relationship out of nowhere with absolutely zero context, and then expect them to just be chill with it," Levi leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of Eren's head, "Especially not Mikasa, I don't think she even knows the  _meaning_  of the word chill." 

"I hate it when you're right," Eren grouched, melting a little both inside and out at the tender kiss. 

"Shit, you must hate me all of the time, then." 

Eren huffed to disguise the small laugh that escaped him, trying his best to sound grumpy instead of amused as he said, "Keep that up and there will be no cuddles." 

"Oh please, the whole reason you begged for me to get into this bed with you was for cuddles, as if you'd deprive yourself of them just because I out-sassed you yet again," Levi called him out on his lie, raising an eyebrow when Eren peeked up at him out of the corner of his eye. 

" _...fine_ , but I get to be the little spoon, your short ass can jetpack me," Eren demanded, dragging himself up into a kneeling position with a weary exhale. 

"Yeah yeah, just get under the covers, you shit," Levi rolled his eyes, locking his phone and placing it onto the bedside cabinet. 

"Okay, you asshole," Eren bit back playfully, crawling up towards the headboard on the empty side of the bed and then slipping his legs down beneath the duvet. 

He scooched his butt further towards the center of the bed, until there was enough room for him to lie down, before rearranging his pillows until they were flat and directly next to Levi's. 

Laying down onto his back, he watched apprehensively as Levi reached over to the bedside lamp and flipped the switch, plunging them into darkness. 

Not being able to see anything made Eren's heart race in his chest.  

The only indication of what Levi was doing were the bed springs creaking beneath his weight as he presumably laid down next to him. For some reason, the thought that Levi could do anything to him right now, without him being able to predict it, both excited Eren and set his nerves on-edge simultaneously. 

Since he couldn't see, Eren found himself focusing on the things he could hear and feel instead.  

Like Levi's soft breaths that seemed to echo in the quiet between them, or the unfamiliar way the bed dipped on the usually empty side of the bed (which was actually quite a reassuring sensation), and even the way Levi's super soft sheets brushed against the bare skin of his torso, arms and feet like a delicate caress.  

He was so lost in the various things his senses were picking up, that he ended up jumping in surprise when Levi's chest bumped against his arm, flinching away and letting out a high-pitched squeak that left him feeling mortified. 

 _Thank god, it could've been so much worse. At least I didn't moan or something even_ **_more_ ** _embarrassing._  

To spare him the humiliation, Levi decided to just ignore it and try to lighten the mood a little, "You do realise that for this whole "spooning" thing to work, you have to lie on your side, right?" he murmured, his voice gentle, despite the teasing words. 

Eren remained quiet as he gradually calmed his breathing down from where it had spiked when Levi had bumped against him. There is no way in hell he was going to be able to _talk_  without his voice shaking.  

Equal parts exhilaration and trepidation coursed through him, despite knowing that nothing more than cuddling was going to be happening tonight. 

Resting one of his hands onto Eren's shoulder, Levi used it to massage small, soothing circles into the skin with his thumb, "Are you really okay with this? My offer to sleep on the couch is still open, I don't mind." 

That elicited enough of a panic to prompt Eren to respond, his hand immediately shooting up to grip the one on his shoulder to prevent him from leaving, "N-No! No way, sorry about... _that_ , you just made me jump 'cause I wasn't expecting it!" he chuckled awkwardly, "I was just being stupid, don't worry about it." 

To prove the sincerity of his words, he rolled onto his side and shuffled backwards until he felt Levi's chest against his back. Reaching behind himself, he searched blindly for Levi's hand so that he could drag his arm over his body and cocoon himself with his lover's warmth. 

Levi reluctantly moved so that there was space between them again and pushed himself up so that he could hover over Eren's shoulder as he spoke, "Eren, it's not stupid at all, never say that. Your feelings are valid, even if you don't understand them yourself." He knew Levi hadn't meant to sound like he was scolding him, but his naturally blunt tone certainly made it come across that way. 

Fortunately, Eren was well versed in Levi-speak by now, fluent even, so he understood that he was trying to reassure him, not start an argument. 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Honestly, I'm fine! I think I was just nervous because it was dark, so it made me get a little worked up, but I'm good now," he babbled a little as he tried to explain. 

"Please don't move away..." he whispered after a couple moments of silence, and he winced at the desperation in his own voice. 

At hearing the unexpected vulnerability in his tone, Levi wasted no time in wrapping his arm around Eren's waist and holding him tightly to his own body, bending his knees up until his thighs were flush against the bottom of Eren's own and placing his palm directly over Eren's heart on his exposed chest. 

"Better?" he asked, although Eren's body instantly relaxing against his own was the only answer he really needed. 

He nodded, before feeling incredibly stupid at the realisation that Levi couldn't see him, and hummed his confirmation to disguise his mishap, "Mm." 

There was a few more moments of silence, where the only sounds were their gradually slowing breaths, and the sheets rustling whenever they fidgeted various body parts into more comfortable positions. 

Eren used this time to steady his heart and breathing until he felt calm once again, as well as build up his courage to ask the question that had been bugging him all evening. 

"Hey, Levi...?" he said, his voice soft and low to match the tranquil atmosphere, not wanting to startle him and ruin the peace. 

"What?" Levi replied, unconsciously mimicking Eren's tone and pitch. 

Clearing his throat, he cautiously continued, "I was just wondering...why have you been so uh... _weird_  around me today? Even at the party...you acted like I would be mad or upset at you for touching me. I appreciate it...sort of, but I just don't understand it?" 

Levi seemed to hesitate, as he didn't reply straight away, instead placing a tender kiss to the nape of Eren's neck, before nuzzling his nose along his hairline. 

To Eren, it was obvious that he was just stalling and biding his time, but the gentle touches were both pleasurable and endearing, and he found that he didn't really mind if Levi wanted to avoid the question altogether, as long he continued whatever it was he was doing. 

"I...was scared of hurting you, or doing something you didn't like." 

"You know that I would tell you if I didn't like something, right?" Eren said, amusement colouring his voice, "I'm not the type of person to just grin and bear it if I'm not happy with something." 

"It's different when you're drunk, it changes how you feel about things. It lowers your inhibitions and makes you do things you would never even consider while sober," Levi reasoned, brushing the palm that was flat against Eren's chest and stroking small patterns onto the skin of his chest, neck and collar bone with his fingertips. 

"Yeah, but I wasn't that far gone, and I trust you not to take things too far," Eren reassured, rubbing his hand up and down Levi's forearm, "Things like holding my hand, hugging, kisses, they're never too far for me. They never were before, and they're not now. Not ever." 

"That's not...I know what it's like to be drunk, okay? I've done so many things I regret while intoxicated. I crashed my car, hell, I hit my fucking cousin because I was too out of it to even think it through, and I'm going to hate myself for that for the rest of my life," his voice cracked on the curse word, and Eren felt his chest constrict in sympathy. 

"Levi..." he started. 

"Of course, a big part of it was about you, but...I'm also uncomfortable with doing it. I felt guilty every time you held me close while we were dancing, or every time I gave in to your pleading, because I was so fucking terrified that you'd regret it tomorrow." 

"I'd never! Something so small, how could I ever not want that?  _I_  was the one convincing  _you_  to dance with  _me_! Looking back on everything that's happened today, I've never felt happier in my life," Eren said assuredly, catching Levi's hand and stilling it's movement. He interlocked their fingers together and squeezed tightly. 

"And even if we did just accidentally expose our relationship before we thought we were ready, I don't care. It makes it feel more real, more genuine, and now I know I was always going to be ready, because...I really...l-like you," he stuttered, he could feel his cheeks heating up. 

Whereas he had found the dark a tad unnerving before, he now found solace in the fact that it was too dark to see anything, because he knew he would've been teased about his bright red face otherwise. 

Levi was quiet as he tried to form a coherent response, and it did nothing to placate the erratic pace of Eren's heart, which he was certain Levi's hand could feel where it was resting against his chest.  

It wasn't like they hadn't said it before—he hadn't even used the other 'L' word—but still, the worry that one day, for whatever reason, those feelings might not be returned, was enough to make him anxious whenever he admitted them aloud. 

Levi took a deep breath, and there was beat of silence, before the words "I like you too," rushed out of his lips. Eren could feel them forming the words against the skin at the nape of his neck before the sound fully registered in his brain. 

A near silent sigh of relief, followed by his whole body turning to jelly in Levi's embrace, it wilting into the downy softness of the mattress.  

It was worth it though, the fear of putting his feelings out there in the open, because when they were then confirmed back to him, it felt incredible. Eren was willing to take that risk, to be open about how he felt, especially with Levi. 

"We really should sleep, tomorrow's going to be shitty enough without being sleeping deprived on top of that," Levi said, squeezing the hand still gripping his own. 

Eren pouted into his pillow, "Does it  _have_  to be tomorrow? Can't we just enjoy the rest of the weekend?" he complained, although his eyes had already begun closing despite his objections. 

"It's up to you, it's either tomorrow or at school on Monday," Eren felt the movement of (what he assumed was) Levi's shoulders shrugging against his back, "Actually...if we don't contact her tomorrow, Mikasa will probably just storm over here and be even  _more_  pissed. 

It'd probably just be easier to explain it to everyone all at once, like ripping off a band-aid," he added as an afterthought, chuckling when Eren simply gave a resigned groan in reply. 

"I know, I know, we'll deal with it tomorrow," Levi soothed, pressing another kiss onto the nape of Eren's neck and then burying his face into his hair. "Night, Eren, " he whispered, smiling a little as a couple of brunette strands tickled his nose. 

"Mn," was Eren's quietly grunted response, having already started to drift off into sleep from the moment his eyes had slid shut.  

Levi let out one final, heavy sigh, and as it left his body, he allowed it to take the tension in his muscles with it, leaving him completely relaxed in his place curled around Eren. 

And, as he immediately began to feel himself also slipping into unconsciousness, Levi decided that they should definitely do this more often. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay SO, first of all, I'm sorry that not much happened plot-wise this chapter. It was, in fact, a 20k word monster that I decided to split into two for the sake of story progression. Which should mean that the next chapter will be up sooner than later (famous last words) and will be far longer. For the rest of the notes, I'm going to use bullet point for the sake of keeping everything orderly and concise.
> 
> 1\. In case some of you have noticed that I changed my icon and Pseud, and are confused about it, I'll quickly just explain. I created this account when I was 17, and 17 year old me was a very different person from 19/20 year old me. I've matured a fair bit (I feel like you can somewhat tell that from how my writing has progressed), and wanted my account to complement said growth. I also thought that it would be helpful if my AO3 matched my Tumblr :) 
> 
> 2\. Now, onto more serious business. The main reason I had to take a break from this story was due to my health. It's an incurable thing, so I have to go by a day-to-day basis on whether or not I'm feeling up to things, and most of the time I'm not. The good days are usually taken up by doctors appointments and getting shit like housework and essential shopping done. Writing is a passion of mine, but it doesn't come easily, and takes a lot of energy that I don't always have, so it sadly has to take a backseat to other things. I'm not stopping though, don't fret!
> 
> 3\. If you started reading this story early on, you may have noticed the sudden absence of mentions of the beta this story used to have. We unfortunately no longer talk anymore, and so the rest of this story will not have a beta/proof-reader. This is another big reason for my lack of updates, as I have been incredibly anxious about posting a chapter that I have not been given the okay to post. To be fair, only slight things were ever changed, such as spellings, so my worries are most likely unfounded, but anxiety does tend to be irrational. This does mean, however, that there are more likely to be spelling mistakes or wording errors, so if you do notice anything of the sort, please tell me in the comments! I would appreciate it greatly, as I do tend to miss things like that.
> 
> 4\. So, the big question. What is the future of this story? I can 100% assure you that I will not be abandoning or discontinuing it. I WILL finish it, I promise you that! I would never abandon a story, especially not one that people genuinely seemed to like and enjoy. It may take me a while, but we'll get there. According to what I have planned out, the story should have about 6 more chapters, plus an Epilogue, however that is subject to change due to my lack of self control when it comes to writing too much fluff haha! I also plan to go back and do some major editing to the earlier chapters because yikes...the cringe I get reading my older writing is INTENSE, so I'll eventually get around to that I'm sure.
> 
> Finally, I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thankyou to everyone who has stuck by this story, or has read it despite the fact that it is unfinished and hasn't updated in suspiciously long. The fact that it's gotten over 13,000 hits, 750 kudos and 300 comments is just...astounding to me. I never in my wildest dreams thought that anyone would read it, let alone LIKE it!! So thankyou, from the bottom of my heart, for your guys continued support and your patience. Reading the comments and getting emails for kudos made some of the bad health days just that little bit easier; it really means the world, so thankyou.
> 
> ...I didn't mean to write that much, and if you read through that entire goddamn essay, you have my congratulations. Treat yourself to a cookie for your impressive endurance abilities haha!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://akeiji.tumblr.com/) (akeiji.tumblr.com)  
> If you have any questions or concerns, feel free to contact me over there :)
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
